Ichika Stratos
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Ichika was always a bit of a playboy so what do you think happens when he's the only guy at a school filled with women who idolize him. Well naturally some good things. Join Ichika as he enters IS academy trying to fulfill his desires as a playboy and live up to the reputation of his older sister. Well mostly as a playboy. Lemons will appear. Ichika x harem.
1. Prologue

Prologue

IS- others talking

 _IS- Ichika talking_

 _'IS'- Most thinking_

 ** _'IS'- Ichika thinking._**

 **IS- major terms.**

I dont own IS and any of the other references that i will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to the latest imperial-samaB fanfic Ichika Stratos. Our boy is gonna be far different from the anime Ichika and you'll enjoy this guy. Oh and there's gonna be quite a few lemons. Get ready because now the story begins. But I won't begin with Ichika.

(Chifuyu's home)

For most teachers the start of a new semester is filled with joy and anticipation. Chifuyu Orimura was not one of those teachers. For her, this new semester will be filled with dread. To be completely honest she absolutely hates kids. She's teaching at this academy because of her history. Don't know her history, Chifuyu Orimura is considered to be the strongest women in the world of IS. She won first the Mondo Grosso. She would've won the second if her brother wasn't kidnapped. Her hatred of kids isn't why she's mad at the moment. Chifuyu is mad because she's received her homeroom roster for the upcoming school year and the names on the list

Class 1-1-

Houki Shinonono

Cecelia Alcott

.

.

.

.

Ichika Orimura.

 _'So I've got to deal with Tabane's little sister; a representative candidate; and my baby brother in my class huh? Somebody is gonna pay for this'._

Chifuyu is furious because she realizes why her class was set up that way.

 _'They put Tabane's sister and my brother together because they know about the history between our families. To make things worse, the representative candidate is a girl with a lot of pride. They're counting on Ichika, or the fangirls that he's bound to receive, doing something to annoy her. Whether it's Houki herself or Ichika through Houki they want to get Tabane's location. What a bunch of bastards. Well at least it beats Tatenashi being in this class. That girl annoys me more than anybody and I grew up with Tabane."_

Chifuyu knows there's only one thing she can do. 'This is gonna be a headache but oh well. I have to call Tabane and make sure she prepares an IS for Ichika. The old fools may be trying to manipulate him but I won't make it that easy.

Taking out her phone Chifuyu reluctantly calls her friend Tabane. She already knows it's going to be a headache but it must be done.

"Hey chi-chan how are you" Tabane responds with her usual voice

Despite her annoyance she continues, "Tabane I need a favor".

Tabane having expected her friends call says, "I know Chi-chan you want me to make an IS for Ichika. He's about to start at the academy right?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Chifuyu asks with shock and annoyance.

With her usual vigor Tabane responds, "I'm a genius remember. Anyway I'll have it ready for you within a week."

"Thanks Tabane."

"Sure Chi-chan. I have a question for you before I go."

With a groan Chifuyu says "What Tabane?"

With a huge smile she asks her friend. "Are you sure it's a good idea to send him to that academy. I mean all those girls you know how Ichika is."

"Tabane believe me I'm well aware. I don't know which will be a bigger headache; dealing with the fangirls in class or dealing with Ichika's playboy style out of it.

Although she's enjoying the current conversation, Tabane is forced to end the conversation. "Well good luck Chi-chan I have to go."

(Tabane hangs up the phone).

'Good grief the girl may be batty but she's still my best friend. Let's go to sleep I'm sure Ichika will be fine.' After the conversation Chifuyu has that one last thought and then falls asleep waiting for the next day to come.

(At an unknown location)

After her conversation ends with her old friend Tabane gets a huge smile as a mysterious guest says something to her. _"So who was that Tabane?"_

"Who do you think it was Ichika? It was your loving sister." Tabane says with a smirk.

That's right her guest is Chifuyu's brother Ichika. whose come by her current location to visit.

With a smirk Ichika continues the conversation. _"Huh so big sister called. Let me guess she wants you to make me an IS?"_

Tabane is shocked at how clever Ichika is but replies anyway. "Yep that's right. Too bad she doesn't realize you've had one ready for a few weeks now."

With a chuckle Ichika says, _"You know it's funny the minute I touched the IS I knew you were involved. Of course my sister and I are the only ones who knew where you were. I had to find you and get some answers about why you did that."_

"Yep and the rest is history huh. So Ikkun can I get my reward. The maintenance of your IS is over and you know what I want now." Tired of the conversation, Tabane wants to get to the real reason Ichika is at her house."

 _"You horny bunny Well that's fine. Well I suppose being isolated from everyone you would still need a release sooner or later._

Now in Tabane's room Ichika and Tabane both get undressed. Both excited for what is about to occur.

LEMON START

 _"Well Tabane you know what to do right?"_

"Of course Ikkun you do love my titfuck after all."

As Ichika sits on the bed, Tabane leans in front of him and puts Ichika's manhood in between her mammoth breasts. Despite being 9 inches long he still has trouble keeping his length from vanishing from view.

Ichika's satisfactory moans can be heard in the room. _"Mhhm Tabane you're still so good at this."_

"Thanks Ikkun but you've gotta get to work too."

 _"Naa I'll wait until you finish me off."_

As Tabane continues to move Ichika finds himself more amused and aroused. Finally reaching his climax Ichika's load explodes in Tabane's face.

"Mhmm you taste good Ikkun but now it's my turn." Tabane smirks as she's aware of the give and take of the situation.

Tabane lays down on the bed exposing her bare pussy to Ichika.

 _"Alright Tabane lets do this."_

While he licks Tabane's breasts Ichika slams two fingers into Tabane's pussy. This stimulates her far quicker then she imagined.

"AHH Ikkun AHH MHMM keep going AHH"

Ichika teases the women as the two continue their latest session. _"Funny how that works wouldn't you say Tabane. I can't handle your titfuck but you can't handle my tricks either."_

"Not AHH funny" Tabane responds although her pants continue.

A few minutes later Tabane's release begins. "IKKUN IM CUMMING AHHHHHHH"

As her juices fly around the room, Tabane takes a look at the now hard Ichika. The two both understand the main event is about to begin.

Tabane poses herself in Ichika's favorite doggystyle position and with a smile says, "Ikkun pierce me with your yukihirAHHHHH". Before she could even finish Ichika slams his rod into Tabane.

"You're supposed to wait Ichika that's not fair."

 _"Sorry I was tired of waiting and so were you."_

With his trademark smirk Ichika continues slamming into Tabane while also grabbing her breasts. After a few minutes of this, both reach their climax.

"Ichika AHH I'm MHMM CUMMMING"

 _"Me too Tabane AHHHHHHHH"_

As his load slams into Tabane and Tabane cums for a second time. Both fall to the bed satisfied at the latest encounter.

LEMON END

Now dressed Ichika has a little time to think about what's to come. **'IS Academy huh I wonder what pretty girls I'll get to conquer first.'**

With the brief thought over Ichika goes to sleep knowing that tomorrow begins his new high school life.

Well that's it for chapter 1. So yea a little statement about Ichika. He's gonna be very smart very clever and very witty. He'll have a much more snarky and sarcastic personality. He will be relatively aggressive with the girls.


	2. Welcome to IS Academy

Chapter 1- Welcome to IS Academy

"IS"- others talking

 _"IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I dont own IS and any of the other references that i will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to chapter 1. In this chapter Ichika arrives at the academy and starts his school life.

Authors Note: Typically I don't respond to reviews on my chapter but a few things of note. Since a few of you mentioned I should beta read it I decided to look back and make some changes so the first chapter flows a little better hope that works. Read the new chapter first before continuing to this one. Secondly and most important there will be zero blackmail whatsoever. Ichika will have quite a few lemons with other girls and I promise they will all be legitimate. I hate the idea of blackmailing for sex and I would never write about it. Since many of you will have come to this conclusion yes when it gets there he'll be having sex with Charlotte and but no he won't use her secret to obtain it. Finally I haven't decided on whether or not I'll add Chifuyu to the harem and Madoka is so far in advanced there's zero point to even considering it.

(In Class 1-1)

The first day of class in a new semester is usually marked with excitement and dread. Will I have friends in the class? What will my teacher be like? Will I be able to have fun and pass all my classes? Well for Ichika Orimura, none of that was a problem. While his homeroom teacher took roll a few thoughts popped into his head, and most of them were about his new classmates.

' _ **Man I never imagined there'd be all these beautiful girls. Even the teacher is smoking hot.'**_

One girl in particular has caught Ichika's eye.

' _ **You gotta be kidding me Houki's in this class that's awesome. The more I look at her she got hot. She wouldn't lose to her sister by much in the breasts category.**_

Unfortunately for Ichika his thoughts are interrupted as his name is called for role.

"Uhh Ichika Orimura are you there?"

" _Uhh yea sorry what's up?"_ Ichika groggily answers.

"Well it's your turn for role sorry." The teacher asks with a bit of embarrassment.

" _Ah sorry about that I had a late night so I was a little tired."_ As the class looks in anticipation Ichika introduces himself, _"It's a pleasure to meet all of you lovely ladies I'm Ichika Orimura. I don't know why I am able to use an IS but let's not worry about that for now. Let's all have a good school year and become friends."_

Finishing his introduction most of the class erupts into fangirl screams.

Pleased with the result of his introduction Ichika thinks to himself. _**'Well that was easy. So which girl is gonna be my first conquest. Well might as well do Houki since we clearly have some stuff to talk about.'**_ Ichika smirks as his old friend gives him a signal they used when they were kids to meet after class.

"Well that might be the most normal introduction for a big time celebrity like you huh kiddo."

All Ichika's joy is cut short realizing the identity of the voice that's just walked into the room. _**'Dammit big sis is my teacher. That means I have to be a little more careful.'**_ To his annoyance it's his big sister but Ichika can't show his displeasure. _"Hey sis it's nice to see you. Never imagined you'd be my teacher._

The young woman who's doing the introductions says, "Ms Chifuyu you're back from the meeting a bit early huh."

Chifuyu responds "Yes I am Ms Yamada that meeting was a real bore." Now addressing her students Chifuyu uses a much more firm voice. "Listen up everybody; I'm Chifuyu Orimura your homeroom teacher. I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about the IS so get ready."

The fangirl screams erupt as most of the class is thrilled.

(Insert fangirl screams here I really hate doing them so I won't you know the deal the girls go crazy that Chifuyu is their teacher and the realization that Ichika is her little brother.)

Ichika and Chifuyu both have the same thought at all the reactions, _"GOOD GRIEF"._

Now that all the introductions are over the class begins with its usual vigor. Ichika follows along fine because between his textbook and knowledge from Tabane Ichika has no problem dealing with the brutal lecture.

Now that class is over and lunch begins the Orimura siblings have some matters to discuss. Waiting until the classroom is empty Chifuyu makes her way over to her little brother who seems to have expected the conversation.

"Hey there little brother so were you out on one of your usual conquests last night." Chifuyu says with a hint of sarcasm."

" _Yea I was. I take it this isn't because you were worried about me huh."_ Ichika responds in kind.

The sarcastic conversation continues for a little bit.

"Nope I figured you'd be out enjoying yourself, but it's time to be serious. I know you and I know that many of these girls will swarm on you. Be careful because as clever as you are even you may not be able to handle all these girls."

" _I see so that's what this is about. Okay sis how about this. I'll limit myself to only a few girls. Since Houki's back I can be a little more patient."_

"Good just wanted to get that out of the way."

" _Alright big sis but before I go I have two questions for you."_

Curious at the calmness of her brother, "What do you want."

" _Well first off I was wondering if you can give me a free room so I can have all the fun I want can't disturb my roommate? Secondly do you mind if I take a shot at your assistant she's kinda hot and I feel bad for what happened during the exam?"_

With a huge tick appearing on her forehead Chifuyu answers both questions, "Well you're gonna have a roommate so too bad. Your room number is 1025. As for the second one I won't stop you but be careful."

Satisfied with the answer Ichika brings the conversation to a close. _"Alrighty then well I better eat since we're running out of time."_

"Okay then Ichika."

With a smile Ichika gives her sister one last surprise. _"By the way my conquest last night was Tabane so I know all about the need for a new IS. She's already got one made for me and you just need to have it delivered."_

With an incredibly irritated look on her face Chifuyu goes to eat her lunch. Like that their conversation comes to an end. Ten minutes later everyone returns and a normal class period resumes. Having once again gotten the signal from his childhood friend Ichika prepares for the conversation at the end of the class.

(On the roof of the academy)

On the roof of the IS Academy the two childhood friends meet to catch up.

With a smile Ichika begins their exchange. _"Hey there Houki it's been quite some time since I've seen you."_

Nervously Houki responds, "Yea it has Ichika so how have you been."

" _You know the usual class, kendo, and hanging with Dan nothing special for me. However, I did get a new childhood friend. Her name is Rin but we lost touch after all the IS craziness. I heard you won the kendo championship last year good job."_

With a shocked look on her face Houki says, "How did you know that!?"

Ichika calmly responds. _"Well I do take kendo after all. My classmates all mentioned the beauty who won the championship for the female division. I'd say they were right."_

With a blush Houki says, "Thanks Ichika. Well I gotta go to kendo practice I guess we'll talk later.

" _Sure Houki that would be nice. I'm gonna head over to the library and do a little research see ya Houki."_

As he's about to leave he remembers one more important fact which he shouts to his childhood friend. _"Hey Houki listen my room number is 1025 tomorrow morning stop by and we can go get breakfast together."_

With a shock Houki realizes what that means, 'You gotta be kidding me we're roommates. It's a good thing Ichika's studies so much I might be able to buy some time. 'That's not the only thought that's in her head however, 'I wonder if he remembers the promise', this second thought brings a small blush to her face.

As Ichika comes out of the library he's greeted by a surprising person.

"Hello there I take it you know who I am." This new voice says to Ichika.

" _Uhh sorry no I don't think we've met yet have we."_ Ichika respond with a groan.

Cecelia shocked at the lazy way her new classmate is acting says, "How dare you. I am Cecelia Alcott the British representative and I happen to be your classmate."

Ichika is clearly annoyed at the attitude of the new girl and responds with sarcasm. _"Ahh now I remember. So Cecelia what do you want?"_

Irritated at the boy's actions Cecelia responds haughtily. "How rude so I guess all Japanese boys are like you?"

Cecelia's attitude begins to annoy Ichika so he decides to be a little more civil and end the conversation. _"Look Cecelia I get it you want the inside track on the new big name, but let's do this later. I'm kinda tired and I wanna go back to my room."_

As he walks away he sees the irritated Cecelia. He gets a large grin on his face and thought passes through his mind. _**'This one's a real livewire I wonder what would happen if I bang her. I bet she'd become real submissive real quick. Haughty types like her are the best'**_

Ichika arrives at his room and wants to come in quickly but pauses to think. _**'Okay this is the IS academy and since I have a roommate I'm guessing it's either my sister or some random girl. Chifuyu would've told me if it was her, and that means it's a random girl so let's announce myself first.'**_

With a knock he announces his arrival. _"Hey I'm your new roommate Ichika."_ Waiting for a response and not hearing one he enters the room. To his utter shock sitting on the bed in a yukata is his childhood friend Houki.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Houki breaks the ice. "Hello Ichika looks like we're roommates huh."

' _ **Well this is gonna be good'.**_ Ichika thinks to himself.

That's it for this chapter. I changed things up a little bit because I felt like it was more fun for me this way. Anyway next chapter Ichika and Houki have a chat. He challenges Cecelia to a fight and in between a lot of amusing action. Read and review and check out my other stories if you want some more entertainment.


	3. Childhood Friends and Cecelias Challenge

Chapter 2 Childhood friends and Cecelia's challenge.

"IS"- others talking _  
_

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I dont own IS and any of the other references that i will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to the second chapter of Ichika Stratos Childhood friends and Cecelia's challenge. Last time Ichika started his academy days and had some fun in class. He met Cecelia the British representative candidate. His biggest surprise came when he enters his room to find Houki is his roommate. I hope you enjoy this one everybody.

Authors Note: Everyone in the last chapter i had that grammatical confusion mistake and i promptly edited it i want to thank you for anything. Minor grammar errors aside if there's any major ones like spellings and such that i miss please let me know. One more thing as i read this chapter. the next chapter is his battle with Cecelia so I have two things that i am still considering. Unlike with many of my stories i'm actually a bit behind although i know what i want. Until thursday night i'm gonna do a bit of a poll. But it will be in the comments. Question 1. What should be the name of Ichika's IS (It has to have something to do with Dragons the winner will be notified by PM Thursday night as well as receive a preview of the chapter Friday before its release Saturday. Question 2. Should Ichika have sex with Cecelia afterwards Yes or No answers only in the comments. You have until thursday night because i'll write the chapter then and release it on Friday. I look forward to hearing from you.

(In Ichika's Room)

" _Well hello there Houki I never would've guessed you and I would be roommates huh."_ Ichika says with a smile.

At the same time he thinks to himself with a big smirk. **'Unbelievable, of all the girls in the academy to room with they give me the one girl who I know. What a break for me."**

Houki responds. "Yep well we are so now we need to figure out who has which bed."

" _That's fine with me. I'll take the bed closest to the door, because it's easier for both of us."_

"Oh and why's that Ichika." Houki asks curiously.

" _There are 3 reasons I want this bed. 1. It lets you be closest to the showers, which is better for you. 2. I'll be entertaining guests a lot and it's easier to get to my bed that way. 3. Once my guests are done, they can leave easier."_

Houki who's blushing at the last two reasons, "What the hell do you mean by the last two?"

Ichika calmly responds, _"Its simple Houki. There are a ton of beautiful girls here who will throw themselves at me. What kinda guy would I be if I didn't respond? Remember how popular I was back in the day. Well I'm still that popular."_

An annoyed Houki who understands, "Fine we'll do that at least you considered my feelings." With a slight blush she continues, "Ichika I have one more question. What if I want you to as you say entertain me."

' **Damn I didn't think she'd give in so quickly. Tabane was right hah. Well I guess my first conquest will be my first childhood friend. What a lucky break.**

" _Houki we're roommates so all you need to do is ask. In fact let's just do it right now. Wait let me unpack my things first."_

As Ichika unpacks his things Houki is caught up in what's about to happen.

'I can't believe I'm finally doing it with Ichika. I've had a crush on him all this time, but thanks to moving I had to leave him. Luckily for me Chifuyu kept in touch with me so I know. Ichika became a playboy but I wonder if I'll just be another one of his girls.'

Now that he's done packing Houki and Ichika both anticipate what's about to happen.

Ichika says one more thing before they begin. _"Alright Houki lets both get undressed and get this party started. Oh and before we get started Houki, I promise you won't be just another girl. I went on many dates but I always remembered you._

"Thanks Ichika", Houki says remembering exactly why she first fell in love with him.

As Ichika gets undressed he notices something interesting about Houki. _"Hey Houki I noticed you weren't wearing a bra don't tell me you were expecting this?"_

Houki blushing, "Yea Ichika I was. When you mentioned your room number I knew we were roommates so I knew you'd be coming."

Ichika smiles and says something, _"Houki I remember our promise. When we graduate high school we will be engaged. I still intend to keep that promise, but while we're here I want to have my fun."_

Houki slightly annoyed, "That's fine Ichika but let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on tonight."

The two are now naked and everything is about to begin.

 **LEMON START**

As Houki lays down on the bed Ichika looks with a smile. Ichika massages Houki's breasts with his left breasts with his left hand; he kisses Houki all the way down the right side of her body finally. As her moans fill the room Ichika remembers something important.

"Ah Ichika what are you doing."

Ichika takes out a small circular device. He then presses a small button on it and places it on the wall. He then tells Houki. _"Sorry Houki I wanted to soundproof the room. This device is a creation of mine that lets me do just that. This way you can scream as much as you want."_

Making his way back to Houki he returns to his events. This time he reverses what he did before. Placing kisses down her left side and uses his right hand to massage Houki's breasts. Houki continues to moan and finally reaches her climax.

"Ichika I'm CUMMING AHHH." With that release Houki decides the next move. "Ichika sit down let me use my breasts for you."

As he sits down on the bed Houki uses her breasts to give Ichika a titfuck. As she moves her breasts all around this time it's Ichika's moans that fill the room. Knowing that she's dominating the young playboy Houki is quite pleased. Along with her breasts Houki starts using her tongue making Ichika's climax hit far faster.

" _Ahh Houki it's my turn MHMMM."_ With this release Houki gets cum spread all over her.

"Well Ichika I guess it's time." Houki leans on the bed doggy style. "Take me Ichika."

As Ichika returns to his previous hardness Ichika is ready to finally give Houki what the two of them have been waiting for. _"Alright Houki I'm putting it in."_

As the two finally become one Houki's screams fill the room. A smug Ichika says, _"This is why I had the sound proofer. Anyway I'm gonna start moving Houki."_

As Ichika continues to thrust endlessly into Houki the girls screams fill the room. Luckily for the two the room was soundproofed or they would likely wake up the entire floor.

As Houki is being pierced she thinks to herself, 'Oh my God even when I'm playing with myself I've never felt this good. Ichika is brilliant.'

A few minutes later Houki finally reaches her climax, "AHH Ichika I'm CUMMING." As Ichika's load slams into Houki she faints with a smile on her face.

 **LEMON END.**

As Houki hits the shower Ichika is stuck in his thoughts, _**"Man so I finally did it with Houki. That felt really good. I wonder what other fun I'll get to have.'**_

As Houki returns to her shower she notices Ichika's thoughts but isn't too worried.

(The next day in class)

Chifuyu gathers the class for an important announcement. "Alright everybody time to decide who will be our class rep."

Ichika thinks to himself, _**'Okay so class rep. It's a whole lot of work and whole lot of tedious people to deal with. Yea I'll pass.**_

A girl in Ichika's class gives her suggestion, "I vote for Orimura."

Ichika furiously thinks, _**'DAMMIT I knew this would happen.'**_

As other girls in the class agree it seems Ichika isn't the only one who's upset.

"I can't accept this!?" Cecelia screams out in protest. "I'm Cecelia Alcott the British IS representative. I even defeated an instructor in my exam. I will not allow this Japanese oaf to represent me."

Ichika was fine at the start, but the oaf comment got on his nerves. So he decides to respond. "You know what Cecelia I would've had no problem but calling me an oaf is something I won't exactly accept. You aren't the only one to beat an instructor and I did it without an IS. Here's the deal babe. If we had an IS duel I would win I promise you that."

An annoyed Cecelia won't take this standing down, "FINE we duel for the spot. I'd love to put you in your place."

Chifuyu who's watching this scene is not happy, 'Dammit it figures it would happen this quickly. The powers that be did this one right. Ichika normally keeps himself pretty calm but this girl did it pretty fast. Oh well nothing to do.'

"Alright then we'll do it in a few days. Oh and Ichika your personal IS is ready so we'll discuss that later."

" _Excellent thanks for letting me know teach. I'll look at it later."_

The whole class erupts at the news of Ichika's personal IS. To everybody in that room it's clear that this battle will be one for the ages.

That's it for chapter 2 Childhood friends and Cecelia's challenge. Next chapter will be Cecelia's fight with Ichika among other things.


	4. Battle with the Busty British Blonde

Chapter 3 Battle with the busty British Blonde

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 3 battle with the busty British Blonde. Last time Ichika and Cecelia came to blows about the class rep seat. Of course it leads to a battle with Cecelia and that's what we'll deal with today. By the way I was heavily disappointed that not many of you responded with comments to decide the IS. The winner of the contest was Arachnodon so as promised I'll name it Dragons Ascent. The Cecelia lemon is next chapter and that will come soon. Enjoy the chapter everybody

IS academy is all up in arms about the big battle between the only male with an IS and the British representative. Leading up to the event people have been trying to figure out data on everything. Any history on Ichika and any idea on what his personal IS will be are on the table. Of course Ichika is far less concerned about all of that.

(Ichika's room)

"Ichika AHH so are you ready for your battle with Cecelia". Houki ask Ichika while enjoying their latest escapade.

Ichika responds as he thrusts into her, _"Yea Houki I am. Hey sorry I'm about to cum GAHH"_

As the two finish their latest round of intercourse it seems Ichika has something else on his mind.

" _Houki I have to admit a secret to you."_ Ichika admits with small look of shame.

"What's that Ichika?" Houki asks with a rare look of worry. Ever since the two became one Houki has become far less concerned.

Ichika nervously says, _"If Cecelia came onto me what would you say about that."_

Houki amused, "I'd say go for it. Personally I think you should enjoy who you want. Just remember that at the end of the day I am number 1.

Ichika relieved at the news. _"Gotcha Houki I'm glad you understand."_

Houki thinking to herself, _'Ichika boy you're a dummy I don't mind if you do anything with the girls here. Now I wonder when you're gonna tell me about your relationship with my sister. That strikes me as something she would come up with. But I'll worry about that later.'_

As the two go to sleep all anticipation for the next day's events is at a fever pitch.

(In Ichika's hanger)

Chifuyu Maya Ichika and Houki have gathered for the battle.

Maya speaking to Ichika, "Okay Ichika here's your personal IS the Dragons Ascent. So are you ready to go."

" _Yes Ms Yamada I am. If you don't mind I'd like to do one more thing."_

"What's that Ichika", Ms Yamada asks curious.

" _I'd like to get the first shift out of the way. So I'm going to use this device to make sure it happens."_

Ichika gets into his IS and places a small device on the side of his IS. As the device activates all of the sudden his IS goes into first shift.

Before Ichika is a wonderful 4th generation IS. The IS is dark blue with black thrusters on the side that will come out to look like wings. At its side are two sword slots. Ichika being a swordsman was most pleased with this. What Chifuyu and Ms Yamada didn't know is Dragons Ascent has a special mode change that will really make it look like a dragon but Ichika would save that for later

Chifuyu shocked at what's happened, "Ichika what is that device and where did you get it?"

Ichika answers the question, _"This device connects to the IS and puts the personal data of the person who uses it. In my case it has my data and instantly gets ready for the first shift. As for how I got it Sis you should already know that there's only two people capable of a device like this. One of them is me the other is the person who gave me this device._

Both Houki and Chifuyu look on knowingly at Ichika with a shock as they are aware of the identity of the second person

Chifuyu to herself, _'How has Ichika kept in touch with Tabane what the hell is going on?_

Houki to herself, 'I _knew he was meeting with my sister the two of them always got along. When he wasn't working on Kendo with me he was helping sis with her inventions._ She thinks to herself nervously about one more thought, _'I wonder if the two of them have hooked up._

Ichika now talking to all 3 ladies present, "I'm all set to go I already have Cecelia's data.

Before he heads off he has some final words for his childhood friend, _"Houki don't worry I'll win."_ He whispers one final thing. _"Oh and we'll discuss what you're worried about tonight."_ He then kisses Houki's cheek and mounts his IS.

" _Take flight Dragons Ascent"_ Ichika yells as his new IS's thrusters activate. True to the specs he asked for the device truly does look like a blue dragon.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting Cecelia I hope you're ready."_ Ichika calmly announces to his opponent. "Are you ready to see what this man can do?"

"Ha you don't stand a chance against me." Cecelia boasts to her foe.

' _ **Poor Cecelia what you aren't aware of is I've been doing battle simulations all week. I got your data a while ago and I've been preparing for this so you don't stand a chance. But she'll learn the hard way."**_

BATTLE BEGIN

The battle begins with Cecelia firing shot after shot at Ichika. Her blasters are constantly missing their target.

"How can you keep dodging my attacks?" Cecelia is shocked at how easily Ichika is dealing with the attacks.

" _Its simple dear it's because you're attacks are basic. The minute you go to fire I already know where you're going. You gotta step your game up big time if you want to beat me."_ Ichika who taunts Cecelia as she gets more and more frustrated.

Cecelia calms herself and then steps up her game. "Ha alright Ichika try this on for size." Cecelia releases 4 BIT's towards Ichika and uses those to make things harder.

"AHH that's better maybe now you'll be a challenge. Oh Cecelia you have 2 more minutes and once that's over I'm going to crush you." Ichika says amusingly to his opponent.

(In the observation room)

Everyone is shocked at how easily Ichika is handling his opponent.

"Wow my little bro is far better than I thought. I never imagined he was this good." Chifuyu says with a smile.

"Your right mam but why isn't he attacking." Maya agrees with the words of her friend.

"Ichika is the type who likes to play with his food. He'll mess around a little too much. Once he decides to start fighting then something special will come." Chifuyu says knowing her brothers personality.

After a few more minutes of Ichika constantly dodging Cecelia he finally gets serious.

"Alright Cecelia it's time for me to get serious." Ichika smirks as he gets into a quick draw stance. He reaches for the right side of his IS and grabs a small katana.

"What is that" Cecelia asks with concern.

"This, my dear, is Red Fury. It's one of my swords. I hope you're ready dear because I'm about to end this." To everyone's shock Ichika lands on the ground and places his sword back in the hilt. "Cecelia you may want to dodge this. " Ichika taunts as he bends down and prepares for a quick draw.

 **RISING DRAGON.**

With one swift movement Ichika's wings open up and with great speed he heads towards Cecelia. Unsheathing Red Fury all of the sudden Cecelia is hit with a massive energy blast. As the explosion is felt all throughout the arena it's clear that the battle is decided. All of the sudden a mech is seen falling and its Blue Tears. Cecelia is fine but Blue tears is mangled.

WINNER Ichika Orimura.

" _I warned you it would be over. Don't worry you're good I'm just far more powerful."_ Ichika gets out of his IS and reaches over to help Cecelia. _"So let's be friends."_

Cecelia blushing reaches up to Ichika and accepts the kind hand. "Alright a lot of men are annoying but you aren't that bad."

(Back in her room)

After losing to Ichika Cecelia is surprised at her reaction. Instead of being angry and annoyed Cecelia is actually curious wanting to learn more about the young man. Especially after he was so kind to her despite how he treated her. She was also just as impressed at his strength. 'Ichika what's your deal what makes you so strong.'

*knock *knock

Cecelia is surprised at the knock on the door. Although still in her robe she goes to answer.

'It must be Takatsuki odd I thought she wouldn't be back later.' She opens the door and is shocked at what she sees. In front of her is her opponent from today Ichika Orimura.

"ICHIKA w-w-w-w-what are you doing here!?" Cecelia asks stammering with shock and excitement.

Ichika calmly says, _"I've come to talk to you. Is now a bad time?"_

Cecelia who realizes she's naked responds with a blush, "Sorry I just got out of the shower give me a moment."

Ichika to himself, _**'Not bad at all Cecelia has quite the body.'**_

Cecelia nervously gets dressed embarrassed at having been seen by the young man naked like that.

'My God I can't believe he saw me like that.' Cecelia thought. 'This is a great chance for me to charm him. That should be simple with my looks.

Ichika is thinking about how he can make this night more interesting for him. _**'Ahh what can I do this is far too easy. Wait I know what if I use the amplifier."**_ Ichika takes out a small box. Inside are a bunch of miniature devices with similar appearances. I have a little bit of time so I'll set them up. Ichika then proceeds to set up his device. First he grabs the devices and sets them for 1 way communication. He then tosses them under the doors of the girls on the floor. Once he's done that he makes the first announcement but in such a way that Cecelia can't hear it. _"Hello ladies this is me Ichika Orimura I can't hear you but you can hear me. In a short moment I'll be meeting with Cecelia and I anticipate we'll be having sex. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm gonna give you girls a chance to listen in. Keep this device turned on. I'm going to turn my side off for now because I suspect private information will be shared. Once I turn it on you'll be able to hear all the glorious sounds. Once I'm done you can do with it as you please. Toss it or keep it in case I have more fun for you girls to hear. Bye bye ladies and enjoy the show. Oh and one more thing. Nobody say a word about the amplifiers or I will destroy them instantly. This is a free show but it's only good if it's a secret show. Got it ladies."_ After making his announcement Ichika quickly makes his way back to Cecelia's room. He knocks again and this time Cecelia appears in a bathrobe although it's clear she isn't wearing a bra.

' _ **Damn I was hoping she would show me a little more skin. But that's fine that robe won't be on for long.'**_ Ichika thinks to himself excited for what's to come.

"Sorry about that Ichika please come in."

This is the end of chapter 3. So yea Ichika beats Cecelia and then goes for a nighttime visit. His nasty surprise along with it. Of course Cecelia has no idea. Next chapter well you know what's coming at least you should. Oh and Rin shows up.


	5. Busty Blonde and a second childhood bond

Chapter 4 Busty Blonde and a Second Childhood Bond

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 4 Busty Blonde and a Second Childhood Bond. This chapter Cecelia and Ichika have a nice little chat. We also are introduced to the fireball that is Rin.

By the way i noticed not many reviews whats the deal guys too busy with turkey huh. Well enjoy anyway i hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and i hope you enjoy this story.

(In Cecelia's room)

Cecelia has just invited Ichika into her room after being shocked at his sudden appearance. Although fortunately for her she was wearing a towel she embarrassingly brings her old rival into her room.

Cecelia nervously asks, "So Ichika what do you want to talk about?"

Ichika smoothly responds, "Well during our battle I noticed you had quite a bit of animosity towards men and I was wondering what it was all about."

Cecelia with a sigh asks, "Alright I'll tell you but you must keep it secret."

 _Ichika responds once again. "Very well I won't tell a soul what you tell me so what's the deal."_

Cecelia begins to explain, "A few years ago my parents both died in a train accident and I was left as the sole head of the Alcott family. My family fought all over it. The men of my family in particular tried to steal the right to my family. You see the Alcott's are the head of the British IS industry and a male controlling that would change a whole lot."

Ichika thinking to himself, _**'I see she's a lot like me in that regards.'**_ Ichika responds to Cecelia's story. _"I get it now. All the men in your life were awful people. But I promise you I'm not like them. My family was awful and my sister and we both left. I've been raised by my sister ever since. All you need to do is trust in the academy and more importantly trust in me. I can be a friend anytime to you. Maybe I can help you regain faith in other people."_

Cecelia tears up as Ichika tells his story and responds, "Thank you Ichika. I promise you I can be a friend for you." Cecelia leans in and attempts to kiss Ichika but is stopped. "Ichika I don't understand why did you stop me?"

Ichika calms her down, _"Cecelia you are a wonderful girl and what we're about to do is a marvelous thing. But I have a personal policy. Only one girl will receive my kiss. I can do anything else but not kiss."_

Cecelia pouting, "Very well I'll respect that. But we're still finishing what you started."

Ichika responds, _"Hey the one who started this is you but I'll be glad to finish it. I did get a great look at your body before you closed the door and I want more."  
_

Cecelia blushing, "Very well Ichika." She takes off the robe she's been wearing and reveals her body to Ichika.

Ichika who is undressing as the two talk, "Very nice Cecelia I'm impressed. Your body is as wonderful as I imagined."

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Cecelia now naked is laid down on her bed Ichika towering above him. Ichika uses his right hand to stimulate Cecelia's snatch while using his left to massage Cecelia's marvelous tits.

"MHMM Ichika you're ahh so Mhmm good." Cecelia cannot resist his advances and is being made into putty by Ichika. A few more minutes and Cecelia reaches her climax

"Ichika I'm gonna CUM AHHH". As Cecelia explodes Ichika can only smirk on at how easily the blonde has been corrupted by his touch.

' _ **Heh this is way too easy. Hm, should I enjoy her breasts or should I just get this over with? Ah I got it I'll make her work a little bit more.**_

" _Cecelia you look ready but you need to use your breasts to get me off okay."_

"Yes Ichika-sama" Cecelia still on the bed watches as Ichika places his large cock in between her breasts. "Oh my Ichika-sama you're big."

" _Cecelia I want you to move your breasts in between my cock got it?"_

"Yes Ichika-sama as you wish." Cecelia who's submitted completely to Ichika obeys and gives the young man a marvelous titfuck.

" _For somebody who has never done it before you're pretty good. Your boobs are quite soft too MHMM."_

"Thank you Ichika-sama Mhmm you're so hot."

A few more minutes of this and Ichika has reached his limit."

" _Cecelia heads up I'm cumming UHH."_ Ichika slams his load onto Cecelia's face and Cecelia has cum all over her face and her blonde hair.

" _Alright Cecelia its time."_

"Of course Ichika-sama use your blade to pierce me." Cecelia submits to him spreading her legs and her snatch seemingly inviting Ichika in.

Not one to resist a perfect pussy Ichika slams into Cecelia and her screams fill the room. _"Cecelia be careful you don't want all your neighbors to hear you._

"I'm trying Ichika-sama but you're so big I can't resist. Plus this is my first time. Can you please be gentle?"

"Sure Cecelia I'll take it slow for a little bit." Ichika keeps to his word and thrusts slowly for a bit to let Cecelia get used to his length.

Once she's used to it Cecelia finally gives in, "Come on Ichika-sama it's time for you to start moving in me.

" _Got it but before we do. I'm gonna make things a bit easier."_ Ichika goes over to his pants pocket and takes out a small device. He then shows the device to Cecelia. _"Cecelia this device is a silencer it will suppress all of your moans so only we know about it."_ He presses a small blue button and places it by the bed.

As he tells Cecelia about the silencer Ichika thinks to himself, _ **'Poor Cecelia, it's actually an amplifier this way the entire floor can hear it. The other girls on the floor all received similar devices and are likely waiting for me to turn mine on.**_

(AN This is a different device from the one he used with Houki hers was an actual silencer. I know evil right.)

"Alright Ichika-sama lets go."

Ichika with a brutal smirk, _"As you wish Cecelia."_ After that he promptly slams into Cecelia moving at a brutally quick pace.

"AHH Ichika-sama AHH you're so good. KEEP AHHHH GOING." Cecelia's screams echo throughout the room and with the amplifier the echo goes throughout the dorm.

Over the next 5 minutes Cecelia is pounded extremely hard and cannot resist the young man's advances.

"Ahh Ichika-sama I'm about to CUMM AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cecelia finally reaches her climax.

" _Not bad Cecelia that's quite the release but I'm not quite done."_ Ichika continues to pound the weakened Brit and at long last reaches his climax. "Here we go Cecelia I'm cumming inside you. Here we GOOO!"

As Ichika slams his load into Cecelia she cums one more time for the young man. "AHH Ichika-sama you're so good." Cecelia can barely stay awake as she faints from the pleasure.

Ichika gets himself dressed and picks up the amplifier. He makes his way back to his room. Once back he looks to his partner's bed to find Houki is wide awake and with one look of her bed he can tell what's happened. _"Heh so you enjoyed the show huh."_ Ichika says with a smirk to his partner Houki.

"You're absolutely evil Ichika." Houki says to her partner with a scowl.

The two head to sleep one tired from sex. The other tired from hearing it.

(Somewhere in China)

A high ranking official in China is talking to a twin tailed young lady, "Young lady you will become the representative candidate for China are you ready to take on that responsibility."

The young twin tail responds, "Yes Sir I'm honored and I will do everything I can do make China proud."

The young girl thinks to herself, 'Ichika now I have an IS too. You better get ready because I'm coming."

That's it for chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed the Cecelia Lemon because I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter some antics with his classmates and yes Rin will make her official appearance at the academy at the end of the chapter.


	6. Ichika's interaction and Rin's return

Chapter 5 Ichika's interactions and Rin's return.

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Ichika Stratos this will be a simply relaxing chapter with some antics before Rin comes around. I apologize for not having noticed that i skipped this chapter everyone sorry about that.

Ichika and his classmates have gathered in the cafeteria for a party to celebrate Ichika's victory over Cecelia in their election battle.

"Congratulations Ichika" his classmates all shout with punch in their hands.

Ichika with a big sigh. _"Good grief guys I told you I don't want a party."_

Cecelia chimes in, "But Ichika come on you know your classmates want to celebrate it."

 _"Yes Cecelia I know that but it's unnecessary."_ Ichika has no choice but gives in. _"Fine I guess we can enjoy it."_

The party continues for a little bit longer and Ichika interacts with everybody to the annoyance of Houki and amusingly enough Cecelia.

"Sorry to interrupt all the fun but do you mind if I get a quick interview." A girl from the newspaper club comes up to Ichika wanting to get a few words from the school prince.

" _Very well I'll give you a quick interview."_ Ichika agrees as he answers all the questions with a small amusement.

The reporter then goes to Cecelia. Although the interview is simple the final question catches the blonde off guard. "So what are your thoughts on your class rep Ichika Orimura?"

Cecelia answers fighting back a huge blush, "At first I hated Ichika because of the fact I felt he was like most of the men in my life useless and manipulating. However after he defeated me he came and consoled me and we talked out our issues."

A few of Ichika's classmates blushed because of those words the newspaper reporter among them. Ichika never told Cecelia about the amplifier, but he promised himself not to use the device again. He felt a slight guilt so he used a master key to return all the devices to him.

The reporter had one last question for Ichika. "These questions are nice but I want to have a more private interview I hope you don't mind." A few of the classmates blush knowing what she really meant.

Ichika chuckles a bit understanding what was meant by that. Before he answers he looks to his childhood friend who seemingly nods with approval but also with a look of we have to talk. _"Very well but I believe you have a picture of Cecelia and I to take."_ With a stare he also looks to his classmates, _"Ladies this picture is Cecelia and I only._

Cecelia and Ichika get into a simple pose with Ichika's arms around her in friendship. Amusingly enough just as the picture is about to be taken Ichika leans in and kisses Cecelia on the cheek. As their classmates blush heavily Cecelia of course the heaviest Ichika says with a smirk, "Sorry I couldn't resist and if you want to take another picture that's just fine." The reporter shakes her head saying it will work.

Everybody leaves and heads back to their rooms. Ichika stays behind wanting to clean things up on his own. After he's done cleaning up Ichika is met by the young reporter from earlier. With a blush she comes up to Ichika, "So are you ready for the private interview Ichika."

" _Absolutely let's go to your room. Oh and I know you are aware of those devices but I used a master key to have the devices returned to me. "_ Ichika says with a calm voice knowing she's a bit nervous.

"Alright let's get going."

Ichika heads off for his "private interview" and after about 30 minutes makes his way back to his room.

As he opens the door he's met by Houki who isn't happy. "So Ichika I have an important question for you."

" _Yes I just had sex with our classmate Houki you knew that was gonna happen so I hope that's not why you're angry."_

Houki blushing furiously as she responds, "I wasn't gonna ask that idiot! I was wondering how long you've been talking to my sister!"

Ichika who was chuckling at Houki being so flustered decides to be serious, _"Okay then Houki here's the deal. About 3 years ago after a kendo tournament one of my teammates gave me a letter some women left for me. Inside it was a note saying she wanted to speak privately to me and to come to a business hotel. Well the note had a symbol which Tabane and I used to use when we were making our devices so I knew it was her."_ Ichika pauses to let Houki gather all the information. _"Anyway once I arrived and went to the suite to nobody's surprise Tabane was there. We discussed many things including how things were with you and the family. Truthfully I knew you were likely taking everything far harder than she was. Over time we started to get along again and tinker with devices. About a year ago I asked her to make an IS for me. At the time Chifuyu was becoming far more distant especially with the IS academy taking center stage. I figured you'd be enrolled because of Tabane So I wanted to reunite the old gang. The day of my exam Tabane told me what to do. Apparently she set up the IS at my school so it would react to me. The rest is history."_

Houki shocked at all the information she's been given, "Thank you Ichika I'm glad that our friendship meant that much to you." Houki thinks for a second and has one final question, "So how many times did you sleep with Tabane?"

With a chuckle Ichika responds, _"Wow didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly. It's been about 10 times. We meet once every 2 weeks to discuss devices we made as well as progress. Oh we occasionally discuss you. Hearing about all my exploits with women in middle school she asked me one day if I wanted to have sex with her and I agreed."_

Houki is clearly annoyed but gets over it as the two head to sleep.

Over the next week and a half many things happen at IS Academy. During the day Ichika plays the kind role of class rep and student. While after class Ichika has been engaging in a different type of battle.

(Flashback to five days ago)

The group has gathered for class "Alright guys it's time to have our personal IS users show us what they can do. Orimura and Alcott show us what you can do.

Cecelia is first, "Come out Blue Tears." As her earrings shine Cecelia appears in Blue Tears.

"Rise Dragons Ascent", Ichika screams as his wristbands shine to reveal his IS.

"Alright both of you take flight." Chifuyu commands her students.

As the two of them take flight Ichika opens a private channel to speak to Cecelia only. "Hey Cecelia I feel as though I need to apologize to you."

Cecelia confused at the words, "Whys that Ichika."

" _The other day you had still annoyed me so I was going to have a bit of fun at your expense. The sound proofer was actually an amplifier and I gave copies to the girls on our floor. So the entire floor knows we had sex. But don't worry I brought all of them back to me because I felt bad later on."_

Cecelia blushing furiously as she responds, "Well I did act a bit rude to you so you're forgiven. But in exchange for my forgiveness we have to keep doing this. My roommate also likes you so let her in on the fun as well."

Ichika smiles, "Very well let's get going."

Chifuyu screams into their ear evidentially annoyed having tried for a little bit to deal with them. "Alright you two come down from there it's time to show us how to land."

"Ladies first Cecelia oh and give me three days I have prior arrangements." Ichika calmly says.

The two land on the ground smiling at one another knowing what will happen in a few days.

(Flashback to four days ago)

"Ahh Ikkun so good", Ichika's latest conquest is another classmate. He thrusts into her with a fury like no other.

"Thanks Nohohon san I'm about to cum AHHH" He blasts a load into his panting young lady.

As he leaves his latest conquest he thinks to himself. _**'Now it's**_ _ **Nohohon**_ _ **. My what a day well I'll relax tmrw and deal with Cecelia and her roommate. Oh well it's good to be me.**_

Flashback to two days ago)

"AHH Ichika I'm CUMMING AHHHHHHH!" Cecelia screams out for the third time that night as Ichika plunges a final load into her.

"Ichika that was marvelous I'm glad we could do this again." Cecelia says to her crush Ichika.

"Well I did give my word and tell your roommate she was quite good as well."

As he leaves Cecelia's room he's amused at the naked forms of Cecelia and her roommate as cum leaks out of their pussies. "

(Back to present day)

Houki Cecelia and Ichika along with some of their classmates have gathered around Ichika's desk to discuss the tournament before homeroom can begin.

Cecelia is first to talk, "Ichika you should have no problem winning the only one with a personal IS should be you. The rest of the girls will be no match especially with your Dragons Ascent."

A loud voice interrupts the group, "You should probably update your information. The new class rep of 1-2 has a personal IS also."

Ichika having recognized the voice turns around, _**'It can't be.'**_ As he expected before him is a young girl with twin-tails who's far more energetic then he should be. "Hey there Rin it's nice to see you."


	7. Rin the Chaotic Childhood Friend

Chapter 6 Rin the Chaotic Childhood friend

"IS"- others talking

 _"IS"- Ichika talking_

 _'IS'- Most thinking_

 ** _'IS'- Ichika thinking._**

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to chapter 6 this will be Rin's entry into the story. I hope everyone's ready for how this childhood friend makes things interesting

"Yo Ichika it's been a long time hasn't it." Rin says with a smile.

 _"Indeed it has Rin how are you doing."_ Ichika says returning the smile to his old friend.

"Ichika tell us who in the world is this bizarre girl?" Cecelia asks with a hint of annoyance.

Ichika leans in and kisses Cecelia on the cheek. Then he says, " _Calm down Cecelia this is Rin she is another childhood friend. After Houki moved away Rin moved in. We got along really well."_

A shocked Rin, "W-w-w-why did you kiss her. What's your relationship to this girl?"

Ichika with a serious look on his face, _"Rin you know my personality that should explain it all. You and I can discuss matters later."_

"B-b-b-but Ichika," Rin stammers.

Ichika tries to warn Rin _"Rin you have about 5 seconds until"_ *BONK _"Too late."_

"Owww what was that." Rin looks around to see, "Chifuyu is that you."

"Hello Rin I've missed you." Chifuyu says with a smile. "Now get going." Chifuyu says with a stern glare.

"Alright" She turns to Ichika. "We'll talk later got it." Rin leaves to head back to class.

Chifuyu relieved that the fun is over. "Good grief. Now let's get started with class."

The day progresses pretty. Chifuyu talks about the selection meetings. And the class has its usual lecture. But once lunchtime hits the fun begins all over again.

(In the dining hall)

In the dining hall Ichika is sitting with the usual crowd of women. Sitting at a round table he and his girls are enjoying themselves. Ichika is in the center and turning clockwise we find, Houki, Nonohon, Alexis whose one of Nonohon's friends, Takatsuki Cecelia's roommate and finally Cecelia.

Ichika with a smile, _"So girls it's good to have you all here. Don't worry, each of you will get your time so the schedule is set."_

Houki interrupts slightly, "So Ichika what's the deal with that Rin girl."

Cecelia agrees, "Yes tell us how do you know her."

Ichika with a look of irritation, _"Fine I'll tell you about our relationship. After Houki left I was a bit let down and I distracted myself by becoming a playboy. At the time I was still a member of the kendo club and I had plenty of fun. Turns out I became a super celebrity and girls kept fawning to me. One of those girls was Rin. We got along casually and because I loved her families store we became quick friends. Although I was confessed to many times I rejected them all. Interestingly enough Rin never confessed to me. Well at least for a while."_

"What do you mean Ikkun?" Nonohon asked with her smile.

Ichika continues with a look of regret, " _On our last day of school before graduation I had plenty of confession letters. To my surprise one of the letters was from Rin. As with everybody else I met with Rin."_

"HOLD IT" a voice interrupted.

 _"So Rin I guess you want to finish the story."_ Ichika said.

"Yes I do." Rin blushed and continued the story. "I knew that the chance was low but I was about to move and I told Ichika as much. I asked him to come over to my house after graduation. I wanted to continue things there."

(Flashback)

Ichika arrives at Rin's house. He knocks on the door and is met by Rin's father. He tells Ichika that Rin is waiting for her upstairs. Once up there Ichika knocks on Rin's door and Rin answers in a red Chinese dress to Ichika's shock.

"Ichika as I told you before I'm about to move and before I do I have one final request."

Ichika who knows the answer anyway, _"What do you want Rin."_

"Ichika please have sex with me. It doesn't have to be passionate but I love you and I'll miss you."

Ichika calmly thinks it over and says, _"Very well Rin I will."_

 **LEMON START**

Ichika comes towards Rin and slowly slips the dress off of her body. As he lowers the dress he kisses all over Rin. Her neck her shoulders her cheek all pelted with soft kisses. Making Rin shudder

"AHH Ichika so good."

 _"Rin this is just the beginning."_ Ichika says with a smile.

Finally before Ichika is Rin's naked body although she hides it.

 _Rin why are you hiding your body?"_ Ichika asks calmly as he takes off his shirt.

"Ichika look my breasts aren't great and I'm short so I'm embarrassed." Rin says with a blush as Ichika takes off his pants to reveal him just in boxers.

 _"Rin you look great. Just look at me I'm getting hard for you."_

Rin looks down and finds that even in his boxers Ichika is rock hard.

 _'I can't believe Ichika is this hard for me'_ Rin thinks to herself as she removes his boxers to reveal Ichika's hard boner.

"Ichika can I you know?" Rin asks a little embarrassed.

 _"Yes Rin suck it. Make me come."_

Ichika sits down on Rin's bed as Rin sucks Ichika's cock. Although she can't take the whole length in, she can take most of it.

 _"MHMM Rin you're good. Keep going."_ Ichika says through the moans.

 ** _'Unbelievable she's really good.'_**

As Rin sucks Ichika's cock she slowly starts playing with her pussy with one of her hands.

A few minutes later Ichika's first shot is ready.

 _"Rin heads up I'm cumming AHHH."_

Ichika cums into Rin's mouth and Rin is overwhelmed at the volume of sperm.

"Ichika please take me." Rin says as she lies on the bed.

 _"Very well Rin."_ Ichika approves finally ready to claim his prize. He places his cock right at Rin's entrance and with a slow thrust makes his way into the young girl.

"AHHHHHH". Rin cums immediately not able to handle Ichika's penis

Ichika says with a smirk, _"My that was fast. Don't worry I'll slow down."_ As Rin lays there waiting to continue, Ichika places his arms to Rin's side ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Ichika I'm ready to go." Rin says as Ichika resumes his thrusting.

For 5 minutes, which felt like 5 hours to Rin, Ichika thrusts back and forth into her pussy. During that time Rin came 2 more times and Ichika still wasn't done.

 _"Rin I'm finally gonna cum inside you."_ Ichika say with a smile.

"Okay Ichika fine." Rin says although she's still a bit tired from cumming 3 times.

 _"Here we go Rin I'm cumming AHH."_ Ichika slams his load into Rin finishing the young girl off.

 **LEMON END.**

Rin can barely move but she manages to get her clothes back on. "Ichika I love you."

As Ichika dresses himself. He looks back and answers, _"Thank you Rin and goodbye."_

Ichika leaves Rin's room and her house.

 ** _'It'll be a shame to see Rin go but I'm glad she finally confessed her feelings."_** Ichika thinks to himself as he walks back home.

(Flashback end).

"My god that was beautiful." Cecelia says holding back tears.

Nohohon and Takatsuki have already started crying. Even Houki is a bit shocked at the story.

A melancholy Rin says. "So yea I gave Ichika my first time. I never expected to see him again. Well I guess that's that." With a smile now plastered over her face, "So Ichika I have a new request for you."

Ichika with a look of surprise, _"What's that Rin?"_

Rin with a determined look, "Ichika I want to join your little club. I know that they're all your girls and I want to be a part of it."

 _"Very well Rin. If you are able to beat me in the representative battle, I'll grant your request."_

Rin with a big smile, "DEAL Ichika I can't wait."

Well that's it for chapter 6. So yea Rin enters the story and reveals her past with our boy along with future plans. Next Chapter will be more antics before the classroom battles.


	8. A weekend in the Life of Ichika Orimura

Chapter 7 A weekend in the life of Ichika Orimura

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 7 of Ichika Stratos. This will be one of those simple chapters to transition between the introduction of Rin and her battle with Ichika after which the story gets really fun.

With the big representative battles starting Monday, There was a need for all the competitors to relax. Ichika uses the time in order to go back home. To start his weekend he finds himself at the house of his old friend Dan. Dan and Ichika were buddies during middle school and Dan was his running buddy. He watched Ichika and all of his antics so naturally they have a good understanding.

"So Ichika how do you like it at IS academy. I bet there are lots of girls to choose from." Dan asks as the two play some video games.

" _Oh yea there are plenty of girls. Get this remember that childhood friend of mine Houki well she's back. To make things more interesting even Rin showed up. I got plenty of girls man IS academy rules. "_ Ichika responds with a smile.

"Lucky you, man do you have any idea how many girls come up to me asking how you are its ridiculous."

"Yea my bad, but I got some time today so I'll help ya with some tricks that I've learned. You can make the girls forget all about me. You still play football right?

"Yea I do man I miss you."

"Me too hold on man I think we're about to have a surprise.

*BOOM* "Big bro what the hell are you doing." A young girl angrily comes in. After noticing her brother isn't alone her expression changes, "I-I-I-ICHIKA what are you doing here."

'Dammit why didn't my idiot brother tell me Ichika was coming', she looks down at her disheveled appearance and she thinks to herself. 'Crap why do I have to look like this in front of Ichika.'

Ichika secretly whispers, "Dan first lesson be smooth." He turns to the young girl Ran who is Dan's younger sister.

With a calm voice, "Ran don't worry he didn't see me coming either. Come over here okay." Ran whose attracted to Ichika calmly comes over. "Your brother and I are talking about some business but after I'm done how about we talk business of our own. It's not his fault I came by on my own. "

A now timid Ran says, "Okay Ichika and big bro sorry for interrupting you guys." After her apology Ran leaves to go to her room.

"Dude that's not fair how are you that good." Dan asks with frustration.

Ichika calmly explains his secret. "I have some important things going for me. First I'm relaxed and chill. Every girl knows guys are horn dogs but if they are obvious about it they fail. Secondly I'm careful. I know when to act and when to wait. I pick my moments and strike. Finally I'm approachable. As a popular guy people need to see I can be approached. So that's that."

"Damn that rocks. So how will that help me?" Dan asks still annoyed.

"Well I'm gonna help you buddy." Ichika takes out a few things. "I got three things for you. First is this free VIP coupon for two to that brand new amusement park that just opened up. You can get on all the rides first and you can enjoy yourself. The second thing is this coupon to a salon that I know about. Get yourself freshened up."

"So I got all this stuff but I can't do anything man. I don't have a date."

"See that's the thing buddy I know somebody you can ask and you know her too. Remember Vanessa the number 2 cheerleader for our old middle school."

"Yea she's actually in my class. What about her?"

"Easy she had a crush on you. She always hung around me but that's because she was asking me about you. So ask her out."

"Ichika have I mentioned you're awesome. How can I ever repay you?"

"You can start by ignoring your sisters room for the next 30 minutes because I'm about to rock her world."

"Trust me if I did she'd kill me."

"Ha see you later bro and make sure to wrap up."

(5 minutes later)

Dan is on the phone calling Vanessa, "Hey Vanessa… yea its Dan… so you know that new amusement park that's opening up next weekend… Yea I got VIP tickets…. Yea do you wanna go with me…. Sweet…. Yea see you there…"

'Ichika is good'

"AHH Ichika keep going AHHH" Dan overhears the screams of pleasure coming from his sister's room.

'Definitely good"

(30 minutes later)

Ichika returns to Dan's room. "Sorry man well you know. Interestingly enough Ran told me she's coming to IS academy so things will get more fun." He looks at Dan with a sneer, "So you asked Vanessa out right."

Dan sheepishly, "Yea I did and she said yea just like you said."

"Told ya Dan I have a sense of these things. I gotta go back to the academy so we'll talk more later."

Now back at the academy Ichika continues to relax over the weekend.

"AHH Ichika keep going" Houki screams as Ichika continues to pound her pussy with his usual vigor.

All of the sudden the door opens and a familiar voice comes in.

"Hello is now a bad- What in the world are you doing." Maya Yamada Ichika's teacher comes in to see the two.

Ichika still inside Houki looks at Ms Yamada. "Hey Yama-chan give me a few minutes." Ichika continues to finish off Houki right in front of their HR teacher who sits and watches in stunned silence. After finishing and getting dressed Ichika addresses the stunned women.

"So what's up Yama-chan?"

A blushing Yamada who can't forget the sight she saw earlier, "Well I came to tell you guys that because of some circumstances Houki has to move out."

"W-w-w-w-why do I have to move." Houki yells clearly upset."

Ms Yamada calmly explains. "The thing is apparently another male has been discovered who can use the IS. So we're gonna have him room with Ichika. He'll be arriving next week. "

" _ **Impossible Tabane designed the IS to be for women only. The only reason I got it to work is because we manipulated the machine that was there. Plus my IS only works for me."**_

" _Okay Ms Yamada I understand."_ Ichika says looking at his partner Houki as well. "Sorry Houki I guess that's it for being roommates."

B-b-b-but Ichika." Houki asks although a quick glare from Ichika calms that down.

Ms Yamada who seems happy this was resolved easily, "Okay guys I'll be by tomorrow to help you move in." She also says with a blush, "And don't worry I won't mention you to doing that to anybody."

Ms Yamada leaves.

"So Ichika what's the deal."

" _Houki I can say with almost 100% certainty that the person who they've discovered is not actually a male."_

"Why's that Ichika you could do it maybe somebody else could."

" _The truth is I got extremely lucky. Tabane adjusted the IS at the school so I could use it. The minute I found out I confronted her and she told me as such. Most men cannot use the IS I'm special._

Houki is shocked at the news, "Why would she do that."

Ichika says, _"That's obvious she did it because she knew you would show up at the academy and she did it to reunite us. Tabane cares about you a whole lot and she regretted separating the gang years ago."_

Houki taking all that information in. "Okay so when can we meet up again."

Ichika thinks calmly and then says, "Give me some time don't worry. Tell the girls that we're taking a few days off."

"Okay then." Houki says with a smile. She then blushes and asks, "So can we do it one last time for old times sake?"

"Sure Houki let's do it."

(The day of the battle)

The day of the battle has come. Down at his hanger Ichika is getting ready for his battle with Rin. By his side are Houki and Cecelia. Ms Yamada and Chifuyu are also there.

Chifuyu talks to her brother, "Listen moron this won't be like the battle with Cecelia. Shenlong is a close range opponent. You won't just be able to use that Rising Dragon attack of yours."

"I know sis thanks for worrying about me." As Ichika is about to mount his IS, Cecelia and Houki both come up to the young man.

"Ichika good luck out there and don't hold back because she's a childhood friend." Houki says as she gives Ichika a small kiss on the lips

Cecelia is next, "Crush that brat. You're the rep for class 1-1 and I won't allow it if you lose so easily." Once she's done Cecelia embraces Ichika and gives him a deep kiss. She holds onto the kiss for a few seconds to the shock of some and annoyance of others.

"T-t-that's enough you too. Ichika has a battle to fight." Ms Yamada says blushing heavily.

She releases the kiss and just looks back with a smile.

As Cecelia and Houki leave and Ichika makes his way out. We're left with Yamada and Chifuyu.

"Good grief so that little playboy is up to his old tricks again." Chifuyu says with a look of amusement.

"Ms Orimura what do you mean again." Maya says with a blush.

Chifuyu looks at Maya and shrugs, "Damn you fell for him too."

Maya stammers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Forget it we have a battle to watch." Chifuyu shrugs as she makes her way back up to the monitor her brother having just arrived to start the battle.

That's it for chapter 7. As many have guessed next chapter begins the battle with Rin and the mysterious attacker.


	9. Dangerous representative Duel

Chapter 8 The Dangerous representative Duel

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 8 the Dangerous representative Duel. In this Chapter Rin and Ichika face off and an unwelcome surprise comes along. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I introduce one of the major twists I have in this story later on.

Ichika has just come out from the hanger in his Dragons Ascent. Just like during the battle with Cecelia. Ichika is as calm as ever. His opponent is his second childhood friend Rin. Her IS is Shenlong a close range type so Ichika knows he can truly show off his IS's power. With a few minutes to go Ichika thinks to himself.

" _ **This should be a fun battle. According to the data on her IS she uses Impact Cannons to attack as well as a scimitar. In the end she's a good match for any opponent but not this one. Last battle I used Red Fury I'll give White Knight a try this time."**_

All of the sudden Ichika got a bizarre chill. _**"What the hell I've got a bad feeling about this battle but it doesn't involve Rin. I guess I should get THAT ready."**_ Ichika looks at a small button on his IS and speaks quietly. _"Yukihira attack positon wait for my signal to fire. Coordinates are my position Targeting system mental communications activated."_ After receiving confirmation of everything he returns to pay attention to his old friend.

" _So Rin are you ready to go?"_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Yea Ichika I am you're going down." Rin responds

As the horn for the battle begins Ichika descends to the ground to a shocked Rin. Then Ichika gets himself into his quick draw stance.

"That pose he's going to that straight from the start what's going on here." Cecelia is confused as she recognizes the stance that her opponent has taken."

"Something's wrong, Maya make sure to tell all the teachers to be on standby" Chifuyu says with a heavy look of concern."

"Uhh Mam why are you saying that everything is fine" Ms Yamada responds confused.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret about my brother. When it comes to battles he could go all out from the start but he never does. He plays with his opponents to mentally exhaust them. But right now he's in the same stance he used to finish Cecelia off. He wouldn't do that unless something bothers him."

"Okay miss he is your brother so you know best. " Maya says and leaves to warn the teachers.

Chifuyu thinking to herself, _"What's wrong Ichika?"_

Ichika thinks to himself. _**"I hate to end this so quickly but I can tell something will go wrong if I play too much."**_

"Ichika you won't be able to run this time." Rin charges right at her opponent and Ichika is amused.

" _You shouldn't have done that Rin."_ Ichika says with a smirk. He reaches once again for the right side of his IS and gets ready.

Just like when he fought Cecelia, Ichika unleashes his attack.

 **RISING DRAGON**

As the quick draw attack a shocked Rin barely has enough time for a true counter before getting blasted with the strike.

As the smoke clears both IS are still standing although Rin has taken heavy damage.

"What the hell was that?" Rin says with shock.

" _That would be Rising Dragon one of the attacks of my Red Fury. Using the speed of my quick draw I blast my opponent with a huge wave of energy. Sadly it only works when I'm below my opponent. Shame I wasn't planning on using it but I believe I'll need to. But I'm more impressed with you. You you're your cannons to block most of my attack well done. But now that Red Fury has done his job, it's time for White Knight to take over."_ Ichika sheathes his first sword and reaches for the left side. This time without using a quick draw he gets out a white broadsword with red trim down the middle.

"Ichika I can still get you." Rin says breathing heavily after taking that attack.

"I doubt it Rin time to end this." Ichika takes his broad sword and charges at Rin. All of the sudden a huge blast appears and Ichika gets out of its way. Rin is able to dodge it as well.

Ichika thinking to himself, _**"Damn that was close if I had waited a few more seconds we'd have some problems. So this was the bad feeling I got."**_

Ichika looks around and eventually he sees his opponent. A massive machine appears in front of him.

"Damn that's one hell of a beast." Ichika says calmly

Unfortunately as calm as Ichika was everybody else wasn't. The academy had been put on lockdown and everyone evacuated.

Back in the IS hangar bay. Chifuyu just opened up a private channel to Ichika and was about to issue instructions when.

"Ms Orimura please let me deploy. I know Ichika is strong but he can't beat that thing on his own." Cecelia said pleading to her sensei.

"Alcott you know I can't-" Chifuyu tries to explain but is cut off.

"I HEARD THAT CECELIA." Ichika says annoyingly having heard his classmate. "Anyway sis I know you're about to tell us to leave and let the teachers get it but that won't be necessary. Once you evacuate everybody I can finish this off. I need you to leave this to me. As for you Cecelia let's just say next time will be much tougher."

"Got it Ichika I'm sorry." Cecelia says extremely nervous.

"Alright Ichika be careful." Chifuyu calmly says to her brother though clearly nervous."

Ms Yamada who has just returned says, "Miss are you sure you want to do that? Ichika is just a student he can't beat that thing alone."

"When my brother says he's fine I trust him." Chifuyu tells the young women with confidence.

"Well then why are you putting salt in your coffee instead of sugar." Maya says to her friend.

An annoyed Chifuyu recognizing the mistake, "Need I remind you I am also a sadist like my brother."

(Battlefield)

" _Rin I want you to listen. I'm gonna make sure that thing cant attack you so I'm gonna distract It with a little something. Then I want you to run into the hanger and get out of here."_

"Got it Ichika thanks to you I have almost no shield points left."

As Rin makes her way towards the exit Ichika moves to engage the mysterious machine. Although it fires off a few blasts Ichika dodges them with ease. Ichika then ducks under the machine and slashes its legs so the machine cannot move.

"Ichika I'm safe now." Rin says with confidence.

"Good news Rin don't worry this will be over soon." Ichika says with a smile. Now that Rin is safe. Ichika speeds over to just near where the machine charged in earlier. He sits and waits for the machine to get into just the right positon. He then whispers softly, "Yukihira Power output 100%. State of pilot desired Light Coma. Time till execution 5 seconds.

After receiving his confirmation the countdown begin 1. All of the sudden a second huge energy blast appears into the arena. Much like the one earlier it shatters the barrier of the school and slams the rogue machine with devastating power destroying it.

Chifuyu who has watched all this unfold, "So this is why you were so calm Ichika."

A nervous Ms Yamada, "What in the world was that."

"Don't worry I'll talk to my brother."

As the dust settles everyone is fine and the alert is over.

(Later that night)

Ichika sits in his room alone lying by himself. Ichika reaches for his terminal and calls a certain person.

"Hi hi hi the super genius here Tabane what's up Ichika" Tabane answers in her usual persona.

"So Tabane I got attacked by an unknown machine during my match today. You have anything to do with that."

"Nope I wouldn't do that to you Ichika at least not yet." Tabane says.

"Not yet huh that's fine well I gotta go I have a guest arriving for me shortly."

"Okay see ya later." Tabane hangs up.

All of the sudden Ichika gets a knock on his door. "Yo little brother we need to talk."

"Alright sis you can come in now." Ichika says with a smile as his sister walks in. "You know it's funny last time I had a teacher come to visit me Maya walked in on me and Houki having sex so what brings you to my humble room." Ichika says with a smile knowing the truth.

"I have two questions well now three. First I assume you spoke with Tabane did she have anything to do with this. Second what was that second blast because I know you caused it?" Chifuyu says with a stern warning.

"Let me answer these one at a time. Tabane didn't have anything to do with the machine. She helped me with Dragons Ascent and she knows about the second thing so it would've been much harder. Secondly that blast was from an attack satellite I created a year or so ago its name is Yukihira and Tabane doesn't have access to it. At least I don't think she does. So what's the final question? I'm assuming it's about why did I fire on that thing without checking if there's a pilot. Well I set it to nonlethal plus I knew it was unmanned because nobody is stupid enough to send a person in here without making sure they won't be caught. If there was a pilot that person wasn't getting out alive anyway."

As Ichika explains all this, Chifuyu has a look of happiness at her brother's growth. "No the third question is how many of my students have you slept with."

With a smile Ichika says, "Since I arrived into the academy the number is 5. I slept with Rin but that was a year ago. Well I'm gonna get some rest."

"See ya knucklehead." Chifuyu leaves and gets ready for what's to come.

A few minutes later Ichika has one final guest.

The voice says nervously, "Uh Ichika can I come in?"

"Sure Rin I was hoping you'd come." Ichika says with a smirk.

"So I just wanna say I'm glad you're okay and thank you for making sure I got out safely." Rin says nervously.

"Duh we're friends oh and I've decided to let you into my circle of girls, but I gotta go to sleep."

Rin is relieved to hear the news and says, "I'm glad Ichika see ya later." Rin leaves but she knows now her old friend won't be leaving anytime soon.

That's it for chapter 8. So yea Ichika revealed a few new tricks in this chapter. 1 is White Knight his second sword. I was planning to show off more of his abilities but I realized I'm not a great writer of fights and I wanted to get this over quickly. 2 Yukihira his satellite it won't be a constant but he will use it at least once more. So next chapter will be the introduction of our favorite transfer students Laura and Charlotte and believe me if you thought Ichika was cruel before just wait till these next few chapters.


	10. The Two Troublesome Transfer Students

Chapter 9 the two Troublesome Transfer Students

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Ichika Stratos The Two Troublesome Transfer Students. We're getting to the good part people Charlotte and Laura join the crew. Get ready for some fun.

(AN I apologize for having skipped chapter 5 thats also been uploaded (Wish somebody mentioned that oh well you should probably read 5 first before you read this)

It's been a week since the face-off with the rogue IS and life is much easier for our boy. Ichika is firmly established in his new room and the cycle with his girls has returned. Unfortunately coming into class today he's in for a rude surprise.

Ms Yamada starts off class with a shock announcement. "Alright class I'd like to introduce you to two new transfer students." Next to the teacher are two children. The first is a young woman. She has silver hair with an eyepatch over one of her eyes.

"My name is Laura Boedwig. That is all." The young woman says in an almost militaristic fashion.

"Uhh is that all." Ms Yamada asks curiously. Laura's silence proved a good indicator. But she wasn't the biggest surprise it was the other student. A young man with medium build and blonde hair.

"Hello everybody I'm Charles Dunois I've transferred here from France it is nice to meet you."

"OH MY GOD ITS ANOTHER GUY" many of the girls in class squeal at the news. One person in the class however is not amused.

" _ **You gotta be kidding me who does this chick thinks she's fooling. There's no way sis didn't notice this one. I'll have to speak with her later."**_ Ichika thinks with amusement and a bit of annoyance.

Ichika stands up doing his duty as class rep.

"Charles Laura it's nice to meet both of you. As representative of the class I'd like to welcome you to IS academy." Ichika says calmly.

Laura comes over to Ichika and to the shock of everybody in the room, *SLAP*, smacks Ichika right in the face.

"I will never acknowledge you as her brother."

The whole class is shocked at Laura's actions towards Ichika. Two people in particularly are scared more than anybody especially when they see the look on Ichika's face.

"Uh-oh this is bad I wonder if Ichika's temper will come out." Ms Yamada thinks to herself.

"Oh crap it's my turn tonight and when Ichika's annoyed he tends to get brutal." Cecelia says panicking.

" _ **Well this is interesting I didn't expect both transfer students to annoy me."**_ Ichika thinks to himself as he prepares his response.

"Interesting Laura it seems we'll have to figure out why you don't like me later. Anyway welcome to class you two."

' _My god he took that like it was nothing. I don't know what I've gotten myself into.' Charles Dunois thinks to himself._

The rest of the class goes by without a hitch. At the end of the class just as everyone's about to leave Ichika looks over at Houki and Cecelia with a knowing glance. "Houki Cecelia can the two of you show Charles to the changing room and tell him where to go. The fangirls will be swarming and I need to talk with Ms Yamada. Oh and tell my sister I'll be a little late.

As the two leave the classroom Ichika turns to Ms Yamada with a savage grin.

"So Yama-chan we need to talk. There's something you're hiding from me aren't you?" Ichika says to the young green haired women with a smirk.

"No Ichika I'm not hiding anything I swear it." Ms Yamada says nervously watching as the young man approaches her desk.

"Well I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Charles isn't exactly who he says he is." Ichika's gaze

"A blushing Ms Yamada, "What are you talking about Ichika the data says Charles is who he says he is?"

Ichika places his hand right next to Ms Yamada's face. "I can say with absolute certainty Maya that Charles is in fact a girl. I don't know why she's doing what she's doing, but there's something fishy about it. My sister is likely aware of it as well."

Ms Yamada still extremely red, "Uhh that's fine. However, Ichika we can't do this right now it wouldn't be right."

He moves his arm with a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about Ms Yamada. What kinda fantasies are you having right now?" He then goes to leave and makes his way towards the room as Maya slumps down stunned.

Ichika makes his way towards class. _**"That was fun. I wonder how class is going."**_

(At the same time)

After class Houki and Cecelia give Charles the tour that Ichika requested. As the young man predicted the fangirls swarmed but seeing two member of Ichika's crew was a clear sign to stay away. Houki and Cecelia give him the tour and tell him all he needs to know including warning about Chifuyu's temper. Now in front of the boy's locker room the tour has come to an end.

"Well Charles it's time for you to get changed. We'll see you in class you remember where to go." Cecelia tells Charles.

"Yes I do thank you very much." Charles says politely.

"Oh and one more thing before I go", Cecelia whispers to Charles, "I know you're a girl and so do Ichika and Houki. Don't worry we won't say anything to anybody until you are ready. Good luck." Cecelia leaves to a stunned Charles.

Ichika has just arrived for class to an irate Chifuyu. "So Ichika what made you decide to be late to my class."

Ichika calmly answers, "Sorry sis I had some class business to talk to with Ms Yamada. So what's my punishment?

"Run 100 Laps with an IS suit on your back. And once that's done come join us."

Ichika then proceeds to do his laps and join the rest of his class. The rest of the day proceeded without incident and Ichika and Charles return to their room.

"So Charles here's our room. You can take the bed closest to the shower. It should be easier for you that way."

"Umm thanks Ichika you're not what I expected from the only male IS pilot."

Thanks Charles so you're the son of the famous Dunois corporation. That must be lucky.

With a look of melancholy Charles says, "Yes it truly is."

All of the sudden Ichika gets a knock on his door.

"Hello Ichika may I come in."

"Sure come on in Cecelia." Cecelia comes in with a blue nightgown on.

"So Ichika I know you have your roommate but do you mind if we have a little fun." Cecelia says with a smile.

"I'd love to Cecelia. Hey Charles I'm gonna shut my side of the door. I hope you don't mind."

"Uhh sure that's not a problem." Charles says while thinking, " _My god, are they about to."_ All of the sudden Charles can hear the moans of Cecelia.

" _I can't believe it. They're having sex, but I'm right here."_

As Charles listens on Cecelia and Ichika have sex and Charles can only listen helplessly as things continue. More and more Charles hears the moans coming from his neighbor's side. Eventually it even gets to him.

" _Well they shouldn't be able to hear me so why don't I give myself some relief."_ Soon Charles begins masturbating himself. He takes off his jacket revealing a huge binding which hides a massive truth.

As he begins Charles can only think to himself, _"Well Charlotte you gave up your identity as a girl for the sake of the mission. It'll be nice to feel like a girl even for a bit."_

As Ichika pounds Cecelia he slowly hears charlotte's moans beginning. With a large smirk he thinks to himself, _**"Well just as I thought you were a girl Charles. I'll let you continue your charade but eventually you'll reveal yourself to me. You wanted the only male IS pilot now you got it. HAHAHA."**_

That my friends is chapter 9. So yea I'm gonna have some fun with Charlotte and Laura well she'll remain the same for now.


	11. Ichika's Amusement and Laura's Lamenting

Chapter 10 Ichika's amusements and Laura's lamenting

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 10 Ichika's interactions. So yea things are about to get really fun in this story I know I've taken a few liberties but that's fine for the sake of art. So get ready for more fun.

It's been a few days since the arrival of Charles Dunois the male IS student. What most of the academy doesn't know is Charles is actually a girl by the name of Charlotte Dunois. A few people are aware of the fact but they won't reveal it. Ichika has been using the fact that he knows and his crew knows to tease Charlotte endlessly. In the 4 days since Charles has been in his room he's had Cecelia Houki Rin and even Nohohon over for sex and each time he's made sure Charles is aware (AN he doesn't know her name yet he just knows he's a she.) With things getting interesting we find ourselves at the end of another class.

"Listen up brats we're going to have a joint class with section 1-2 so get ready. Be there on time everyone especially you Ichika." Chifuyu yells to the class.

With a bored look, "Yes Ms Orimura I'll be on time."

"Good Class dismissed."

Ichika walks over to Charles and the two make their way towards the locker rooms. Stopping right before they get in Ichika says with a friendly smile, "Hey dude you ready to go. This might be the first time we've actually been in the changing room together. I'll give you plenty of space in case you're uncomfortable with the idea."

Charles thinks to himself. "Dammit he knows the truth. What should I do?"

The two then get changed. Ichika makes sure that he's far enough away for Charles to change. As Ichika is just getting his shirt off Ichika hears Charles yell, "Ichika I'm done."

"He changes fast I suppose it's part of the training oh well." Ichika thinks to himself with amusement.

Once he's finished he comes outside and joins the rest of the class.

"Listen up kids it's time for some practical training. "Alcott Rin get ready you two are gonna show off for the class."

"Why should I do that?" Cecelia complains

"Yea there's no point in doing that." Rin agrees

Chifuyu walks over and whispers to the two girls. "You girls do want to impress Ichika right. Power is the only way to do it. So step up."

Once this realization hits the two quickly change their opinion.

"I guess I can show off a little bit." Cecelia says with a chuckle

"I agree let's do this", Rin agrees."

"You two won't be facing each other your opponent is up there." Chifuyu says pointing to the sky.

All of the sudden the group witnesses an out of control blur. "LOOK OUT" the voice screams falling down towards the ground headed straight for Ichika.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ichika thinks as he summons his IS to brace himself.

As the mysterious figure crashes in the smoke clears to reveal their homeroom teacher Maya Yamada. Ms Yamada is being held in a princess carry by a clearly annoyed Ichika. "I knew you fell for me after our battle but this is taking it a bit far huh."

"Anyway you two will face Ms Yamada. Charles give us some commentary."

As the battle wages Charles explains all about Maya's weapons. The group watches as Ms Yamada handles the two representative candidates easily. Once the battle is over Cecelia and Rin decide to settle things later.

(AN I didn't feel like dealing with all of that. Yes it's lazy but that's my call.)

"Okay kiddies now that you've learned to respect your teachers it's time for class. Every one of the Non-IS users will be split into groups with personal IS users. And I'm assigning groups because I know you all want to be with my idiot brother. Chifuyu says with authority.

"Hey I resent that." Ichika calls out.

So everyone gets into groups the first girl to come up to Ichika gives a small introduction

"Register no. 1! Aikawa Kiyoka of the Handball club! My hobbies are watching sports and jogging!" the girl introduces herself and reaches out her hand to Ichika's amusement and jealously of most of the class.

It's a pleasure to meet you Kiyoka" Ichika grabs the hand and kisses it eliciting a blush from many in the crowd. Kiyoka walks around and gets out but leaves Ichika with a bit of an issue.

"Uhh my IS is kinda stuck." Ichika says with a dumbfounded look. "Ha she did that on purpose sneaky girl." Ichika thinks to himself

"Looks like you have to carry each girl." Ms Yamada says to Ichika.

Very well teach. Each girl proceeds to introduce themselves get a kiss on the cheek and finally get carried onto the IS. Amusingly enough Houki has a small makeout session and once done says, "Girls he's mine but I'll let him do his little prince routine today."

With the squeals of the class making the day far harder class continues. Ichika does his prince routine and the class learns about the IS.

"Charles go get changed first I have to discuss some business with my sister." Ichika yells to Charles knowing once again that his kindness is the only thing keeping things sane. Once Charles leaves Ichika turns to his calm sister.

"So little brother what do you want to talk about?" Chifuyu asks with a smirk.

"Well I have two questions. First off what's one of the little brats from Germany doing at the academy? I'm guessing her mission is to bring you back somehow?"

"Most likely those stubborn fools are rather irritating but I knew they'd pull something like this. Your little harem is in danger."

"Hah probably so but if they're reckless enough to do anything it's their fault. They know the risks."

"So you know about her IS?" Chifuyu asks with a smirk.

"Considering that I can hack into any database just like Tabane yes. I know all about her." Ichika says with a smirk. "Well anyway the second question. Why in the world have you ignored the fact that Charles is clearly a girl?"

"You and I both know this is better for you. I'm surprised you haven't done anything to the young lady yet. At least you haven't directly." Chifuyu says with a knowing glance.

"Ha so you know about how I've been teasing her with my harem night after night." Ichika laughs. "Yea I haven't done anything yet I figure she'll screw up eventually and directly reveal herself to me. Until then I have some more fun to attend to."

Chifuyu looks on curiously, "Sounds good. By the way if you're gonna do Maya just do it already I can see your teasing is having an effect. But get going I think our little friend getting impatient."

Ichika smiles "Got it Ms Orimura see you later."

Ichika returns to the locker room to get changed. As he gets changed he knows that things are about to get far more interesting then he cares for.

A little while later Laura finally confronts her old mentor.

"Instructor what are you doing here." Laura asks pleading with her old mentor.

"Little girl you need to listen very carefully. I did what I had to for Germany so I kept my word in that regards. Now that I'm here I am a teacher and I'm going to stay that way."

"But instructor these ladies are worthless they are a waste of your time." Laura continues to plead.

"Trust me I know but for now I'm here. That's final Laura Boedwig." Chifuyu says with an irritated look

"Fine instructor I'll prove to you they aren't worthy of your time." Laura storms off towards the battle arena.

"You can come out now." Chifuyu says in the shadows.

"At least you waited until things were over sis." Ichika walks out with a smile.

"Yea well I figured she'd do that." Chifuyu says with a smile.

"So we're gonna follow her right. She's headed for the arena and if I remember correctly Cecelia and Rin were over there about to start fighting." Ichika realizes something and groans, "This isn't good she's going after Cecelia and Rin."

Ichika and his sister make their way towards the arena.

Inside the arena the battle between Cecelia and Rin has started but unbeknownst to either a shadow watches over waiting to strike.

That's it for chapter 10 Ichika's Amusement and Laura's lamentations. So next chapter the climax of this arc will begin. Things are about to get very fun.


	12. Truth Revealed

Chapter 11 Truth Revealed

"IS"- others talking

 _"IS"- Ichika talking_

 _'IS'- Most thinking_

 ** _'IS'- Ichika thinking._**

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 11 Truth Revealed. Many of you who have read the IS story knows what about to happen so I won't bother with that but what I will say is I'm revealing it in a way very simple for this story.

Ichika and his sister make their way to the arena when all of the sudden they hear a massive explosion.

Ichika turns to his sister and says. _"I'm guessing that's Laura beginning her attack. Well that can't be good."_

Chifuyu looks to her brother and says, "No it isn't Laura is a soldier those two don't stand a chance even together. Well the question is will you intervene?"

Ichika smiles as he looks at his sister, _"Of course but I'm gonna get a bit reckless so don't freak out completely."_

Chifuyu says, "Fine by me just don't hurt her too bad."

 _"Oh trust me I won't do anything too bad now but tournament time she's getting a pounding."_ Ichika says determind.

"I'll step in once you've rescued those two and gotten few shots in" his sister responds in kind.

(At the arena)

Cecelia and Rin are no match for Laura's strength. After another combined attack has failed Laura and Rin are once again

Laura looks at the girls with a scowl. "Hmph so this is the strength of the personal IS users from England and China. What a pathetic lot."

An angry Cecelia, "How dare you say that. You're the one who got involved when we were battling each other. Sneak attacks like that aren't worthy of a true pilot."

"That's right if we were at full strength this would be nothing." Rin says agreeing with Cecelia.

"Hmph well then let's see what you can do when I turn it up a notch." Laura says with a save grin.

As Laura continues her brutal assault Ichika has finally made his way into the arena. He looks down and he sees that Cecelia and Rin are both beaten up. He turns to his sister and says. _"Hey sis I'm gonna save those two so contact a teacher to get them to the infirmary."_

"Got it so what about you?" Chifuyu asks with a calm look.

 _"I'll deal with Boedwig."_ Ichika says calmly as he turns to the arena. _"Yo Boedwig, why don't I step into the ring instead"_ Ichika yells getting the attention of Laura.

"Hmph very well." Laura responds with a savage grin.

 **"RISE DRAGONS ASCENT."** Ichika yells into the sky and with a red light his IS appears.

 _"Laura before I give you quite the beating I need to clear the field I hope you don't mind."_ Ichika says calmly.

"Hmph you're too soft and not worthy of being her brother" Laura says furiously

"Yare yare why do you keep talking about that?" Ichika says with a groan as he turns to the girls.

 _"Cecelia Rin I was watching that for a little bit your teamwork needs improving. Especially if you're gonna stand by my side."_ Ichika says with an annoyance.

Rin who can barely move, "Ichika she's tough she has the ability to negate any of our attacks."

Cecelia says, "Thank you Ichika for helping us."

The two girls disable their IS's so Ichika can carry them up to Ms Yamada who has made her way to the arena.

"What happened to them", a confused Ms Yamada asks.

 _"They had a spar that went a little too far. Take them to the infirmary Maya."_ Ichika says calmly.

"Alright then they'll be fine."

 _"Thanks Yama-chan."_ Ichika says with a smile. _"Now then, back to the present matter at hand."_

He turns to Laura with a scowl. Ichika who hasn't left his IS makes his way towards the waiting Laura.

"So are you finally ready to begin." Laura says with a scowl.

 _"Yes I am Laura but believe me you won't like what you see."_ Ichika says with a smile as he removes White Knight and prepares to attack.

Ichika charges at Laura with white knight and goes to strike.

"Hmph that won't work." Laura reaches her hand out and releases a small energy shield.

 _"Ah an AIC that's fun. It's a shame it's useless."_ Ichika charges still and as white knight hits the shield it breaks. He then slashes Laura with a brilliant strike right in the torso.

"AHHH" Laura screams in pain. "What have you done?"

 _"That's easy it's a special trait of my white knight sword. When I attack using White Knight any defensive shield is disabled. So your AIC no matter how powerful will be negated."_ Ichika says smugly

"HOW DARE YOU!" Laura charges again but this time with a lot more rage. As she goes to attack Ichika she's cut off by a sword.

"Okay okay that's enough of this. You two need to calm down." To the surprise of Laura and the annoyance of Ichika Chifuyu has interrupted. "Listen if you two want to fight I'll let you do it in the arena that way. But for now that's enough."

"Very well instructor." Laura disables her IS and leaves.

 _"Did you really have to interrupt so early sis?"_ Ichika asks with a smile.

"If I had waited another minute things would've gotten crazy. Well go see your little girls they just got patched up."

"Got it sis I'll see you soon." Ichika says with a smile.

Ichika makes his way to the infirmary meanwhile back at Ichika's room his roommate charlotte is having a very important phone call.

"So here's my weekly report. I've been unable to learn much about his IS because he hasn't shown it off that much. From what I can tell the technology is far more advanced than the third generation." Charles says to a voice on the phone.

"Unacceptable Charlotte you must figure out whatever you can for the sake of our corporation. I brought you into the family so you can be of use to me." The voice yells.

"Father perhaps we went with the wrong strategy. It appears as though perhaps we should've used another method." Charlotte says nervously.

"What do you mean Charlotte?" the voice asks.

Charlotte who thinks for a second gets a heavy blush on her face. "Nevermind I'll continue as is goodbye for now father."

As she hangs up Charlotte Dunois is embarrassed at her suggestion. 'Idiot idiot what was I thinking wanting to be one of those girls Ichika brings to his room. He's so close to them.' Charlotte continues to think about it and makes her way over to Ichika's bed. Charlotte removes her shirt and bindings. As she lies down on the bed she begins to wonder what it would be like if she was Charlotte Dunois.

(In the infirmary)

Ichika arrives at the infirmary to find Cecelia and Rin bandaged up.

" _So you girls had a pretty rough time huh."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Yea we did but we'll get her at the tournament." Cecelia says determined.

"Cecelia's right she'll pay for that." Rin says agreeing with Cecelia.

Ms Yamada interrupts, "That isn't happening your bodies won't be able to recover in time."

"No fair OWW", both scream lending truth to what Ms Yamada has said.

 _"Don't worry girls I'll make sure to crush Laura in your steed. Now get some rest."_ Ichika says to the two girls as he kisses each on the head.

 _"What a day I'm gonna need to take a nice long nap after this."_ Ichika says with heavy groans.

Ichika makes his way to his room and when he gets close he hears an unusual sound coming from his room.

"Ohh Ichika ahh please be gentle." The voice moans erotically.

 ** _'You have got to be kidding me is she seriously doing what I think she's doing.'_** Ichika

With a smile Ichika says _"Yo Charles I'm coming in."_ Ichika walks into his room to find a rather marvelous site on his bed. Charles Dunois has shed his disguise and is masturbating on his bed. Before him is a young girl with long blonde hair and a thin waist. A marvelous about D cup chest lay before him moaning his name.

"AHH Ichika I'm cumming." As juices spread all over the bed Charles looks over with a look of terror on her face.

With a smirk Ichika says _"So you wanna tell me why you're pleasuring yourself on my bed Charles. Also when did you become a girl?"_

A now terrified Charles Dunois "Umm I can explain Ichika uhh this is."

Ichika with an amused expression gives the girl a break. _"Tell ya what I'm gonna go see Takatsuki and tell her Cecelia's situation. When I come back we can work this out."_ Ichika smiles and leaves the room.

Ichika makes his way over to Cecelia's room to speak with Takatsuki he tells her all about what's happened with Laura. The two also have sex since according to the group plan it was actually Takatsuki and Cecelia's night Since circumstances have gotten complicated in his room he went over to hers to do it.. After finishing up with Takatsuki, Ichika makes his way back to his room.

 _"I'm coming in you'd better be decent."_ Ichika yells as he opens the door. This time Charles is sitting in a tracksuit although it's clear she's still embarrassed from being seen earlier.

 _"Well I'll make some tea and we can start from the beginning."_ Ichika goes to make some tea as the awkwardness in the room continues. Once the tea is ready he gets a cup and brings it to Charles.

Ichika sits down with a smirk. _"So let's start from the beginning. You're actually a girl huh. So Ms Dunois what's you're actual name."_

With a massive blush, "My actual name is Charlotte Dunois."

Well that's it for chapter 11. So yea I revealed the power of White Knight but that's not the highlight it's the way Charlotte is introduced. See I found the shower scene to be a bit too stupid for me so I did something way more fun. As for the constant change between Charles and charlotte remember up until the end Ichika knew Charles was a girl but didn't know her name. As a result he continued to call him Charles. When Charles was thinking or discussing business as with her father I used Charlotte anytime else it was Charles. By the way as you have likely guessed next chapter Charlotte will get her first lemon with Ichika. So that's that.


	13. Charlotte Dunois

Chapter 12 Charlotte Dunois

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 12 Charlotte Dunois so yea Charlotte reveals the truth and enjoys Ichika's company for the first time. So get ready boys.

"My actual name is Charlotte Dunois" The young French girl reveals to Ichika. "The truth is I was sent by my father the head of the Dunois Corporation to spy on you. The Dunois Corporation is behind the times and as an illegitimate child I had no choice."

An amused Ichika figures out what's going on. _"I get it so your father sent you as a guy to bring you closer to me. If you came in as a girl there's no guarantee that you'd be able to meet with me. Since I was the only guy you'd room with me. A bit ironic actually."_

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asks Ichika curiously.

Ichika continues with his statement. _"Simple you're an extremely attractive young woman. If you had come to me as a girl you would've easily gotten my attention. The truth is I recognized you as a woman from the minute I met you. That's why I was so cautious. The other girls in my group knew as well which is why we had so little problem being well naughty around you."_

A shocked Charlotte, "I see so that's why they told me."

Ichika confirms her thoughts. "Yes _that's right I had them do it. I knew you were up to something the question was always what. I was going to wait for you to be comfortable enough to reveal it myself."_

"Thank you for that." Charlotte pauses for a second remembering something Ichika said earlier, "You said I was attractive right?"

Ichika with a smile, _"Yes I did Charlotte you're rather attractive. It's a shame you hid yourself in that bindings."_

Charlotte blushes, "Thank you Ichika you're rather kind."

Ichika smiles, _"No problem Charlotte."_ Ichika turns to leave to get food but after a slight pause comes back. He then turns to Charlotte with a grin and says _"So before I came in you were masturbating to me weren't you?"_

Charlotte now sporting a heavy blush, "Yes I was I imagined you doing many things to me Ichika."

Ichika's grin grows on his face and he says, _"So Charlotte what did you imagine me doing tell me now."_ Ichika takes off his shirt and pants and gets down to his boxers. _"Right now Charlotte let me fulfill all the fantasy's you have imagined._

Charlotte blushes heavily as she takes off her clothes except for her panties and lies on the bed.

 **LEMON START**

"Ichika the first thing I imagined was you playing with my breasts." Charlotte says crimson red.

Ichika goes to the laid down Charlotte and as Charlotte imagined plays with her breasts. Using both hands Ichika skillfully kneads Charlotte's breasts causing her endless pleasure.

"I imagined your hands roughly turning me into your slave as you kissed me all over." Charlotte continues trying to hold in the moans.

 _"As you wish milady though don't be surprised if I'm better then you imagined."_ Ichika grins as he uses charlotte like a marionette. One hand kneads her breasts as Ichika kisses her all over. First her breasts; then her sides, and he kisses Charlotte all the way down to her panties which are flooding. _"My my I'll have to do something about these panties."_ Ichika removes the pink panties and Charlotte Dunois pussy is revealed to him. _"I imagine I did plenty of things to you in these fantasies but what did you do for me?_ Ichika asks curiously.

Charlotte blushed further as she continued to narrate. "I was too embarrassed to do anything."

 _"My my then I'll have to take over."_ Ichika says mockingly. Ichika removes his boxers revealing his penis to Charlotte. _"Charlotte I want you to suck it."_ Ichika says calmly. "

"As you wish Ichika." Charlotte blushes heavily as she places her mouth on Ichika's cock. Although she's uncomfortable she steadily gets used to it. As she continues to suck Ichika's smile grows as wide as can be.

 _"Charlotte you've done well just a little bit more and I'll explode."_ Ichika says with a smile.

As charlotte continues at last Ichika's climax approaches as he slams a load into the young girl's mouth. Charlotte is unable to contain the monstrous amount of cum so Ichika ends up spraying some all over her breasts.

Although still dazed Charlotte swallows the cum. "Ichika its time take me." Charlotte pleads.

 _"Alright Charlotte its time"_ Ichika says as Charlotte lies down on the bed. _"Looks like you're ready."_

Ichika places his cock right at the edge and with one thrusts slams into charlotte making the girl scream out loud. _"I didn't think you'd cum so easily. Well that's fine. I'm gonna start moving."_

Ichika begins to thrust into charlotte. Each thrust going deeper and deeper as the young Frenchwomen is powerless before Ichika. Her screams filling the room.

"AHH Ichika AHH please slow MHMM down." Charlotte pleads with Ichika as she cums once more.

 _"You naughty girl you came again."_ Ichika smiles and pauses so he can get Charlotte into the classic doggystyle position. After preparing charlotte for doggystyle the merciless attack continues. For the next 10 minutes Ichika thrust into charlotte and plays with her exposed breasts as the poor girl cums 2 more times to Ichika's brutal attack. At long last Ichika has reached his climax.

 _"Here we go charlotte I won't come inside you alright."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"No Ichika its fine please do come inside me. I won't get pregnant I promise you." Charlotte pleads.

As his thrusts continue Ichika smiles, _"Very well Charlotte. I'm CUMMING"_ He slams his load inside Charlotte and the girl cums one last time before fainting.

 **LEMON END**

Ichika gets dressed and places an exhausted Charlotte in her bed. Looking over to his clock he finds the cafeteria is now closed. _"Oh well too late now for dinner better go back to the house to make something for myself."_

Ichika gets a do not disturb sign and places it on his door. Pressing a small button on his watch he vanishes

(At Ichika's home)

"I'm guessing my sis is asleep so I should be fine." Ichika says calmly as he makes his way to the kitchen. To his surprise his sister is sitting at the table looking over some files.

"So who's the conquest tonight? Don't tell me you finally got to Maya." His sister says with a smug look.

 _"No sis I just did my roommate. She finally revealed herself to me."_ Ichika says with a grin.

His sister facepalms, "Geez it took ya long enough kid I was getting worried. Anyway if you wanna make some food your fridge is stocked."

After sitting down to make a simple hamburger Ichika discusses some final matters with his sister. _"So you're hiding something about that Laura girl aren't you?"_

Chifuyu looks with a surprise, "What do you mean."

A knowing smile hits Ichika, _"So you didn't know huh?"_

"What are you talking about?" Chifuyu says angry.

Ichika leaves for a moment to grab an envelope from his room. Returning to his sister he hands an envelope to his sister. _"This is what i meant sis."_ After looking over its contents Chifuyu is shocked. "Listen to me Ichika if this report is right Laura is a huge risk to you and everybody else."

 _"No she isn't. If she uses that I'll use Yukihira and blast the form to kingdom come. But I'll spare her don't worry."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"You're a twisted little brother." Chifuyu says with a grin.

 _"Hey I gotta live up to my sister's reputation."_ Ichika smiles as he makes his way up to his room.

'This is gonna be an interesting tournament.' Chifuyu thinks to herself

Well that's it for 12. Hope you guys liked the lemon but next chapter things get far more interesting. Get ready boys Ichika Stratos is gonna be fun.


	14. Charlotte's New Challenge

Chapter 13 Charlotte's new Challenge

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to chapter 13 Charlotte's new challenge. Now that the truth is revealed to Ichika Charlotte's new challenge begins.

' _ **What the heck is going on?'**_ Ichika thinks to himself as he wakes up to begin his morning at IS academy. As he opens his eyes to his shock Charlotte Dunois is giving him a decent blow job.

Charlotte who notices Ichika is awake stops for a second. "Good morning Ichika I thought I'd wake you up and this is the first thing that came to mind. I hope you don't mind."

Ichika goes to answer but cums in Charlotte's mouth which essentially grants his approval. _"Listen Charlotte while I don't mind the morning BJ too much you have to remember that you're about to join quite the group. Now get showered because once we leave this room you return to being Charles Dunois."_

"I've got it Ichika." Charles leaves to go get showered and gets ready for the day.

' _So now that I've revealed myself I wonder what's going to happen.'_ Charlotte thinks to herself as she takes her shower.

As the day goes on Charlotte wonders more and more was it right to reveal herself to Ichika. As the two walk to class Ichika stops at Class 1-2 to greet Takatsuki and Rin who was let out of the infirmary. Charlotte blushes as he kisses both the girls on the lips before making his way to his own class. Interestingly enough once he gets to his class he kisses Cecelia but not Nohohon or Houki. As he makes his way to his desk Charlotte whispers to Ichika. "Why didn't you kiss the others? I would've thought you would do that to all of them?"

Ichika calmly explains to Charlotte _"I kissed Cecelia and Rin because they just got out of the infirmary as for Takatsuki well it's her day. I'll explain more at lunch alright."_

"Got it Ichika" Charlotte says with a smile. Unbeknownst to Charlotte Houki and Cecelia give her a knowing glare.

After class Ichika and his girls have gathered for a private lunch on the roof of the academy. To the annoyance of a few of the girls Charlotte has joined them.

"So I take it Charles revealed the truth at last huh Ichika." Houki says with a half-smile.

Ichika calmly answers. _"Yes she finally admitted to me that he is a she. Her actual name is Charlotte. Now she's gonna join the group starting tomorrow. Oh Cecelia and Rin the kisses you two got were because of the fact that I wanted to give you something for being released from the infirmary. Tonight is Takatsuki alone."_

Cecelia and Rin are upset but understand. Takatsuki however has an interesting question.

"So Ichika what will you do about Charlotte's turn you can't kiss her while the whole school thinks she's a he?"

Ichika smiles and gives a simple answer. _"She won't get a turn. But I'm not concerned for now. Listen ladies I'm going to go do some preparing for the tournament. So chat with Charlotte and make her feel comfortable."_

Ichika leaves and goes back to his room to quickly adjust his settings of Dragons Ascent. Once he makes his way back to the classroom he notices a tired look on Charlotte's face which Ichika can only assume is because the girls put him through the ringer.

Later that night back at the room Ichika and Takatsuki are having their night together.

"MHMM Ichika ahh please keep going." Takatsuki begs as Ichika thrusts into her. Charlotte is staying away this time but in her mind she's determined to be with Ichika soon enough. The night though takes a surprise turn.

"Ichika hello this is Ms Yamada can I come in." Ms Yamada asks Ichika outside of the room.

Ichika looks at Takatsuki with a smile and she seems to accept what Ichika is about to do.

While he's still inside Takatsuki Ichika says, _"Sure Ms Yamada you can come in."_ Maya Yamada opens the door and is stunned to find Ichika and Takatsuki. Ichika with a smile continues thrusting and says, _"Yo Ms Yamada so what did you want to talk to me about. Ahh Takatsuki sorry I'm about to cum inside."_

Heavily blushing Ms Yamada watches as Ichika seems to release into Takatsuki. She's shocked even further when Ichika comes out of Takatsuki to find that Ichika wasn't wearing a condom.

"Ichika what in the world are you doing h-h-h-h—having sex with a fellow student and without protection."

With a smile Ichika says, _"Don't worry Ms Yamada I created a pill that makes me sterile so no matter what happens the girls won't get pregnant. So anyway what's up?"_

Still shocked Maya regains her composure and yells. "Well we can discuss your escapades later but I wanted to tell you and Charlotte that the male bath is finally open."

" _Ahh thank you Ms Yamada. Well I'll see you in class tomorrow._ " Ichika says with a smile.

"Alright that's fine." Maya says as she goes to leave. All of the sudden she pauses with a smile. "Ichika you were doing this with Houki too weren't you."

" _Yes I was M Yamada so what's the problem."_ Ichika says smiling back.

"As a teacher it's my duty to report my students behavior and even for you if it's found out the male IS student is using the school as his own personal harem that's a problem."

Ichika thinking to himself, _**'Maya you idiot you're trying to blackmail me huh. What you don't get is that if that's found out more major countries will do it hoping that their representative can have a kid who can use the IS but I'll play along.'**_

" _Ms Yamada please don't say anything my sister would kill me."_ Ichika sarcastically pleads.

A smiling Ms Yamada. "If you have sex with me as well I'll forgive you."

Ichika smiles and answers. _"Very well Ms Yamada I will so come over here. Sorry Takatsuki you understand don't you."_

"Fine Ichika I understand but I want a piece of Maya also she's ruining my night." Takatsuki says with a pout.

 **LEMON START**

" _Oh Maya before we begin. I have some advice for you. My sister already knows about my antics and truthfully the IS world would love to know that Ichika Orimura the male IS pilot is a fan of women. They'd send plenty of girls my way. You messed up."_ Ichika says with a ruthless smile.

"Uh-oh I'm in trouble aren't I." Maya says pleading

Smiling Takatsuki says, "Yes you are I don't get nights alone with Ichika that often."

" _Maya strip for me won't you."_ Ichika says with a smile.

A now nervous Maya takes off her pants and her blouse and shirt set to reveal a green bra and panties set.

" _Wow Maya your boobs are awesome but sadly before I can have my fun I think Takatsuki should warm you up."_ Ichika says with a grin.

"Gladly Ichika-sama." Takatsuki says as she makes her way over to Maya. Takatsuki starts by groping Maya Yamada and massaging her boobs constantly.

"MHMM stop it I MHMM want Ichika to do it." Maya says as she fights back the moans.

" _I'll help if that's what you want."_ Ichika smiles as he makes his way towards Maya. As Takatsuki pauses Ichika lays Maya on the bed and removes her panties. Takatsuki removes her bra to reveal Maya's huge H cup breasts.

" _My my such marvelous breasts Maya I got a good feel before and I can't wait to taste them now."_ Ichika says with a savage grin.

With a pout Takatsuki says, "Now Ichika that's my job you can enjoy her breasts another time and I know you will."

The two resuming their fun Ichika continues to torment Maya by adding another finger as Takatsuki sucks Maya's nipples keeping her pleasure at a maximum.

"I'm gonna CUMM AHHHHH." Maya cums for the first time.

" _Well Ms Yamada it's time for the main event. All that fun has me rock hard. Are you ready?"_ Ichika says with a smile revealing his cock to Maya.

"I'm ready but please be gentle." Maya says nervously.

" _I make no promises. Here we GO."_ Ichika says as he thrusts into Maya. To his surprise he feels a hymen break. _"Wow ms Yamada I didn't know you were a virgin. It's quite an honor."_ Ichika says as he thrusts into Maya.

"Ahh Ichika me too." Takatsuki stops playing with Maya and goes over to Ichika.

" _Sorry Takatsuki you know the rules one at a time."_ Ichika has to stop the young girl as he thrusts continuously into his teacher.

After 10 minutes of thrusting Maya finally reaches her ecstasy. "Ichika I'm cumming AHHH" Maya screams as Ichika slams a load into his teacher.

He would send in two more loads into Maya and one into Takatsuki before ending the night of fun.

 **LEMON END**

Now dressed the girls make their way back to their rooms after a kiss from Ichika.

Ichika smiles as he opens the separating point to reveal a heavily panting Charlotte Dunois whose been masturbating the whole time.

" _My silencer is pretty useful huh nobody knew you were masturbating so much huh."_ Ichika says with a smile. _"Don't worry Charlotte when u decide to reveal yourself to everybody then you can properly join in on my fun._

"You're a pervert Ichika." Charlotte says with a pout.

" _Yes but this perverts got you hooked."_ Ichika smiles as he kisses Charlotte on the cheek. _"The class battles start in a week so get ready. You have plenty of decisions to make including how you want to be known to everybody."_

'Ichika's right I must decide my path and he will come a long way towards doing so.' Charlotte thinks for herself.

The two head to sleep knowing that things are just getting interesting.

Well that's it for chapter 13 Charlotte's new challenge. The next chapter is Ichika's fight with Laura so get ready for another Ichika beatdown.


	15. Ichika vs Laura pt 1 Revelations

Chapter 14 Ichika vs Laura part 1 Revelations.

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Due to the fact that I'll be out of town I won't be able to release the chapter in 3 days. So you will get your chapter a little early. Consider this a gift from me. Enjoy this everybody.

Welcome to Chapter 14 Ichika vs Laura part 1. This begins the battle between Ichika and Laura so enjoy as much as you can. Don't forget the other chapter from earlier today chapter 13.

The day that everybody has waited for has finally arrived. The pairings for the class tournament are going to be announced. The big question on everyone's mind is who will the class rep Ichika be facing.

" _Listen up everybody the time has come for the pairings to be announced. I want you to all take your time and find out your opponent. Rest assured even if you face me give it your all. I will fight everybody honorably and with everything I have."_ Ichika says to the class.

Once the homeroom bell ends the class makes their way to the board to show the announcements. As Ichika finally arrives everyone moves to reveal a pairing that puts a massive smile on ichika's face.

' _ **Perfect I get Laura in the first round. Now I get to have some real fun.'**_

Everyone around Ichika is nervous as a brutal aura appears around the young man. Cecelia and Rin who are with him are nervous as well.

"Ichika are you alright you seem rather scary." Cecelia says nervous.

The aura around Ichika calms down as he looks to his partner. "Sorry Cecelia I was a bit too excited you'll have to forgive me."

As the two make their way back to the classroom Cecelia's nerves don't go down but she doesn't tell Ichika.

The next week goes on and Ichika's excitement is clear to everybody else.

(5 days before the tournament)

"AHH Ichika you're so rough" Cecelia screams as Ichika pounds into her with a ferocity that she's never felt before.

(4 days before the tournament)

"Ichika MHMMM stop you're going so fast." Houki says trying not to wake the whole floor with her screams.

(2 days before the tournament)  
"Orimu slow down you're going too fast AHHH" Nohohon says holding her moans back from Ichikas furious thrusts.

(The day of the tournament)

The day of the tournament has at last arrived and the excitement couldn't be greater. The time has come for the battle that Ichika and crew have been waiting for.

"Alright everybody welcome to the class tournament. We've had some wonderful battles but this one is sure to be the best of the group. Today Ichika Orimura the Male representative faces his classmate Laura Boedwig. The two have some issues they need to sort out so why not do it with the IS." The announcer screams to the audience. As the group erupts Ichika waits in his hangar with his girls by his side.

" _Cecelia rin this is when I pay Laura back tenfold for the way she treated you."_ Ichika says as he goes to both girls.

"Ichika you don't have to go so far." Cecelia says but her mouth is silenced with a fiercesome kiss.

After he finishes with Cecelia Rin comes to him also and gets a kiss of her own.

"ladies I wish I could stay longer but sadly the time has come for me to face Laura." Ichika says with a smile/

As he leaves to get dressed Rin and Cecelia talk about the new Ichika.

"Ichika is unusually fiercesome recently." Cecelia says with a blush.

"Yes I know but its not a bad thing." Rin says agreeing with the blonde.

"Good grief you school girls are so pathetic." Chifuyu says walking into the room.

"How long have u been there mam." Cecelia asks nervously.

"Long enough but don't worry I know my brothers style.

"So that's why he does it so calmly." Rin says with a smirk.

Chifuyu smiles, "Of course it does. Ichika's escapades are why I have so much grief. Luckily for me his pills are foolproof."

"So how long have u known about his antics?" Cecelia says curious.

"Why do you think his roommate was Houki his childhood friend? It was the best way to control him. Turns out he's got more in the tank that I expected. That crossdresser ruined my plan."

"You knew about Charlotte too?"

"My insticts are far better than my brothers." I knew he was a she the minute I saw her and Ichika did too."

 _"You know I normally love gossip but when its about me I get annoyed."_ Ichika says having walked back into the room. " _It's time for me to get going. Sis if anything goes wrong open the shield because I'll stop things before they get too ridiculous."_

"Got it little brother."

" _Goodbye ladies im gonna go take revenge now."_ He says to Cecelia and Rin before kissing them each once more on the lips.

 **RISE DRAGONS ASCENT.** With a cry Ichika's IS appears and he flies into the arena. Now outside he confronts who he knows will be his toughest opponent to date.

" _Yo Laura so are you ready to go. I'm sure you must be thrilled to face me."_ Ichika says sarcastically to his opponent.

"You aren't worth of being her brother and I'm going to be prove it." Laura says with a glare.

BATTLE BEGIN

As with all of his battles Ichika begins by dropping to the ground. Everyone recognizes the stance that Ichika is ready to get into.

" _So Laura are you ready. This attack has ended everybody else before you."_ Ichika grabs the sword to his right and thrusts up.

 **RISING DRAGON.** Like with Cecelia and Rin Ichika unleashes a furious attack after unsheathing his sword.

"HMPH that's useless" Laura screams as she activates her AIC.

" _I don't think so Laura."_ Ichika says with a wicked smile. To the shock of laura and everyone else the AIC breaks and Laura is blasted by the slash.

" _That's impossible."_ Laura says shocked. _"The sword on your right is the red one."_

" _Then why am I holding White Knight in my hands."_ Ichika says revealing his white knight sword. _"What you didn't know Laura is that it doesn't matter which sword I use Rising dragon is an attack unique to my right side. I simply switched the swords before the battle began."_

"You bastard you'll pay for that." Laura says furious.

" _Oh poor Laura so naïve and so foolish. You should be thanking me instead of hating me."_ Ichika says laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Laura says still reeling.

" _My sister didn't work for you guys because she wanted to. My sister did it because she had to repay a debt. Without that attack she would've won like you said and she would've returned to Japan with me. All the skill you have is because I messed up. But here's another secret. My sister trained me using the same stuff she taught you."_ Ichika says taunting laura.

"Lies you're lying." Laura says shaking.

"No I'm not dear and now I'm gonna watch you squirm." Ichika says with a savage grin.

Ichika unfurls his wings and announces yet another attack. D **RAGON PULSE**. The wings release a furious pulse of energy and Laura appears fine.

"Hmph that attack did nothing." Laura says.

"Oh but it did plenty." Ichika says going for the sword on his left. Once he releases white knight Ichika charges at Laura and unleashes a series of furious slashes. **TWIN DRAGON FANG.**

The new attack sends too slashes of pure energy at Laura and when she goes to use her AIC she finds she cant do it.

" _Ahh secret time. That pulse attack earlier it actually disabled any defenses you had for a small period of time. Did I forget to mention that?"_ Ichika says mockingly to Laura.

As Laura falls to the ground Ichika stands over her looking with cold eyes. "So Laura who isn't worthy now."

That's it for chapter 14. How about that huh. The battle begins and Ichika is as brutal as ever. So yea a few new attacks and some crazy revelations. Next chapter will be the end of the battle with Laura.


	16. Ichika vs Laura Pt 2 (VT System)

Chapter 15 Ichika vs Laura part 2 Valkyrie Trace System.

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 15 Ichika vs Laura part 2. In this chapter we conclude the Ichika versus Laura fight. Plus set the stage for some new events. Get ready

As Ichika stands over Laura ready to finish things off for good Laura Boedwig must accept what has happened.

'How is this possible that I'm so weak? How can this brat beat me?'

All of the sudden voices inside her head scream out, "Do you want power. Do you want the ability to win this battle?"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my head?" Laura asks the voices in her head.

'Don't worry about that if you give in now we can help you' the voices continue.

"Alright very well." Laura gives in and her IS shines.

' _ **Uh Oh this is what I was hoping to avoid.'**_ Ichika thinks to himself.

Ichika goes to his communication link and contacts his sister. _"Uhh sis remember that thing I warned you about. Yea it's happening. Things are about to get ugly."_

Chifuyu realizes what's at stake and opens the hangar slightly.

"You know what to do Ichika."

Laura's IS shines and all that's heard is her screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHATS HAPPENING!" Laura screams as the power takes over. Her IS begins to morph into a familiar shape and Ichika is clearly.

" _Seriously you would transform into her wouldn't you Boedwig."_ Whispering softly Ichika prepares his secret weapon, _**"Yukihira Power output 100%. State of pilot desired Unconscious. Time till execution 1 minute."** _

Once Ichika issues the command for **Yukihira** he turns to Laura Boedwig and gets into a battle stance. _"Alright Laura lets go you wanted to get my all then you got it."_ Seeing that as the signal to begin, Laura charges at Ichika with an endless assault. Although she hoped it would give her an edge it turns out it done nothing. All of Laura's attacks are useless and it's only a matter of time. As the minute comes to an end Ichika has one last set of words for the young soldier.

 _"If you're in there Boedwig it's game over."_ Just as Ichika finishes his statement a massive blast of energy appears from **Yukihira.** The energy from that attack engulfs Laura's IS and a massive explosion is created. As the smoke clears all that remains is an unconscious Laura Boedwig.

"Well that was fun." Ichika says as he disarms his IS.

The whole crowd goes from stunned silence to great cheers. After the wonderful victory, all of Ichika's girls come down to greet him showering him with praise. "Well done. That was amazing. Congrats on your victory."

As Ichika revels he looks towards Laura. _"Hey can somebody take her to the infirmary already."_

Almost simultaneously his sister appears. "I got it kid and don't worry I'll talk with Laura."

The group leaves but one person watching seems more determined than ever.

'It's time if I don't reveal myself I can't possibly find what I've been seeking' these are the thoughts of Charlotte Dunois.

An hour later we find Chifuyu looking at Laura who has just woken up.

"You're awake now huh brat." Chifuyu says with a laugh.

"Instructor what are you doing here."

"Do you know of the **[VT system]**?"

"I do...the actual name is **[Valkyrie Trace System]**...it records the systems of all the previous Mondo Grosso's Champions. I remember that's..."

"That's right. Right now, the research, and even the development, usage and all is banned under the IS treaty, and it was in your IS."

"..." On hearing Chifuyu's words, Laura grabbed tightly onto the bedsheets. For some reason, she looked down at the void below her eyes.

"That's because...I wished for this." I wanted to be you. Laura didn't say it, but Chifuyu understood.

"Laura Boedwig!"

"Ye-Yes!"

Having her full name called out, Laura looks up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm...I'm...m,..." She can't continue on. Under this situation, she can't say that she's Laura.

"If you are no one, that's convenient. You will become Laura Boedwig from now on. Besides, there's a lot of time, since you have to stay here. After that, until you die, you still have a lot of time to use, so continue to be bothered, young lady. By the way apologize to everybody you did cause quite the mess."

"Yes instructor."

The two talk a little bit more and the crazy tournament comes to a close.

The next day Maya approaches Ichika after class.

"Mr. Orimura please hold on." Maya says with a smile.

 _"What is it Yama-chan."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"You've finally gotten approval for the male bath. The academy figures it would be a good award for the way you handled things. "

 _"Thanks Yama-chan."_ He then turns to his companion. _"Come on Charles lets enjoy the bath after class today."_

"Of course Ichika that sounds great." Charles says holding back the blush.

Just as Ichika leaves he's confronted by another familiar face.

"Ichika I've made an important decision." the person says.

With a smile Ichika responds, _"So what have you decided Houki."_

"I decided to ask my sister to make me a personal IS that way I can stand beside you along with everyone else." Houki says with a determined look.

 _"Very well Houki. I can't wait to see your progress."_ Ichika says with a smile as he plants a kiss on Houki's lips.

Later that day Ichika and Charlotte head over to the male bath to enjoy the day that Ms Yamada promised. Although for the two far more than a bath awaits them. Once they get into the locker an interesting decision is going to be made.

 _"So Charlotte do you want me to go in first or would u like to."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Ichika I'd like you to go in first I have some things to think about." Charlotte says nervously

A smiling Ichika says, _"Very well Charlotte I'll head into the bath."_ After charlotte moves away Ichika gets changed and makes his way into the bath leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts.

'Alright Charlotte this is what you've been waiting for. Tell him your honest feelings. Tell him how you feel.' Charlotte thinks as she gets undressed and makes her way in.

In the bath Ichika is calmly enjoying himself.

 _'Ahh this is beautiful. Charlotte wants to become a true girl. Houki's getting her IS and the Laura situation is over.'_ As he thinks about the day's events the door opens to reveal charlotte Dunois wrapped up in a towel.

 _"Wow you look good Charlotte now come on and enjoy the bath."_ Ichika says invitingly

With a nod Charlotte makes her way in. She climbs onto Ichika's back with her breasts pressed on Ichika and begins to speak. "Listen Ichika for the longest time after I was introduced to my father I hated myself. I felt as though I was just a tool. I couldn't even be a proper girl. I was forced to become a man. But then I came here." Charlotte says with a smile. "When Cecelia first told me you knew I was scared. I thought you would blackmail me and use my secret to abuse me. Luckily for me you chose a different way and although that way was cruel. The fact you went out of your way to wait for me was beautiful. Although hearing you have sex all the time was awkward. It let me feel like a girl again. I wanted to tell you sooner and be one of those girls that you held." Charlotte pauses with a heavy blush. "Admittedly that day you caught me I did that on purpose I knew you'd eventually catch me and I wanted to see what you'd do. Luckily you acted just as I wanted. Thanks to you and your acceptance I'm finally ready to be Charlotte Dunois with everybody."

Ichika having listened the whole time and while trying to ignore his massive boner says, _"That's good Charlotte so tomorrow you'll be Charlotte Dunois huh."_

Charlotte says with a smile. "Yes I'll be Charlotte Dunois tomorrow. This means I won't be able to be your roommate."

 _"Can't be helped. Now let's finish this bath."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"But Ichika don't you want me to do something about your little situation." Charlotte says with a smile. She then gets off of Ichika and walks over to the side of the bath. She then takes off her town and shows her pussy to Ichika.

Ichika smile and makes his way over. _"Very well Ms Dunois keep in mind starting tomorrow you'll be in a cycle. But for tonight you're all mine."_ Ichika smiles but notices something interesting. _"So Charlotte it seems like something is leaking out from you. How about i plug that up"_

Ichika proceeds to have sex with Charlotte as the two enjoy their last night as roommates.

As many expected the next day was awkward for Ichika. But not just because of Charlotte's impending reveal.

"Uggh what's going on?" Ichika says as he wakes up to an odd feeling around his crotch. To his shock a new face is naked in front of him with her mouth all over his dick. _"Laura what the hell are you doing."_

Laura stops and says, "Well instructor said I should apologize to you and after asking my old comrades they told me that this was the best way. Although it seems I'm enjoying this more then you are.

 _ **'Oi vey what are her friends thinking.'** _ Ichika thinks to himself. As he turns to Laura he says, "Alright that's enough how about I take over. Ichika proceeds to turn Laura into a doggystyle position. "That's much better."

 **QUICK LEMON BEGIN**

"Very well what shall I AHHH." Laura gasps as Ichika slams his penis into her pussy. "So this is AHH what you AHH meant." Laura's moans continue to fill the room.

 _"That's right now you have some thanking to do._ " Ichika smiles as he pounds Laura's pussy for a few more minutes."

"What's this AHH feeling inside me AHH?" Laura says confused by the new feelings.

 _"You're about to cum dear and don't worry so am I."_ Ichika smiles. _"Here we go Laura AHHH."_ He says as he blasts a load into Laura's pussy while Laura cums as well.

 **LEMON END**

"Am I ahh forgiven?" Laura says panting heavily.

Ichika smiles. _"For now yeah. now get out of here."_

"Yes Sir."

Laura leaves to the amusement of Ichika.

"Well there's another one." Ichika smiles as he gets ready to go.

"Well class we have a new transfer student I think." Maya says as she looks at Ichika with a scowl. "Turns out Charles Dunois were Charlotte Dunois." She says to the confusion of most of the class.

"Well that makes sense. I guess the pretty boy was a pretty girl." One classmate says.

"Wait Orimura you must've known you guys were roommates." One classmate says as most of the girls go into a frenzy.

 _"ENOUGH"_ Ichika roars. _"Okay everyone listen. Charlotte had her circumstances but let's face it we all do. Most of you accepted me and I was a guy so don't condemn Charlotte. We all are here for a reason so let's all work together and welcome Charlotte Dunois."_ Ichika says with a smile.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP all of the sudden Cecelia starts clapping. Another clap comes from Houki and finally from Nohohon. All of the sudden the whole class is clapping for the new student.

Charlotte tears up a little bit and Maya smiles. "Okay class let's get going."

That's it for Chapter 15. Honestly I was a bit torn on adding Laura but I added her anyway along with that small lemon. Next chapter everyone has a little downtime before the beach arc.

(AN) The lack of reviews is disturbing and i do admit things like formatting and such i will try to work on for the next few chapters I owe you guys that much but tell me whats working and what isnt.


	17. Downtime

Chapter 16 Downtime

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms.**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

 **AN) Happy New Year everybody I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Either way unfortunately I can't see reviews so I didn't get your thoughts but get ready for another fun little arc. Now here's the plan for Ichika Stratos. We will have the beach arc and Gospels attack and it will be very similar to the original story. I've got my own little twist to it but get ready. I hope you guys like what I've got planned.**

Welcome to Chapter 16 In this chapter the gang gets some down time before the trip so everybody gets ready.

It's been a week since Charlotte's introduction to the class and she's getting along with everyone swimmingly. She's also moved in with Laura who has become much easier to talk to after her defeat by Ichika in the representative battle. Right now Ms Yamada is about to make an important announcement for the group.

"Alright everybody it's time for an important announcement. Next week will be the school's trip to the beach. It'll be your reward for getting through this crazy period."

After this announcement the class erupts in excitement.

"QUIET" Chifuyu shouts calming everybody down. "Look I know this is great but remember you're still representing IS academy. Some of you more than others need to remember to behave yourself." Chifuyu stares at her brother in particular. "As a result Ichika you'll be staying with me. That way you're little harem doesn't go mental."

That last statement getting a chuckle out of the class. It's well known at this point about Ichika and his harems antics so Chifuyu wants to make sure that everybody keeps calm.

Ms Yamada resumes talking "Anyway tomorrow is your last chance to go shopping before the trip so be ready. Class dismissed. Oh and Ichika I want you to stay and arrange some details."

" _Very well Ms Yamada."_ Ichika says with a knowing smile.

As the class ends everybody leaves. Cecelia gathers the girls for what no doubt is a big time girl's talk. Ichika stays back with Ms Yamada which brings an odd eye from Chifuyu. After everybody has left the room has only Ichika and his teacher.

" _So Maya what do you want?"_ Ichika says with a knowing smile.

"I want you to fuck me of course." Maya says with a smile as she unbuttons her shirt exposing her green bra. "It's been a whole week. I know we have to sneak around but this sucks."

Ichika smiles as he takes off Maya's pants revealing her panties. " _Maya the girls already know. The reason I do this is because it's easier for me and nobody will interfere. Now I believe I was about to fuck you right."_ Ichika smiles as he unzips his pants and fucks Ms Yamada on the desk.

Meanwhile his girls are meeting on the rooftop. Houki, Cecelia, Charlotte, Takatsuki, Nohohon, Rin, and Laura have gathered to talk about the upcoming trip. Houki starts off the meeting with an announcement.

"Guys before we start this meeting I have something to tell all of you."

"What is it Houki." Cecelia asks curiously.

Houki talks with some melancholy. "As you guys know my sister Tabane created the IS. I'm going to ask her to make one for me so I can be a personal IS user like us. Although I'll regret asking her, I realized that I can't watch Ichika continue to fight and feel helpless."

The girls all seem to understand Rin speaks up for the group. "We get it Houki as powerful as Ichika is I'm sure a time will come when we need to have his back."

Houki smiles knowing the girls have her back. Unfortunately now serious matters are about to occur. "Now that this is settled its time for some important business. We need new swimsuits for the trip and must make sure Ichika is speechless. Also I think he's having sex with our teacher Ms Yamada."

"Orimu is definitely doing that. Yama-pii probably kept him today so she could have sex with him. I mean he can't do it with us around." Nohohon says

Houki responds "You have a point. It's more for Ms Yamada because she can't come to the dorms. Can you imagine what his sister would do if she found out."

As the gossip continues its clear everybody is excited for the trip. As for Ichika he's made his way back to his home and does some maintenance on his IS. He's interrupted however by his sister.

"So little brother we need to talk." Chifuyu says with a serious expression.

Ichika puts down his computer and turns to his sister. _"So what's up sis it's rare you come to me while I'm working."_

"Listen kid I know what I did was harsh but you gotta be careful. I know you're banging Maya and now Boedwig but eventually this will become too much."

" _So you did know about that."_ Ichika smiles at his sister. _"Don't worry the girls all know this is temporary and I don't mind the feelings too much. The girls all get the arrangement. Anyway the fact you decided to make me stay with you that's an odd one."_

Chifuyu looks at her brother with an annoyed look and says. "It's because I don't need complaints about the loud moaning that's sure to come from your room if I'm not there. Anyway I have another question for you."

" _What's that sis you're far more nosy than usual."_ Ichika says amused.

"Why haven't you used that special ability of your IS? I noticed that you haven't used it and you've used Yukihira instead. That one off ability seems much smarter."

Ichika looking at his sister with a serious expression says, _"I'm not worried about how you know about that but here's the deal. That ability when I use it would change the way IS combat is worked. The fact remains that only Tabane and I know about it and it's my ultimate trump card. I'm saving it for that organization the one who kidnapped me."_

Chifuyu calmly continues. "Got it don't worry I won't say anything and Tabane is smart enough to know not to."

" _Yep anyway sis it's time for me to continue my work."_ Ichika smiles as he returns to his work.

Ichika sits for a few more minutes adjusting his IS and he receives a phone call from a surprising source.

" _Hello Tabane."_ Ichika says as he picks up his phone.

"Hello Ikkun I thought you'd want to know Houki called me." Tabane says with her usual smile.

" _I figured she'd do that. Obviously you've made her IS already so deliver it to her at the beach."_ Ichika calmly says.

"Will do I've missed seeing you guys and it'll drive Chi-chan crazy." Tabane says with a smile. "Anyway I have a question how many girls have you been hooking up with?"

"I _ncluding your sister 7 why do you ask?"_ Ichika responds with a smile.

"I ask because I notice you've been sending yourself more of those pills. I guess they're working, but be careful eventually they won't work for you."

"Yes I know Tabane they work fine but I'm adjusting them just like I am Dragons Ascent. So are you jealous. I mean I haven't done you in a while." Ichika says smugly.

"Well let's work on that later Ikkun." Tabane says with a sultry voice.

"See ya Tabane." Ichika smiles as he hangs up the phone.

"To his surprise another call comes his way."

"Yo Ichika it's me Dan how goes it."

"What's up man I guess you wanna hang tomorrow huh?" Ichika says with a smile.

" _Yea you got me. My sister's going to the mall and she was hoping to meet up with you. Dude you can't be so smooth it's unfair to us regular guys."_

" _That's fine. How about this, invite Vanessa along as well make it a shopping date."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Cool but your buying lunch since I'm gonna be dead broke." Dan responds with a happy voice.

"Cool dude I'll see you later."

' _Guess tomorrows gonna be busy huh.'_ Ichika thinks to himself as he finishes up his work.

That's it for Chapter 16. Next Chapter Ichika goes to the mall for a simple shopping trip… Yea I know it's not gonna be simple it's Ichika.


	18. A Simple Shopping Trip I think

Chapter 17 A simple Shopping Trip… I think

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 17 In this chapter Ichika and Dan go on a shopping date thanks to Dan's setup. Of course with Ichika it's never as simple as he cares for.

Ichika has just arrived at the mall waiting for the arrival of his old friend Dan along with Dan's sister and girlfriend. For Ichika this is a chance to see old friends and also get ready for the pool trip.

Ichika thinks to himself for a bit. _**'Well this should be good luckily for Dan I'm free. I'm a bit surprised that the girls didn't bug me but we'll see what happens. Ahh there he is.'**_

"Hey Ichika what's up man" says his old friend Dan accompanied by his sister ran and girlfriend Vanessa. Ran has her red hair straight as usual. She's wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt and blue hot pants. Vanessa however is the one who shocks Ichika. Vanessa is a medium sized girl with Brown hair and green eyes. She appears in a yellow t-shirt but a green bra is underneath teasing the boys around the group. Her black shorts emphasize her body which doesn't lose out to any of Ichika's girls.

' _ **You know the more I look at Vanessa the more I wonder why I let Dan have her. Oh well?"**_ Ichika thinks smugly.

" _Yo dude how are you."_ Ichika greets his old buddy with a high five. _"Hello Ran how are you"_ he greets the young girl with a pat on the head to Ran's annoyance. _"Long time Vanessa."_ Ichika says with a smile. To his shock Vanessa comes up to him and gives him a large hug. This makes both Ran and Dan annoyed. "Good grief Vanessa can you please stop that."

In her teasing voice, "Sorry Dan it's been a while since I saw him."

As Ichika and group get more and more annoyed a few surprised faces have seen the group.

"Rin who is that girl hugging Ichika" Houki says trying not to go crazy.

"Houki that would be Vanessa she's the boyfriend of the other guy. Oddly enough I heard rumors she was interested in Ichika" Rin says with a similarly angry look.

"Now now Houki Rin lets stay calm Ichika's not gonna do anything to his friend." Charlotte says with a crooked smile. "Let's go shopping and pretend we didn't see anything.

Yep that's right the girls have come to the same mall.

As the group walks around Ichika catches up with his old friends. Vanessa is still a cheerleader and Dan has shocked the whole school with the fact the two are together.

"So guys we're gonna try some swimsuits on, but you can't look because they're a surprise for later." Vanessa says with a wink.

"Got it Vanessa we'll wait for you guys" Dan says calmly.

As the girls go shopping Ichika and Dan have a chance to talk.

"So big guy how many girls you had in your school." Dan says with a grin.

" _Last time I checked it was 7 plus one of my teachers."_ Ichika says smugly.

"What the hell man how are you so good? By the way what's with Vanessa?" Dan says annoyed at his bud.

" _Don't look at me apparently there were rumors she liked me but I never knew about anything personally. Don't worry I won't do anything."_ Ichika says calmly.

"I hope so. Anyway did you notice that group following us?" Dan says grinning.

" _Yep that would be a few of my girls they're likely going to buy swimsuits themselves Rin's there too." Ichika says with a smile." "Well let's ignore them anyway we have our time."_

A few minutes later Vanessa and Ran are finished and they've started to pay for the suits. Afterwards the group goes to get lunch and there things get far more amusing.

"Hey Ichika I got a question for you" Vanessa says calmly.

" _What's up Vanessa?"_ Ichika asks amusingly expecting where it's going.

"So who are those girls who are sitting at the table over there in the corner looking like they're going to kill somebody?"

" _Ahh, that would be some girls from my school who came shopping. We have a beach trip coming up so they wanted new suits. Hold on a second I'll bring them over."_ Ichika takes out his phone and messages somebody.

A few minutes later the girls come over although they're a bit embarrassed.

" _Dan Ran Vanessa allow me to introduce Houki Charlotte and Cecelia. They're classmates from my school. Houki was a childhood friend of mine before Rin Charlotte is from France and Cecelia is from England."_

"My my Ichika all these beautiful girls no wonder Dan is so jealous." Vanessa says with a smile. "Hey I'm not that jealous babe". "Anyway Ichika so tell me am I the only member of this group who you haven't slept with."

The girls including Ran all blush furiously.

" _Yes you are Vanessa. Although according to some old rumors you were interested in me too. Then again I bet that was meant to lure Dan's shy behind out."_

"Anyway girls don't worry Ichika is still yours we're just stealing him for a bit." Vanessa says with a calm voice.

The girls calm down and join the group. As the girls walk around Dan and Ichika get tons of stares from the guys around them. One group of guys comes up and tries to steal the girls.

One of the guys says smugly, "So girls why don't you ditch these losers and come with a real man."

"Funny between the 3 of you there's barely one real man so I'd say we're just fine" Cecelia says with a smirk.

Fuming the guy starts to attack. "We'll show you what a real man is just wait until we deal with your boyfriend." All of the sudden one of the guys falls to the floor.

" _So Laura how long have you and your squad been spying on us." Ichika says with a smirk looking up and to the side._

"Long enough Ichika let me and my girls deal with them." Laura says having landed in front of them. "Girls ATTACK." All of the sudden 10 girls in military uniforms with guns decide to attack. As the girls attack Ichika looks laughing as the guys run for their lives.

"How was that Ichika?" Laura asks curiously.

" _You did well Laura so here's a reward"_ Ichika says with a smile as he kisses Laura on the head.

"Ichika what about me for defending your honor" Cecelia whines.

" _Yare yare Cecelia very well"_ Ichika says with a smirk as gives Cecelia a small kiss on the cheek.

"Dude you are way too good" Dan says with smile.

" _Yep I know"_ Ichika says smirking.

"Umm Ichika do you mind if I say something" Ran says shyly. "You see I took the exam for IS academy so next year I'll be there as well. So when that happens can I spend time with you and your friends?"

" _Sure Ran I'd be glad to. You can hang out with Rin like old times."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Anyway Ichika I gotta get Ran and Vanessa home I'll see you later." Dan says with a smirk.

As Dan and the group leaves along with Laura and her squad Ichika is left with his girls.

" _Listen girls I don't know what you're worried about. I chose you girls for a reason. I get 20 love letters a day but I haven't responded to them yet. We're a team and I need you girls to trust me."_

"Yes Ichika we know that now. We're sorry." Houki says with some regret in her voice.

" _No matter it's time for us to go home. I'm looking forward to your swimsuits, but I'll wait until the trip starts."_

As the group heads home unbeknownst to them another group has been spying on them.

"You know mam you didn't have to call Laura's squad like that." Ms Yamada says with a smile.

"Oh spare me if I waited much longer Ichika would've killed those thugs and I can't have that. As for Laura and her group I simply told them watch out for Ichika today" Chifuyu says calmly.

"Whatever you say Mam" Maya Yamada says with a smile.

(In an unknown location)

"Well now that my little sis's IS is done I wonder what I'll do" Tabane says with a chuckle.

"Well ms Tabane may I recommend this" another young woman suggest to the eccentric genius. She shows a picture of a news report about an IS developed by America and Israel.

"This will do how about we have a little fun with Ikkun. I hope he doesn't get mad uffufu."

As Ichika gets off the train he gets a massive chill.

"Is something wrong Ichika?" Cecelia asks worriedly.

" _No its fine I just get the feeling this beach trip will be far more interesting then I care for."_

That's it for Chapter 17. So yea I had some fun with that. Next chapter will be the start of the beach chapter. I've hinted obviously that the Silver Gospel was hacked by Tabane a fact that was acknowledged but not confirmed in the LN. Yea I know I took out some scenes with Charlotte but to me they were unnecessary because they highlight shy Ichika and I kinda hate that. Plus this story is totally different and well its my style. Anyway next chapter is the beach section.


	19. Fun Day at the Beach

Chapter 18 A fun day at the Beach

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS and any of the other references that I will use all credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 18. Today is the beach trip boys get ready because as usual on the beach there's gonna be some hijinks.

AN: I'd like to welcome mineng101 as my new betareader.

' _ **Ahh, the beach is so nice.'**_ Ichika thinks to himself as he relaxes by the beach.

Ichika and his fellow classmates have come on a trip to the beach. I guess it's the way of having the group relax after a grueling set of battles. Ichika sits in a simple pair of blue trunks. He's got two wristwatches one red one that holds dragons ascent the other is a black one that has some gadgets of his own.

"Ichika! We're here!" Is the shout from Cecelia Alcott as his girls show up. Rin and Charlotte all show off their suits. A nervous Laura is besides her. (AN They're in the same suits as the show so I'm not gonna worry about that.) Nohohon is there also with a yellow bikini that shows off her body and Takatsuki is in a green bikini that shows her figure off as well. Houki isn't wearing her suit but she's managed to come out anyway. It's clear the girls have spent a lot of time on it.

"So..Ichika, what do you think of our suits?" Cecelia asks happily.

" _You girls look phenomenal. I'm amazed at how incredible you ladies look."_

The smiles from the girls tell it all as everybody goes out to play. Ichika watches as Rin goes out to the beach while Charlotte and Laura play in the sand. Nohohon is playing volleyball with some of her friends and Takatsuki and Cecelia are laying down under a beach umbrella.

Cecelia calls out "Ichika, can you come over here?"

Amused at the prospects, Ichika makes his way over. _"So what do you want Cecelia?"_ Ichika asks with a smile.

Takatsuki nervously asks "So, Ichika...can you put some sunscreen on us? I don't want to get burnt, and Cecelia and I have fair skin."

" _Takatsuki, I'd be glad to, but are you sure? You know how good my fingers are right?"_ Ichika says with a wink.

Blushing, Cecelia responds first "Yes, I want you to Ichika, so hurry up." Cecelia lies down as Ichika grabs the sunscreen.

" _Alright Cecelia, it's gonna be cold so heads up."_ Ichika takes the sunscreen and starts with Cecelia's back.

"AHHH.." Cecelia quickly moans.

"Are you okay?" Ichika responds with a smile.

"Yes, please continue." Cecelia responds.

Ichika continues to rub the lotion and Cecelia moans greatly under the pleasure. Even though it's just her back, Cecelia's moans become loud enough that the whole beach can hear her.

' _ **Wow! Cecelia's moans are great. It's actually starting to get me kinda wet.'**_ Takatsuki thinks to herself.

"Hey Cecelia, quit moaning so loud!" Rin yells as she comes out of the beach and grabs onto Ichika.

"Dammit Rin! Why did you interrupt me? I was enjoying that." Cecelia screams with a pout.

"That's fine. Believe me, we know Ichika's hands are good, but god you're acting like the guy's having sex with you. Now I'm taking him."

" _Now Rin, don't be jealous there's plenty of time for everybody."_ Ichika smiles. _"Sorry Cecelia, that will have to do. And sorry Takatsuki, I'll make it up to you later."_

Ichika leaves to spend some time with the others. Volleyball with Nohohon. A little bit more beach time with Rin. Unfortunately, she started drowning, so he had to cut that short.

"He even went over to Laura who eventually revealed her suit, despite her nerves. All in all it was a nice relaxing day for Ichika. Until of course the time came for the dinner. Apparently the girls played rock paper scissors to decide who sits next to him and Cecelia won. Unfortunately she wasn't used to sitting in seiza, so she struggled.

" _Hey Cecelia, are you alright? You definitely seem uncomfortable_." Ichika asked, worried about his British friend.

"I'm fine Ichika, just need a second to get used to this." Cecelia says with a pained look on her face.

' _ **I won this little game so I'm going to enjoy it, but why isn't Ichika rooming alone?"**_ Cecelia curses.

" _Okay, well this is delicious. It's nice to have some good wasabi."_ Ichika laughs. _"Charlotte, you should try some."_

"Okay Ichika, I will." Charlotte says as she goes to grab some. Unfortunately she uses a bit too much.

Ichika notices this fact and tries to stop her _"Wait Charlotte! You're using too—much."_ His warning arrives a bit late and Charlotte is uncomfortable.

Dinner continues without a hitch and everyone returns to their rooms. Sadly, not all of them plan to be there.

' _ **Haha! Ichika will love this new underwear.'**_ Cecelia thinks to herself as she gets into her kimono and is about to leave.

"So Cecelia, you're going over too, huh?" Takatsuki says looking at her roommate with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Takatsuki." Cecelia says nervously.

"Don't worry because I was going over to Ichika's soon. His sister doesn't know about Ichika's silencer." Takatsuki says with a grin.

The two leave to head over to their crushes room to find, surprisingly, that they're not the only ones who had the same idea. To their shock, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, and Houki have all joined.

"Guess we all had the same idea." Charlotte says with a whimper.

"Be quiet girls, it seems like something odd is happening." Rin shushes the girls as they listen in.

"MHMM AHH! Damn little brother, your way too good at this." To the groups shock it seems like Ichika is in there with his sister having sex.

' _ **My god he's even having sex with his sister.'**_ Charlotte thinks.

"Hey brats, did you enjoy the show? Come on in." Chifuyu yells with a smirk.

The shocked girls all come in to find that Ichika is just giving her a massage.

A relieved Takatsuki starts to speak. "Ahh, so it's one of Ichika's massages, huh. I thought you guys were..."

Chifuyu interrupts. "Having sex right? Yea, I figured you guys would come, so Ichika and I set up this little game to mess with you. Anyway, Ichika, you know what these girls like to drink, so go get us some drinks. I've got stuff to talk to these girls about."

Ichika acknowledges this and makes his way outside.

Chifuyu turns to the girls with a groan "Let me guess, each one of you is banging my brother right?"

The girls are shocked although Cecelia speaks up for the group.

Cecelia says nervously. "Yes ma'am, we are. Each of us has been charmed by Ichika for one reason or another, and we wish we could pursue it but..." With a pause she turns to Houki.

"Yep, my knucklehead brother and Houki are a couple. I'm surprised you're letting him do this, Houki."

Houki says slightly annoyed, "I hate it, believe me, but honestly I couldn't deny their feelings especially because I know how they feel." 

Chifuyu groans "Yeah, plus let's face it, my brother's such a horndog, you couldn't hold onto him yourself, could you?"

Houki blushes slightly "Yeah." She turns to the girls with a smile. "I'm glad that all of us care about Ichika, and the fact is, I may let him stay this way. I know what it's like to desire somebody you can't have because of what happened to me."

"So that's why you wanna become a personal IS user, right?" Chifuyu says smiling.

"How did you know about that?" Houki asks in shock.

"Ichika told me to expect you would have one soon. Doesn't surprise me, Tabane probably planned this well before Ichika came to the academy. I bet she was hoping you'd ask sooner or later."

" _That's right, she probably did."_ Ichika says calmly having returned from the soda machine. _"Tabane cares about you, Houki, and I'd wager she probably has set many things up over the years to make sure her little sis is happy."_

"Thank you Ichika." Houki says with a smile.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but you see..." Laura starts to say but she's stopped by Charlotte.

" _Let me guess, each one of you came by hoping that I would have sex with you, right?"_ Ichika says with a smile. This sends heavy blushes on all the girls' faces. _"Well too bad. I can only do two of you tonight." We've got four days on this trip, so everyone can get a turn. The fourth night will go to Nohohon. So let's enjoy our drinks, and then we'll have our fun. Don't worry, my sister knows all about it and I can place a silencer on the room."_ Ichika says, calmly trying to resolve this.

The girls all look determined, and after everything is said and done, it looks like the order is decided. The first night will be Charlotte and Cecelia; next will be Houki and Takatsuki; finally Laura and Rin.

' _ **How ironic. So Houki's night is her birthday. I guess fate has some fun in store for us after all.'**_ Ichika thinks as he prepares for the night. _"So Charlotte, Cecelia, you're up. Everyone else don't worry I'll make up for it later."_ Ichika smiles as he tells the rest the news. Before they all leave, he whispers something to Houki _"Looks like your night with me is on your birthday. How about that for a fun surprise huh Houki?"_ This makes Houki blush red.

With that everybody turns in for the night. While Ichika enjoys the pair of blonde bombshells, everything else seems calm.

The next day Ichika is walking in the courtyard when Cecelia spots an odd looking pair of ears on the ground.

"Umm..Ichika, I feel like I shouldn't touch this. What do you think?" Cecelia asks nervously.

' _ **Oh great Tabane is here. I guess I'll entertain her for a bit.'**_

With an annoyed look, Ichika tells the blonde _"Cecelia, stand back this is about to get crazy."_ Ichika pulls the ears out and steps back. To his annoyance a massive carrot falls from the sky. To Cecelia's shock the door opens to reveal a young woman with massive boobs and purple hair in a white dress.

"HI Ikkun." The young woman jumps into his arms and plants a kiss on his lips. Ichika allows this to continue for a bit longer before he lets it go.

Ichika says with a smile _"Yo Tabane, it's been a long time."_

Well that's it for Chapter 18. So yea the girls acknowledge that Houki is number one and Tabane comes in for some chaos. Get ready because next chapter Houki's IS will be revealed and of course more headaches to come.


	20. Terrifying Tabane Shinonono

Chapter 19: The terrifying Tabane Shinonono

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 19. Tabane arrives and causes her usual brand of chaotic fun. Oh and Houki's new IS debuts.

"Hello Tabane, it's been a while." Ichika says with a reserved smile.

"It has Ikkun, but I have to go find Houki." Tabane says with a vicious smile as she runs away.

Cecelia whose been watching the whole time asks "Ichika who is that woman, and why did she kiss you like that?"

An annoyed Ichika says "That would be Tabane. She's Houki's big sister."

A shocked Cecelia says "You mean the person who created the IS is that crazy woman."

"Yep." Ichika says with a heavy groan.

Anyway let's get going.

Later on Chifuyu has gathered all the personal IS users and Houki together.

"Listen up everybody; all of you here have a personal IS." Chifuyu says with her stern voice.

A slightly confused Cecelia "But ma'am, Houki's IS isn't ready yet."

An amused Ichika "Cecelia that will be solved in 3..2..and..1." As his countdown ends, a figure comes out of nowhere sliding down the rocks.

"CHIIIIIII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The figure yells as she jumps towards Chifuyu with a smile. Unfortunately for the person, Chifuyu's vice grip stops her in her tracks.

The rest of the group watches with shock while Ichika and Houki look on embarrassed.

"Hello Chi-chan, how are you?" The person yells.

"Enough Tabane, get going." Ichika says with a serious look.

"Mou..Ikkun, so boring. Hello everyone, I'm Tabane Shinonono, the genius." The figure now revealed as the eccentric (with a capital ECCENTRIC) scientist who created the IS.

Everyone is shocked at the revelation.

"Yep. I'm Houki's big sis, and my Houki you've grown quite a bit. Those boobies especially." Tabane is interrupted as she's struck with a shinai.

"So sis, what are you doing here besides humiliating me?" Houki says slightly annoyed.

"Well...I've come to give you quite the present." Tabane says pressing a small button. All of the sudden a diamond appears out of nowhere. "May I present to you my little sis's personal IS, **Sword Princess**."

As the diamond unfolds, a Red IS appears out of nowhere. With Fold out Armor all around it the machine looks like a red and black version of Ichika's **Dragons Ascent**.

' _ **So, it looks like my IS. Well that explains why it was so easy. So Tabane, what's your big plan?'**_ Ichika thinks to himself, knowing the nature of the scientist better than anybody.

"You heard the lady. Houki, mount up so we can get this over with." Chifuyu says still annoyed.

Houki mounts up and Tabane quickly gets the IS ready for combat, inserting the personal data of her little sister. After a while, Tabane finishes to the delight of everybody.

"Okay Houki, give it a test run. You won't believe what you can do." Tabane says with a big smile.

"Alright sis, I'll do it." Houki says nervously. As she imagines flying for the first time, Houki zooms into the sky with massive speed.

' _ **Impossible, her IS may be even faster than my Dragons Ascent.'**_ Ichika thinks stunned at the news.

"Now Houki, use your two swords. The one on the left is Black Moon, and the one on the right is Crimson Sun.

Houki takes out Black Moon, and to her shock, an attack is fired out not inferior to Ichika's own.

"Now try against these missiles." Tabane shouts as she fires them at her sis. To everybody's shock Houki blocks the attacks easily."

"Crimson Sun is just as powerful, but it has a special function that I'll talk about." Tabane continues, but is interrupted by Ms Yamada.

"Ms Orimura, there's huge trouble! Hurry quickly!" Ms Yamada yells running quickly. She shows Chifuyu a phone message.

"Alright everyone, fun time's over. It's time to work." Chifuyu says with a strict glare.

The gang all return to the base except for Tabane, whose small smile doesn't go unnoticed by Ichika.

Chifuyu brings the gang back into a restricted area and begins the explanation. "Okay everybody here's the deal. This is the Silver Gospel, an IS being developed by America and Israel together." She shows the specs of a new machine. "Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, the IS has run amok and has decided to go astray. What we need now is to find the IS and destroy it.

"Interesting, in order to do that you need an IS that's capable of heavy speed and massive power to get close enough to the machine to kill it." Ichika says with amusement.

"That's right little brother, but unfortunately it isn't that simple." Chifuyu says with a smile. "This IS is moving at such a massive speed that we can't get a proper track on it. Luckily the teachers have blocked off a small bit of area." Chifuyu says with her serious tone.

"Fine fine, I get it. I go up in Dragons Ascent and smash it into pieces. I got a few moves that I can pull off. IF those don't work, I'll use Yukihira." Ichika responds smugly.

"That won't work, baby brother. As powerful as it is, Silver Gospel's specs are equal to the known specs of Dragons Ascent. It seems like it will be a tough battle even for you. So you'll need a teammate to come with you and act as your ride."

"That's impossible ma'am. None of us have the ability to do so." Cecelia says sadly. "Among us, my Blue Tears is the fastest, and it's still way below Ichika's."

Of course the solution naturally appears from Tabane "Chi-chan chi-chan, let's let **Sword Princess** take over."

"Absolutely not! Tabane, are you insane?" Ichika yells. "Certainly Houki's got the specs but she doesn't have the battle experience. You're insane sending your sister into a battle like that."

The rest of the gang unfortunately agrees but Houki is determined.

"Ichika, its fine I'll just escape later and let you fight."

"No Houki, that won't work, and my sister and Tabane know it." Ichika says rather annoyed. "All I need to do is get close enough to track it, and then I'll blast it into bits with my Yukihira cannon."

The group is shocked at this. "The light I used against the unidentified IS and against Laura is a cannon called Yukihira. It's something I created on my own. Tabane and I often spoke about tech and I created it a few months before I arrived. I figured it would be a trump card."

"Simmer down Ikkun, there's no need for that." Tabane continues.

Ichika goes to talk but then is slapped by a crying Houki. "Listen Ichika, I asked my sister, who I hate probably as much as anybody, for help because I wanted to be of use to you. Please, this is my chance let me do it."

Unable to resist the crying Houki, Ichika calms down and kisses Houki on the lips. "I got it Houki. Fine, let's do this." Ichika says with a smile. "But Tabane, we need to have a little chat."

Ichika and Tabane leave to talk for a minute. Chifuyu unfortunately has a feeling she knows what's going on.

' _ **Let me guess, he's confronting Tabane about whether or not she was the one who did it. Doesn't surprise me. I know most of the experts on hacking and there's only 2 people capable of hacking and controlling an IS like that and it's those two."**_

Outside Ichika begins his interrogation, "So Tabane, this is your doing isn't it?" Ichika ask with a very annoyed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ikkun?" Tabane says carefully.

Ichika takes his finger and places it on a small spot on the right side of her neck. Tabane squeals slightly. "Now Tabane, I know your weakness, and unless you want to be a moaning mess in five seconds, you're gonna tell me the truth." Ichika presses slightly harder until…

"Okay, okay. I give in. Yes, I was the one who did this, but I did it for Houki. She wanted to prove she could stand by your side."

Ichika laughs slightly and gives in "Damn Tabane, you may be an IS genius, but your stupid when it comes to people. Houki is going to be by my side and she knows it." He punches Tabane in the head sharply and leaves.

Later on everybody gets ready to go with a nervous Houki ready.

" _Roar_ **Dragons Ascent**!" Ichika screams out loud prepared to head to battle.

"Come to me **Sword Princess**!" Houki shouts as her IS appears.

"Seems like you're ready to go." Chifuyu says with a smile. "Oh, and one more thing Houki... Go kick some ass." Chifuyu sends the group off with a smile.

Well that's it for Chapter 19. What a chapter, huh boys. Well, next chapter the battle with the Silver Gospel begins.


	21. The Mysterious Silver Gospel

Chapter 20: The Mysterious Silver Gospel

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 20 of Ichika Stratos. This chapter, Silver Gospel debuts, and it's much more interesting than originally expected.

Ichika and Houki make their way towards the Silver Gospel, the mysterious IS that's been unleashed by Tabane. Of course Houki doesn't know that, so the two talk before they get to the creature.

" _Houki, I want to make something painfully clear to you."_ Ichika says with a serious look. He's aware of what's at stake after all.

Houki unfortunately knows what Ichika is about to say, so she decides to say her piece "Ichika, I know you're going to say to go back, but I can't do that." Houki stands firm deciding now is the time to make her feelings known. "Listen Ichika, I know that I've let things happen, and that the girls all care, but for me, it's hard. I have to watch you go out and fight against who knows what. This may be too dangerous, and if I watched from the sidelines again, I'd hate myself. And if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Ichika can tell he's said too much _. "Fine Houki, fight by my side. Let the_ _ **Sword Princess**_ _be the blade that I need. But don't worry, I can end this far easier without us having to fight. I just need to use the Yukihira cannon. Once I'm in range I'll use Yukihira to destroy the machine and make sure I can win."_

Houki, now confident in the words of her friend, calms herself. "Okay Ichika, get ready."

With everything set, the two of them make their way towards the Silver Gospel. The speed that Houki's new IS has shocks everybody.

From back at the base Cecelia is gobsmacked "How in the world can she possess such speed? She may actually be able to fight alongside Ichika."

Eventually the two make it to the Silver Gospel, and everyone is shocked at the device. Its ordinary gray coloring and its movements make it clear that this is currently being run without a pilot.

 _'So, it's all mechanical, huh? That means the pilot isn't ready, and that makes this very easy.'_ Ichika thinks to himself. He goes to the side of his IS and prepares his favorite weapon. _"Yukihira, power level 100% damage desired. Pure destruction. Time required 1 minute."_ With that, Yukihira was set to go.

" _Alright Houki, the time has come for me to finish this off. I want you to get under Silver Gospel and prepare me for my favorite attack."_ Ichika goes to his right and prepared White Knight. With a thrust of speed the two of them launch at the gospel.

 **RISING DRAGON.** As White Knight unleashes its defense breaking strike Ichika is shocked that Gospel goes after it.

' _Impossible, don't tell me it knows the fatal weakness.'_ Ichika is shocked as the attack is blocked by Silver Gospel.

Ichika pauses for a second an action which concerns Houki. "Ichika, what's wrong? Why didn't Rising Dragon work?" Houki has watched this devastating attack many times, and she's shocked when Gospel blocks it so easily.

Quickly withdrawing Red Fury Ichika goes for another attack.

 **TWIN DRAGON FANG.** With a shout he starts slashing at the Gospel and is shocked that he blocks them. This doesn't go unnoticed by everybody.

"Ma'am, somethings wrong. Why are Ichika's attacks being blocked?" Maya Yamada asks heavily concerned.

Chifuyu is watching the battle and is also confused. 'This can't be. Ichika's movements are fast, but Gospel is blocking them easily. This isn't good, it seems Ichika has a huge problem.'

"Ichika, we have to attack it together. Maybe this way we can stop it from reading you so easily." Houki shouts calmly trying to organize it.

" _Got it Houki. By the way, I want you to use Crimson Sun."_ Ichika shouts at his friend.

"Why is that Ichika? Is there something you aren't telling me?"Houki asks curious and also worried.

As the two dodge the missiles fired by Gospel, Tabane's voice pops up on the communication screen.

"You're far smarter than I thought, Ikkun." Tabane shouts into the intercom. "Crimson Sun has the same ability as your White Knight. Black Moon is her version of Red Fury. That means if you combine Crimson Sun with Black Fury you have a chance, although it's still not high. Since Gospel has an equal power and speed to your IS Dragons Ascent, you're in trouble."

After hearing Tabane's advice, Ichika thinks to himself _'It seems I have no choice, the only way to win is to use that.'_ After deciding on his course of action, Ichika yells to his childhood friend.

" _Houki, I need you to leave now. I have a way I can win, but in order to do it I need you out of the area."_

This announcement shocks everybody.

"Ichika, what do you mean? What in the world have you been hiding?" Houki asks clearly confused.

" _My one-off ability. It's the only way to beat this thing. If I use it, then the Gospel will fall extremely quickly, but I need you to buy me a few minutes."_

"Understood Ichika, I'll do my best." Houki quickly scrolls through her attack to determine the right course of action. Taking out Crimson Sun and Black Moon Houki goes to work. Unfortunately for Houki, she's clearly outmatched. The Gospel easily dodges every attack and Houki struggles to compete.

" _Houki are you alright?"_ Unfortunately for Ichika, he can't concentrate long enough and is forced to stop. Turning back to Houki, Ichika runs up and attacks once again with Rising Dragon although the attack fails.

"Ichika, why did you stop preparing your move?" Houki screams at her childhood friend, her frustration is clear.

" _I can't do it Houki, right now we need to retreat. The Gospel is too powerful and no matter what, I won't be able to attack until I rethink the entire strategy._

"But Ichika, what about the plan?" Houki shouts unfortunately to be interrupted.

"Ichika is right Houki, it's time to retreat." Chifuyu shouts trying to figure out what happened.

"Alright Ichika, it's time to go." Houki activates her thrusters and blasts away with Ichika soon to follow

Back at the base the mood is oddly somber. Ichika, the strongest fighter of the group was barely able to put a dent in it. Ichika sits in his room analyzing the fight data hoping to figure out a way to beat it. The girls gathered by Houki, who is somber as well.

"Well, that was odd. How can that machine so easily win?" Cecelia asks heavily concerned.

"Yeah, I would've thought Ichika had it easily." Rin says surprised. "I mean Dragons Ascent is powerful, and all of his attacks were brutal. To dodge it so easily, it's hard to believe it was able to beat us so easily.

" _It's because of the fact that the Silver Gospel wasn't designed to be an IS for combat with a pilot."_ Ichika says calmly.

The girls are all shocked at this information. "Ichika what do you mean?" Cecelia shouts annoyed at what has happened.

"Yeah, tell us." Rin shouts as well.

Ichika begins to explain but notices a visitor. _"Sis, you can come in as well."_ With that Chifuyu Orimura makes her way towards the group.

" _The Silver Gospel was designed to be a scout IS. I suspect that it was supposed to go haywire and be sent towards us. This way it could gather the data on the strongest IS's in the world, namely ours. Once it has it, the data would be used to make a more powerful weapon. That's why it so quickly dodged. Because there was no pilot the machine could read and scan my movements."_

"So how did you figure that out, little brother? You were about ready to unleash your one-off ability. Why did you stop?"

" _I actually was about to unleash, but Houki was being attacked too much. I couldn't risk my girl's safety on her birthday."_ Ichika smiles at Houki. "As for how I figured out about the Gospel. I took a look at the data you guys gathered and analyzed it.

The group sits down ready to calm themselves after the long day. The gang holds a birthday party for Houki and afterwards, Ichika celebrates with his girl. Takatsuki allowed it because it was a present of sorts. While that's happening, Chifuyu and Tabane have a little talk.

"So, your plan failed, huh Tabane?" Chifuyu says with a smirk. She realized that Tabane unleashed the IS although she's unsure about how much she knew.

"I guess there's no fooling you and Ikkun. Yes I hacked the gospel and sent it out, although I didn't realize it was a scout IS until later on. Oopsie." Tabane says with her signature smile. "Anyway it's good to see they truly care about each other, huh."

"Yeah, although I'm curious what would've happened if my foolish brother unleashed his attack?" Chifuyu thinks with a smile.

"It's not an attack Chi-chan it's a transformation."

"WHAT? You can't be serious Ichika's IS can transform?" Chifuyu says terrified.

"That's right but don't worry we can save that little issue for Phantom task."

The two sit and talk as the night moves on. Fortunately, the Gospel never reappeared and apparently Israel and the US made a statement apologizing for whatever happened. Everything returned to normal luckily for all parties involved.

That's it for Chapter 20. Sorry to say midway through writing this I changed my mind. I was originally going to unleash Dragons Ascent's power but decided against it. This way things can be more interesting when the tougher opponents come into play. Next chapter, two pleasant surprises await Ichika. Well one perhaps not as pleasant as he cares for.


	22. Never a dull moment (unfortunately)

Chapter 21: Never a dull moment (unfortunately)

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit to them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 21: So everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Tatenashi is coming. The bad news is it won't be in this chapter but the next one. Don't worry I'll get to everyone's favorite blue haired girl soon, but now we get the summer break special.

For Ichika Orimura, summer break couldn't have come at a better time. After the battle with Gospel, Ichika was determined to figure out what had happened. Perhaps because of his desire to keep his trump card hidden, he lost his battle and had to retreat in humiliation. After saying it's a scout vessel, which was a clear lie to everyone, something he later confirmed with his sister, Ichika was forced to wonder why he had hesitated. Sure **Dragonic Shift** , his one-off ability, would've won the battle, but he didn't have it in him to destroy one of the few good opponents he had. Once the trip came to an end and the final exams were finished, Ichika was able to relax at home for the first time in a long time. We find Ichika on one such day relaxing at home. Although to his amusement, a guest has arrived.

Charlotte Dunois had come to visit. She hoped that Ichika would be able to spend time with her without the usual suspects. She sits nervously waiting for the word from her lover, Ichika.

' _Should I go in or not? I hope Ichika won't be mad at me.'_ These questions ate at Charlotte as she sat around. To her shock the door opened to reveal a frowning face.

"If you're coming in come in. My idiot brother just got out of the shower so he'll be a few." Chifuyu Orimura said with slight spite. "Don't worry, he's alone so far today, so if you want some time with him make it quick."

As Charlotte walks in nervously she's surprised at how calm her sensei is. However that notion is quickly over with her lover arriving.

" _Yo Charlotte, I'm glad you came over."_ Ichika says with a smile. _"I was wondering who would come visit me on my day off. Luckily I just got back 20 minutes ago from playing football with Dan and the guys."_

The smile of her lover makes things all the better. As Charlotte starts to say something, she's upset to hear the doorbell ring once again. A look outside reveals it's a familiar face.

"Hello Ichika dear, it's me, Cecelia. Takatsuki and I were just at the store getting some cakes and we hoped to share them with you."

'Dammit! Why did Cecelia have to come as well?' Charlotte curses to herself.

" _Sis, do you mind getting that? I guess I have to prepare some plates."_ Ichika says smiling.

A few minutes later an annoyed Cecelia comes in to find that some plates are set up and Charlotte has done the same thing she has.

" _Well, you girls are clearly annoyed, but relax its not all that surprising."_ Ichika says with a smile. _"Unfortunately, I get the feeling that you girls won't be it. I'll make some sandwiches for everyone."_ With that Ichika walks into the kitchen.

True to form, in the next 10 minutes Houki, Rin, and Laura show up. Nohohon came a few minutes later so the gang was all here. Naturally Ichika cooked as the girls sat with Chifuyu, who was surprisingly nice to the girls.

"Girls, listen, I'm gonna be nice now because its summer break. Once school starts again I'll be the cruel vicious teacher you guys all know. So enjoy this time while you can." Chifuyu says with a smile on her face.

Soon, Ichika arrived and everyone enjoyed a calm lunch. Ichika learned all about the troops that Laura worked with, and was able to do a video chat with them thanks to his video phone. He learned about Cecelia's home life, which wasn't as glamorous as he hoped. The group bonded for a while until the doorbell rung once more.

' _Who could that be?'_ Ichika thought curiously. When he opens the door, he's surprised to find a young woman about a year older then Ichika with long blonde hair. She was wearing a simple baby blue tank top with blue jeans and seemed surprised.

"So you're Ichika Orimura?" The woman said amused. "Sorry to interrupt you, but my name is Natasha Fairs; I'm the person who's the Gospel's pilot. I came here to thank you."

The group of girls overheard this and are shocked at the revelation.

"Wait Ichika, you told us it was a scout IS. Why did you lie?" Cecelia barks shocked.

With a smile Natasha explains everything. "Well the truth is, it wasn't a scout IS as much as it was a prototype. The US and Israel wanted to send it out on a test run, but it was hacked and went crazy. It was controlled via a special program and luckily for me I wasn't in the Gospel when it went crazy or I could've been in danger." Natasha smile as she turns to Ichika "How did you know that it was a prototype and not a legitimate IS?"

" _Well I didn't figure it out until after I looked at the files."_ Ichika says with a smile.  
 _"But to answer your question. I realized there had been too little time between when the Gospel project started and the attack; after looking at the data files."_ Ichika says with a small smirk. _"I heard rumors about the project only a few weeks before the trip, and when I heard it went haywire, something didn't add up."_ This news brings concern to everyone else but Ichika continues. _"The truth is at the time I was prepared to destroy the IS, but circumstances prevented me from continuing."_

With a small blush Natasha continues "Anyway, I wanted to thank you personally for what you did and allowing me to continue to be an IS pilot." To the annoyance of everybody else there, Natasha kisses Ichika on the lips. As her tongue swirls inside Ichika's mouth, the girls prepare to go ballistic but are stopped by Ichika's glare. As the kiss ends another blush hits. "That was my first kiss and hopefully not my last with you." Natasha says leaving the household. Although a concerned look appears on Ichika's face, the girls are downright furious.

" _Anyway, girls listen since everyone's here, and it's getting sort of late, how about we do something interesting."_ Ichika suggests. _"Two people can stay over tonight. Luckily for me, we have a big kitchen. We'll have a cooking competition and the cooks of the top two meals, as chosen by me, will get the opportunity to stay over and a bonus prize as well. Don't worry; the others will still get their moment."_

All the girls smile at this news besides Cecelia. Unfortunately, since she isn't a great cook, Cecelia bows out of the competition. Ichika gives her a long kiss to make up for it.

While the girls go out and shop, and Cecelia sits in her daze, Ichika takes this opportunity to have a rare talk with his sister.

" _Please tell me that Natasha isn't coming to IS academy once break is over."_ Ichika says with a slight groan.

"Unfortunately little brother, as usual you have great instincts." Chifuyu groans telling her brother the news. "Apparently they wanted to send her to join the other pilots. To make things more interesting, she'll have a new IS waiting to go."

" _That's fine, I wouldn't mind that rematch."_ Ichika smiles at the news knowing this next semester will be far more interesting then he thought.

The girls returned from their shopping an hour later. The cooks of choice were Rin, Houki, Charlotte, and Laura. Nohohon and Takatsuki just wanted to eat. As the smell of dinner wafted all around, Ichika finally got the relaxation he wanted. A little while later dinner was served. Rin served her families signature pork. Charlotte served French Baguettes with Beef bourguignon. Houki made some sushi rolls and Laura made sausages served with sauerkraut. The winner ended up being the old childhood friends; Houki and Rin, with Rin taking first place.

" _Now girls, here is the prize for the two winners."_ Ichika walks out of the room and returns with a bag filled with coupons. _"There's a big water park opening up this weekend, and Dan got me a bunch of tickets so we could all go. Now there are two days, so I wanted to have separate time for all of you. The winners Rin and Houki get to choose who goes which day."_ Ichika says with a smile.

After a whole lot of arguing and deliberation, it was decided that Houki would go the first day with Cecelia, Charlotte, and Takatsuki. Rin would go on day two with Laura and Nohohon. He gave two more to his sister, which he assumed she would share with Maya, although which day they would go is up to them. As Ichika's calm day comes to an end, he gets a rare chance to sit back and enjoy life.

That's it for chapter 21. So yeah guys, we're gonna have some fun with this. Next time around the gang goes to the water park and soaks in the sun and sweet rays


	23. Water Park Fun Part 1

Chapter 22: Water Park fun Part 1

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 22: Water Park Fun Part 1. This will be the first day of the water park story. Ichika and his first set of girls will make their way to the water park for some good ole fun in the sun. According to what Ichika was told by Dan, a bus would be waiting for them by the academy to take them to the park. Ichika knew it would be quite the sight considering the girls that are coming. As he sits trying to figure out what to do, the girls finally arrive. Cecelia is the first to come out of her limo along with Takatsuki. Charlotte is second and finally Houki arrived.

" _Yo girls, are you ready to go?"_ Ichika says smiling; knowing that today should be fun.

"Yeah we are Ichika, so what's the plan?" Houki says with a smile.

" _Well, to make it fair since there are tons of rides, and I want to make sure everybody has a special day ahead of them, here's what we're going to do."_ Ichika grabs a map of the park and lays it out for the group. _"Over the two days there are many events, and each girl will get one event."_ Ichika says strictly.  
 _"You girls will have to decide who goes first and how we do each event."_ Ichika looks at Cecelia in particular. _"If you try to sneak ahead of anybody you'll lose your event. Is that clear?"_

This news irritates the girls as each of them sits and decides what ride or event they're going to do. Eventually it's decided Cecelia will go first, followed by Houki then Takatsuki and finally Charlotte. A festival will happen on the second day and everyone will meet up for that.

A few minutes after they decided, the bus arrives and the girls make their way to the park. The bus ride is quiet since everyone's curious about something.

"Ichika, why is it that even with this big opening this would be a perfect chance for you and Houki to spend some time together, why wait?" Cecelia asks curious.

"Yeah, I would've thought this was perfect." Charlotte responds.

"Listen girls, Ichika's doing this because, whether he wants to admit it or not, he can't really abandon any of you." Houki says knowingly. "Over this semester he's learned about all of you and his personality wouldn't let him abandon you guys. Trust me Ichika and I will get some time together, but he wants you guys to enjoy this for now."

" _Houki's right. All of us have been looked at as tools by others, and now we get some individual time to enjoy our youth."_ Ichika says smiling.

Eventually the group makes their way to the park and everyone gets set to go.

While Ichika sits waiting, the girls are having a surprising talk.

"Houki, why are you being so nice to us? This should be your moment to be with Ichika." Cecelia says still a little bothered.

"If it bugs you so much, let me take your time and you can go home." Houki says with a smirk.

"No no no, that's alright. I'll be glad to stay." Cecelia says quickly.

"Good, now let's get ready." Houki says smiling.

Once the girls come out, Ichika is stunned by the suits the girls have chosen. Each girl is wearing a lovely bikini. Charlotte's is light blue, Cecelia's is purple. Takatsuki's is green and Houki's is red with some white stripes.

" _So girls, let's get going. I believe first is Cecelia."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Yes Ichika, I want to go on the lazy river with you." Cecelia says smiling.

" _Alright then let's go. Since we can get whatever float we want, everyone should join, but only Cecelia goes with me."_ Ichika says smiling. This news makes the girls happy, although Cecelia pouts a small bit.

Eventually the floats are selected. Ichika and Cecelia get a small boat as their float. Houki gets a blue dolphin and Charlotte goes with an orange inner tube. As everyone gets in the lazy river Cecelia is a bit embarrassed to find how close they are.

"Umm...Ichika, are you sure this is okay." Cecelia says nervously as she gets in.

" _Cecelia, YOU chose the float remember."_ Ichika smiles as the two get in the boat.

Cecelia blushes heavily as she and Ichika lie down in the boat, Ichika placing his arm around her lovingly. The girls are slightly jealous but are aware this is how it was going to be.

As the group floats in the lazy river, Cecelia reflects on a surprising year. When she first arrived and met Ichika, she hated the guy. She didn't want to admit that a male could be superior to her. She hated him and couldn't wait to put him down. To her shock, not only was he stronger than her, but was kind enough to forgive her for the way she treated him. Sure giving herself up to him was something she never imagined, but it felt right. Near the end, Cecelia decided to get one last moment to forget. "Ichika, thank you very much for all you've done for me. I can never repay you for all of your kindness." Cecelia says as she places one more kiss on his lips.

As the kiss ends Ichika smiles in his response _"No problem Cecelia, but you aren't rid of me yet."_ The two would get out of the boat a few minutes later and the moment comes to an end.

Soon after Houki, Charlotte, and Takatsuki would get out of the pool and the lazy river trip comes to an end.

"So Ichika, it's my turn next." Houki says smiling. "We're going to go on that ride." Houki says pointing to a large tube ride. "We can have a couples ride and the others can go alone. I like Cecelia's idea."

As the group make their way over to the ride, this time it's Houki's turn to reflect. Knowing Ichika as long as she did, she imagined that the relationship they once had would never change. Unfortunately her sister created the IS and everything changed.

 **Flashback start.**

"Houki! It's time to go. Thanks to Tabane we have to move." A woman yells to Houki as she's packing her bags.

"Mom! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave Ichika! This isn't fair!" A young Houki shouts screaming. Looking to her sister, Tabane, Houki looks in fury "Sis this is your fault! If not for you, Ichika and I could still be together!"

"But sis." Tabane says apologetic.

"But nothing! I'll never see Ichika and its all your fault!" Houki screams angry.

 **Flashback end**

'I never imagined I'd see him again and here we are.' Houki thinks nostalgically. She thinks to their shocking reunion here in the academy. She thinks how she and Ichika became roommates and their love making sessions. Houki couldn't be happier but she knows that right now she needs to look to the future. 

" _Hey Houki, it's our turn."_ Ichika says to Houki, snapping her out of her nostalgic stupor.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Houki says, still in a daze.

"Okay you two, here's what you need to do. The young man gets in first and the young lady gets in in front of him. The young man wraps his arms around her." The person who runs the ride says. As the two get in and the ride starts, Houki's joy is clear. Once the ride comes to an end, Ichika and Houki walk to the edge of the ride.

"Ichika, I love you, and I hope we stay together." Houki says with a blush as she plants a kiss on Ichika's lips. The kiss is simple but passionate. Unfortunately, she's stopped by a grumpy Takatsuki, who makes her way to the group.

"Excuse me...I think it's my turn." Takatsuki says angrily. "I don't want a ride, but I saw this cool water shooting game, and I thought I would enjoy a chance to go against you in that."

" _Fine by me, lead the way."_ Ichika says with his typical smile. The group makes their way towards the water shooting game and Takatsuki thinks about the odd year she's had. When she first met Cecelia, she could see she was stuck up. After her defeat by Ichika, Cecelia became much easier to get along with. When Takatsuki met Ichika, she was charmed by him and, not unlike her roommate, Ichika found his way into her pants. She smiles at this news. Once the gang arrives at her event, they are amused to find a familiar face.

Ichika's friend, Dan, is running this ride. He says in a loud boisterous voice "Alright everyone, here's the deal. Everyone sit down at a numbered seat with a water gun. Aim the gun at a target, and use it to race. The winner will get a pick of the large prizes."

" _Yo Dan, sign all 5 of us up."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"Alright Ichika, it will be you five and this young lady." Dan turns and points to a young lady. She's in a white racing swimsuit that emphasizes her large breasts and goes well with her blue hair. The girl smiles and sits down. Houki Is in seat 1, Charlotte is in seat 2, Takatsuki is in Seat 3, Ichika is in Seat 4, the girl they've just met snatches seat 5 while Cecelia sits in seat 6.

Noticing everybody is ready, Dan makes the announcement. "Alright everybody, let's go!" Firing his gun, the race begins. Ichika takes a quick lead, but to his shock the new girl is keeping up with him. As the race comes to an end, Ichika loses concentration because of the new girl's leg making his way towards his and he loses.

"The winner is in Seat 5. Miss you can take any prize you want." Dan says to the girl smiling. She takes a large puppy doll and leaves, but before she does she goes over to Ichika and whispers "Better luck next time Ichika."

This shocks Ichika as the girl leaves with a smile on her face. Regaining his composure, he turns back to Takatsuki and shrugs _"Sorry Takatsuki I couldn't get you that prize you wanted."_ Ichika says regrettably.

"It's okay Ichika; I'm just surprised you lost." Takatsuki says smiling, making her way to Ichika. She kisses his lips and says "This will do for now."

"Umm, Ichika, it's finally my turn. For my event, there's a tube race that I would like to do." Charlotte says smiling.

As the group makes their way to the tube race, Charlotte reflects on an amazing time. For her she never imagined that the young man she was sent to spy on would be with him at a water park. She came to IS academy as Charles Dunois and, although her disguise was quickly figured out, she was allowed to continue. She watched as Ichika toyed with her heart as he invited countless girls into his room and their moans made it impossible for Charlotte to think straight. When her time eventually came, Charlotte was thrilled that she could be a girl again, and her feelings for the young man grew. Amazingly enough, once the time came for her to reveal her secret to her class, everybody embraced her, thanks to Ichika.

As they arrived at the flume race, Charlotte and Ichika sat side by side. Racing down, Charlotte laughed and remembered that without this young man, she may have never been able to embrace the name her mother gave her. As the race came to an end, Ichika won but Charlotte got a prize just as important.

"Thank you Ichika. Without you I could never call myself Charlotte." Charlotte smiles as she at last gets her kiss with Ichika.

" _Alright ladies that's it for the day. Let's go home."_ Ichika says with a smile. _"Don't worry, everybody will meet at the festival tomorrow, but the other dates come first."_

"Alright Ichika." The girls say in unison as they make their way back to the academy.

As they make their way back, they're watched from above by the same blue haired girl who they met at the shooting game.

"Ichika Orimura huh? You're more interesting than I thought." The girl says with a big smile.

That's it for chapter 22. So yea the gang has fun at the water park and meets up with his old friend Dan. He also has a surprising encounter with a new girl. Next chapter will be the second set of dates so get ready for some more goodness.


	24. Water Park Fun Part 2

Chapter 23: Water Park fun part 2

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to chapter 23: Water Park fun part 2. Today we get the second of Ichika's group dates with Laura, Rin, and Nohohon making their appearance on dates with Ichika. Afterwards, the group festival occurs. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and, don't worry, there's far more to fun to come.

Relaxing by the buses, Ichika is looking forward to his second day of dates and reflecting on what a crazy year it's been. Thinking about how Tabane set Ichika up to be a pilot again to reunite him with Houki. In addition to all the battles he's had with Rin and Cecelia and Laura. Let's not forget all of the sex. Ichika invented those pills once as a joke, but he never imagined how useful they would be. Turns out Tabane has a friend who's been mass producing them and making a pretty penny off it. Luckily, Ichika gets a good portion of the profits, so he doesn't complain. Anyway, today he deals with Nohohon, Laura, and Rin.

" _Speak of the devil."_ Ichika says as the girls arrive.

"Hi Orimu!" Nohohon says with a smile as she and the other girls wait for the ride Ichika knows is coming. Wearing a small blue sundress, Nohohon's beauty is clear to Ichika.

"Hey Ichika, how are you?" Rin says nervously as she reveals a red t-shirt with a small black skirt.

"Hello there, Ichika." Laura says politely. To Ichika's amusement, she's wearing her military uniform.

" _Okay girls, let's get going."_ Ichika says smiling as the group makes their way towards the park.

While on the bus Ichika prepares to make his usual statement about how the girls need to respect each other's wishes when Nohohon says something that shocks him. "Hey Orimu, we came up with a fun idea. How about we all do the water wars game?"

" _What's the water wars game, Nohohon?"_ Ichika asks smiling.

"It's this weird jungle gym type battle at the park. Apparently you can compete in teams and go against your opponents. We thought this would be much more fun than each of us getting rides. Cecelia told us about it, but this felt better." Nohohon says smiling.

" _Alright guys, then we'll do that."_ Ichika says smiling with that the group arrives at the water park.

A few minutes later Ichika sits in his trunks waiting for the girls to come out. When they do, he's greeted with quite the sight. Laura is in a black bikini but she's fidgeting probably because it's her first time wearing something like that. Rin is in an orange and black swimsuit set which looks pretty cute. Nohohon however is the surprise. Wearing a yellow bikini with black stripes, her outfit comes with a set of yellow ears with black tips. This amuses Ichika, but he hides it well. _"Alright girls, let's get going."_

As the group walks through the water park, Rin reflects on the craziness. After her night with Ichika, Rin thought she could move on from her feelings, but it didn't work. During her time in China, she was aggravated at her dad for ruining one of the few good relationships she had. Luckily for her, she did well on the IS aptitude test and made her way back to IS academy. The fact she was able to see Ichika again made things all better and she cherished the time they spent together. Stopping for a moment Rin turns to Ichika with sad eyes.

"Ichika, I want you to know, whatever happens, I've always loved you." Rin says kissing Ichika's lips right in front of everybody else.

Once they arrived at the water wars game, a few familiar faces seemed to be there.

" _Yo! Dan, Vanessa, how are you?"_ Ichika says smiling as his buddy Dan and his girlfriend have arrived.

"Yo! Ichika! I had the day off and decided why not enjoy it with Vanessa. But look at you, stud, three new girls today." Dan says with his typical smile.

"Seems my baby brother is quite the ladies man." Chifuyu says as she arrives with Maya. Chifuyu is wearing a black bikini but, unlike Laura, she's wearing it with pride.

"Oh my! Seems we interrupted something." Maya Yamada says slightly happy. With her green bikini, which emphasizes her boobs, she looks as beautiful as ever.

" _Yo sis and Ms Yamada! Seems we all had the same idea."_ Ichika says with a smirk.

"Heya! Do you remember me?" A third voice says who has managed to sneak behind Ichika.

As he looks, to his surprise, the blue haired girl from yesterday is also here. _"Yes, I remember you. I take it you're enjoying the plushie."_ Ichika says with amusement. Unfortunately he's a bit distracted. The girl is wearing a blue bikini that emphasizes her fantastic figure and, for Ichika, he's a bit disappointed not to have noticed this before. Unbeknownst to Ichika, his sister is giving quite the harsh glare at the intruder.

As everyone makes their way into the water wars game, the teams are set: Ichika, Dan, Vanessa, Nohohon, and Rin versus; Chifuyu, Maya, Laura, and the blue haired girl. Once the battle begins, it's clear that Ichika is at a heavy disadvantage. As the group runs around, it's clear to Ichika the blue haired girl from before is quite skilled.

' _Damn. She's good. The fact she can keep up with me and Chifuyu says a lot. I wonder what her deal is?'_ Ichika thinks as he dodges a blast of water from Maya.

Ten minutes later, the battle is over and Chifuyu, Maya, Laura, and Rin have won to the disappointment of everybody else.

Most of the group goes away, but interestingly enough, the blue haired girl from before stays behind to talk with Chifuyu.

"So, what did you think of my knucklehead brother?" Chifuyu says to the blue haired girl coldly.

"Orimura Sensei, he's more interesting than I thought. I can't wait to properly meet him." The young woman says with a smile.

"I know that smile, Tatenashi. That guy has enough girl problems without you getting involved." Chifuyu scolds the girl whose name is revealed to be Tatenashi (AN: This should shock nobody)

"If you mean Natasha, don't worry, I'm sure she'll behave herself." Tatenashi says with a cruel smile.

"What are you planning?" Chifuyu says annoyed as the young woman walks away.

"Don't worry about it, Sensei." Tatenashi says with a smile, leaving Chifuyu and Maya with concerned looks.

As Ichika and his girls walk back, Laura reflects on her life so far. In Germany, she was a test subject; a breed of super soldier who was supposed to change everything. Getting the IS was a proud moment, but even more was the time she spent with Chifuyu. For her, these days were bliss, and being reunited with her mentor was great. Unfortunately, she also ran into her mentor's younger brother. Although at first their relationship stunk, the heavy defeat, and the fact he saved her from the VT system, changed everything. Luckily for her, he was forgiving and even helped her to feel more human. As she walks with the young man, a small blush appears. Something that would've never happened before. "Ichika, come here." Laura says as she quickly plants a kiss on Ichika's lips.

Later that night, the group makes their way towards the Shinonono shrine ready to enjoy the festival. Since Houki was performing, she was forced to stay away, but the rest of the girls were there in their respective kimonos: For Cecelia, an ice blue choice. For Rin, a red one that reminded one of a Chinese dress. Laura's was pure black with a white bunny symbol on it. Takatsuki wore an amber kimono with black flowers. Charlotte wore a red and blue one with a white stripe and Nohohon wore an odd one. It was red, but it had a picture of a yellow mouse all over it. The mouse had red cheeks and it was an odd image.

" _Wow! You girls look amazing!"_ Ichika said staring at the girls. The group walked around and enjoyed various games. The girls all struggled with the fish catching game and Cecelia even had one fly into her shirt. Ichika of course removed it without a problem and gave Cecelia a slight grope. The girls later enjoyed dango and even worked together to get a giant cat doll for Laura.

Ichika is enjoying himself, but realizes he has to leave to go deal with an issue. _"Sorry guys. I gotta go see Houki before her performance. I need you guys to get me a spot so we can enjoy everything."_ Ichika says apologetically.

"Sure Ichika, go ahead." Charlotte says and the group nods in agreement.

As he makes his way towards Houki, he's met with a familiar face. "Hello there, Ichika. Are you enjoying yourself?" Natasha Fairs says smiling. She's wearing a blue kimono with red stripes and white stars over it. Admittedly, even to Ichika, she looks impressive.

" _So what do you want Natasha?"_ Ichika says sternly.

"I was hoping to play with you a bit today." Natasha says with a sultry voice as she goes in to kiss Ichika. However Ichika stops her _"Sorry Natasha, not today. Maybe once IS academy starts up you might have a chance. Right now I have to go see a friend."_ Ichika says smiling.

Over at her home, Houki is getting dressed for the ceremony later and has a moment to reflect. 'Dammit! Why do I have to do this? Why can't I be out there with Ichika?' Houki thinks to herself embarrassed.

"This is better, little sis. You get to show off a talent that none of the others have." Tabane says shocking her sister.

"What are you doing here Tabane?" Houki says slightly annoyed.

"Well...this _is_ our shrine. I wanted to come visit, yay yay." Tabane says amused. "Look at you! Those boobies will hardly fit in this outfit." Tabane says as she goes to grope her sister before she's whacked by Houki with a shinai stick nearby.

"Oww! That hurt, little sis." Tabane says sarcastically. "Oh well, you have another guest so I guess I'll leave." Tabane smiles as she walks away.

" _She really is something isn't she, Houki."_ Ichika says smiling to his dear friend.

"Yes she is." Houki says smiling. She quickly realizes she's half dressed. "Get out of here you perv." Houki goes to hit Ichika but is stopped.

" _Now now, Houki. I came to give you some courage, so relax."_ Ichika says calmly as he goes to kiss his girlfriend. Now, not nearly as tense, Houki enjoys the moment. Ichika goes to remove the rest of Houki's clothes but is stopped by Houki.

"Ichika, I can't because I need to do the dance." Houki says embarrassed. "But afterwards, I'm all yours."

Understanding everything Ichika leaves. _"See ya, Houki. I can't wait for your performance."_ Ichika says happily and makes his way back.

The girls all sit in the spot waiting for Ichika and the girls all talk about what's happened. Unfortunately Nohohon is not so happy. "Orimu, my turn for a kiss." Nohohon says as she jumps and kisses Ichika on the lips. This draws the crowd towards them embarrassing Nohohon.

" _Alright everybody, nothing to see here."_ Ichika says annoyed and the group of people turns away. Not long after, Houki appears and does her dance. As Houki moves, the whole gang is mesmerized, and Ichika smiles seeing how far his friend has come.

Once the night ends, the group separates heading home. However, Ichika makes his way towards Houki, who's waiting with pride.

" _Nice job, Houki."_ Ichika says with a smile as his girlfriend sits with her outfit still on.

"Thanks Ichika, so are you gonna take this off for me or not?" Houki smiles inviting her lover over for some late night fireworks.

Ichika makes his way over and takes off the kimono, and as the fireworks still fill the area with noise, Ichika fills Houki with sperm. A perfect vacation and a perfect end to a crazy year.

That's it for chapter 23. Hope you guys enjoyed my specials. Everyone got their moment, and Natasha and Tatenashi appear. Next chapter, the gang returns to school and things get far more interesting for Ichika.


	25. New Semester and New Problems

Chapter 24: New Semester and New Problems

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 24: New semester new problems. Well, after a calm break, Ichika begins the second semester and it's gonna be a doozy. New friends, new foes, and new lemons to enjoy. Get ready everyone because today SHE arrives.

AN: Thank you to everybody for helping this story get to 50 plus reviews. Although i suppose i have talesfanjmf my super reviewer to thank mostly. Come on guys i do accept input and i'll answer your reviews so if you have anything to say i'd be glad to know whats on your mind

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you had a nice break. We have a new student joining us today." Maya says with a surprising amount of irritation. As everyone looks, Ichika and crew are stupefied at the face joining them. "This is Natasha Fairs; she'll be transferring in from the US." Maya continues.

' _ **I knew it. I figured Natasha would be arriving.'**_ Ichika thinks to himself with a lot of headaches.

"Hello everybody, my name is Natasha Fairs and I'll be joining you today." The young woman introduces herself kindly.

As the student rep, Ichika has been welcoming the students, and this is no different. _"Welcome Natasha, I hope you enjoy your time in this classroom. My name is Ichika Orimura, and on behalf of the class I welcome you. If there's anything that you need, please feel free to let me know."_ Ichika says in a half-smile.

"Well then Ichika, I hear you give great massages. Do you mind giving me one later today?" Natasha asks seductively.

Although a twitch can be heard from the girls, Ichika manages to keep his composure. _"Gladly Natasha, just let me know when you want it."_

"Thank you, Ichika." Natasha says smiling, her little display causing most of the class to go crazy at the potential.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get started." Chifuyu says walking into class. "Listen carefully everyone; starting today we're going to have normal classes. This may be a school for IS, but this is still a school. So pay attention."

The class went by quickly and Ichika made his way into the lockers, hoping to relax. _"Good grief, seems like with Natasha here, things are going to get interesting."_ Ichika whispers to himself, changing by himself for the first time in a while.

"So, are you glad to see me, Ichika?" Natasha says sneaking up behind Ichika.

Not shocked by her actions, Ichika smiles slightly. _"Natasha, I thought you were at the changing room with the rest of the girls."_

"No Ichika, I came to see you." Natasha says smiling "Before class started I tried to find out everything I could about you." Natasha says with a sultry voice as she begins to strip. "I heard about your little harem from some girls and naturally I wanted in" Natasha says, now naked in front of Ichika and with eyes suggesting she was ready for some fun.

' _ **Let's see, have sex with this lovely young woman, or deal with IS Training class… I chose sex.'**_ Ichika thinks as he stops changing. Turning to Natasha, Ichika decides to have a little fun. _"Very well Natasha."_ Ichika says grabbing a small pill from his locker and popping it in.

 **LEMON START:**

Ichika starts things off by grabbing Natasha's breasts with his hands. As he kneads them like dough, Natasha's moans quickly come out.

"AHH! Ichika so good!" The young woman screams. For the next few minutes Natasha is at the mercy of Ichika, who is enjoying himself as his sadistic side sneaks out for the first time in a while.

" _Such a naughty girl. You know, when I found out you were the Gospel's pilot; I figured I'd get my revenge soon. However this wasn't what I had in mind."_ Ichika says with a cruel smile. In a rare show of form he sits down on the bench surprising the young woman. _"You can't have all the fun, Natasha."_ Ichika says as he removes his boxers, revealing a rock hard boner.

Understanding what Ichika wants, Natasha starts licking Ichika's manhood while Ichika pleasures Natasha's snatch, which is getting wetter by the minute.

For the next few minutes, Ichika's fingering and Natasha's blow job compete for dominance. Unfortunately for Natasha, she's first to succumb to the actions.

"AHH! Ichika I'm cumming." Natasha screams as she sends pussy juice all over the locker room."

" _Such a pity Natasha, I was close but not quite there."_ Ichika says smiling. _"What will we do next?"_

"Ichika you should put it in me. NOW!" Natasha says with excitement unlike anything she's felt. Her pussy dripping with excitement.

" _Very well, Natasha. Get yourself ready and I'll rock your world."_ Ichika says smiling, a devious plan popping into his head.

Natasha quickly places her hands against the locker, dripping with excitement for Ichika to make his move. "Ichika, come on! We don't have all day. Class has already started and if I'm gonna be late, this better be worth it."

" _Oh Natasha, I have no intention of going to class."_ Ichika says smiling viciously. Making his way over to Natasha, Ichika takes his fingers rubbing Natasha's pussy further. However instead of what Natasha was hoping, Ichika has different plans. Ichika uses those two fingers to prepare another entrance.

"Ichika, you aren't thinking of...wait a minute, this isn't what I meant by a massage!" Natasha says as she's aware Ichika is planning on punishing a different entrance.

" _That's right Natasha; I'm not going for your pussy."_ Ichika says placing his harden penis in a place Natasha never expected. _"Here we GO!"_ With one thrust Ichika slams into Natasha's anus causing the girl to scream out.

"AHHHHH!" Natasha screams as she cums from Ichika's quick thrust. "Dammit Ichika! AHH!" Natasha curses as Ichika's thrust continue.

" _Damn Natasha, you're tight."_ Ichika smiles as he thrusts continuously into Natasha's ass each thrust more violent than the next. For the next five minutes Ichika continues to pound Natasha until he's reached his climax. _"Natasha! I'm cumming inside you! MHMMM!"_ Ichika says as he blasts a load into her anus.

"Ahh! Ichika, that's so good!" Natasha says before noticing something shocking. "Ichika, you're still hard. What the heck?"

Ichika smiles _"Hey, look on the bright side, now I get to enjoy your pussy."_ Ichika says as he pierces Natasha quickly, breaking her hymen and making his way into the womb. _"So you're a virgin, lucky me."_ Ichika says smiling. His thrusting never stopping and he makes sure to grab Natasha's boobs to multiply the pleasure.

"AHH! AHH! Ichika! Stop, you're so AHH good." Natasha's moans continue as Ichika slams into her body, tiring her out far more than he planned.

A few minutes later, Ichika reaches another climax. _"Alright Natasha, I'm cumming inside you. Don't worry you, won't get pregnant."_ Ichika says smiling as he slams one final load in the American's pussy. Cumming one last time, Natasha passes out.

 **LEMON END.**

Being the gentleman he is, Ichika lays Natasha on the bench. Looking to the clock he notices that his class is over in 10 minutes. _"You can come out now."_ He yells in the empty room.

"How did you know I was here?" A voice says appearing out of a mist of water.

Smiling, Ichika notices that the mysterious guest is the same person who he met at the water park. _"So you're a student of this academy? I guess that's how you knew my name."_

"Yes, that's right. So why did you call me? You don't have enough time for another round with me, and you know your sis will kill you for skipping two classes." Tatenashi says smiling. "My name is."

Cutting the girl off Ichika gets down to business. _"We'll properly introduce ourselves soon enough, but for now, why don't you take Natasha here to the infirmary to rest. Get her changed too, if you don't mind. I need to take a shower."_

Smiling Tatenashi goes along with the plan. "Fine by me, it's easier that way. So, think you can do that to me?" Tatenashi says smiling lustfully.

Ichika smiles as his mysterious guest leaves with Natasha. _**'Hmm that girl's interesting. Even with my senses, she barely showed up.'**_ After mulling over what the girl is after, Ichika gets into the shower and relaxes before his next class.

"ICHIKA! WHERE WERE YOU?!" His sister yells right before the start of class.

Smiling in typical Ichika style. _"Sorry sis, I was doing my duty as representative and giving Natasha a tour. It took a little longer than planned."_ Ichika says with a grin that his sister knows all too well. The fact that Natasha isn't here made it even more obvious for his exasperated sister.

"We'll talk about this later. As for your punishment 1000 laps with a practice IS. No using **Dragons Ascent**!" Chifuyu says angrily.

The next day, Ichika and gang have gathered for a rare assembly. Apparently there's an announcement important to the school. As Ichika sits amused at the events from the day before, it turns out he's in for another surprise. Out walks his favorite blue haired stalker.

"Hello everybody. I'm your student council president, Tatenashi Sarashiki. It's good to see all of you here today for my important announcement."

' _ **Figures she's the student council president.'**_ Ichika thinks smiling as the girls are shocked that the person they each ran into was so close to them the whole time.

That's it for Chapter 24. So Natasha will become a student and I'm going to answer a few questions. Yes she will eventually get an IS. It won't be the Gospel, but it will be a more powerful version of her original IS. Next chapter, Tatenashi's plans for Ichika are revealed, and it will be fun.


	26. Sarashiki Tatenashi

Chapter 25: Sarashiki Tatenashi

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 25: Sarashiki Tatenashi. Today everybody's favorite tease finally joins the fray. And Tatenashi's adventures with Ichika surely make things far more interesting.

Ichika stands as the blue haired girl who had appeared with him so many times finally reveals herself. _"So she's the student council president, huh? That explains her ability. I wonder why she's such a tease?"_

Houki, having noticed Ichika's expression, whispers towards her lover "Hey Ichika that's the girl from the park, right? What is she doing here?" 

Having his own suspicions, Ichika whispers back _"I bet she was there to evaluate the personal IS users in the first year. The fact we were all together doesn't hurt."_ Ichika says smiling at the antics of the young woman.

Tatenashi, having watched Ichika's expression is ready to unveil her big surprise. 'Heh, I wonder what he'll think of this?' Turning serious for a moment, Tatenashi makes her announcement. "Listen up everybody, after last semester the student council got many requests related to the new stud on campus, Ichika Orimura."

Ichika quickly started paying more attention since he knew that if his name was being said, something troublesome was about to occur.

"The student council is going to have a special event for the anniversary coming up. This event is called " **Every Club Fight for Orimura Ichika War**!"

"WHATTTTTTT?!" The entire hall screams while Ichika looks on in annoyance.

' _You troublesome girl. What a pain."_ Ichika thinks with amusement.

"Anyway, here's what we're gonna do. Normally everybody sets up their booths and extra funding goes to the groups with the best booths, so here's what we're going to do. The group that has the best booth gets Ichika Orimura as a prize. What do you guys say?" Tatenashi says with a sarcastic gusto. The whole school erupts with joy at this latest group of events.

" _Good grief. That girl's gonna be the death of me."_ Ichika says with a smirk as he makes his way back towards homeroom.

Back in his homeroom class, Ichika is trying to settle down his hyped up class. _"Listen everybody, most of these ideas are entertaining, but I'm going to refuse them. I'll accept Laura's idea for a Cosplay Café. Also to make things more fun, I will dress up as a butler for all of you."_ The class goes crazy with this news as Laura is commended. _"But I have a fun addition within the class. Each person in the class will submit their own original recipe. I will allow you guys to work with a partner. Here's the treat, our menu will be everyone's suggestions and the person whose meal gets the most selections will win a date with me, and if you guys group up I'll still accept that. Even if we don't win."_

With this news the class goes mental. Ichika has to deliver the news to his sister about what's happened. Naturally he expected a headache but boy was he surprised.

"Hah! So Laura suggested a cosplay café? And you added a bonus, well done, little brother." Chifuyu says with a rare chuckle. Turning serious for a second, Chifuyu warns her brother. "Listen, Tatenashi is as strong as they come she's also quite cunning so be careful." Chifuyu warns with a slight smirk on her face.

As Ichika makes his way back to the classroom, he senses an unusual presence. _"You can come out now, Tatenashi."_

"Boo. How did you sense me so quickly?" Tatenashi pouts as she appears behind Ichika.

" _The first time you surprised me, but afterwards I figured out your little trick, so it wasn't too hard." Ichika says smirking. "By the way, you might wanna look out."_ Ichika says as he dodges an attack.

"Take this." A young woman shouts, aiming for Tatenashi. The young woman is wearing boxing gloves. Charging quickly, Tatenashi blocks her attack with a fan and chops the girl in the neck, dropping her to the floor. Not even relaxing, Tatenashi dodges a bamboo sword attack and, with another karate chop, finishes off her latest opponent.

"Sorry about that, Ichika." Tatenashi says smirking. "As the student council president you have to WOAH!" Tatenashi is interrupted as arrows fly in from the surroundings. Tatenashi dodges but notices that her attacker isn't coming; also to her greater surprise Ichika isn't around.

" _I'm right behind you, Tatenashi."_ Ichika whispers softly into the student council president's ear. Tatenashi quickly moves to strike Ichika but is blocked by his hands. _"Now now, don't be like that. I was only having a little fun."_ Ichika says amused. _"Anyway, what were you saying?"_

Tatenashi marvels at Ichika but regains her composure. 'How did he get behind me so easily? Wow, this guy's more interesting than I expected. I knew he was good from what Honne told me, but I didn't think he was this good.' Tatenashi thinks while turning to her companion. "Anyway, as the student council president, I have to constantly fight strong opponents. Those girls probably attacked because..." Tatenashi says before she's interrupted by Ichika.

" _Because they didn't have a chance of getting me normally, so they wanted to beat you and claim the president's role. But you wouldn't allow it so easily."_ Ichika says stoically.

"That's right." Tatenashi says marveling at the young man before her. "So Ichika, care to come to the student council's office for some tea?" Tatenashi says still disturbed from earlier.

Arriving at the student council office, Ichika is amused to find a familiar face. "Orimu, how are you?" Nohohon says as she jumps into Ichika's arms. Nohohon quickly goes to kiss Ichika and Ichika responds in kind adding a little tongue to proceedings. As Tatenashi looks on in awe, a second young woman looks on as well, heavily blushing.

"Dammit Honne! Can you stop making out with your boyfriend in front of us?" The young woman says.

Releasing the kiss regrettably, Nohohon smiles at the young woman. "Hehehe. Sorry sis, I hadn't seen Orimu since our date at the water. By the way, Ta-chan, why didn't you tell me you'd be there? I guess you snuck away from nee-san."

"That's right, sis. Lady Tatenashi did sneak away from me." The girl says. "It was really frustrating trying to find her, of course knowing you were there made things better."

" _So you're Nohohon's sister, huh?"_ Ichika says with a smile, introducing himself to the girl who he finally gets a good view of. She's a lot like Nohohon but a little bit older. Instead of the simple way Nohohon does her hair, this young girl has her hair in a nice neat ponytail. This emphasizes her face and her ample bust.

"That's right, I'm Nohotoke Utsuho. Honne here is my sister." The young lady says. "I'm surprised you call her Nohohon."

Shrugging regrettably Ichika says _"It's because I didn't know her name was Honne, but personally, I like Nohohon better."_

Sweatdropping slightly, Utsuho responds "Anyway, would you like some tea? Clearly Lady Tatenashi is interested in you, otherwise she wouldn't have brought you here."

"Orimu, have some cake too. They're really good." Nohohon says as she makes her way towards the cake.

Tatenashi watches in amusement as Ichika sips the tea with Nohohon right on his lap. It's rather odd for her to see Nohohon that energetic, further intriguing her about the young man before her. Getting to the real reason she brought him here, Tatenashi makes her move. "So Ichika, how about I become your new IS instructor?"

Looking at the young girl with amusement, Ichika shrugs it off _"No thanks, I don't need a teacher." Looking at Tatenashi Ichika smiles once again. "I can tell you're strong, no doubt about that. You may be as strong as I am, but I don't need a teacher. If you want to spar with me occasionally, along with the others, that's fine."_ Ichika says with confidence as he continues to sip his tea and enjoy the cakes Nohohon is feeding him.

'Damn I didn't think he'd refuse me' Tatenashi thinks nervously as she continues to try to get more access to the young man. Thinking up a new strategy Tatenashi says "Let's make a deal then, Ichika. What if we have a match, you and I? If I win, you give into my demands and let me teach you. Obviously IS would be too flashy, so let's do martial arts. If you win, I'll give up on trying to recruit you, and in addition, I'll cancel that event I had planned." Tatenashi says sure that she has him.

Smiling once again at Tatenashi's desperation, Ichika responds with a devil's smile _"Nope, I'm cool with the event. It'll be fun seeing what the girls come up with to snag me. Plus I promised the girls in my class a surprise for their event too."_ Finishing his tea and cakes, Ichika decides it's time to go. Motioning to Nohohon to get off, Ichika makes his way out. _"The tea and cakes were lovely, student council president. I'd love to join you again for some tea."_ Ichika says as he walks away. Smirking for a second, Ichika walks over to Tatenashi and to the shock of everybody in the room, including Tatenashi herself; Ichika plants a soft kiss on Tatenashi's lips. Much like with Nohohon, Ichika fiercely inserts his tongue, paralyzing the young woman with shock. Just as Tatenashi regains her composure and starts to fight back, Ichika removes his lips, stunning Tatenashi.

As he walks away and makes his way back to his room, Ichika smiles thinking about turning the screw on Tatenashi. _'Hmm she was fun, I think I'm gonna enjoy teasing this one. Probably as much as I did with Charlotte.'_ Ichika smirks as he makes his way back to his room and a frustrated Cecelia.

"Ichikaaa! What took you so long?" Cecelia whines as she sits waiting for Ichika, upset that her night has been delayed.

" _Sorry, Cecelia."_ Ichika says planting a kiss on the impatient Brit. _"I had some business with the student council to deal with."_

 **LEMON START:**

"I don't like that president, she's going to ruin the time we girls have with you." Cecelia says as she slowly undresses herself.

" _Don't worry Cecelia, everything's fine."_ Ichika says smiling as he also strips, ready to enjoy his British lover. _"By the way Cecelia, I'm ordering you to partner up with Takatsuki for the event."_ Ichika says as he slams his penis into Cecelia.

"Very well, Ichika AH! But why? AHH!" Cecelia whines as Ichika continues to pound her pussy.

" _Because of the fact you can't cook and Takatsuki is decent."_ Ichika says as he continues to thrust into Cecelia. _"Plus this way you can tell her the recipes and you have a shot at winning."_ Ichika says, deciding to start rubbing Cecelia's ample breasts as his thrusts continue.

"AHH! Okay Ichika that's fine. By the way, please make sure to cum inside me. AHH!" Cecelia says as she begins to reach her peak.

" _Got it Cecelia."_ Ichika says smiling. _"Okay now I'm cumming!"_ Ichika says as his load for the day slams into Cecelia, the young brit cumming just as much.

"AHH! Ichika so good!" Cecelia says as she enjoys the hot cum pouring from her lover.

 **LEMON END.**

As Ichika sits with Cecelia sleeping in his arms, he reflects on an interesting day. Just as he nods off to sleep he remembers something fun. _'Hmm Nohohon's day is coming in a few days. I wonder if I'll have a surprise in store?'_ Ichika thinks smiling as he falls asleep. But not before giving Cecelia one more kiss on the cheek.

That's it for Chapter 25 everybody. Ichika and Tatenashi talk, and Tatenashi's recruitment fails. Don't worry, there's more to come soon. So get ready everybody. Next chapter Ichika toys heavily with Tatenashi.


	27. Toying with Tatenashi

Chapter 26: Toying with Tatenashi

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 26: Taunting Tatenashi. As it's name suggests, Ichika has a little fun with Tatenashi. So sit back and enjoy the comedy.

Student council president Sarashiki Tatenashi has gotten everything she wanted whenever she wanted it. She was a representative candidate for Russia, she was the head of the Sarashiki group, and the whole time she's enjoyed doing whatever she wants. Although right now, she's finally struggling for the first time in her life.

Currently, our favorite student council president is sneaking into the dorms and making her way towards the dorm room of one, Ichika Orimura. She introduced the young man only a day ago. The infamous male of the school. Could he be the one to give her what she's desired? After watching his sadistic display towards Natasha, the young princess was charmed. She hoped she could get some of Ichika Orimura for herself. Using the master key she snuck from the office, she sneaks her way into the young man's room. With her quick senses, she makes her way towards her prey's bed. Noticing Ichika's black hair sticking out she sneaks into Ichika's bed with the hopes of surprising him when he wakes up. Tatenashi's love of pranks is something she values the most. Unfortunately, as she opens the bed she sees a small black wig. Under the wig a small video screen appears.

" _Hello, this is Ichika Orimura. Since I've heard of your love of pranks from Nohohon, I thought I'd play one on my own. I took the liberty of recording this message for when you tried something on me. I hope what your wearing isn't too fancy."_ The video paused for a second and Tatenashi was drenched by water that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Resuming play the video continues. _"Hopefully you dodged the attack. Well, anyway, have a nice rest of the day. Oh and do me a favor, make sure to change the sheets for me."_

This failure leaves Tatenashi furious because she knows that she's been seen through. Fortunately for her, a second chance would come the next day during her free period.

Turns out Ichika actually spent the night at his own house. Once Ichika woke up and to his amusement the screen next to his bed was showing a one crossed out. _"Hmm, so she triggered trap one."_ Ichika says with a smile as he makes his way towards breakfast. The day after meeting Tatenashi, Ichika got a rare warning from his sister. Ichika then prepared a series of traps and countermeasures thinking about how he would've gone after himself. He determined three ways to attack him that worked. 1: She would sneak into his room at night while he was sleeping. 2: She would sneak into the male locker room just like Natasha did. 3: She would use Nohohon's night with Ichika and take her place. Ichika would be none the wiser.

Relaxing for that day knowing Ichika was done, he has a rare moment of relaxation. Almost excited for Tatenashi's next move, Ichika prepared his trap for the day.

"Let's see you get away this time, Ichika." Tatenashi says sneakily. It was her free period the day after her first failed attempt. Knowing that Ichika would be watching carefully before class starts, she snuck into the locker room during the class. She figured once Ichika was finished he would be tired and not be able to notice her coming. Eventually the bell to signal the end of class rang so Tatenashi knew her chance was coming. Ten minutes passed and to her shock, the doors for the locker room never opened. Trying to figure out what was going on, Tatenashi made her way towards the locker Ichika usually changed at and to her shock there was a small letter.

" _Yo Tatenashi round two goes to me. Anyway you failed again. Third round's all that's left. See ya later."_

A fuming Tatenashi tries to figure about what to do. An idea pops into the young ladies head. "Better talk to Honne." Tatenashi goes to leave and once the door closes, Ichika appears out of nowhere.

" _Hah! Poor Tatenashi, I made the door soundproof. Once I got in I activated a cloaking device I made the other night and waited for you to take the bait and get angry. Turns out my plan worked."_ Ichika says with a comical laugh. _"Though I must admit you're as clever as my sister said you were."_

It's the end of the day and while Ichika sits and plans his next prank over at the student council, Tatenashi is furious.

"Dammit Ichika! How can you keep avoiding me? Nobody is this good." Tatenashi fumes at the latest attempt she's failed with Ichika.

"Lady Tatenashi, what's wrong?" Utsuho asks worried about her master's state of affairs.

"Nothing Utsuho, you don't need to worry." Tatenashi says trying to reassure her loyal servant. Turning to Nohohon she issues a rare order. "Honne, listen, I'm taking your place tomorrow. Got it?"

"Sure, Ta-chan. That's fine, but do you mind going to get us some drinks? I'm really thirsty." Nohohon says with her typical smile.

As Tatenashi leaves to go get drinks, Utsuho turns to her sister with concern "Honne, what's going on with Lady Tatenashi?"

"Ta-chan has been looking for Orimu to seduce him for something. Well Orimu has been playing pranks on Ta-chan, so when Ta-chan sneaks up to find him, she finds something else. Of course, since Ta-chan for once can't get what she wants, she's mad. Apparently she wants to take my place for my night with Orimu tomorrow."

"What do you mean your night with Ichika?" Utsuho says nervously.

"Well...Orimu and I have been having sex since last semester. He has a tiny harem and I'm a part." Nohohon says with a smile.

"WHATTTTTT?! You can't be serious, Honne!" Utsuho says with a furious blush. "How can you give up your body so easily?"

"Orimu is _really_ good." Nohohon says making sure to emphasize the really part to embarrass her sister.

"Good grief. Well, let's hope that Ichika doesn't see this one coming." Utsuho says nervously. "Lady Tatenashi can be really difficult when she's angry."

As Nohohon relaxes she looks to her phone. A recent message has just popped up from Ichika. _"Hey Nohohon, I'm gonna come over to your room tonight. I heard you room with your sister now because it's easier for Tatenashi to reach one of you. Well, let's hope she doesn't mind the sounds of sex."_

'Orimu you are evil.' Nohohon thinks as she waits for the day to end knowing that, once again, Ichika has outsmarted Tatenashi.

Later that night, Tatenashi walks towards Ichika's room in a wonderful blue negligee that emphasizes her body perfectly. She hopes that with this she can finally get to Ichika and, since he's expecting Nohohon, he won't see it coming. Knocking on the door, Tatenashi does her best impression of her friend Honne. "Orimu, I'm here." Just as planned the door opens and just before the figure can be seen, Tatenashi leaps forward planting a kiss on who she thought was Ichika. Unfortunately for Tatenashi, it's Natasha Fairs, the US representative candidate. Tatenashi dumbfounded stops the kiss.

"Didn't know the president swung that way, how about that." Natasha says with a cruel smile.

"How the? What the? What are you doing here?" Tatenashi asks mystified at how Ichika has managed to elude her once again.

"Well, I came by to see Ichika earlier today. I wanted to talk to him about his thoughts on how to improve the Gospel. So we spoke for a little bit. Unfortunately, he said he had to go but he knew somebody was coming later tonight. He wanted me to leave a message for them. I don't personally get it."

Opening the letter, Tatenashi is furious at the contents. _"Round 3 goes to me, Tatenashi. Don't worry, I'm done with these pranks for now and things are about to get busy with the festival on its way. Tell ya what, stop by the store on the day of the festival we can work out our differences there."_

"DAMMIT!" Tatenashi screams as she realizes once again she's been duped.

Meanwhile over at Nohohon's room, a knock on the door reveals a smiling Nohohon greeting Ichika with kiss. "Lucky you, Orimu, my sister is with a friend right now. So we have the room all to ourselves."

 **LEMON START:**

Nohohon moves to the bed and takes off the yellow pajamas she was wearing. Ichika strips as well and sits down on the bed, Nohohon moving for his penis. Quickly grabbing the erect member in her hand, Nohohon starts to stroke Ichika calmly with smooth strokes.

" _Ahh! Nohohon, so good."_ Ichika says with pleasure.

"Thanks Orimu, now let's get to the fun stuff." Nohohon says as she removes her hands and takes her lovely breasts out. Ichika understanding what the young girl wants places his cock right between her breasts. As Nohohon strokes her breasts up and down Ichika is enjoying the pleasure Nohohon's soft breasts bring him.

" _Ahh! So good, Nohohon."_ Ichika moans as the gyrations continue for a few more minutes. _"Nohohon, I'm about to cum."_ Ichika warns the young girl.

"Okay Orimu, cum right into my mouth." Nohohon says with a smile.

Just as Ichika is about to cum the door to Nohohon's room opens and Utsuho, Nohohon's sister, appears. As she walks into the room she yells "Honne I'm here." Unfortunately for her she walks towards the group just as Ichika cums from Nohohon's titjob and nails the young woman right in the face, his cum also splattering on her shirt.

 **LEMON PAUSE:**

"Uhh..hi nee-san." Nohohon says nervously knowing that her sister has a tendency to freak out.

Although blushing massively at the cum that now sits over her face Utsuho calmly walks in. "So sis, I'm guessing Lady Tatenashi won't be seeing Ichika tonight either." Utsuho says calmly taking off her shirt in front of the two to the shock of both Nohohon and Ichika.

Just then, Utsuho receives a call and to her amusement, the call is from her master. "Hello Lady Tatenashi, how are you?" Ichika and Nohohon panic because they both know that if Utsuho tells her, Tatenashi will be over quickly and then Ichika is in trouble. "No milady, I don't know where Nohohon is." She says bringing relief to the group. "No milady, I'll see you tomorrow." As she hangs up Utsuho looks to the two with a smile. "Okay. For sparing your blushes, Ichika, I'd like to make a deal with you." Utsuho says half naked because her master called at the wrong time. "For sparing her, I want you to do two things. First, I want you to give milady some proper time at the festival. Second, I want in on the action." Utsuho continues to strip as Ichika's stunned expression continues. "After I learned about your sexual activities together, I got curious what type of man charmed Lady Tatenashi so much." Utsuho says now naked, her large breasts exposed to Ichika.

 **LEMON RESUME**

Making her way over to a stunned Ichika Utsuho uses her breasts to quickly get Ichika hard. "Hey Honne, get me ready, do you mind? As Utsuho uses her breasts to pleasure Ichika, Nohohon slips behind and begins to finger her sister slowly and carefully.

"AHH! When did you get so good at this?" Utsuho yells as she continues to lose control over the situation. After a few minutes Utsuho reaches her peak. "AHH! I'm gonna cum!" The young girl screams as she cums while being slammed with more of Ichika's sperm.

Now ready to go Ichika lies down on the bed. Utsuho and Nohohon both stand above him ready for what is sure to be great pleasure. _"Sorry Utsuho, but Nohohon is first."_ Ichika says as Nohohon places her wet snatch above Ichika's raging boner. As Nohohon impales herself on Ichika, Utsuho makes her way over to the young man positioning herself right above Ichika.

"Please lick me, Ichika." Utsuho says blushing heavily. Calmly obliging, Ichika licks Utsuho's snatch as Nohohon moves quickly up and down his cock with great speed. After five minutes, the group is led to climax. First Utsuho then Nohohon and finally Ichika launching a load into his first partner and one so hard it actually got on the sister.

"Wow nee-san, you've got Orimu's cum all over you." Nohohon says with a smile. "Why don't you get some inside of him now?"

As the girls switch places Utsuho slowly makes her way onto Ichika's still rock hard penis. "Umm...Ichika this is my first time, I hope you don't mind." As she slowly impales Ichika, a small bit of blood trickles down.

"Cool! Now both of us got our virginities taken by Orimu." Nohohon says with a smile as Ichika begins to lick her pussy with his usual vigor.

Utsuho is forced to slowly move up and down until the motions continue. Ichika of course is fine with this since, although he's a bit sadistic, he knows Utsuho is far more nervous then she lets on. After a minute or so of slow thrusts however Utsuho is quickly moving. For the next five minutes again the group's moans can be heard all around. This time it's Nohohon who cums first with Utsuho following and finally Ichika slamming a massive load into both girls, starting with Nohohon and finishing with Utsuho.

 **LEMON END.**

"Orimu, that was incredible." Nohohon says with a satisfied smile. "I agree sis." Utsuho says smiling as well. "I can see why Lady Tatenashi is so obsessed." As the two girls fall asleep in their bed Ichika gets dressed and leaves silently but not before kissing both girls on the head.

About five minutes later Tatenashi makes her way over presumably to talk to Utsuho about what happened. Opening the door she notices an odd scent in the room. 'Don't tell me.' Tatenashi thinks as she makes her way into the room. Unfortunately, her instinct is right as she notices a still naked Utsuho and Nohohon sitting in their bed. "Orimu." Nohohon mutters in her sleep. That doesn't surprise her, what does are the words of her maid Utsuho. "Orimura-sama."

"AWW! COME ON!" Tatenashi shouts in frustration.

That's it for chapter 26. I hope you guys enjoyed my trolling of Tatenashi. This was something I thought I could do just for the heck of it. Get ready, the next chapter is the school festival arc and things get very interesting.


	28. Festival Fun

Chapter 27: Festival Fun

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 27: Festival Fun. In this chapter, Ichika and his motley crew enjoy some fun at the class festival.

The day had finally arrived for the class festival and everybody had been working hard. Nobody working harder then Ichika Orimura, the class representative. He prepared a few secret surprises behind the girl's backs, but he knew this would be a tough day. Thanks to his promise with Utsuho, he knows he must deal with Tatenashi, but he's going to have some fun before that. Thanks to his connection with Nohohon and Utsuho, Ichika has prepared an interesting announcement.

"Umm..Hello everybody. This is Utsuho of the student council. We have one special announcement. I'd like to introduce Ichika Orimura, the male IS pilot and head of class 1-1." Utsuho says handing the microphone to a smiling Ichika

" _Hello everybody. It's me, Ichika Orimura. Be sure to enjoy all the festival, but I have a special surprise in both my class and class 1-2, our neighbors. During the morning in my class café and in the afternoon when I go to class 1-2, when you make your order, every visitor to the café who shows their IS Academy ID will receive a special photo of me from a shoot I did a few weeks ago for the water park. There are five special photos, and each photo will have a special reward you can get from me: Your own personal photos with me; A chance to ask me any question you want; feed me, well, all kinds of stuff. One girl will win the grand prize. A special dinner with me, Ichika Orimura, at the end of the festival. Now everybody, enjoy and be careful. Remember, this is only when I'm at those respective cafés. That is all."_ As Ichika drops the microphone the whole school explodes.

"You're gonna regret that, you know that, right Ichika?" Utsuho says with a smile.

" _Yes I do, Utsuho."_ Ichika says with a smile before embracing Utsuho and planting a kiss on her lips. After finishing, he reminds the girl one more thing. _"Before I go, I want to make sure you'll be telling my friend Dan where to go when he arrives, right."_

"Of course. Go enjoy the festival." Utsuho says as Ichika walks away. As he leaves, she remembers something she wanted to warn Ichika about, but gives up.

As Ichika returns to class 1-1 to prepare his day, he's shocked to see how many people arrive.

After the morning rush Ichika was exhausted. _"Damn, this is more tiring than I expected."_ Ichika says completely stunned. The whole morning Ichika has had a little bit of everything. Thanks to the cards he set up, close to 500 girls had shown up. He took photos with the girls with help from the photograph club, played pocky, and even he was fed by a few girls. His cards turned out to be a greater success then he imagined. From the looks of his group, they weren't too happy. Fortunately, each of them had a chance to spend time with Ichika during his break, so it evened out. Surprisingly enough, Houki won the tickets, a fact which disappointed everyone else. Tatenashi hadn't shown up yet and, thanks to that, Ichika was still slightly nervous, although mostly amused.

"Geez, Ichika. Come on. It's time for you to go to our stall." Rin says shocking Ichika out of his usual lull.

" _Well Rin, I didn't see you there sorry."_ Ichika says still slightly tired. He takes a chance to get a good look at Rin and he's rather impressed. She's wearing a red cheongsam and it looks really good. Although Ichika is a little tired he seems to be ready for a little fun. _"Hey Rin, you know, I suppose before we start, I have one more thing I need to do._ " Ichika slowly walks towards Rin, the hunger in his eyes clear. He gives Rin a deep kiss and as his hand starts to reach for Rin's bottom, but he's stopped by a flustered Rin.

"Listen, Ichika, I want to, but not now. We can use that dress later, I promise." Rin says smiling. "Now let's get you into your outfit. The two leave although Ichika's disappointment is clear.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you talk to, the second round was just as exhausting as the first round for Ichika. Rin had Ichika dress up in a Samurai outfit and told him to bring out White Knight to add to the fun. Seems for Ichika's afternoon session, the cards were a bit more interesting. Many girls who were there in the morning were there in the afternoon. So as a result Ichika had some repeat customers. Ichika had to give 30 second massages for one card and the second one had him unveil his toned chest a fact which temporarily caused everybody to stop working. As time came by he had mostly these same chaotic ones although interestingly enough he had a few notable interactions.

The first one was from a woman in a business suit who wanted to show Ichika some new designs for equipment for his IS. Unfortunately for that woman, Ichika was the type who created his own equipment, so he had no need. This upset the woman, but she understood.

The second one was when Dan came in with his girlfriend. Apparently she had refused the cards out of respect for her boyfriend. As Ichika sat with his friend, he made sure to thank him for the cards. Luckily for Dan, nobody knew that he arranged the cards or he'd be swarmed, a fact Ichika silently reminded him a few times when Dan got cheeky.

The final one was when Chifuyu and Ms Yamada came into the tea house. Even though they were staff, apparently Chifuyu got curious about the cards and took one. Seems both girls got a massage card, which Ichika did with his usual aplomb. After her massage, his sister took him out of the teahouse because some important information came up.

" _So sis, what's up? You wouldn't drag me out of there unless something important came up."_ Ichika says with a surprisingly sharp tone on his voice.

"Well, I suppose there are two things. The first is that I got a call from Tabane. She says that apparently there's a spy from Phantom Task that's managed to infiltrate the school as a member. She won't say who, but look out for that."

Ichika smiles at the news because he's glad he can get his revenge soon. _"So what's the second piece of information you want me to have. Let me guess, Tatenashi has a plan in place for me as revenge, right?"_ Ichika says with an equally brutal smile adorning his face.

Chifuyu groans at her brother's face. "That's right kiddo. She's coming for you, so be ready. You've seen how cunning she can be. But Phantom task is a larger concern. Be ready Ichika you know with security so loose, they will attack."

Ichika returned to his post and continued his time as a samurai until the moment he'd been waiting for finally came. Into the Chinese café walked the president of the student council ,Sarashiki Tatenashi. To his amusement, Tatenashi was dressed in an empress outfit and her usual fan didn't look far out of place. Ichika quickly finished up his orders and made his way towards the young woman whose excitement was clear. Her fan holding out the words for empress.

" _Hello Ms President, or should I call you Ms Empress?"_ Ichika says bowing before the young woman.

"Ms President works fine for now. So I believe thanks to this card, I get a massage." Tatenashi says smiling. Lying down to get her massage, Tatenashi's moans fill the room. Ichika put a little extra oomph into it to tease Tatenashi and it was clearly working. Even for 30 seconds, Tatenashi was still stunned. Sitting down to talk, Tatenashi regained her composure. "So Ichika, will you do a little favor for me. Participate in the student council play."

" _Gladly my Empress, I'll be there."_ with a twisted smile Ichika finishes his time with Tatenashi. Soon after, Rin's time was over and Ichika made his way towards the dressing room to change into his outfit for the play. To his amusement there was a prince's outfit. _"This is impressive, Tatenashi, I wonder what else you have planned?"_ Ichika yells as he turns to his right.

"Damn! You got me again." Tatenashi says revealing herself in her uniform. "So how do you keep finding me?" Tatenashi pouts. Ichika had to admit her pouting face was funny. Tatenashi walks towards Ichika and she begins to strip for the young man. "We have 20 minutes until the play starts. I thought maybe we could have a little fun." She manages to only get the jacket off before Ichika stops her, clad in a lacy blue bra.

" _Tatenashi, believe me, I'd love to take you right now. But the fact is I need you at full strength in case there are others who have snuck in."_ Ichika says smugly annoying Tatenashi because she realizes what he means.

"How did you know?" Tatenashi says mysteriously.

" _I've been hunting Phantom task for a while. I have a trump card waiting for them, but I won't use it quite yet. But even though we can't go all the way, I suppose I can give you a taste of what I can do."_

Ichika removes the bra and plants butterfly kisses all over Tatenashi. First her lips then her shoulders and then her neck. As Tatenashi's moans fill the room, Ichika continues his kisses making it all the way down to her navel. Giving it one quick kiss, Ichika stops.

"COME ON!" Tatenashi screams in frustration "Why'd you stop, Ichika?"

"Simple Tatenashi, if I continued much further, we couldn't do the play. Remember what I did to Natasha?" Ichika says with a devilish smirk.

Although regretting it heavily, Tatenashi stops and allows Ichika to get dressed. As he makes his way towards the crowd, he's met in amusement by Charlotte, Houki, Cecelia, Rin, Laura, and Natasha, who are all decked out in battle princess dresses that correspond to their home country. Each girl had a medium skirt with pants underneath so their panties don't show. Not that Ichika would mind, but the girls didn't want the crowd seeing them. Their shirts were simple long sleeved shirts, but allowed for great mobility. Each girl also had a small weapon set to make things more interesting. Laura, Rin, and Houki each had small swords. Charlotte and Natasha had a small guns filled with paintball rounds. Cecelia brought out her attack knife interceptor.

Walking out to the stage, Tatenashi appeared. Having steadied herself from her moment with Ichika, her usual flare was on display. She was wearing a battle dress as well, although her's didn't have the pants, a fact which again amused Ichika. "Ladies and Gentleman. As you know, this is our school's stud, Ichika Orimura, and a few members of his lovely little harem. On Ichika's head is a crown, and these lovely maidens will fight to obtain the crown from their prince charming. So everyone, the countdown begins. Ten..Nine..Eight..Seven..Six..Five..Four..Three..Two..One.. ..Go.

As the countdown ends, Ichika is shocked as the girls charge him in a coordinated assault, giving him very little escape room. Sweatdropping and pressing a small button in his pocket, Ichika dodges the first assault. To his shock, he's wide open and Charlotte fires at him. To the shock of the girls, the bullet fails to hit Ichika. Luckily for him, he managed to prepare a larger version of Laura's AIC and surrounded his body with it once he presses the button. Cursing at the fact he nearly got hit, he can only think one thing. _'Damn you Tatenashi!'_

Well that's it for the chapter. So the festival takes place, Ichika has some fun with his girls and with Tatenashi. There's also talk of Phantom Task coming up. Next chapter, the play continues. But after the festivities end, some uninvited guests come to ruin the party.


	29. The Chaotic Play and Phantom Task

Chapter 28: The Chaotic Play and Phantom Task

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 28. After enjoying the class festival, Ichika agrees to do a play for Tatenashi. To his amusement, his girls are there waiting for him and seem prepared to attack Ichika with new weapons. So what is poor Ichika to do?

"Not bad, Ichika. You beat Laura, but things are only gonna get tougher from here." Tatenashi smiles as she watches Ichika dodge more attacks from his girlfriends. She's shocked to find that so far he's managed to handle himself quite well. Tatenashi hoped that Ichika would suffer at the hands of his girls, but she clearly underestimated Ichika.

" **Curse you Tatenashi! You got the girls to work together to fight me. What are you up to?'** Ichika thought as was continuously chased around by his girls. At the moment Ichika was face to face with Houki and Rin, his former childhood friends. Ichika has a grin before facing off with the two girls. _"So ladies, tell me why have you decided to work together to get this crown?"_ Ichika says with a massive smile.

Houki responds with sheer determination "Well, it's easy Ichika. We want to make a major move. According to Tatenashi, the girl who gets that crown gets to be your roommate for a week. We agreed we'd work together to get it. We made small alliances, I hope you don't mind."

"Houki's right, we're your childhood friends so we wanted first dibs. Laura joined us for some reason, but its fine." Rin says smiling.

"Get ready Ichika, we're coming at you." Houki says while taking a chance to focus her energy. To Ichika's utter shock the katana changes into **Crimson Sun** ,Houki's IS blade.

" _What the..? That's_ **Crimson Sun**! _"_ Ichika yells in shock. Looking around he notices Chifuyu, who's grinning at the young man. Ichika's annoyed so he reaches for his Katana as well before focusing his energy. _"Houki, my dear, you should be flattered, for you see_ **Red Fury** _and_ **White Knight** _aren't the only blades in_ **Dragons Ascent** _ **.**_ _There's a third blade, and since all bets are off, it's time to bring it to the forefront._ **Rise! Black Dragon!"** As Ichika focuses as the new blade is revealed. It's a black katana with red trimming down the side. On the hilt is a small dragon. Using his new katana, Ichika quickly charges at Rin, who tries to block the blade, but watches in horror as the blade is quickly destroyed. "Charlotte, Natasha, come on out. Or do I have to go up there and find you." With no response Ichika quickly vanishes and a scream is heard as Natasha is KOed. Ichika grabs the young woman and quickly places her on the ground nearby.

"Ichika, dear, you've forgotten little old me, haven't you?" Cecelia shouts as she charges at Ichika from the side. Cecelia goes for a slash at Ichika's sides but the AIC from earlier intercepts the attack.

" _No I didn't, Cecelia, but I knew you'd charge rashly."_ Ichika says as he quickly moves behind Cecelia to the shock of everybody there.

Even the student council president was amazed at the power and speed this young man was showing. 'Damm it, I didn't think Ichika was this good. He may be stronger than me.' Tatenashi curses watching the scene unfold.

" _So Cecelia, that was a nice charge and before I knock you out, I'm going to give you a bit of a reward."_ Ichika says as he quickly pecks Cecelia on the cheek. As the whole crowd blushed at the kiss, Ichika ruined the moment by putting her in a quick sleeper hold.

"Dammit Ichika! Why do you have to be so smooth?" Rin says blushing. Unfortunately Ichika has vanished. All of the sudden a loud moan is heard. The crowd blushes looking for the source of the moan. Turns out Ichika found Charlotte and hit a few of her pleasure points causing her to be knocked out from the pleasure. Ichika returns with a smile on his face and lays a drooling Charlotte next to Natasha.

" _Oh Rin, remind me to thank your uncle for those lessons in acupuncture. It comes in handy at times like this. Especially when I have great aura control"_ Ichika say smirking at Rin.

"Damn you Ichika!" Rin curses charging at Ichika with speed. Fortunately for Ichika Rin was good at martial arts, but swordplay was a different matter. Ichika quickly knocked the sword from Rin and then with a chop, Rin was down as well. This whole time Ichika managed to stop the crown from falling into other girls hands. His toughest challenge remained however.

" _So Houki, it's just you and me now, huh?"_ Ichika smiled as he charged at his old friend. Unlike the other girls, Houki was a natural swordsman. The crowd watched in awe as the pair engaged in a vicious sword fight. For those watching the fight it felt more like a dance. The swords clashing in beautiful harmony. However Ichika managed to get the upper hand despite being tired.

" _Well, we gave the crowd a show, and now it's time to end this. Wouldn't you agree, Houki?"_ Ichika said smiling getting into his iai stance.

"I agree Ichika." Houki followed Ichika actions. As the two charged at one another the crowd prepared for a quick resolution. Once the strikes hit a small flash of energy appeared. The crowd was blown away by the action. The smoke cleared to reveal that Ichika had managed to win. Houki had fallen.

"So the Prince had managed to stop his foes. What will the mighty Prince do next?" Tatenashi announces ending the play. As the crowd claps in delight Tatenashi gets a sense of foreboding. Ichika walks off the stage with a small grin, but his sense of foreboding kicks in as well.

"Congratulations, Orimura-sempai. What a marvelous win!" a young woman says with a smile.

" _Thanks, Makagami-sempai. So what do you want with me?"_ Ichika said with a smile although it was clear that this encounter wasn't going to be pleasant. Ichika walks back with the young women to the side door he used to change before.

"Will you give me your IS?" The young woman says.

" _Sorry sempai, you're cute, but I'm gonna have to refuse. I generally don't like giving anything to women, especially those that tried to kidnap me all those years ago."_ Ichika says with a smile deploying his Black Knight.

"So you knew all along." The young woman says transforming. All of the sudden eight spider legs appeared and the women's face changed.

" _Yep, I found it odd that you would come to see me, especially when I haven't met you. Of course I knew about Phantom Task's spy. So what should I call you?"_ Ichika says with a devilish smirk.

"I suppose it won't hurt, you can call me Autumn." The woman says as she begins to attack.

Ichika skillfully dodges all the attacks and takes the time to play around with his new pray. Eventually, after running around for a long while, Ichika manages to make it outside. Once there Ichika initiates his plan for revenge.

"Tell ya what Autumn, I'll give you something, but it may not be exactly what you want." Ichika says with a smile. Ichika focuses and a small sphere is revealed. Ichika then tosses the sphere at the woman.

"You are truly foolish to give me your IS core." Autumn says smugly. "But it saves me the trouble of using the remover so I thank you."

" _Ah but that isn't my IS Core."_ Ichika snaps his fingers and the small device explodes. In the aftermath, Autumn sits on the ground heavily damaged. Ichika continues with a fiercesome grin. _"What that was, is a small pulse bomb. I'm kinda a tech wiz, so I created it to alert my allies to the fact that we're over here. Plus that paralyzes you for a few minutes, so I can wait and enjoy your suffering."_

"DAMN YOU!" Autumn curses.

True to form, a few minutes later a cavalry of IS's appear. Cecelia in her **Blue Tears** and Charlotte in her **Raphael Revive**. Laura was also there poised to attack with a sniper rifle.

"Give up **Phantom Task** , your trapped." Laura says ready to fire at Ichika's command. Unfortunately that pleasure was short lived. When BITS nearby attacked the girls. Soon after a new IS appears to the shock of Cecelia.

"Impossible! That's Silent Zephyrs! What is it doing here?" Cecelia screams.

"YOUUUUU! Why are you here!" Autumn curses at the new figure.

"I suppose a thank you would've been in order, but that's okay, Autumn." the new figure said. As the girls go to fire Ichika stops them.

"Stop Laura, Charlotte, Cecelia, that's enough." Ichika says after getting a quick look at the pilot's features. "So how about we make a deal. You get to leave with her, and we'll have our battle another time." Ichika says hoping his new opponent take the bait.

"That's fine, we'll settle this another time. I'm surprised you'd let me go especially with the trump card you're hiding." The figure says as she grabs Autumn and leaves.

" _You can come out now Tatenashi."_ Ichika says as all of the sudden Tatenashi appears in her IS apparently named **Mysterious Lady**.

"Dammit Ichika! How did you know that I was here?" Tatenashi curses.

Walking over to the girl and placing his crown on her head Ichika smiles, _"Simple. Nobody else besides you could've gathered the girls together and prepared them so easily. By the way, I guess you become my roommate."_ Ichika smiles as Tatenashi looks on with a bittersweet face. She may not have gotten her payback, but becoming his roommate Tatenashi finally felt like she won.

Later on Tatenashi has gathered the students to announce the result of the day's tally. "I have the votes right here with me. The winner of the " **Every Club Fight for Orimura Ichika War**!" is…. You gotta be kidding me. It's Class 1-1." Tatenashi looks on in shock.  
"Sorry Tat-chan, it looks like we lost by only a few dollars." Nohohon says with a bittersweet smile.

" _Thank you very much everyone. As representative of Class 1-1 I'm thrilled I get to stay with my girls. They fought well and as a reward for my class every single girl in Class 1-1 will get copies of the cards we handed out today. Tomorrow in homeroom they'll find out who wins the date with me as well."_

"COME ON!" Tatenashi whines as her plan has failed once again.

Meanwhile at Phantom Tasks base Silent Zephyrs brings back a heavily injured Autumn.

"Damn you, why in the world did you leave." Autumn curses.

"Because my job was to save your sorry ass. If I didn't step in you would've been crushed by those brats."

"And you could do better." Autumn says with venom in her voice.

"Now now Autumn, stay calm" A new voice says. This woman is blonde with flowing hair and red eyes.

"SQUALLLLL!" Autumn cries into the bountiful chest of the woman. "I'll make them pay next time! I swear!"

"I know you will, Autumn. I know." The woman whose name is Squall says. Turning to the pilot of the Zephyrs Squall notices the pilot releasing the IS. Turns out the pilot is a girl about 14 years old. Anybody who had ever seen the Brunhilde Chifuyu Orimura would swear that this young woman was her twin. "Thank you very much for helping her, Madoka."

"That's fine. So tell me, when do I get revenge against Chifuyu and her idiot brother?" Madoka says with a clear hatred in her voice.

Squall laughs at the anger "My my, it's hard to believe you hate them so much Madoka. After all, they're your family."

That's it for Chapter 28. So yeah, I took some liberties, but that's because right now it's unnecessary to me. By the way Black Knight is not the trump card I mentioned before. Hope you guys enjoyed the festival. Next time Ichika spends some time with Tatenashi getting to learn more about the mysterious student council president.


	30. Ichika's Intution

Chapter 29: Ichika's Intuition

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 29: Ichika's intuition. After the attack by Phantom Task, Ichika has a little downtime. Although for Ichika the time is not nearly as relaxing as he would've hoped. (FYI I'm skipping cannonball run because I felt that it's stupid but don't worry I'm gonna make it up to you guys with the next few chapters.

The battle with Phantom Task was an alarming one but not something Ichika hadn't expected. He knew they would come for him soon, but to think they had managed to breach the academy is impressive. Unfortunately for Ichika, his troubles are only beginning.

"Dammit! What did you do, Ichika?" Tatenashi screams form the other side of their shared dorm room. Tatenashi moved in that night, as was her right as victor of the crown arc that she had planned. Although her plan to make him a council member failed, Tatenashi still had desires on Ichika and he wasn't going to make it easy.

" _Sorry Tatenashi, I had to. I don't like uninvited guests in my bedroom and you would've been one of them. I would've thought my traps made that quite clear."_ Ichika says smiling. He makes his way over to Tatenashi and is amused that the chains he prepared are still holding up. _"Listen Tatenashi,_

 _we'll talk tonight I promise." Ichika says smiling as he goes back to his bed and prepares for his shower._ (AN Ichika is on the side closest to the shower)

Arriving in class Ichika is met with anticipation as the girls prepare to find out who has won the date with him as the festival reward. _"Okay girls get ready. The time has come to reveal the winner of our little contest."_ Ichika says as he reaches for the envelope that has the sales totals for each girl. Clearing his throat Ichika makes the fated announcement, _"In third place Ruby with her Takoyaki. Congratulations Ruby. As a consolation prize, I hope this is okay." Ichika summons the young girl to the front of the class and plants a kiss on her cheek."_ The whole class screams with jealously. _"In second place, there was a tie between Charlotte Dunois and Houki Shinonono, congratulations girls. Charlotte, your French pastries were much appreciated by the group. Houki, you're selection of sashimi was a huge hit. Once again, come up and collect your reward."_ Houki and Charlotte walk up and each receives kisses on the lips to the jealousy of the girls in the class. _"And finally the winner of this event, Takatsuki Shizuka, and her partner Cecelia Alcott."_ The whole class claps and Cecelia looks on in shock. _"I must admit I was surprised by this. The meat pies were a big hit and you ladies did well. Takatsuki, you get special mention because of the fact it was your cooking that got you guys the win."_ Ichika says beaming as Takatsuki blushes.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad." Cecelia says with a disappointed face.

"YES IT IS!" Houki, Charlotte, Laura, Nohohon, and Takatsuki say in unison.

" _Well anyway girls, I have to go because I have an important meeting today. Congratulations to everybody."_ Ichika says with a smile.

"So you're finally done, huh Ichika?" Chifuyu says walking into the classroom.

" _Yes, Ms Orimura. I am now. Let's go, the principal is waiting."_ Ichika says smiling.

As the two walk towards the principal's office, Ichika stops for a second to talk privately with his sister.

" _Hey sis, I have a question for you. Do we by chance have any other siblings besides you and me?"_ Ichika says thinking back to something interesting.

'Dammit, how does he know about her? Well, I better hide it.' Chifuyu thinks for a second before responding. "No Ichika, we don't but for now let's focus on the principal." Chifuyu says clearly nervous.

Ichika can tell his sister is lying but decides not to press further. _"Very well, sis let's go talk to the principal."_

As Ichika arrives at the principal's office, the tension in the room is clear. After the attackers from Phantom task left, Ichika immediately reported what happened to his sister, who contacted the principal for a meeting. Ichika hated these events but knew they were necessary.

"Nice to finally meet you Ichika, it's a pleasure." The principal says with a warm smile.

" _The pleasure is all mine, principal. But before we begin, you can come out now Tatenashi."_ Ichika says turning towards the side of the principal.

Tatenashi Sarashiki appears out of nowhere "Dammit! How do you keep finding me?" Tatenashi whines.

"Anyway, Ichika explain what happened." Chifuyu says calming things down.

" _Very well. After Tatenashi's little play, I was escorted back to the classroom by a classmate. Unfortunately, it turns out that classmate was actually a member of Phantom Task in disguise named Autumn. I don't know what happened to the real student, but I hope she's okay."_

"Unfortunately, Ichika she is not. We found her in a cabin in the woods and she's been there for a few days. She's in the infirmary recovering and a cover story has been determined that explains her absence. It's very likely she'll have to be sent home for her own safety." Tatenashi says solemnly.

" _I see. Well let me visit her after this."_ Ichika says solemnly. _"Anyway, after Autumn found me, she attacked. It appears her original goal was to steal my IS. She had some device that if I had used my Dragons Ascent, it would've allowed her to steal its core and all. This means Phantom Task is extremely dangerous."_ Ichika says with a stern look on his face. _"They will attack again. So for our field trip coming up, I'm recommending extra security be in place."_

"Very well, Ichika, that will be done." The Principal says calmly. "By the way, I hope you don't mind having Tatenashi around. We believe that she is the best person in the academy, besides your sister, to protect you."

"Well, why not have Ichika commute like I do?" Chifuyu protests. Ichika passes a note to his sister underneath the desk. "Listen sis, Tatenashi wants me for a reason besides protection. Why rush things? Let's find out what she wants and then afterwards I'll do as you ask." Chifuyu turns to her brother with an odd grin and seemingly approves. "Nevermind, I'll trust the girl for now." Chifuyu says reluctantly.

"That's good, now if you don't mind, I have to speak with Ms Tatenashi myself." The principal says excusing Ichika and his sister, who are off to see the student who Phantom Task attacked.

Once the room closes the principal and Tatenashi are left alone.

"He's pretty good to detect you, wouldn't you say, Tatenashi?" The principal says with a smile.

"Tell me about it. He's managed to dodge all of my tricks, and I swear if not for Utsuho, I probably wouldn't have even gotten the chance I have." Tatenashi pouts in frustration.

"So, what is this extra thing you have planned for Ichika?" The principal asks curiously. The principal also knows very well that security isn't the only reason Tatenashi wants Ichika.

"That's my secret, Principal." Tatenashi says smiling as she leaves herself.

After the meeting Ichika went to go visit the girl who Phantom Task attacked. Turns out she's just fine, but she was apologetic towards Ichika, a fact he found surprising. Ichika assured the young girl everything was fine. After getting some lunch with his sister he returned to class. The girls pestered him about what happened and he simply said there was nothing to worry about. After a tediously long day, Ichika returned to his room hoping for a little bit of calm.

"Welcome back, Master. Do you want a bath or dinner...or perhaps even me?" Tatenashi says appearing in a blue naked apron. This didn't surprise Ichika but what did is the fact he noticed Tatenashi wasn't wearing any underwear.

" _Tell ya what Tatenashi, let me have a bath first and no you can't join me. Afterwards we can get some dinner from the café. Then after we're done I can finally bang your brains out like you've wanted for the past week."_ Ichika says smiling. _"Oh, and if you try to sneak into the shower, no fun time, GOT IT?"_ Ichika says amused as he goes for his bath. Tatenashi doesn't interfere and after Ichika gets showered and dressed, the two made it down to the café for a simple dinner. But the fun was just beginning as the two finally make their way back to their room.

" _So Tatenashi, you were a good girl tonight. So as promised, I'll give you what you want._ " Ichika says as he makes his way to the bed. Before he begins he reaches in his drawer and grabs a small pill and pops it into his mouth. _"Now where were we?"_ Ichika says as he turns around to find Tatenashi naked waiting for Ichika. Taking the hint Ichika takes off his shoes and the shirt he was wearing for their dinner.

"You were going to fuck my brains out I believe." Tatenashi says naked, clearly excited for the chance she's been waiting to get over the last week.

 **LEMON START:**

Tatenashi jumps onto Ichika and quickly takes his pants off. Going for his penis Tatenashi is amused. "So the big bad Ichika is finally before me. I'm not impressed." Tatenashi says noticing the 5 inch penis that lay before her. Using her hands Tatenashi rubs up and down Ichika's penis hoping that something will happen.

" _What if I told you he wasn't completely ready yet?"_ Ichika says smirking as Tatenashi continues the simple handjob. To Tatenashi's surprise and pleasure she watches as the penis jumps from 5 inches to a decently sized 8 inches. "That's better for you, Sarashiki?" Ichika says as Tatenashi's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Yes, very much so." Tatenashi smirks as she tries to get the massive penis into her mouth. As she slowly sucks, she can feel the rod inside her growing in strength.

'My god I can't believe this. What a penis.' Tatenashi thinks as the penis expands inside her mouth activating her gag reflex. For Tatenashi, although she's a tease, she's never experienced actual sex. Unfortunately she finds that she cannot handle the massive object in front of her.

" _Having a little trouble, Tatenashi?"_ Ichika says sarcastically. Deciding he's let the bluenette struggle enough Ichika quickly switches positions so Ichika can go after Tatenashi's snatch. _"Hmm...let's play a game. Let's see who makes who cum first."_ Ichika says sticking a finger inside Tatenashi's snatch hitting her with instant pleasure.

"AHH! Hmph you're on Ichika you won't be able to hold out. Tatenashi says resuming her sucking. Ichika takes the chance to enjoy Tatenashi's work while increasing the number of fingers. For the next few minutes Ichika and Tatenashi pleasure each other; both trying to make the other submit to pleasure. Fortunately for Ichika, his practice on the other girls eventually pays off. "Ichika AHH! I'm about to cum! AHH!" Tatenashi screams as she gushes out juice from her pussy.

" _I win this round, Tatenashi! Now time for the main event!_ " Ichika smiles as he flips Tatenashi to the bed. Ichika poised to pounce can't help but notice how cute Tatenashi is vulnerable. "Seems the mighty president is once again powerless before the male transfer student." Ichika says smirking.

Tatenashi isn't upset however a massive grin appearing on her face. "That's right, Ichika now claim your reward. Please remember this is still my first time, so be gentle. That 5 incher before is now a massive 10 inches, poor little old me can't handle it." Tatenashi says blushing heavily despite her confident demeanor

Ichika smirks in approval as he slowly pierces Tatenashi breaking the entrance and filling her with pleasure. After a few minutes Tatenashi has calmed down and Ichika's quick thrusts continue. For the next few minutes Ichika thrusts into Tatenashi with great speed. The young woman's moans fill the room as Ichika grins sadistically.

"Ahh! Ichika! I'm about to cum again!" Tatenashi moans when all of the sudden Ichika stops.

"Why did you do that?" Tatenashi whines as her moment of release stops.

" _Because I wanted to switch positions."_ Ichika says grabbing Tatenashi and placing her into the typical doggystyle position. _"That's better, now let's continue."_ Ichika grins sadistically as his thrusts continue and are harder than ever bringing Tatenashi to a massive state of ecstasy. Continuing his relentless assault Ichika takes a little bit of Tatenashi's juices and pierces her ass with a finger continuing a relentless assault of pleasure, _"Tatenashi! I'm finally cumming!"_

"Yes Ichika! Cum inside me! I've been waiting for this for a while!" Tatenashi screams as her body takes the relentless assault. Not long after, Ichika slams a load into Tatenashi, bringing the girl to a third orgasm for the night.

The two would add a few more rounds before finally retiring. Ichika leaving Tatenashi a stunned mess.

 **LEMON END**

As the two lie down after the wondrous night, a rare smile can be felt by Sarashiki Tatenashi. After all that's happened she got what she wanted, a night with the legendary male student and it was more than she could've ever hoped for. Taking her place in Ichika's arms, Tatenashi calms down and relaxes for the first time in a long time at IS Academy. 'IT'S ABOUT TIME!' Tatenashi thinks drifting to sleep.

That's it for Chapter 29. So yeah, Tatenashi finally got her lemon and Ichika had his fun as well. Next chapter Ichika has a few dates to deal with as the chaotic semester continues.


	31. Stunning Secrets and Super Dates

Chapter 30: Stunning Secrets and Super Dates.

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 30. After a chaotic festival and an attack by Phantom Task Ichika finally gets a break and must deal with the rewards from the previous festival. So get ready boys for a nice downtime chapter.

' _ **What the hell is this feeling?'**_ Ichika thinks as he wakes up from the nights previous antics. As he opens his eyes he's amused to find Sarashiki Tatenashi giving him a morning blowjob. Most people would find this shocking but for Ichika this is typical.

"So Ichika, are you enjoying your morning gift?" Tatenashi says as she continues to suck furiously her tongue work giving Ichika extreme pleasure. Not soon after Ichika cums inside Tatenashi's mouth to his delight. "I'll take that as a yes."

" _Good morning, Tatenashi. I take it you won't be needing breakfast yet."_ Ichika says smugly towards the young naked bluenette. For Ichika this was simply answering a request from a friend but it turned out more interestingly than expected.

"I will be after my shower. You are coming in with me, aren't you?" Tatenashi teases as she makes her way towards the shower beckoning Ichika with a smile that said he'd be getting an early workout.

" _Very well, Tatenashi. I guess I'll skip breakfast today."_ Ichika smiles as he follows her in. Needless to say if their neighbors didn't have an alarm clock; the moans of a certain bluenette certainly worked.

After his morning escapades with Tatenashi, Ichika managed to make his way to class albeit a little late. Unfortunately for Ichika it turns out his sister was the teacher for homeroom. "It may be homeroom but you've got some nerve for being late to my class, Ichika." His sister says before smacking him in the head with her notebook

"Orimu, here's some breakfast" Nohohon says tossing a small sandwich to the young man. As he goes over to thank her, Nohohon whispers "So how was Tat-chan? I bet she was really freaky." Her signature smile saying she expected this. Ichika laughs a bit and sits down enjoying his breakfast as his sister makes the morning announcements.

As his sister spoke about the safety measures after the recent Phantom Task attacks, Ichika had a moment to reflect on everything that happened with a smile. He had finally gotten a chance to go against Phantom Task and he would have to discuss the mysterious pilot later on. Unfortunately with his birthday coming up, Ichika knew that things were going to get interesting. Although for Ichika, a few dates were priority. After a few classes lunch break finally came. As the usual motley crew gathered together the topic of discussion was the dates.

" _So Houki, Cecelia, and Takatsuki, I believe I owe you girls some dates. Well I've decided what we're going to do. Houki, this Friday after class, get into some casual clothes and come with me. I've got something that I'm sure you'll appreciate. Here's a hint, it's a piece of nostalgia."_ Ichika says smiling as Houki gives a slight blush and nods. _"As for Cecelia and Takatsuki, you're dates will be Saturday and I'm taking both of you out for a special time."_ Fortunately for Ichika he had some connections and he knew that he could get what he needed to give each group of girls a rather memorable date. The girls sat puzzled, wondering what Ichika would do, but Ichika just sat smirking as he made some arrangements. Unfortunately a very uncomfortable talk with his sister was on the way.

Later that night Ichika sat at home adjusting Dragons Ascent waiting for his sister to arrive. Once the door opened Chifuyu seemed irritated because she knew what was coming. "So what do you want to know Ichika?"

" _I've had a lot of questions pop into my head about the way things have worked out over the years sis. Why did Phantom Task kidnap me specifically? Why is it I can use an IS? Something doesn't make sense and it's time you tell me what it is."_ Ichika asks calmly. Although from his tone his sister knew he was rather angry.

"Well Ichika, I guess it's time to tell you more about our parents." Chifuyu said seemingly dreading this conversation. "Our mother and father were scientists and they always had some bizarre ideas. Tabane actually got the idea for the IS from something that our parents came up with. Considering the genius she was, Tabane made the technology work. Unfortunately it had one flaw." Chifuyu said worriedly. "The fact that the IS seemingly only worked on females. Granted, for women this was a huge deal, but my parents wanted to make the suit for everybody. I found out later but the reason ended up being that for some reason Tabane made the IS so it responded to a genetic sequence USUALLY found in women. Apparently a blood test you had determined you had the same gene so Phantom Task wanted to kidnap you and clone you. They hoped to create a series of male super soldiers that could use the IS. Apparently they took a blood sample and managed to make a clone of you that they hoped would be the solution to the problem. Interestingly enough the clone became female. Tabane heard about it and told me. That's why she arranged for you to pilot the IS, because if you went to the academy I could protect you from Phantom Task for some time." Chifuyu was clearly upset but Ichika calmly understood.

" _I see, that means the pilot was my clone, wasn't it?"_ Ichika says irritated. Realizing now why the clone was angry, Ichika knows he has a lot to think about. Fortunately for Ichika, receiving a few messages on his phone confirms his plans can begin.

Although the few days after for Ichika were relatively uneventful, the time came for his date with Houki. For Ichika this was a surprise he was sure Houki would enjoy. "So Ichika, where are we going?" Houki asks as Ichika sits by a taxi waiting for the couple. As Ichika gets in, Houki brings up an interesting topic. "So Ichika, next week is your birthday, huh? Do you have any special plans?" Houki says fidgeting.

" _Nope, I don't Houki. Why do you ask?"_ Ichika says curious. Ichika can tell Houki is up to something, but doesn't press further for his own amusement.

"No reason. I guess since this is your first birthday since our reunion, I wondered what you would do." Houki says still nervous. As the taxi continues Houki notices the location and is slightly shocked. "Ichika what are we doing here?" To Houki's shock, Ichika has had the driver take the two to the high school the two would've gone to had she not moved.

" _Well, I knew that our school was hosting the Kanto championships for Kendo. I do read the paper after all. I used some old connections and got us a few tickets."_ Ichika says smirking

Houki looks flabbergasted as the two make their way there. What Houki didn't realize is that there was far more on the way. The two arrived at their seats and sat down. Houki of course failed to notice the smile on Ichika's face.

The announcer for the tournament made his statement. "Welcome fans one and all to the Kanto Kendo Championship for the High School Division. We know everybody will be ready to enjoy some incredible action. But before we do, we have a special treat for you. In the audience today we have two incredible human beings. The first is the only male IS pilot. Many students at this school remember him because he would've joined us. We know on good authority he's quite skilled with Kendo. May I introduce Ichika Orimura." As the spotlight hits Ichika he waves to the crowd's furious applause. "And that's not all everyone! Apparently by his side is another legend in the Kendo world. This young woman just won the world championship and, as a friend of Mr. Orimura, trained with him for years. Ms. Houki Shinonono." The spotlight shines on an extremely flustered Houki whose face was as red as her IS. "Now, Mr. Orimura, I was wondering if you and Ms. Shinonono would mind doing a small demonstration of what two kendo masters can do." The announcer's latest words shocking Houki.

" _Come on Houki, you've always wanted to be recognized, not as Tabane's sister, but as your own person. Now's your chance."_ Ichika says smiling as he walks down while getting the crowd into the idea. "Come on everybody, say it for me! Houki! Houki! Houki! Houki!" Eventually Houki gave in and the two had a memorable match that stunned the crowd.

Now on the way back, both have a chance to reflect on the day. "That was incredible, Ichika. I can't believe you arranged that." Houki says flabbergasted.

" _When your best friends' girlfriend is a representative on the council, you learn a few things. It was a coincidence that the championship was held here. Lucky me, huh?"_ Ichika says with his trademark smile.

"Thank you so much Ichika. I will never forget this." Houki says as she leans in for a kiss with her dear childhood friend. Needless to say when they arrived at the academy the two crossed swords of a different kind.

The next day, of course Ichika had his date with Cecelia and after leaving Houki's room he made his way back to a grumpy Tatenashi. "Where were you Ichika?"

" _Sorry Tatenashi, I was fulfilling a promise. Sadly I have to begin my arrangements for my date tonight with Cecelia and Takatsuki._ " Sitting down for a moment Ichika quickly makes a few calls before heading to class.

Later on at lunch the girls hear about the date that Houki and Ichika had and everyone is stunned. Not expecting something like that from Ichika, the girls are thrilled.

" _Cecelia, Takatsuki, I want you girls to have your best dresses ready."_ Ichika says smiling. The girls look at him cryptically but acknowledge his request.

Later that night, the girls make their way down to the meeting place Ichika mentioned and are stunned. Ichika sits in a black suit with a white dress shirt and black pants, a small rose in his lapel pocket adds to the image. "My goodness, Ichika, you look incredible." Cecelia says stunned. Cecelia was adorned in a blue gown that accentuated her marvelous figure, particularly her breasts. Her blonde hair flowing with the silver earrings made her a stunning site.

"Cecelia's right you look awesome, but where are we going?" Takatsuki asks. Takatsuki was wearing a similar outfit to Cecelia's except hers was yellow which made for an interesting contrast with her long blue hair.

" _Our ride should be here shortly ladies."_ Ichika says with a grin. All of the sudden a large stretch limo arrives which flabbergasted the young ladies but made Ichika smile. As the group got in, Ichika sat amused as they made their way towards a location that they never imagined. After a long limo ride their destination was clear. All of the sudden all you could see was paparazzi.

"Ichika where are we?" Cecelia asks still stunned. Upon further inspection she was shocked to see a poster for the new James Bond movie, Spectre. The paparazzi made and the other people who walked out made it clear. "Ichika, this is a premier for James Bond, isn't it?" Cecelia says shocked. Ichika knew of Cecelia's fondness for Bond because of the fact he was British. According to Cecelia James Bond was one of the few men to be respected.

" _That's right ladies, now let's go, Bond awaits._ " Ichika says in a foe British accent. A stunned Cecelia walks in with Ichika and, although the cameras were taking constant pictures, Cecelia was in dreamland.

As the two made their way into the theatres they were surrounded by many celebrities. Although the one who sat next to Cecelia was the greatest surprise of them all.

"Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?" The man said in a British accent towards Cecelia. As Cecelia turned she was absolutely shocked at the man sitting next to her.

"D-d-d-d-Daniel Craig! What are you doing here?" Cecelia says stunned.

"Well I heard that the British representative was a huge Bond fan, and when I learned they were doing a release here in Japan, I knew I had to come. Seems your friend there got in contact with my agency and arranged everything." The bond actor smiled as Cecelia was in absolute dreamland.

Once the movie was over, Ichika and group made their way back to the limo. But not before Cecelia received an autographed photo and a kiss on the hand from the Bond actor. Something which amused Ichika heavily. As the group finally returned to their rooms Ichika was pleased to learn that the Bond movie had fired up his British babe and her roommate. Let's just say the moans heard from Cecelia's room would make the Bond actor they met earlier that day proud.

As Ichika was finishing his fourth load of the night, and second for his favorite Brit, he couldn't help but think. _'Man, it's hard to be so popular.'_

That's it for chapter 30. So what did you guys think? Yeah, there were no written lemons, but Ichika's charm continues. Having moments between him, Tatenashi, Houki, Cecelia, and Takatsuki shows our boy is still as good as ever. The Kendo tournament and the Bond idea were original ideas of mine, hope you enjoyed my little schemes. Next chapter, Ichika's birthday arrives and for Ichika the surprise is far more pleasant and pleasurable then he expected. Fair warning, Ichika's birthday scene is coming up and in the LN these were fairly tame. Well in this case Ichika's getting a whole lot of birthday sex. So look for multiple chapters of mainly lemons between Ichika and crew. I'm gonna see how the first chapter goes and get ready boys lots of goodness is coming.


	32. Parties Parties and more Parties

Chapter 31: Parties Parties and More Parties

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to chapter 31 and the start of Ichika's birthday arc. This chapter Ichika parties with his old friends from his days before he became an IS celebrity, so it's only fair these guys get to celebrate with him.

It's been a tough week for Ichika since his date with Cecelia. Thanks to him basically abandoning her during the events, Tatenashi was grumpier than usual. Although she had accepted he had to deal with his promised dates, Tatenashi still couldn't handle it. For Ichika, the jealousy had actually been comical. Although he couldn't deny that he enjoyed sleeping with the "strongest woman in the academy", after a long week of teasing their time together had come to an end; just in time for things to get hairy once again. On their last night together, Tatenashi said something unusual.

"Hey Ichika, before our time together is over, I have a favor to ask you." Tatenashi says as she lies in Ichika's bed.

" _So we're finally getting to the real reason you've been doing all this."_ Ichika says smiling. He knew that Tatenashi wanted something from him but instead of doing the simple thing, like asking, she's had this routine.

"So you knew I wanted something this whole time huh?" Tatenashi says regrettably. "Anyway, I want you to help my sister Kanzashi. As you know I'm considered a legendary figure in the IS world because of everything that's happened. Unfortunately for my sister, making her way in the IS world has been tough because...well, you know."

Understanding quickly what she wanted Ichika smiles _"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to your baby sister and help her make a name for herself so she can distinguish herself from you."_ Ichika says smiling. _"That's a good wish for your sister, but if she's anything like you, she'll figure it out."_

"Yeah, but I have to try." Tatenashi says smiling. "Thanks for doing this Ichika."

" _Of course Tatenashi, I'll be glad to help. For the record you could've just asked me regularly instead of this blatant seduction."_ Ichika smirks as he kisses Tatenashi on the head.

"Yeah, I could've, but you know this was far more fun." Tatenashi says smiling as she makes her way back to the bed. "Goodnight Ichika, it's been fun having you as a roommate."

" _Sure Tatenashi."_ Ichika says as he falls asleep on his bed relaxing. Of course for Ichika, he knows the next day will be far more chaotic. After all, it's his birthday, and he's positive IS academy will pull out all the stops.

The next day Ichika wakes up to an unusual surprise. Tatenashi is gone and there's a letter from her sitting by his bed.

"Heya Ichika, it's me, Tatenashi. Well look, I'd love to give you a morning celebration, but that wouldn't be fair to the others. Wait in front of the locker rooms at 7:00. Don't worry about what happens later okay.

Love Tatenashi"

Ichika smirks realizing that they're setting something up so Ichika should be able to enjoy that rather well. For Ichika his first order of business was getting some breakfast interestingly enough Ichika gets a phone call from an old friend.

"Hey hey Ichika, how are you doing?" Tabane says with her usual quirkiness.

" _Yo Tabane! So what up?"_ Ichika says smirking. There can only be trouble with Tabane involved.

"Well, I wanted to say happy birthday! Yay! Yay! Also to tell you I sent your birthday present to you already. It should arrive in the mail this afternoon. Aren't I awesome?" Tabane says with her usual quirk.

" _I don't wanna know what you've sent. I'll find out later Tabane."_ Ichika says with a smile hanging up.

After speaking with Tabane, Ichika made his way down to the cafeteria hoping for a simple breakfast. Sadly he wouldn't get that chance.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIKA!" The crowd screams. It turns out most of the dorm showed up to prepare a special surprise. This amused Ichika because, since it's the weekend, he expected everyone to sleep in.

The newspaper club girl who interviewed him before comes up and says "Happy birthday Ichika, the girls of the dorm wanted to prepare something fun for you. We hope you don't mind." The young girl says smiling.

" _Thank you everyone I love this party."_ Ichika says smirking. He notices that his main harem is not there but he writes it off, suspecting they're planning something. As Ichika enjoys the simple party he realizes how lucky he is. After a few hours he decides to stop. _"Listen girls, I'm sorry, but I promised an old friend I'd go meet him."_ Ichika says disappointed as he leaves to head over to the Gotanda diner owned by his buddy, Dan's, family.

After taking the long ride down he's amused when he realizes they're throwing a party for him as well. The lights are off despite it being the middle of the day. Opening the door the result is as he suspected.

The lights turn on and a group of people yell "SURPRISE!... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIKA!" As Ichika gets over the small shock he notices that a ton of old friends have made it. Dan and his girlfriend Vanessa, The members of the football team he and Dan played for. The members of the kendo club who helped him arrange the present for Houki all showed up. Ichika smirks as he notices one notable absence, but he lets the rest of the group party and enjoys his company. Ichika sits with his old friends and talks all about everything that's happened and Ichika enjoys the relaxation, but as he's about to leave his old friend Dan tells him something interesting.

"Yo Ichika! You got one more present you get to unwrap and it's upstairs." Dan says with a smile.

Ichika smirks when he realizes what Dan means. Looking over to his side he notices Dan's father with an old smile. Looking at the two men he now realizes why the person he thought was missing hadn't arrived. _"Thanks I'll go have the present and I promise to open it carefully."_ Ichika says smirking as Dan and his father smile.

Walking up the stairs Ichika smiles, well aware of what awaits him and as he makes his way towards a certain bedroom he smiles thinking back to earlier in the day.

 _Flashback_

Just as Ichika was about to leave a knock comes from the door. The school's mail carrier mentions that the package came with a letter to deliver this to Ichika Orimura personally. As Ichika signs to accept the present, he smirks realizing it is Tabane's present. As he opens it up Ichika notices a 12 pack of extremely tiny bottles with the blue letters IS on it. Grabbing the small note Ichika reads it and his smirk increases.

"Hey hey Ichika, this is me, Tabane the genius. So I took your formula for those special pills and I supercharged them. Now one of these drinks will last you twelve hours, that way you don't have to take those bothersome pills. Oh, and your stamina is supercharged. You'll thank me later Ikkun. Oh and happy birthday"

' _ **That Tabane, she certainly knows how to have her fun.'**_ Ichika thinks as he grabs one of the bottles from earlier and drinks it up quickly. Feeling his energy increase even further Ichika opens the door in front of him and, as he expected, Dan's young sister, Ran, is waiting for him, naked, with what appears to be cake batter spread around her boobs and her snatch.

"Heya Ichika, I know I'm not as beautiful as the girls you see on a daily basis, but I wanted to give you something to remember for your birthday." Ran says nervously and blushing heavily.

" _Thank you Ran."_ Ichika says with a smile. Activating his wrist watch he gathers a small black device and places it on the wall. _"Hey Ran, let me get started unwrapping my present. Oh and I just placed a small silencer on your wall so your father and brother don't hear your moans."_ Ichika smirks as he makes his way towards the young red head.

 **LEMON START**

Ichika quickly takes off his shirt and makes his way towards the young red-head. Planting a soft kiss on Ran's lips, Ichika smiles knowing how difficult this must be for the young woman. Ichika then moves towards her left breast slowly licking the cream off and using his right hand to massage the nipples on the other side.

"AHH! Ichika!" Ran moans as the action continues as Ichika switches sides making sure to taste the frosting and the young girl for all she's worth.

" _Chocolate frosting, that's my favorite. Thank you Ran."_ Ichika smiles as he finishes off the young woman's two breasts.

Making his way down to the young woman's snatch Ichika smiles as he's about to start, but he's stopped by Ran.

"Wait Ichika, let me please you as well." Ran says.

Acknowledging her efforts Ichika quickly takes off his pants, his shoes and socks were left at the door. Making his way towards Ran's bed Ichika lies down. Ran quickly followed getting into a 69 position so the two could enjoy each other. As Ichika finished off her snatch, which was now flooding with juice, Ran gets to work on Ichika's penis. Making sure to use slow soft licks so the young man could enjoy everything that Ran could offer.

" _Very good Ran, your blowjob is excellent."_ Ichika smiles a small moan coming from his mouth.

"Well I don't have boobs like Houki's, so I guess I had to find a new way to please you." Ran says with a small blush.

' _ **Funny, Rin once said the same thing'**_. Ichika thinks as Rin sneezes wondering whose talking about her.

As the two continue their exchange a few minutes later Ichika and Ran both cum with satisfaction.

" _Now it's time for the main event."_ Ichika says smiling. As Ran gets above the young man preparing her snatch Ichika can only smirk. _"I guess I don't have to do much work."_ Ichika says smiling heavily.

"That's right Ichika, just sit back and let me do the work." Ran says impaling herself on the young man's penis. "AHHH!" she moans feeling the length pierce her.

Ichika smiles as the young woman bobs up and down his length. Although he's fighting a massive urge to move, Ichika respects Ran's wishes and doesn't move. As the young woman moves in pleasure Ichika is surprised at the speed she's using. _"Not bad Ran, you're doing pretty good. There aren't many girls who move this much. You must be pretty turned on."_ Ichika says with a smirk.

"Yea I am. AHHH!" Ran screams as she continues up and down Ichika's length. Ten minutes later she finally reaches her peak. "ICHIKA! I'm cumming! AHH!" Ran screams as she sprays her juices. Enjoying the stream, Ichika manages to slam his load in a few minutes afterwards filling the girl up.

" _What a birthday present, Ran. Thank you very much."_ Ichika smiles

 **LEMON END**

Leaving Ran spread on the bed Ichika calmly closes the door to her room and walks down. Before he leaves, his buddy Dan comes by to greet him. "So Ichika, did you enjoy my little sister's present?"

" _Yes I did. I'm surprised your dad didn't freak out."_ Ichika smiles at his old friend

"He did, but he knows you'll treat her right." Dan responds as Ichika walks away. "By the way dude, don't expect him to be this agreeable all the time"

"Believe me I won't" Ichika says as he leaves the house.

Making his way back to the dorm Ichika takes his time to shower. _**'Hmm, Tatenashi mentioned something fun tonight at 7:00. I guess I better be prepared.'**_ Ichika thinks as the water flows down. Once he's done, he makes his way towards locker rooms wondering what the heck is going on. All of the sudden Ichika gets chopped on the neck. As he falls he turns around to his attacker and smirks to find that it's his sister Chifuyu. Falling to the ground Ichika wonders just what the hell is going on.

That's it for Chapter 31: Parties Parties and More Parties. This begins the birthday arc and things are gonna heat up beautifully. As for why I chose Ran to start things off, I figured why not. Next chapter Ichika's birthday celebration begins and his harem has quite the treat ready for him.

AN: Look forward to a new story based off of Trinity seven coming out later this week. If you like Ichika Stratos I'm sure you'll enjoy my take on Trinity Seven. If you don't know the story I suggest you read it.


	33. The Shinonono Sisters Special

Chapter 32: The Shinonono Sisters Special

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 32. In the interest of full amusement we're going to get one celebration a chapter. The order will be very similar to the anime's birthday parties and some similar fun. Expect the next batch of the chapters to be heavily lemon based so enjoy the first chapter special.

Waking up after being knocked out by his sister, Ichika is annoyed to find that he's locked up. The room around him is dark so the young man is trapped. 'So let me _get this straight my sister knocks me out and I waking up trapped in this chair. Well let's see what they've got."_

"Welcome Ichika, to one of the craziest moments you will have ever experienced!" A female voice shouts into the air.

Ichika recognizes the voice as his teacher, Ms Yamada. _"Maya, what the hell are you doing?"_ Ichika shouts in irritation.

As a light shines in front of him Maya Yamada is revealed in a cow costume that emphasizes her massive bust. "Why'd you have to ruin it Ichika?" Maya pouts. "Anyway, this is a little something we've gathered for you. If you look to your left you'll notice a small changing room. Later on there will be some costumes that you'll have to change into. Play along and you'll be heavily rewarded. I promise." Maya says with a massive blush.

As Ichika looks further he notices a stage behind his teacher and he knows what's about to happen. _**'I get it, the girls set this up as a birthday surprise. Well let's play along. I wonder what kind of fun I'm going to have.'**_ Ichika thinks with amusement. _"Very well, Ms Yamada. Do I need to get changed for the first one?"_ Ichika says smugly.

"No Ichika, you don't." Maya says with a smile. "Now presenting the first girl, the lovely Houki Shinonono!"

As the screen appears and the beautiful designs shine, Houki appears in a white kimono that's cut low to emphasize her massive bust. A red dress and pink socks complete the outfit. The kicker for this is the fox ears and tail that Houki are wearing. An impressed Ichika, now unlocked from the chair, walks up to sit with Houki.

"Welcome Ichika. I hope you're ready." Houki says slightly blushing. "I've prepared a tea ceremony in your honor and I hope you enjoy it." Houki blushes slightly.

" _Thank you Houki. I look forward to the tea, and the meal that is sure to come afterwards."_ Ichika says with a lustful grin. Whether the girls will admit it or not, he's aware the girls want to seduce him. So he will certainly oblige.

As he sits down to drink the tea, Ichika is incredibly pleased by the outfit. The big surprise though is the fox ears but for Ichika that's simply a bonus. As he sits and waits he marvels at what's happened. _"I never imagined you'd be doing something like this, Houki. How'd you get wrapped into all this?"_ Ichika says with a smile.

A nervous Houki continues to pour the tea but answers. "I normally wouldn't, but everybody else was doing it as well, so I had to join. I felt like I couldn't do otherwise." Houki says as she's determined to continue her good work.

The tea finally complete, Houki goes to present it to Ichika, but in an odd moment of fluster she stumbles and spills the tea on Ichika. As Ichika screams in slight pain Houki's embarrassment continues. "I'm so sorry Ichika!" Houki yells as she goes to clean up the young man in front of him. Houki's embarrassment continues even further realizing how much of her cleavage is showing.

Having noticed Houki's embarrassment Ichika decides he's had enough tea and wants a snack of his own. _"Houki, do you mind if I touch them?"_ Ichika calmly says referring to the fox ears on Houki's head. Although he wouldn't mind grabbing her breasts, Ichika can tell that something fun will happen if he goes for the years.

Houki's face goes crimson since she believes Ichika wants to touch her breasts. "Okay Ichika, I'll let you." Houki remembers that each person gets a small bit of erotic time according to Ms Yamada and for Houki she knows that taking advantage of that time is crucial. As Ichika goes to reach a loud voice interrupts.

"HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!" The voice yells running out of nowhere onto the stage. Turns out its Tabane, Houki's sister. "Ichika I could see where your hands were going. tsk tsk tsk." Tabane says sarcastically. "You were going for the ears, but you need to be going for these." Tabane yells as she grabs her baby sister's kimono and pulls it down exposing her breasts.

"See Ichika, look at these wonderful OW!" before Tabane can go further Ichika bonks Tabane on the head.

" _Now now Tabane, that wasn't nice."_ Ichika says with a smirk. Grabbing a small device from his pocket he places a small black device on Tabane's back. _"This should stop you. It's a device I invented that should paralyze you my dear silly bunny._

"No fair Ikkun. Ahh! I can't move." Tabane says angrily as she tries to get to the device.

Now Tabane is helpless and Ichika can resume what he should've been doing. _"Sorry Houki, I didn't expect Tabane to show up. Luckily I was ready in case she did."_ Ichika says before smirking quickly and rubbing the fox ears from before.

Although she's blushing heavily Houki is in heaven. Deciding that she wants to move things along Houki makes a bold move "Ichika wait." Houki says as Ichika backs off from rubbing the ears. Getting a small smirk she says. "My ears may be soft but my sister is right. You should focus more on these." Houki says losing her shyness and removing her kimono.

Smirking Ichika makes his way towards Houki and with a smile makes his way back _"Very well Houki"._

 **LEMON START:**

Ichika smirks as he places his hands all over Houki's soft breasts, rubbing them up and down bringing a moan out of the younger Shinonono sister.

"AHH! Ichika so good!" Houki moans as Ichika's moans continue. "Wait Ichika! What are you doing?" Houki shouts in shock as Ichika starts to lick her nipples with his tongue causing Houki's pink panties to flood.

" _My my Houki, it looks like you're getting pretty wet. As a shrine maiden you should be ashamed of yourself."_ Ichika says, his grin getting wider and wider.

"Ichika, stop teasing me." Houki moans as Ichika makes his way towards her snatch. Now with a stunned Tabane watching, Ichika uses his free hand to reach right into Houki's panties rubbing it slowly and gently while continuing to rub Houki's nipples. After a few minutes Houki screams as Ichika makes her cum.

"Ichika that was great." Houki says panting. Reaching for Ichika's pants Houki looks at her longtime friend and says "Ichika, now it's your turn." Houki quickly unzips Ichika's pants to bring out his penis, which is rock hard. As Ichika enjoys the pleasure, he decides to make things a little more interesting. Turning to the still paralyzed bunny Ichika says.

" _Tabane, if you promise to behave, I'll release you."_ A frustrated Tabane nods in acceptance. Ichika is well aware thanks to his work with Houki; Tabane is soaking wet. As a result Ichika knows he can get the sister to calm down. Summoning a blushing Maya Yamada to his side; Ichika tells the teacher how to free the paralyzed bunny. Although flustered, Ms Yamada quickly frees Tabane and moves away from the action. Now that's she's free, Tabane is eager to join the party.

"Bad bad Ikkun, you should know better." Tabane says teasingly. Making her way over to Ichika who's still being pleasured by Houki, Tabane is well aware of what comes next.

" _Well as my apology how about I get you started Tabane. You know what to do."_ Ichika smiles. Ichika watches as Tabane takes off her trademark purple jacket to free her massive breasts for all to enjoy.

(Backstage)

Cecelia sits watching as Ichika has Tabane Shinonono's breasts in his mouth licking her nipples and using his free hand to rub her breasts while Houki gives Ichika a massive titfuck.

"Cecelia, what's wrong." Takatsuki says noticing the angered look on her partners face.

"That damn Houki is giving my Ichika a boobjob. To make things worse, her sister has joined up." Cecelia says in frustration.

"Wow really?" Takatsuki says shocked. Making her way over Takatsuki notices the two girls. "Lucky Houki, I thought for sure we'd be the first threesome that Ichika got to enjoy." Takatsuki says embarrassed slightly.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Cecelia says angrily, turning of the screen. "We have to do our best Takatsuki." Cecelia says with an odd look on her face; a look her roommate knows all too well.

(On Stage)

As Ichika's menstruations continue he finally reaches his peak. _"Ahh! Houki! I'm gonna cum!"_

"Ikkun! I'm cumming too! I've missed your tongue so much!" Tabane screams releasing tons of juices on the floor. At the same time Ichika slams a load into Houki's mouth, covering her breasts as well.

" _Well ladies, I believe it's time to finish this off. I'm sure the others are waiting."_ Ichika says quickly getting hard. After taking the time to set things up Ichika was ready for his first round of birthday sex. Houki and Tabane were together again. Tabane on the bottom, Houki on top. Interestingly enough Ichika had removed the fox tail which Houki managed to get into her ass; a fact Ichika would no doubt tease her for later.

Sliding Houki's pink panties aside, Ichika slammed the girl causing a huge reaction. Knowing that Houki was already plenty wet, Ichika pounded Houki with thrust after thrust, causing Houki to scream out in pleasure. This continued for a while until Tabane seemed to get greedy.

"Ikkun, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna enjoy little sis's lovely boobies." Tabane says with a smirk as she grabs Houki's tits with her mouth.

" _Bad Tabane, those boobies belong to me."_ Ichika says sarcastically switching from Houki to the naughty big sister whose pure white panties didn't match her teasing style. Over the next few minutes Ichika slammed the Shinonono sisters, alternating from girl to girl. Not forgetting to hit both girls in the ass just so they behaved as Ichika wanted. After 10 minutes of pure pleasure Ichika was finally ready to release.

" _Houki, Tabane, I'm going to cum inside both of you."_ Ichika says currently thrusting into Houki.

"Ikkun, it's fine fill me with your seed. I'm cumming too" Tabane says with joy. A sentiment quickly agreed to by her sister.

" _AHH! I'm CUMMING!"_ Ichika shouts slamming a shot into Houki. Knowing he had a little bit left he pulls out and slams into Tabane releasing a load just as fierce as the first one.

"Ahh, Ikkun...that was incredible." Tabane says panting.

"My sister is right Ichika, that was amazing."

 **LEMON END:**

"Sorry guys, that's it. Houki, you and your sister are out of time." Ms Yamada said despite being a bit dazed. Maya Yamada was truly in trouble. She knew the girls would all want their romantic moments with Ichika because of the outfits. Now that Houki had her time she was certain that the other girls would want so to. Maya among them. Thanks to Ichika's first display, Maya Yamada was completely drenched and if one looked closely, you'd notice the massive wet spot in her costume.

" _So Ms Yamada, what's next?"_ Ichika says smiling. Ichika noticed her wet patch, figuring that Maya never imagined what was coming.

A quick knock on the head reveals his sister Chifuyu. "Go change into this, knucklehead. The locker room is to your right." His sister Chifuyu says tossing a dress shirt and dress pants to the young man. "By the way, when we get these clothes all dry cleaned, you're paying. Geez I never imagined this would turn into a sex palace." Chifuyu says annoyed.

" _Got it sis."_ Ichika says smiling as he goes off to change. For Ichika he wondered what erotic fun was coming next, but whatever it was he knew he'd enjoy it.

Well that's it for Chapter 32. What a lemon, huh everybody? Don't worry, there's more to come and plenty more cosplay goodness. As I hinted, Maya Yamada will get a scene during this little party and no, Chifuyu won't get a lemon, so I'm gonna stop that talk right now. Get ready because next chapter an innocent game turns naughtier then even the players originally planned.


	34. Billiards With a British Beauty

Chapter 33: Billiards with a British Beauty

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

' _IS'- Most thinking_

' _ **IS'- Ichika thinking.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 33 everybody. After Houki and Tabane's fun with Ichika, the time has come for the next birthday gift. To nobody's surprise here comes our favorite Brit.

As Ichika enters the changing room after his bout of fun with Houki, he looks around trying to find his next outfit. Finding it quickly, Ichika changes into the dress shirt and slacks and makes his way back to the stage knowing his next girl is waiting.

Ms Yamada comes out once again and gives the announcement. "Alright Ichika get ready for girl number 2. She's got a bit of an attitude but her passion more than makes up for it. Presenting Cecelia Alcott and her partner, Takatsuki Shizuka." As the curtain rises, Ichika gets a wry smile as Cecelia and Takatsuki appear in bunny outfits holding cues for a very familiar game to the young man.

' _My my, so Cecelia wants to play billiards with me? Been a while since I've done that.'_ Ichika thinks in amusement.

"Hello Ichika, how are you. I thought we could play a little game of billiards, you and I." Cecelia says seductively. Remembering something irritating she turns to Ms Yamada. "By the way, I do not have an attitude." Cecelia says in her haughty voice.

Making his way up to the stage Ichika has quite the show waiting. Takatsuki plays the minor role of setting the game up while Cecelia strikes the balls allowing her ample breasts to bounce for Ichika's amusement.

" _This looks like fun Cecelia it's been a while since I've played"_ Ichika says smiling. Setting up another game Ichika and Cecelia compete against each other. Of course for Ichika his interest wasn't as much in the game as it was his opponent. Knowing the rabbit suit emphasized her breasts Cecelia was going out of her way to take shots to show off to her lover.

"Come on Cecelia! It's no fair, you're showing off while I don't get to do anything." Takatsuki says slightly upset.

" _Takatsuki, come over here. Let's make this a bit more fun." Ichika says amused. "_ Hey Cecelia, set the game up again." With a wry smile Ichika prepares a way to make this enjoyable for all parties.

"So Ichika what are we going to do?" Cecelia says confused.

" _This is going to be erotic billiards, a more fun version, at least as far as I'm concerned. Cecelia, you'll play a game against me. Obviously nothing happens until it's decided who's stripes and solids. Once that's decided the fun begins."_ Ichika says with a grin on his face.

Takatsuki looks on confused while Cecelia is intrigued. "So what do you mean, Ichika?" Cecelia says curious.

 _With a grin Ichika explains his plan. "Well it's simple. After the first shot is decided it's when things get fun. Before each round, Takatsuki declares an erotic action, foreplay only. Blow jobs and boob jobs are allowed, but they're limited to 10 seconds. It's then our job to drain a shot during that round. If I make a shot and you miss, I do the action from that round to Takatsuki. If you make a shot and I miss, I do the action to you. If both of us miss, nothing happens. If both of us make a shot, both girls get the action. Who goes first depends on the gameplay. This keeps going until one of us gets to the 8 ball. That's when it really gets fun. We alternate shots hoping to get the 8 ball. Obviously if you make the shot, Cecelia, you go first. If I do, Takatsuki goes first. There's the game."_

Cecelia is stunned by the rules but decides to have some fun. Expecting Ichika to be an amateur means she can manipulate this in her favor, but Ichika seems more knowledgeable then he should.

"Very well Ichika, let's begin" Cecelia says both intrigued and disturbed. Deciding to only use nine balls to make the game relatively quick, the game begins.

 **ERO BILLIARDS START:**

(AN I apologize ahead of time because this won't be a great description but at least you get your eroticism.)

The first shot of the game goes to Ichika, who they decide will take the first shot. With his shot, Ichika knocks in the 7 ball. The cue is still roughly in the middle.

" _Alright Cecelia, it appears I'm stripes and your solids."_ Ichika says smiling. Before making his way over to Takatsuki and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey that's not fair! You should kiss me as well." Cecelia whines. Ichika of course calmly obliges, kissing Cecelia on the lips as well.

Now the time comes for Takatsuki's first decision.

"Alright then we're gonna start off with getting your breasts rubbed for 30 seconds." Takatsuki says blushing. She can't believe she's agreed to this, but is glad Ichika is allowing her time as well.

Looking over the field she notices a shot for the 4 ball that will also make things difficult for Ichika's shot. Taking aim at the 4 ball in the left corner Cecelia lines up and fires, making the shot. The cue is in the left side a few feet from the hole.

"Take that, Ichika." Cecelia says calmly.

Ichika quickly finds his shot aiming for the 1 ball that's on the same side. Making sure not to use too much power, Ichika quickly deposits the 1 ball in the left corner, leaving an awkward shot for Cecelia.

" _Well I guess round one is a tie."_ Ichika says with a smile. Making his way over to Cecelia, Ichika bends her over the table slightly. Reaching his fingers inside the rabbit suit Ichika calmly fondles Cecelia's breasts making sure to get her nipples. It may have been 30 seconds but Cecelia is dazed by it. Making his way over to Takatsuki, Ichika follows the same course of action ensuring that both girls get equal pleasure.

Although both girls are dazed round 2 begins. For Ichika the fun could only continue. For the next few rounds the erotic fun continued. Between the blowjobs and the various methods of fondling, both girls had been sufficiently pleasured and not long after the final chance arrived and Ichika and Cecelia were both aiming for the 8 ball. Luckily for Cecelia it seemed as though things were on her side. She could tell she had a perfect shot to finish things off and claim the first round of Ichika's seed.

" _It seems the time has come for the final round, huh Cecelia? The first shot it yours. Call it and claim your prize."_ Ichika says smiling. Whether he meant to or not aside, the battle had been fairly even. Was it due to Cecelia's skill or the fact it seemed like the whole time she was making sure the shots were very makeable for both parties, Ichika would never know.

Noticing it was her chance, Cecelia stepped up to make her shot. "8 Ball corner pocket." Cecelia shouted aiming for the right corner and from the looks of things, Ichika would be claiming the young Brit first. As Cecelia takes her shot Ichika immediately notices something and a frown hits his face. Much as he expected, the shot would be short allowing Ichika a tap in to win the game.

"Oh well, seems I missed." Cecelia says disappointed. Walking away Cecelia had a smile on her face, something Ichika found more irritating.

" _Well then, 8 ball corner pocket."_ Ichika says disappointed. Quickly finishing the shot the game comes to an end. _"Takatsuki, come over here and claim your prize."_ Ichika says calmly. Although a thin veil of irritation appears on his face. Calmly stripping out of his clothes he awaits the bluenette with a smile.

"Of course, Ichika." Takatsuki says calmly. Both have realized what happened and are fairly annoyed themselves. But taking advantage of the opportunity the two begin their round.

 **LEMON BEGIN:**

As Cecelia sits and watches, Ichika softly brings Takatsuki to the edge of the pool table. Noticing the wetness on the young girl Ichika smiles. _"So Takatsuki, I take it you just want to see how good I am with a stick."_ Ichika says smirking. He quickly tears a hole in the bunny suit exposing her bare snatch. Ichika quickly buries his manhood in the young bluenette. Starting off slow, Takatsuki's moans make it far more exciting for the young man. Thrusting quickly, Cecelia is forced to watch as Ichika's slow and quick thrusts bring her roommate to a high she's never seen before.

"AHH! Ichika you're so amazing! I'm about to cum!" Takatsuki screams as Ichika plugs her mouth shut with a forceful kiss. Between the kiss and the thrusting Takatsuki would cum soon after.

After he gives her a moment to rest Takatsuki gets onto the top of the billiards table so Cecelia can see her exposed snatch summoning Ichika once again to her side. . As Ichika pounds into the young woman, Takatsuki can only hold on for dear life to the sides of the table as Ichika's thrusts get harder and harder. Cecelia can only watch as her partner is filled with Ichika's seed, bringing her ten minutes to a close.

Just as their time comes to an end. Ichika whispers something into Takatsuki's ear causing the young girl to grin evilly. After he kisses Takatsuki, the young girl leaves for a quick moment to head to the locker room. This went unnoticed by Cecelia who seemed upset at herself for her actions during the match. Realizing it was her turn the young girl gets more and more impatient.

"Come on Ichika, it's my turn." Cecelia says impatiently knowing that she was extremely close before.

" _Of course, Cecelia."_ Ichika says calmly making his way over to his second prize. As the ten minutes begin, Ichika decides to take the entire bunny costume off slowly and carefully causing her exposed snatch to glisten in the lights of the stadium.

"Ichika, what in the world are you doing? Just fuck me already!" Cecelia says angrily.

" _My my Cecelia you did this to yourself."_ Ichika says amused as he bends the naked blonde over making sure she's holding onto the table that their big match had just been played on. To Cecelia's shock instead of his re-energized manhood Cecelia panics when Ichika places a few fingers inside her soaked snatch, bringing Cecelia to a quick orgasm.

"What was that for I wanted your penis, not your fingers!" Cecelia says angrily as the young man smiles again.

"I'm back, Ichika." Takatsuki says smiling and, to Cecelia's horror, her roommate is wearing a black strap on.

"What's going on? Why is she wearing that?" Cecelia says nervously. Her nerves continued when Ichika picks her up and takes her off the table. Ichika gets himself in a new position ready to pleasure the blonde like she had never imagined.

" _We're doing this to thank you,"_ Ichika says slamming his rod into the young brit's anus. Thanks to the new position; Ichika was lying against the table slamming Cecelia's anus as her snatch was exposed to her roommate. Ichika pounds Cecelia _"You decided to throw the match so Takatsuki could go first. Therefore I decided she and I would thank you together._ "

Her roommates smile continues as, using the dildo she had prepared, she thrusts into her partner, sandwiching her for an unusual double team.

"AHHHHH!" Cecelia screams in pleasure being penetrated both by her lover and by her roommate.

"This is fine AHH! But please OHHH! Ichika make sure you cum inside my pussy at the end." Cecelia moans heavily to the delight of both parties.

" _Very well Cecelia, but for now, enjoy._ " The next few minutes the two combined to bring the Brit to yet another orgasm because, in addition to the dildo, her roommate made sure to suck her exposed nipples as well. Of course Cecelia got a kiss or two in with Ichika.

" _Ahh! Cecelia! I'm about to cum!"_ Ichika says smiling. Taking her cue, Takatsuki removed herself from her roommate, but made sure to continue to pleasure her by using her tongue on Cecelia's nipples.

"AHH! Ichika! I'm cumming too!" Takatsuki says as the pleasure still hadn't subsided from the young girl.

Feeling her lover's penis finally inside her Cecelia was ready only a few seconds later. "AHH! Ichika! Me too! I'm cumming as well!"

As the three continued the wonderful action, almost on cue for the ten minutes, Ichika slammed a load in Cecelia as she sprayed all over her naked roommate whose juices came out only moments later.

As the two girls sit down in front of the table, Ichika can only grin knowing how much fun that had been. Thanks to the drink, Ichika was raring to go and could only wonder who would be next.

That's it for Chapter 33. I apologize to you billiards fans if that wasn't the greatest display but I had to do a lead up. I hope you've enjoyed the recent change in my lemon style and I plan to do more. Next chapter Ichika gets a much easier task although the fun is only beginning.


	35. Ichika's Tour De France

Chapter 34: Ichika's Tour De France

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking._

 **IS- Major terms**

Welcome to Chapter 34. With Cecelia's arrival, a game of billiards quickly turned into another erotic romp. Now that it's over Ichika sits amused at what is coming next.

A few minutes after Ichika's time with Cecelia comes to an end, Ichika is back in the locker room ready for what's next.

' _Hmm, so Houki comes first and then Cecelia and Takatsuki. I wonder who's gonna come next for me.'_ Ichika thinks amused. For him its been a better birthday then he could've ever imagined. As he goes to find the clothes for his next event, he's surprised to find that all he needs for this one is his usual uniform. Getting into his uniform Ichika wonders what in the world is waiting for him.

(Outside)

Charlotte Dunois was nervous. After watching the displays of affection shown to the others, Charlotte was worried about her place in the young man's heart. After all she wasn't as attractive as the others (AN: Talk about underestimating yourself). She wanted to make sure this was special, so for her time she was going to become bolder than she ever imagined. As she waited outside in her costume, she knew that even if the first part of her event didn't suffice the second part would more then make up for it. As the young man who had charmed them all finally arrived Charlotte knew the time had come.

Walking out to the stage Ichika was surprised at how simple it had been. Just a small café with a few chairs was all he had to look forward to until he saw the fidgeting image of Charlotte Dunois. _"So what, you're supposed to be some French poodle or something, Charlotte?"_ Ichika says smugly causing the young girl to blush.

"That's right Ichika, I am a French poodle, do you like it?" Charlotte says fidgeting more as Ichika comes close to her.

" _Yes, I very much do."_ Ichika says kissing the young girl on the lips softly and gently. To his amusement as he pulls away he can see the look of desire on her face. Sitting down at one of the chairs Ichika smirks. _"So Charlotte, what do you have planned for me today?"_ Ichika says waiting in anticipation.

"I know you're probably extremely hungry Ichika so I made you some cookies." Charlotte said to Ichika's surprise.

" _Well I was getting hungry. I'll enjoy these cookies for a simple meal."_ Ichika says smiling as he tastes the cookies. As he eats the cookies he talks with the young Frenchwoman. _"You've come a long way, Charlotte."_ Ichika says as he munches on the first cookie.

"What do you mean, Ichika?" Charlotte says worried.

" _When you first came to IS academy you were a girl who was on a mission, hoping to prove herself to a father she didn't really know. There's some part of me that suspects you knew it was a setup and everything could've ended badly."_ Ichika says bluntly.

"Well, yes, I had no choice. My father asked me to do it, so it was an obligation." Charlotte says nervously watching as Ichika eats more of the cookies. Hoping to change the subject Charlotte says "Ichika, what do you think of the cookies." Charlotte asks nervously. She noticed that Ichika has continued to munch on the cookies and now only one was left.

" _I think the cookies are absolutely delicious and since there's one left, how about you feed this one to me."_ Ichika says with a smug grin. Ichika then gives the cookie to Charlotte who sticks one half in her mouth as she nervously goes in for the kiss. Unfortunately she is stopped by Ichika.

Charlotte looks in confusion as Ichika stops her. Making sure to take the cookie out before she talks Charlotte says. "Ichika, whats the matter? Isn't this what you want?" Charlotte says confused.

" _No Charlotte, I want you to be a bit bolder, a bit more direct. I'm sure you know what I mean."_ Ichika says turning his seat outwards so Charlotte understands the message. Charlotte got up from her chair and made her way over to Ichika. Placing the cookie back in her mouth Charlotte got on the chair and sat down straight on Ichika's legs with her own legs dangling down the sides of the chair. _"Much better."_ Ichika said smirking. This time the kiss continued and Charlotte enjoyed the feeling it gave her. As Ichika took the cookie he quickly enjoyed the taste of Charlotte lips. With her body pressed against him Ichika could feel the full softness of Charlotte's boobs. Ending the kiss Ichika takes his hand and goes to reach for Charlotte's breasts but to his shock Charlotte stopped him, much to his annoyance.

"Sorry Ichika, I hate to interrupt, but for now I need you to be a bit patient. Please close your eyes so I can prepare the next part." Charlotte says nervously hoping her new surprise will give her what she needs.

(Viewing room)

"Damn you Charlotte! You stole my idea!" Rin said furiously looking on. Rin had planned to do something similar. The girls never discussed ideas because they felt it would ruin the shock. "Oh well my food's probably much better." Rin says as she watches Ichika close his eyes. Rin's eyes bulge out in shock as she watches what the young Frenchwoman brought out onto the stage. "You gotta be kidding me! She's even doing that?" Rin says furiously realizing what the girl is doing.

(Outside on stage)

Ichika had been a good sport so far, closing his eyes so Charlotte could prepare what she wanted. Ichika heard her bring some things on stage but couldn't tell what and he was anticipating something fascinating.

"Ichika, you can open your eyes now." Charlotte says incredibly nervous. As Ichika opens his eyes he's stunned to find that Charlotte is laying on a canvas naked with tubes of caramel and chocolate sauce along with frosting at her side.

" _So you wanna tell me what this is about?"_ Ichika says smirking.

Extremely embarrassed Charlotte tries to explain. "Well you see, France is all about food and art, mainly its paintings. Since I was alone, I wanted to do something special to make sure you remembered me. So this is what I came up with. Please use the caramel and chocolate sauces and the frosting to decorate the ultimate snack."

Ichika sits gobsmacked at the boldness shown by the young Frenchwoman. But not one to ignore a challenge decides to do his best. Taking a moment to craft his design Ichika salivates ready to enjoy his newest dessert. After a few minutes of designing Ichika is done.

"Bon Appetite, Ichika." Charlotte says with a smile as Ichika gets ready to enjoy his meal.

 **LEMON START:**

As Ichika strips out of his uniform once again, he decides to start with the breasts. Ichika covered Charlotte's left breast with chocolate sauce and the right one with caramel. Going with chocolate first Ichika licks slowly and gently which drives Charlotte crazy. Making sure the other side gets used, Ichika softly kneads Charlotte's breasts making sure that the young girl feels every lick and stroke.

"AH! Ichika, you're amazing!" Charlotte says as she watches the young man's fingers get soaked by the sauce that had coated her body.

" _Charlotte, this is just beginning."_ Ichika says smirking as he moves down the canvas to find the frosting coated snatch the young Frenchwoman had been hiding. Luckily for Ichika, Charlotte shaved before hand, so when he went to lick out her cunt the frosting wasn't mixed with hair. Licking softly, Ichika makes sure to keep massaging her breasts. As Ichika continues the young woman simply can't control her body as it writhes from Ichika's actions.

"Ichika, stop please, I'm going to cum soon." Charlotte says as Ichika mercilessly teases her snatch. Between the licking out of her cunt and the continuous rubbing on her breasts Charlotte is filled with pleasure. Only a few mintues later Charlotte finally sprayed her juices on the canvas to Ichika's delight.

" _Well done Charlotte but you see now I want to give you a little snack."_ Ichika says smirking as he prepares a treat for the young blonde.

Moving himself into positon Ichika places his cock in between Charlotte's breasts. _"Get ready Charlotte, I'm going to prepare your treat right now."_ Ichika smirks. Moving his penis back and forth in between her breasts Ichika coats his member with the chocolate sauce and caramel.

Realizing what he was trying to do Charlotte starts moving her breasts back and forth making sure that Ichika coats his member with as much sauce as he can. She sat on the canvas blushing as Ichika moved to her side making sure that she can enjoy the full length. As Charlotte bobbed her head forward she was stunned at the feeling the sauce gave. Sure Ichika's penis was as sour as always but thanks to the sauces it was more refreshing then she ever imagined. Charlotte moved faster then she ever had before taking the full length into her mouth.

" _AHH! Charlotte that's absolutely amazing."_ Ichika says thrilled at the way his present was working out. A few minutes later Ichika finally got the release he had wanted. _"I'm cumming Charlotte get ready." I_ chika said thrilled as he blasts his seed into the young girl's mouth. Ichika smirks once again when the young woman swallows all of his seed happily. After he's finished releasing, Charlotte goes towards his length and swallows it yet again making sure to lick off the chocolate sauce and caramel. Of course getting him back to full hardness was a bonus.

" _Well Charlotte, it seems this is quite the meal so far."_ Ichika says as the young woman calmly gets him back to full length.

"Yes, but Ichika, there's one final part of the meal. You need to give your French pastry a nice cream filling." Charlotte says knowing Ichika would get the reference.

" _Very well, Charlotte."_ Ichika says making his way back to the young girls snatch. With his penis recharged, Ichika decides its time for the ultimate snack. Ichika takes his member and slowly thrust into the blonde. Thanks to all the stimulation from earlier Charlotte cums from Ichika's work. Giving her a minute to get comfortable Ichika thrusts back and forth at great speed.

"AHH! Ichika, this is incredible!" Charlotte screams as Ichika's thrusts fill her completely.

" _So Charlottte is this what you had in mind"_ Ichika smiles as his thrusts continue.

"YES! ICHIKA! YES!" Charlotte screams in pleasure. For Charlotte this is the ultimate pleasure.

For the next five minutes Ichika slams Charlotte with pleasure and at last his climax had arrived. _"Charlotte! I'm about to cum inside you!"_ Ichika moans.

"AHH! Ichika I'm cumming again!" Charlotte says with pure bliss. As Ichika gets closer and closer he slams his penis inside Charlotte releasing his load inside. Thanks to the drink, Charlotte is filled to the brim with cum and some even leaks out of her pussy.

"AHH! Ichika thank you." Charlotte says as she lays on the canvas exhausted.

Ichika falls back exhausted from his latest conquest. As he leaves the stage Ichika kisses Charlotte on the cheek knowing that she had worked hard to get this far. After Ichika left the stage he wondered what would be next.

(Waiting Room)

"Dammit Ichika! What can I do?" Rin says to herself after watching what happened. She wondered how she could possibly compare to the girls that had gone so far.

That's it for Chapter 34. The Tour De France thing was a pun based on an event that happens yearly in France. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapters so far. There's a few more to go so I figured I'd give you guys the lowdown. Rin is next followed by Laura then Natasha and then the student council girls. Ms Yamada will be last to end the arc.


	36. Rin's Sweet and Sour Pork

Chapter 35: Rin's Sweet and Sour Pork

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking_ _ **.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 35. Last time out Charlotte showed off three of France's greatest attributes. The food, the artwork, and their women. After that wonderful display what could possibly be next for our young pervert. Changing my formatting because I realized how unnecessary things were.

When he arrived in the locker room, Ichika was pleased to see that as usual a pair of clothes had been waiting for him. However, unlike the fancy clothes and the uniform that Ichika had used, to his shock a regular set of clothes appeared. However these clothes were no ordinary set of normal clothes. _'Rin is next huh?'_ Ichika thinks wondering what his second childhood friend would do as he changes into his clothes.

(On Stage)

Rin was by herself waiting as the setup for her moment was ready. After watching Charlotte's display and knowing what she had planned Rin was sure Ichika wouldn't appreciate this plan.

'Dammit what do I do?' Rin thinks worried about what her next move would be.

"Rin, you're worried about nothing." A voice says making her way to the stage.

"Chifuyu, how can you say that? Charlotte is pretty, has a better bust, and even stole my idea. Ichika will never appreciate this." Rin says sobbing.

"I wouldn't be so sure Rin. I'm his sister and I know better than anybody that despite Ichika's many quirks, your friendship means a lot to him. But don't take my word for it, talk to him." Chifuyu says noticing that her brother has arrived. Taking her leave, Chifuyu walks down and whispers to her brother. "How much did you hear?"

Smirking, Ichika replies. _"All of it, but don't worry, I'll deal with that later."_ As he walks to the stage, Ichika is impressed by the display. Much like he expected, Rin was waiting in a replica of her old eatery from many years ago. But unlike the usual outfit, Rin decided to wear a form fitting red cheongsam with flowers all over. As it emphasizes her petite body, Ichika smirks as he notices a slit right at the bottom which he knew he'd be enjoying later. In addition Rin had styled her hair in a traditional bun.

" _So Rin it's your turn now. What do you have for me?"_ Ichika says smiling.

'Crap! I wonder how much he heard from that conversation?' Rin thinks nervously as Ichika walks up.

"Sorry, I don't have some erotic game planned. I thought we could sit and I could make you some of my sweet and sour pork." Rin says blushing crimson red just like her dress.

" _Excellent, I'll sit here and wait."_ Ichika says smirking as he relaxes. Rin was probably worried that Ichika wouldn't mind such an ordinary meal. But for Ichika it was probably the most refreshing meal of the night. Something he would surely tell Rin later. As he watched he remembered the old days when, after a long day of football practice, Ichika would come over to the Gotanda eatery. With her dad cooking and Rin serving it's a rare reminder of the calm life that Ichika used to live. Ichika noticed Rin was especially nervous and he guessed it had to do with Charlotte's vibrant display and the ones of the other girls. Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself Ichika smirked as his time came to an end and his food was waiting.

"Sorry for making you wait, Ichika. Here's your sweet and sour pork with broccoli and white rice. Don't worry, I made sure to add extra soy sauce." Rin said smiling nervously.

" _Hey Rin, come sit down with me. I can't eat alone, you know that."_ Ichika said smiling. As he sat to enjoy his food he was impressed at the ability that Rin displayed.

"So what do you think?" Rin says nervously.

" _Come taste for yourself."_ Ichika says picking up his chopsticks and a bit of food. "Come on Rin, you've always wanted me to feed you."

Rin was shocked at Ichika's actions. As Rin nervously made her way to Ichika she blushed heavily ingesting the pork and rice.

" _It's really good Rin, it reminds me of your dad's cooking. It's absolutely incredible."_ Ichika says smiling.

Rin blushed heavily remembering all the time she spent with the young man over the years. "Sorry Ichika. I'm afraid this is all I got." Rin says a bit embarrassed.

" _Well then Rin, how about I come up with something for us?"_ Ichika smirks knowing that Rin was nervous. To Rin's shock Ichika gets up from his seat and brings Rin behind the counter. With a savage grin Ichika licks his lips and reaches down underneath the dress going for Rin's panties.

"Ichika! What are you doing?" Rin says shocked noticing where he was reaching.

" _Well Rin, now I'm going to enjoy your sweet and sour pork."_

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Ichika starts by reaching into the slit of her dress quickly grabbing the band of her panties. In a flash Ichika takes the fabric off exposing's Rin's pussy for Ichika to enjoy.

"Ichika what are you OOMPF!" Rin says as she's quickly silenced by a kiss. After Ichika removes his lips he kisses all down Rin's body causing her to shiver from excitement.

" _Your lips taste good Rin, but let's see what kind've flavoring you've been saving for me."_ Ichika says savagely as he reaches back in with his fingers and strokes Rin's trembling snatch.

"AHHH! Ichika so good." Rin screams as her partner fingers her with increasing ferocity. This causes her nipples to harden in her dress, something which Ichika quickly noticed.

" _My my, what are these tasty little nubs, Rin?"_ Ichika smirks using his free hand to rub Rin's exposed nipples. Making sure to get both sides of her body Ichika grins as Rin convulses in pleasure.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Rin screams as Ichika's movements cause Rin to orgasm heavily.

" _Wow, your juices are amazing Rin, but before we eat I want you to get my chopsticks ready."_ Ichika says smirking taking of his pants and boxers to reveal a rock hard penis.

"Gotcha, Ichika." Rin says as she gets over her nervousness and quickly brings her tongue to Ichika's enlarged member. Placing her tongue around the member Rin struggles to handle the length but Ichika's pleased nonetheless.

" _MHMM! So good Rin."_ Ichika moans in pleasure as the clumsy movements thrill the young man.

"Thanks Ichika, but there's more to come." Rin says sucking the member even deeper to Ichika's shock.

As Rin tries to deep throat further, Ichika's pleasure increases leading to his simple orgasm. _"AHHH! Rin! I'm cumming!"_ Ichika moans as his sperm fills Rin's mouth and, with the young woman unable to contain the massive load, the sperm lands on the dress.

"Man, Ichika, this was an expensive dress." Rin moans noticing all the sperm on it.

" _Don't worry Rin you weren't going to have it on much longer."_ Ichika smirks as he grabs the dress slowly taking it off to reveal Rin's naked form, much to her embarrassment. As Ichika takes it all in Rin looks nervously.

"I know Ichika. My body isn't as good as Charlotte's or Cecelia's or even that bizarre Tatenashi. Why you want to see me naked I will never know." Rin says embarrassed. To her shock Ichika comes over and embraces her.

" _Rin, I heard what you guys were talking about so I'm gonna tell you something. Cecelia and many of the others have fantastic bodies, but there's something they have that you will never have."_

"Big boobs?" Rin says nervously.

" _No, that's not it."_ Ichika says chuckling. _"Those girls aren't my childhood friend. You and Houki are irreplaceable and that's something you need to always remember."_ Ichika says with a smile as he kisses Rin once again. This time Rin accepts the kiss heartily. As the two engage in a passionate kiss Rin finally relaxes knowing her place is ensured by Ichika's side.

"Come on Ichika, you want to taste me, don't you?" Rin says smiling.

" _Of course Rin."_ Ichika quickly places Rin on the counter and uses his tongue with expert skill.

"Unbelievable, you're amazing Ichika! AHHH!" Rin moans and screams as Ichika eats the young girl out with incredible gusto. After only a few minutes of his tongue work Rin is about ready to explode.

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Rin yells as her essence floods all over Ichika. Instead of being nervous, Ichika's actually pleased.

" _MHMM, you taste delicious Rin. Now it's time for the real meal."_ Ichika says placing his hardened member right at the honeypot he just finished eating out. _"But before we have a meal, I think I wanna adjust something."_ Ichika smiles as he grabs the bun. Quickly untying it Ichika smiles as Rin's long hair flows down.

" _Much better."_ Ichika says quickly slamming into Rin causing a scream from the girl. After taking a moment Ichika's thrusting begins. _"Ahh! You're so tight Rin." Ichika moans as his pounding of Rin's pussy continues much to the young woman's delight._

"AHH! Ichika keep going! AHH! This is incredible!" Rin says in glee as Ichika pounds her flesh with incredible ferocity. After a few minutes Ichika is ready to erupt.

" _AHH! Rin, I'm going to cum inside you!"_ Ichika says groaning as he continues to thrust inside her.

"AHH! Ichika fill me please!" Rin screams as after a few more thrusts Ichika slams a load into her pussy. As the liquid fills her completely as he pulls out Rin is shocked to find that Ichika is still hard.

"No way, how are you still so hard?" Rin says shocked.

" _Stamina drink, and boy does it come in handy."_ Ichika says smirking. Reaching into the bit of sperm Ichika grins.

"Eeep! Ichika what are you doing" Rin says as she feels Ichika's finger going for a different spot.

" _Well I had the sweet part of the pork but now it's time for the sour."_ Ichika smirks. Rin may not know this but Ichika has a huge anal fetish and now was as good a time as any to fulfill this one.

"Ichika! Hold on, let me relax for a minute AHH!" Rin screams as Ichika plunges into her tight anus.

" _WOAH! Rin, this is incredible. I may not be able to hold on. Rin!"_ Ichika says as he slowly and carefully thrusts inside Rin's anus much to her delight.

"Ichika, this is incredible! I never imagined anal would feel so good!" Rin moans in delight.

After a few minutes Ichika gets his entire length in. Once his does he starts thrusting far more.

"AHH! You're gonna snap me in half!" Rin says as Ichika's thrusts continue.

" _AHH! Rin, I'm gonna cum again!"_ Ichika says getting ready to give Rin yet another load.

"Yes, Ichika! I'm cumming too!" Rin says as the blast rips through her anus causing her to cum once again.

As the two finally seem to relax there's a look of satisfaction Rin never expected to have.

 **LEMON END**

"So Ichika, you promise you'll never replace me." Rin says nervously.

" _Of course Rin, you're my precious childhood friend."_ Ichika says kissing his childhood friend on the cheek once more. Walking off the stage Ichika smiles as he knows he's kept an important friend by his side.

'Thank you, Ichika.' Rin thinks as she watches her longtime crush walk away. For Rin, this was a moment she would never forget. She knew that even though Ichika had tons of women at his side she would always be important to him no matter what.

So yeah, this was Chapter 35 Rin's chapter. Only a few more to go and then we get into Kanzashi's arc and after that, well that may be it. But for now enjoy the lemons. I hope that you guys can take your time to review so I know what to work on for future lemons and everything with Kanzashi.


	37. Doing Drills with Laura

Chapter 36: Doing Drills with Laura

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking_ _ **.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 36 and Laura's lemon chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the interesting strategy I have for Laura. I personally found Laura's section during the show to be extremely boring. So I decided to spice things up. Get ready everybody.

(Backstage)

After his moment with Rin, Ichika had a nice chance to reflect on what had happened. He knew the girls had set this up, and knowing the girls he realized that only a few girls remained. 'Hmm, so the only ones left are Laura, Natasha, and the student council girls. I wonder which one would be next?' Ichika thinks to himself amused at what is to come. Making his way to the locker room Ichika noticed a military uniform was there ready for him to wear. "HA, it's Laura." Ichika says with a smirk. For Ichika this would be one of the most interesting.

(Outside)

As Ichika's getting changed, Chifuyu has a rare headache. Her old pupil, Laura, brought in some of her old teammates. Knowing the antics that these girls were capable of was sure to give Chifuyu a massive headache.

"So this is Laura's old team? I wonder if Ichika is ready for them?" Maya Yamada said amused.

"You're asking the wrong question Maya. The question is, are they ready for Ichika?" Chifuyu says with a groan.

"That's right, Chi-chan." Tabane says with a grin.

"Ms Tabane, what are you still doing here?" Maya screams in excitement.

"I wanted to see if Ikkun was still as sadistic as he used to be." Tabane says amused.

'Crap! Tabane's right! If Ichika's sadist side comes out, then this will get out of control real quick.' Chifuyu thinks hoping her brother can stay civil.

As Chifuyu sits worried, on stage Laura and her team stand at attention. The screen has been changed to reflect an old military base. The symbol of the Schwarzer Hase, a black rabbit, sits in the middle. Laura has brought three girls with her. One is tall with blue hair. A second girl is short with pink hair. The third is also short with black hair. Each girl has fair skin like Laura and has an eyepatch over their right eye. The black military uniform and black skirt make for a fascinating combination.

Soon the man of the hour arrives on stage. Walking in strict military form, Ichika makes his way to the stage. With a black uniform much like the one Laura and her team is wearing and a matching black pant leg, Ichika seems amused. Much to Chifuyu's annoyance Ichika's acceptance is clear. Worse off he immediately starts his act.

" _Commander Boedwig!"_ Ichika says in an authoritative voice.

"Yes Instructor." Laura responds instantly.

"Oh Crap" Chifuyu says heavily annoyed.

" _Explain the mission for today. No details left out."_ Ichika says.

"Yes Sir!" Laura responds instantly. "I've provided a few members of my team, Schwarzer Hase, for you. Our mission is to please you in any way you see fit. Sir!"

Turning to the team Ichika is pleased. Although he could do without the eyepatches, he must admit the girls on Laura's team were attractive. Chifuyu groans noticing the twisted grin that appeared on his face for a small time. _"Ladies, please introduce yourselves. Tell me a bit about you as well."_ Ichika says strictly.

The first to come would be the blue haired girl. "Sir! My name is Clarissa Harfouch. I am vice commander of the troops. I am a huge anime fan, sir. Please use me as you wish, sir!"

Second is the girl with pink hair. "Sir! My name is Andrea. I am a second lieutenant. I am an expert marksman but I also enjoy swimming, sir!"

The final girl has black hair. "Sir! I am Celina. I am a second lieutenant as well. I love to read, sir. I am mainly a tactical expert as well. Please sir use me as you wish, sir!" The girl named Celina said in true military fashion.

(AN: The last two girls are from the anime but were never given names. So as not to offend anybody who's German I chose first names only.)

" _Excellent ladies. How many of you have ever experienced a man's touch? Raise your hands now."_ Ichika says with a grin. Other than Laura, who Ichika enjoyed on occasion, none of the girls raised their hands, a fact which Ichika would enjoy completely. _'I wonder do they have the same lack of modesty as Laura?'_

"Ladies your first command is simple. Strip down to your underwear for me." Ichika says with authority. The minute he does so all four ladies strip down to their underwear. Ichika was slightly disappointed however when each girl revealed a black sports bra and matching underwear. _'Geez here I was hoping for something more erotic, but this will due. These girls have fantastic bodies.'_ Ichika thought to himself with a slight frown.

"Umm, excuse me, Instructor Orimura. Is everything alright?" Celina said concerned. She had noticed Ichika's disappointment at the reveal.

" _Don't worry Celina, everything is fine."_ Ichika says calmly to reassure her. Returning to his commander mode Ichika yells, _"Okay ladies, your next task is simple. Work together to undress me. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only ones in this state."_

The girls quickly look at one another and come up with a strategy. Celina took care of Ichika's boots which Ichika helped by picking up his feet so the girl had access. While she did this Andrea took off the jacket and undershirt exposing his toned body. Clarissa took care of the belt leaving Laura to take off the pants. Once they were done Ichika was amused at how easily this strict group did as he asked.

" _Excellent work, ladies. Now each of you come up to get your reward."_ Ichika says calmly. The girls each came up, Celina came first followed by Andrea then Clarissa and finally Laura. Each girl received a chaste kiss on the lips. Though to Ichika's amusement, each girl added a little bit of tongue. To those watching the display was strange but it was oddly comforting.

" _Instructor Orimura, what are your new commands?"_ Celina spoke up to Ichika's surprise.

Thinking for a moment Ichika wondered how he would start everything. After deciding on a starting point he returns to his commander mode _"Alright ladies, I want each of you to give me 100 pushups. I want to see your stamina. The fastest girl will be rewarded."_ Ichika says smirking.

"Dear god, he's already gotten started." Chifuyu says groaning as she watched from the side.

"Ikkun's not being as cruel as I thought. Boo." Tabane whined watching the display.

Ichika calmly watched as the girls immediately got into their stances and completed the pushups. Ichika was thrilled watching the girls move with a speed and precision he knew wasn't found in the girls he knew. _'Very good, even Houki, who's the most athletic girl in this school, isn't that fast.'_ Ichika was amused as with barely two minutes gone Laura was first to complete her task. Within 30 more seconds, the others had finished. As the girls got up Ichika looked at the bodies. Thanks to the pushups the athletic bodies were coated in sweat, a sight Ichika was very thankful for. _"Well done, Commander Boedwig. Now come over and receive your reward"_ Ichika orders.

 **LEMON BEGIN** (This will begin the fun time)

Laura came over and to her surprise Ichika stuck one finger inside her pussy and started to softly fondle the honeypot of the silver haired maiden. "Ahh! Commander!" Laura moaned as Ichika's ministrations drove Laura crazy. For a short minute Ichika calmly stroked Laura's snatch and when it was done Laura was stumbling a bit and to Ichika's amusement the other girls started to feel it as well.

" _Is something wrong ladies?"_ Ichika says amused.

"Commander if I may. I believe it's only fair that we get a chance to receive pleasure from your fingers. Ms Boedwig deserves the longest time, but we should get some as well. For troop morale, sir." Andrea said calmly.

Ichika loved this seeing the strict military group slowly fall at his actions. _"Very well, Andrea. Each girl may now step forward. You, of course, can start."_ After Andrea stepped forward each girl received there own pleasure from Ichika's hands. The young man made sure that each girl received a similar treatment as Laura but of course not as long. After the time was over the girls were all excited and Ichika was rock hard something Clarissa noticed quickly.

"Commander, if I may, please allow us to please you." Clarissa said calmly although from the juices running from her snatch, she was getting very aroused.

" _Very well. Ladies now work together to please me."_ Ichika orders calmly as he takes out his hardened member. Soon the Schwarzer Hase girls went to work. Andrea and Celina worked on his penis while Clarissa and Laura massaged his body. _"Ahh! Ladies, excellent work."_ Ichika groaned in satisfaction. Although the girls were flat he had to admit the way they worked him was fantastic. After a few minutes the girls switched places and Ichika's amusement could continue. After ten minutes, and the girls consistent switching, Ichika finally reached his peak. _"Ladies I'm cumming hurry up and receive your seed."_ Ichika groaned. The Schwarzer Hase girls all came forward in front of Ichika and were sprayed by a thick layer of semen.

As Ichika looked on the girls contemplated what their next move would be. Each girl took off the black sports bra and panty combo to reveal their naked bodies. Much like Ichika expected none of the girls were particularly busty but impressive nonetheless. _"So ladies what are you doing? I didn't give you an order."_

"Commander, we wish for you to penetrate us now." Clarissa said frankly. This surprised Ichika but he couldn't complain.

" _Very well, Clarissa. Ladies, present yourselves to me."_ Ichika said calmly. Almost on instinct each girl got ready. First of course was Laura who presented herself in a traditional doggystyle. Clarissa stood up calmly while Celina and Andrea were on Laura's right and left respectively each also in doggystyle. _"Alright ladies, the time has come."_ Ichika says calmly leaning down. Ichika then slammed his engorged member into Laura. At the same time he fingered Andrea and Celina while licking Clarissa's exposed snatch that was next to him. As the Schwarzer Hase girls would soon find out, Ichika was skilled in nearly everything. The actions of his fingers and tongue brought endless pleasure to the girls as their moans filled the room. After only five minutes Ichika had managed to bring all four girls to an orgasm. Of course he would soon slam his first load into Laura.

" _Excellent work, Commander Boedwig. Come to the side. Clarissa you are next. While I please you, I want you to lick Lieutenant Andrea. Laura, you will prepare Celina for me."_

"Yes Commander." The girls shouted. Clarissa made her way to Ichika taking the place Laura once held. Andrea placed her snatch right next to Clarissa. With a calm precision Ichika slammed into Clarissa eliciting a powerful moan.

"AHH! Commander, so good." Clarissa moaned in pleasure and came from the insertion.

"Ichika was shocked at how quickly the girl came, but also shocked to see a small bit of blood.

" _Hmm, Clarissa, you were a virgin."_ Ichika calmly said.

"Yes, Commander. All of us are. Please do not let that bother you." Clarissa said calmly.

" _Very well Clarissa, but make sure to please Andrea as well. Laura don't slack off, I want Celina good and ready for me."_ Ichika said resuming his action with the blue haired second in command. As Ichika started to move inside her; Clarissa made sure that Andrea was receiving love. Of course it was even better for Ichika since he watched Laura calmly eat out Celina with a gusto that he hadn't expected. Of course this made him move even quicker inside Clarissa who would orgasm once again after only five minutes.

"Commander, please hurry. I want the others to receive your gift as well." Clarissa said calmly. Ichika of course obliged slamming into Clarissa's snatch and filling her with his seed only a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Commander." Clarissa said calmly. To his amusement Celina and Andrea were each sitting in anticipation.

" _Celina, you're next."_ Ichika says amused. Once again with great precision Ichika slammed into his new girl. Moving with extremely quick strikes Ichika made sure that Celina received her share. After five more minutes Ichika slammed a load into Celina.

" _At last, your time has come, Andrea."_ Ichika says calmly. Due to all the waiting and the various girls Ichika was sure Andrea was more than ready to receive her share of seed.

"Thank you Commander. Please treat me well." Andrea said presenting her extremely soaked snatch to Ichika. With his usual gusto Ichika slammed into the girl just like the others. To his amusement the girls watched as Andrea received her seed. Although he could tell the girls wanted more. he could appreciate the respect the girls had shown. After yet another five minutes Ichika had slammed his load into Andrea, finishing off the Schwarzer Hase girls.

" _Excellent work, ladies. You've been absolutely incredible."_ Ichika said with a smirk. He had to admit it wasn't what he expected, but it was solid nonetheless. _"Dismissed!"_ Ichika said calmly. As he walked off the stage the girls all stood at attention naked and with sperm and juices flowing down their legs.

"Hmm, something's wrong with Ikkun." Tabane says worried. She had noticed that his speed had been reduced severely. Deciding to sneak into the locker to talk to Ichika she wondered if the drink had reached its limit.

That's it for chapter 36. I hope you enjoyed my take on Laura's chapter. As promised Natasha Fairs is next and then the student council. However for the student council girls, I'm going to need your help. The student council girls are going to be a Pokémon theme. So to all of you who know Pokémon here is the question. Which female trainers from Pokémon best represents the personalities of Tatenashi, Nohohon, and her sister Utsuho? Give me your suggestions and I'll take the ones I like for the chapter.


	38. Natasha's Naughty Wager

Chapter 37: Natasha's Naughty Wager

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking_ _ **.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 37: Natasha's Naughty Wager. Well Ichika had his fun with Laura, and thanks to that he's tired once again. Although Tabane notices that something is wrong with him. So she goes to have a chat with her childhood friend.

As Ichika goes to the locker room after his fun with Laura he finds himself unusually drained. Cursing to himself he says _"What the hell? Those last shots were far faster than usual, it's almost as though..."_

"You've run out of endurance." Tabane says having snuck behind him.

" _Yes Tabane, like I've run out of endurance."_ Ichika says calmly.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even stamina drugs like this have their limit. Although for you to run out now is amazing. Houki, me, Cecelia, Takatsuki, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and all those girls, and multiple shots each; no wonder you're drained." Tabane says fascinated.

" _I guess I should take another sip of the drink huh."_ Ichika says reaching for it.

"Ikkun, listen carefully. You only have a few girls left. Once those girls are done, head home immediately. A drug like that is going to have a nasty affect even for somebody as strong as you."

" _Got it, Tabane. I'll be careful."_ Ichika says as he calmly takes a swig of the stamina drink and makes his way towards where his next outfit awaits. To his amusement the clothes are pretty fancy and this time he has no idea what the next girl could be planning.

"So is Ichika okay." Chifuyu says as Tabane comes back from the locker.

" _Yeah, he's fine. The stamina drink must've stopped working. Luckily, he's almost done, so the stamina drink this time will easily last."_

"That's not what bothers me." Chifuyu says.

"Oh you mean that Natasha has selected a Vegas theme?" Tabane says fascinated.

" _Yes, that worries me far more."_ Chifuyu says calmly. Of all the girls at the academy, Natasha fairs worried Chifuyu the most; even more then Tatenashi Sarashiki. This would be interesting.

As Ichika walked out from the locker room he was amused to find a casino themed event. To his continued amusement, Natasha was there with a blackjack table and dressed in a simple casino uniform. Although he could tell the girl had gone without a bra.

"Hello Ichika. I hope you're ready for my event." Natasha says amused.

" _I must admit I didn't expect a Vegas theme. Cowboys maybe, but not Vegas."_ Ichika says smirking.

"Well this was more interesting. Because you and I are going to play a game of Strip Black Jack." Natasha says with a devious glint in her eyes.

" _Sounds like fun. I haven't played Black Jack in a while"_ Ichika says amused.

"I'm surprised you've played it at all. Well that saves me a lot of trouble. Here are the rules. It's you and me, 1 v 1, standard rules. Each hand has simple stakes. The winner of each hand is fine but the loser takes off their clothes. If you bust obviously you take off a set of clothes regardless." Natasha says with a clever grin. "I've set it up so each of us has 5 pieces of clothing: An overcoat; a shirt underneath; the pants; the shoes; and of course finally the underwear. To make it easier for you I'm not wearing a bra since that wouldn't be fair."

" _You forgot to mention something Natasha. What happens if we get a black jack?"_ Ichika says smirking.

"Oh that's easy, if you get a blackjack the game automatically ends. To make things more interesting there are only 2 aces. This means there are only 50 cards." Natasha says amused.

" _Sounds like fun, but I guess there's only one thing left you haven't mentioned."_ Ichika says amused.

"What would that be?" Natasha says with a grin.

"The stakes; this is Vegas and since we aren't playing with money obviously you have some stakes you wanted to use." Ichika says looking at the girl with a surprise.

"Hmph, shrewd as ever. Yes, as you expected, there would be some stakes. Well, if you win we have sex and I'll give you all the data on both the new Gospel and on Phantom Task."

" _Interesting I didn't think you guys knew anything about Phantom Task."_ Ichika said amused.

"We've been researching them ever since the attack on you at the play. Plus we suspected they were connected to the incident which caused my Gospel to go crazy." Natasha says frankly.

" _I see, so what happens if I get naked first."_ Ichika says amused.

"Well that's easy Ichika. First we have sex and then you come with me to America to become my fiancée." Natasha says with a straight face.

"Oh great! I knew she was up to something like that." Chifuyu groans.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow this!" Cecelia says coming out on the stage. Turns out Cecelia and the other girls had been in another room and hearting this idea angered her so much she had to step on the stage.

"What it's not a bad trade. It's clear Ichika has a bone to pick with Phantom Task since they're the ones who kidnapped him years ago." Natasha says shocking everybody else.

" _HAH! You've done your homework, Natasha."_ Ichika says amused. _"Very well, I accept the stakes"_

"Ichika! You can't!" Cecelia screams and from the side the other girls yell in agreement. His next words however silenced their protests.

" _Listen girls, to get information, you need to bet information. Besides, if I was Natasha, it's a move I would have made."_ Ichika says amused.

"Very well Ichika, let's begin." Natasha says smiling. As she shuffles the deck and Ichika cuts it the two have a small smirk.

"Dammit Ichika, I hope you know what you're doing." Chifuyu says annoyed.

"Ikkun, that was stupid. This girl played on your one weakness." Tabane says intrigued at how this will go.

The first hand is simple. Ichika has the 6 of clubs and the 7 of spades. While Natasha has the 9 of clubs and one card facedown. "So Ichika, what will you do?"

" _Hit, obviously."_ Ichika says amused. The card that comes up is the 7 of Diamonds. _"Ha! I've got a 20."_ Ichika says amused.

"Lucky you, Ichika." Natasha says annoyed. Her card flipped is the 6 of spades needing to draw a new card she grabs the 8 of clubs. "Sadly, I bust, so I have to take off a piece of clothing." Natasha calmly takes off her overcoat.

" _Well well, your boobs are looking rather impressive. Glad that overcoat is gone,"_ Ichika says chuckling.

"Thank you, now if only I can get you naked before the end of this."

As the next cards are dealt things get interesting. Ichika gets a 3 of clubs and the 5 of hearts while Natasha has the 10 of hearts and her card face down. "Well Ichika since I'm the dealer I'm going to check to see if I have a black jack." Natasha says amused but her face quickly turns to disappointment when she's done.

" _No Blackjack I take it. Well then alright hit me" Ichika says calmly receiving the 9 of spades. Well that's a drag, I'm at 17 so I'm gonna stay."_

"Uffufu seems things are going my way Ichika" Natasha says happily by revealing the 8 of hearts Natasha has 18 and therefore she wins the hand.

" _Oh well, I guess I lost that round."_ Ichika says amused. Taking off the shoes Natasha looks on disappointed at the simple choice.

"Well okay then ready for round 3." Natasha says excited although she's determined to end this now.

Ichika gets two 9s the 9 of hearts and the 9 of clubs. Natasha gets the 10 of Clubs which gives her an amused glee. Again checking for the black jack her face frowns when she realizes she once again failed to get a black jack.

" _Alright then let's make this way more interesting. I choose to double down."_ Ichika says with a grin.

"Wow Ichika that's gutsy. You know technically this means that you lose 2 pieces of clothing if you lose but no matter what I only have to drop 1." Natasha says fascinated.

"Yep, I'm aware of that. Just hit me on both." Ichika says determined to win.

"Hmph! You'll regret that, Ichika." Natasha says as she deals the two cards. Natasha looks on in absolute stunned silence as Ichika gets the King and Queen of Clubs.

"Sweet, 19 on both. I guess that means I win." Ichika says amused.

"I'm not done yet Ichika." Natasha says furiously although her expression soured even further when the 8 of spades appeared. "DAMN IT! I lose again!" Natasha shouts in anger. Stripping off her shoes Natasha was shocked that she hasn't gotten anything on the young man.

"Woah, she's losing her cool." Tabane says amused.

" _Well Natasha, it seems like my luck is quite high."_ Ichika says chuckling. Natasha deals the next set of cards and the color drains from her face as Ichika gets the Ace of hearts as his first card. Natasha has the Ace of Spades which means that the two Aces are on the board.

" _Well Natasha, isn't this interesting. I guess the two Aces have finally been revealed."_ Ichika says chuckling further. _"So Natasha, you wanna deal the next cards?"_  
Natasha deals the card and the color completely drains from her face once again.

"Well Ichika, I'm afraid I've lost." Natasha says calmly as she deals out the King of Hearts to Ichika meaning he's got a blackjack and won the game.

Cecelia cheers loudly knowing that Ichika survives. To Ichika's amusement the blonde comes up and hugs him. Considering he expected her to slap him he'll take it. Although from her expression she's still furious at him.

"Well Ichika, are you ready to come claim your prize." Natasha says smiling. She had to admit she wanted to win, but a night with Ichika was a good consolation prize.

" _Naturally, although I have to admit I'm glad it worked out this way."_ Ichika says chuckling.

"Why's that Ichika?" Natasha says shocked.

" _Simple, I get to strip you myself"_ Ichika says with his typical grin.

 **LEMON BEGIN:**

Ichika makes his way over to Natasha with his usual grin. Sitting down on the chair that Natasha once used as dealer Ichika gives out simple instructions. _"Natasha suck it for me, if you don't mind."_ Ichika says fishing his rod out from underneath the dress pants of his suit.

"Happily Ichika." Natasha says bending down and taking the large member in her mouth. As Natasha sucks the large member Ichika takes the opportunity to look through the deck and gets a nasty frown when he notices something odd.

" _Natasha enough, that will do."_ Ichika says with an angry expression. Natasha looks up and based on his expression she realizes he's noticed the deception.

"Umm...Ichika I can explain." Natasha says trying to placate the young man.

"Put your hands on the table now Natasha." Ichika says getting an angry expression. After Natasha does what he asks he clicks a few buttons on his IS standby screen and reveals a black 10 inch vibrator"

"Umm Ichika why do you have that out?" Cecelia says nervously.

" _Because Natasha cheated. I went through the deck and it turns out she had all four aces instead of just two like she said. In Vegas, gambling is the way and when you cheat, you are punished."_ Ichika says frankly. Going over to Natasha Ichika ruthlessly pulls down the woman's pants and the red and white striped panties Natasha was wearing. In a rare moment of sadism. Ichika slams the black vibe into her pussy and he turns the vibe on.

"AHH! Ichika! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Natasha says as the vibrations course through her body.

"I'll forgive you, Natasha. But before you're forgiven, you need to be punished." Ichika says with a grin. Looking to the other blonde on the stage he gets a fun idea, "Hey Cecelia, would you mind giving me a blowjob? Ichika says with a large grin on his face."

"Gladly Ichika, she can just sit and watch." Cecelia says happily making her way over. Natasha looks on as the vibe shakes her core and Ichika enjoys the blowjob from the blonde.

Sensing the anguish of the American, Cecelia taunts even further. "Hey Ichika, do you mind if I use my breasts?" Cecelia says grinning at the young girl. Ichika nods in approval so Cecelia continues. As Natasha looks on her face twinges as Cecelia enjoys the blowjob that should be hers.

" _Ahh! Cecelia! I'm cumming!"_ Ichika says as he sprays his load into the young woman's mouth. But as usual she cannot contain it so some spills on her cheeks.

At that moment Natasha cums from the vibe and realizes she needs to correct her mistake. "I'm sorry Ichika! AHHH! Please forgive me! I'll do anything you want. I wanted you so badly and you hadn't been to me in a while." Natasha says desperate to end the torture.

Smirking heavily, Cecelia stops her ministrations. "You foolish American, all you needed to do was ask. Ichika is always free and it seems like whenever we come see him, he accepts us into his bed. Well except Tatenashi, but that's because he likes messing with her." Making her way over to the young blonde Cecelia smirks. Taking a bit of sperm off her cheeks she places it in a place Natasha didn't expect.

"Well then Ichika how about you claim this place as further punishment." Cecelia says sticking a sperm coated finger into her ass.

" _Excellent idea, Cecelia."_ Ichika says his member hardened again. Deciding not to remove the vibe from the girl's pussy Ichika makes her way over to a helpless Natasha.

"Ichika, please, I've never done anal before! I know it won't fit! AHHHH!" Natasha screams as Ichika slams his rod into her anus. Five minutes of pain remained as Ichika thrust into the young woman. At the same time he was making out with Cecelia making for quite the fascinating sight.

After a few minutes of making out, Cecelia left satisfied with her haul and Ichika resumed his assault on Natasha's anus. A few minutes later and after countless moans from Natasha, Ichika was finally finished. _"Here we go Natasha, I'm cumming inside you! NGHHHHH!"_ with that Ichika slammed a powerful load into the women who came once again from the vibe. Ichika turned off the vibe and with the extra bit of sperm left Ichika sprayed his cum all over Natasha.

"I'm sorry, Ichika." Natasha said clearly reflecting on her actions.

" _That's fine. This is the price you pay for cheating. If you want to see me properly, just come over. The girls seem to have an arrangement, just talk to them about it."_ Ichika says smiling. "By the way, I want that info on Phantom Task tomorrow. I don't need the Gospels Data. You can give that to me only if you want to."

Ichika calmly walks off although even his sister knows that Natasha got off easy.

"Wow, there's a side of Ikkun I've never seen before and it's kinda awesome." Tabane says thrilled.

"Well, she deserved what she got, but I must admit he was more brutal then I expected." Chifuyu says wondering just what made him so angry. Deciding to ask him about it later Chifuyu looked on knowing that there wasn't much left.

That's it for Chapter 37. Yeah I decided to have the nastier side of Ichika come out. It was a fun write-up for me and the next one will be a fun chapter as well. As I said last chapter next chapter will be a student council themed Pokémon event so my challenge to my readers is to pick which Trainer in the show best reflects the personalities of Tatenashi Nohohon and Utsuho. Any suggestions are welcome and if I like them they'll be featured in this next chapter.


	39. Gotta Catch the Student Council

Chapter 38: Gotta Catch the Student Council

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking_ _ **.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 38. Vegas was the theme as Natasha and Ichika played a rousing game of strip black jack. To the surprise of everybody Ichika wagered his freedom while Natasha wagered information on Phantom Task. After an entertaining battle, Ichika was victorious and just as the fun was about to start Ichika discovered Natasha's deception. Being less then pleased he thoroughly punished Natasha with the help of Cecelia. With only a few rounds left Ichika prepares for his next adventure

AN: I gave you guy's offers to help with this chapter but really nobody gave any suggestions therefore my choices for the girls cannot be argued by anybody. Enjoy nonetheless.

(Locker Room)

As Ichika arrived once again at the locker room his thoughts came to who's left. 'The only girls left are the student council, and possibly Miss Yamada. Although I wonder whether she'll do something.' Ichika thinks amused. Making his way towards the location to find his clothes his expression deadpans instantly. _"Yep, this is definitely the student council. Nohohon always did love that show."_ Ichika says amused. What he found was a simple costume; the costume consisted of a black t-shirt with a blue vest and gray pants. A Red and white hat with a green l that looked extremely flat. As he got dressed he wondered just what the heck the council would do next.

(Outside)

Maya Yamada was extremely nervous. She had watched for the last few hours as many girls had been pleasured by Ichika. For the young women the time had come for her to prepare for her round. "Umm, Mam, I have to go." Maya said extremely nervously.

"Is everything okay Maya?" Chifuyu Orimura says strictly.

Her nervousness at a peak it becomes hard to speak. "Umm... well... you see..." Maya tried to talk but couldn't complete her sentence.

"Out with it." Chifuyu said angrily.

"I'm going to go prepare for my time with your brother." Maya finally says. The look on her face just screamed of embarrassment.

"Oh, that's all. Go ahead and be careful, the kid's kinda a stud." Chifuyu said amused at the idea.

Maya would admit that Chifuyu's reaction was far more nonchalant then she would've expected but left nonetheless.

After the woman left, Chifuyu let out a large sigh. "So Maya's going too huh?" Chifuyu says annoyed.

"Hah! Chi-chan, things are about to get really fun." Tabane said amused.

"What are you talking about?" Chifuyu said before looking at the stage. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Ichika had finally arrived and much as he expected the layout was Pokémon oriented. The stage had been fit to a colosseum and instead of a battlefield had a simple bed ready.

"HAHAHA! Ichika are you ready for the challenge of the student council?" Tatenashi said appearing with Utsuho and Nohohon. Each girl had dressed up for the occasion. Tatenashi was in a pink spaghetti strap shirt that was cropped so her navel was exposed along with a blue pair of jeans.

"So Orimu, here's our challenge as the members of the student council" Nohohon was next. Her outfit consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt but it was cut so it barely goes over her boobs. She was also wearing a blue pair of gloves.

"You'll face off against each of us in an erotic battle. You'll have five minutes to make each of us cum using only your hands and tongue. If you succeed, you move onto to the next girl. Of course you get to fuck the winner." Utsuho said with a wicked smile. The young woman's outfit was far more tame then the others, but that didn't surprise Ichika. She was wearing a simple blue dress. Red stockings emphasized her legs.

" _I see. So basically I get five minutes to make you girls cum, but I can only use my hands. Hahaha! This is a fun little challenge."_ Ichika says grinning savagely.

(AN: Well good news and bad news. Bad news is each girl will get simple lemons since I have three to do this chapter. Good news is I'll give my readers a chance to guess which three girls I'm having the student council impersonate. The deadline will be the release of the next chapter after this one. The first person to properly guess all three characters I've chosen will get the opportunity to ask for anything they want to be written in a special one-shot. I will inform the person by PM if they've won or not. A little something to make things more fun for me. Oh enjoy the color commentary because this is going to read like a Pokémon battle just thought you guys could enjoy that)

"Of course Tatenashi comes up with something so idiotic." Chifuyu says stunned as Ichika faced off against his first opponent.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Ichika's first opponent was Nohohon. "Well Orimu, I'm first. Are you ready?"

" _Bring it, Nohohon."_

Subordinate Nohohon wants to battle.

 **ERO BATTLE BEGIN**

Ichika uses sweet kiss. Deciding for a simple start, Ichika calmly sent sweet kisses all over Nohohon's body.

Nohohon is confused she hurt herself in her confusion. "Wah! Orimu is never this nice what's going on?" Nohohon says stunned by the attack of kisses all over her.

Ichika uses helping hand. _"I decided I'd be a little bit calmer with you. I hope you don't mind."_ One of the odd things about his relationship with Nohohon was their mutual love of rough sex. Taking it slowly Ichika confused the girl. Ichika continues his sweet kisses all over Nohohon making sure to hit her weak points which is her sides. In addition he uses his hands to calmly rub Nohohon's breasts. Since Ichika knew how sensitive they were, he knew that Nohohon wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

Ichika uses lovely kiss. Only a minute in, Ichika's hands had nearly got Nohohon there, but he knew there was one thing left to do. Promptly kissing Nohohon on her lips as his hands continued his work on Nohohon's breasts, he knew the battle was his.

"AHH! ORIMU! I'm CUMMING!" Nohohon's water sport of erotic juices causes the end of this erotic battle.

" _Hah, round 1 to me. That was far easier than I expected."_ Ichika says amused.

"Well Orimu, you won, so claim your prize." Nohohon says excited.

Ichika calmly goes over to the young girl. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed that Nohohon had made it so easy. Although he knew that's why Nohohon was first. _"Very well Nohohon, get ready._ " Ichika says before calmly removed the soaked pair of shorts and blue panties the girl was wearing. Quickly unzipping his belt he revealed the hardened member.

"Ahh! Orimu was using harden the whole time. Now Orimu, show me your pound attack!" Nohohon says still aroused.

" _With pleasure Nohohon."_ Ichika says as he quickly slams his hardened rod into the young woman. Making sure to as Nohohon put it use pound Ichika's thrusts were continuous and brutal.

"Ahh! Orimu, so good. AHHH!" Nohohon moaned as Ichika's pounding proved to be super effective, as if stunned from the actions Ichika had done earlier.

" _I'm about to cum inside you, Nohohon. Are you ready?"_ Ichika said as his pounding continued.

"AHH! Orimu I'm cumming! HERE WE GO! AHHHHH!" Nohohon screamed as Ichika's string shot deposited loads of cum into her glistening snatch.

 **"Nohohon is unable to continue! ICHIKA WINS!"**

"Not bad Ichika, you managed to defeat my little sister. That was impressive." Utsuho says arriving next to her sister. As she carried her sister off the battlefield, Utsuho was determined to give a wonderful showing.

" _Hmm, so Utsuho is next. I can't wait."_ Ichika thought.

"Alright Ichika it's my turn now. Get Ready!" Utsuho said determined to continue.

Subordinate Utsuho wants to battle.

 **ERO BATTLE BEGIN.**

Utsuho used withdraw. Utsuho started by shutting her legs closed on the bed raising her defenses. Unlike with the others, Utsuho had very few weak spots to take advantage of. Since Ichika enjoyed stripping the girls, the outfit she wore worked out perfectly.

Ichika used helping hand. Ichika had to admit Utsuho would be a bit more of a challenge. Starting his ministration on Utsuho's breasts Ichika knew he wouldn't have as simple a time especially since he was trying to avoid taking their clothes off. Plus Nohohon was always fast to cum, Utsuho was trickiest.

Utsuho used calm mind. Despite the ministrations Utsuho kept a calm mind and surprisingly kept Ichika at bay.

Ichika used lovely kiss. Deciding to switch up his strategy Ichika kisses Utsuho on the lips. As the two clashed tongues, it appeared as though Ichika had started to gain an edge. Her legs slowly opening.

Utsuho used taunt. "Hah! Ichika, is that all you got? I know you well enough and you can't do anything."

Ichika bounced the taunt back towards Utsuho thanks to his ability magic bounce. Ichika used calm mind _"You're right Utsuho I have no moves left. I guess I'll give up and call it a night."_

Utsuho has no usable moves. Utsuho uses struggle. "Wait Ichika, please don't go. My sister thought it would be fun to have our time be like this and convinced Tatenashi to go along. Please I want this bad, I haven't had you in ages" Utsuho says desperately. As a show of faith she even removes her stockings and shirt to reveal a gray bra and panty set.

(See kids this is why you can't be all defensive in battle.)

Ichika uses lick. _"Ahh! Much better. Now I can properly please you."_ Thanks to Utsuho's struggle Ichika had finally gained the upper edge. Licking the girl all over making sure to please her breasts, it was clear that the battle was his.

Utsuho has no usable moves. Utsuho used struggle. "AHH! Ichika, I missed this so much." Utsuho moans in frustration. "Ahh! there we go, Ichika! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! AHHH!" With that Utsuho's release was complete ending the round once again.

" _Victory once again, but that was tough."_ Ichika said calmly.

"Yes, Ichika now hurry! Pound me into submission. Show me how you use those master balls of yours." Utsuho says calmly. (AN: I'm sorry I had to use the master ball joke)

Ichika of course gladly obliged. His member hardened once again. Making sure to thrust a bit harder, Ichika pounds Utsuho just like he did her sister. And although her first orgasm took almost four minutes, only a few minutes were needed to bring her to a second. Ichika was a bit annoyed at how quickly she came, but finished her off nonetheless.

 **"Utsuho is unable to continue! ICHIKA WINS!"**

The sound of clapping filled the room as Tatenashi applauded the efforts. Unfolding her fan the characters for well done appeared. "My my, Ichika. You managed to defeat those two as a warmup. You now face meee, Gym leader Tatenashi. If you win you get the Ero badge." Tatenashi said with a huge grin on her face. Ichika and Chifuyu heavily face palmed at how far the girl had gone.

Gym leader Tatenashi wants to battle.

 **ERO BATTLE BEGIN**

Tatenashi uses taunt. "As leader, the first move is mine. Come on Ichi, don't you want this." Tatenashi said teasingly as she pushed out her large breasts which were barely contained in her top.

Ichika bounced taunt right back at Tatenashi. Ichika uses calm mind. _"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out. The other two were enjoyable, but Tatenashi you're just annoying."_

Tatenashi uses rage. "AHH! Not fair! How can you deny me so easily?" Tatenashi screams angry that her taunting had failed.

Chifuyu had mostly stayed silent but managed to burst out in laughter. 'Unbelievable, he's turning the screws on her again. He's using Tatenashi's one weakness against her. The girl hates being denied anything, and now she couldn't get Ichika and it's driving her nuts.' Chifuyu thinks amused beyond belief.

Ichika uses rest. _"Ahh! I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up when the five minutes is gone. I could use a nice rest."_ Ichika says calmly before closing his eyes.

Tatenashi uses Uproar. "Dammit Ichika! Wake the hell up! You are not going to ignore me like this!" Tatenashi was furious. She never expected he would ignore her. She figured she could tease Ichika and he would show how desperate he was, but to be ignored completely...

Ichika woke up due to uproar. Ichika used sweet kiss. _"Damn you're loud, Tatenashi."_ Ichika says amused before kissing the girl on the cheek. Although then he went back to relaxing on the bed.

Tatenashi is confused. Tatenashi used Outrage. "Damn it Ichika, that isn't funny. You're gonna make me cum now!" Tatenashi's composure ending she removes her shirt. With her bare breasts revealed she grabs Ichika's hands and uses them to start fondling her.

Ichika uses calm mind again. _"If you wanted me so badly you could've asked. You did this to yourself making this limit. We're three minutes in and I've barely pleased you at all."_ Ichika says amused as Tatenashi continues to use his hands to fondle her. This time taking Ichika towards her blue jeans. Of course with the jeans it wouldn't be nearly as simple.

Tatenashi's taunt ends. Tatenashi is confused. Tatenashi used shell smash. 'Damn it!I can't feel it in these clothes.' Tatenashi thought annoyed. Stopping Ichika for a moment she took the time to remove her clothes revealing a purple panty which she also promptly removed. "Now come on make me cum already! You only have a minute."

Ichika used lick. _"With pleasure, Tatenashi."_ Ichika had the girl right where he wanted her. Now that Tatenashi had finally lowered her defenses Ichika could finish her off. Using his devil tongue Ichika started licking the bluenette's exposed snatch with vigor. As the clock grew nearer to the five minutes he knew time was of the essence.

Tatenashi is confused. Tatenashi hurt herself in her confusion. "AHH! Ichika, this is great! I'm almost there!" Tatenashi screamed with excitement. By this time Ichika had been at it for 4 minutes and 15 seconds.

Ichika uses lick. Knowing that time was of the essence, Ichika continued to lick Tatenashi's snatch. The time ran down. _'Oh great, I'm not gonna make it.'_ Ichika thought continuing to taste the bluenette with increasing vigor. Although soon the words he was waiting for at last appeared.

"ICHIKA! I'm CUMMING!" Tatenashi screamed as her essence exploded in Ichika's mouth. The two looked over at the timer and the number shocked them both 4:59:59.

" _Phew, I made it."_ Ichika said relieved. _"I guess I turned the screws on you yet again."_ Ichika says amused.

"No way! So that was all an act?" Tatenashi said extremely annoyed.

" _Yep. Now it's time to claim my prize."_ Ichika said looking at the bluenette lustfully. Ichika quickly grabbed Tatenashi and flipped her over so her ass was in the air and she was looking right at the bed. Ichika quickly unzipped his pants and revealed his hardened member. With one thrust Ichika pierced Tatenashi once again.

"Pound me, Ichika! Pound me!" Tatenashi screamed as Ichika went in and out of her like a jackhammer. To her surprise despite the fact he had already done the others, he was rock hard.

" _Here we go, Tatenashi! It's time for me to fully enjoy your body."_ Ichika says smirking.

"What do you mean IchikAHHH!" Tatenashi starts to say but stops as Ichika grabs her breasts underneath as he continues to pound her senseless.

" _How's that, Tatenashi?"_ Ichika says amused heavily.

"More! Give me more, Ichika!" Tatenashi screams as Ichika's movement hits deeper and deeper.

After a few more minutes of thrusting the two finally reached their peaks. _"Tatenashi, as you've wished all along, I'm about to cum inside you."_ Ichika says calmly.

"Yes! Ichika, please fill me up!" Tatenashi moans. She would soon get her wish as Ichika fills her to the brim with a powerful ejaculation. Much like the others Tatenashi collapses from Ichika's expert work.

 **"Gym leader Tatenashi is unable to continue. Ichika wins."**

"So that's it, Ichika you got all of us." Tatenashi said with a smile. She is soon joined with Utsuho and Nohohon. Although she wouldn't admit it, Tatenashi was glad that she had gotten her time with Ichika.

"For your hard work we present you with the Ero badge." Utsuho says bringing out a white box. As Ichika opened it he face palmed.

" _A condom? Really?"_ Ichika said annoyed.

"Yeah, it's so you can practice safely. After all, who knows what would happen if you don't wrap up." Tatenashi says laughing slightly. The others joined and Ichika eventually gave in and had a laugh himself.

That's it for Chapter 38. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to revisit what I said earlier. So, as I said, a one-shot will be written for the person who can guess who the characters are. I've given small hints in the chapter so they should help. By the way there are a few rules for the request: 1. No Cross-overs. 2. Must be with characters in the story. 3. If I believe I cannot do your first request, I will tell you, but you will have the right to choose what you want. This is my gift to Ichika Stratos readers and I hope somebody guesses it.


	40. Ms Yamada's Lovely Lesson

Chapter 39: Ms Yamada's Lovely Lesson

"IS"- others talking

" _IS"- Ichika talking_

'IS'- Most thinking

' _IS'- Ichika thinking_ _ **.**_

 **IS- Major terms**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 39. Last time a battle of a different kind occurred on stage. Ichika and the student council engaged in an unusual competition. After all was said and done Ichika is victorious and enjoyed a rather nice reward. Now onto his last girl of the night, although it would be more accurate to call her a woman.

AN: Last time I offered up a competition to see if you guys could figure out the identity of which Pokémon trainer the student council girls had cosplayed as. I was incredibly disappointed that only a few people guessed. To the Guest named Azure I'm incredibly sorry but you got 2 out of the 3 Tatenashi was Sabrina Gym Leader of Saffron City. Nohohon was Skyla Fortree City's Gym Leader. Utsuho was Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader. I commend you for getting 2 of 3 but since you couldn't get the third I cannot reward you directly. But I will say well done.

As Ichika left the stage he knew that only one girl remained. 'Ms Yamada huh? I must admit I'm wondering what she'll do.' Ichika thinks walking down.

(Audience)

"Hey Chi-chan, why don't you take a nap. I get the feeling watching your brother have sex with your assistant will be a bit awkward." Tabane says amused at the situation.

"You're right, Tabane. I think I will take a nap. Wake me up when it's done." Chifuyu says calmly as she goes to sleep.

As Chifuyu napped, Tabane watched as the stage was set for Ichika and Yamada's little session.

(Locker Room)

As Ichika walked over he finally got a look at the outfit that was lied down for him and Ichika face palmed heavily. _"You have got to be kidding me! THIS is what she has for me?"_ Ichika says shocked looking at the outfit. Next to him was a black dress shirt and suit along with black pants. A black notebook was also by its side. As Ichika got dressed he expected a rather awkward time was waiting for him.

(Stage)

"Chi-chan! Chi-chan! You gotta see this." Tabane says as the stage arrived and Ms Yamada gets on stage.

Chifuyu opens her eyes to stare at the cheerful Tabane. "What do you want? I just started to enjoy my nap." Chifuyu says annoyed. Tabane points to the stage and has an absolutely massive grin on her face. Something which Chifuyu knew spelled trouble. Looking at the stage she was stupefied. On stage was a replica of their homeroom classroom. An extremely nervous Yamada was in the same uniform that her students usually held. "Tabane, what the hell is this?" Chifuyu said stupefied.

"I don't know, Chi-chan." Tabane said surprised herself. Chifuyu knew her friend was lying. Even Chifuyu had a decent idea of what was going on. As she looked to the side Ichika walked out and Chifuyu and Tabane both couldn't believe their eyes.

Ichika walked out on stage getting ready for his final moment and Ichika was just as stupefied as his sister. A nervous Yamada was sitting down in the classroom wearing a version of the uniform that his classmates wore. _"Uhh...Miss Yamada, what in the world is going on?"_ Ichika said confused.

"Umm, well, you see. I always wanted to know what it was like to try on the uniform. I figured now is a better time than any" Maya said nervously.Ms Yamada was lying of course. There was a very specific reason she wanted to try on the uniform and set things up this way of course she'd never admit it.

" _I see. Well then, do you wanna explain why I'm wearing an outfit very similar to my sister?"_ Ichika said grinning. Ichika's sadist side had come out and he realized why Ms Yamada was doing what she wanted. Of course he had little doubt Tabane had also figured it out which is why she was grinning.

"Well, it was because I figured it would be fun for you to be a teacher for once." Ms Yamada said stuttering.

Ichika was going to have some fun and he knew it. Walking up to Ms Yamada black book in hand he placed a finger on his chin. _"So Maya-chan, tell me, what do you want from your teacher?"_ Ichika said with a lustful grin in his eyes.

Maya was blushing heavily she knew she was trapped but decided to play along. After all she did want this. "Umm, Ichika?" Maya started to say before she was smacked in the head with the book.

" _That's Ichika-sensei, Yamada."_ Ichika said imitating his sister before. _"While you are in my classroom you will refer to me as Ichika-sensei. Any relationship we had outside of this classroom is irrelevant."_ Ichika said amused. Taking his hand back, Ichika returned to his spot at the front of the classroom.

In the audience Chifuyu was groaning and Tabane couldn't help but laugh. "HAHAHA! Chi-chan! He's imitating you perfectly. HAHAHA! OWWW!" Tabane was laughing before Chifuyu hit her with her own notebook. Returning to the stage they looked on as the act continued.

"Okay, well, Ichika-sensei, I have a question for you." Ms Yamada says blushing. Maya walks up slowly to the front of the room blushing heavily and clearly embarrassed.

" _Ohh? What is it Yamada-san?"_ Ichika says grinning. He knew what was coming but coaxing it out of her was way more fun. Ichika would never admit it but his sadist side was screaming to take advantage of the trembling Ms Yamada.

"Ichika-sensei, please have sex with me! I've admired you this entire time and I know it's against the rules. But I really want to!" Ms Yamada says her face as red as Houki's IS.

Ichika had to admit he was fascinated by Ms Yamada's actions. How much of it is admiration for Chifuyu or her feelings for him, Ichika would never know but decided to go for it anyway. _"Very Well Yamada-san. I don't mind."_ Ichika says grinning as Maya's smile lights up the room.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Ichika decides to take the lead embracing Maya in a simple hug. _"I'm glad to know your feelings Maya. And I know you're nervous, but trust in me right now."_ Ichika says calmly before planting a chaste kiss on Maya's lips. Despite her embarrassment Maya responds to the kiss and as their tongues connect Maya feels a great pleasure.

As the kiss breaks Maya is still in a daze. "Ahh! Orimura-sensei this is so good." Maya says accidentally. This causes Ichika and Tabane to grin since they've long suspected this was as much about Chifuyu as it was Ichika.

" _Oh so I'm Orimura-sensei now? Something seems off, Maya."_ Ichika says calmly. Deciding to have a bit more fun Ichika starts to knead Maya's breasts softly above her clothing.

Catching her mistake Maya tries to correct herself but Ichika's actions made it difficult. "AHH! I'm sorry Ichika-sensei I didn't mean to." Maya says nervously although her moans continue to make it difficult. "Ichika-sensei, hold on a second." Maya says stopping Ichika's ministrations. Taking the time to remove her top Maya was nervous as since she chose not to wear a bra her large chest was finally out in the open.

"Woah, she's got a pair on her, huh Chi-chan?" Tabane says amused. Of course Chifuyu wasn't as amused as her friend.

" _Incredible Maya, your chest is something else."_ Ichika says very pleased. He had seen Maya's breasts before since much like the others he'd been enjoying Maya for some time. Although her embarrassment made Ichika extremely happy.

"Please Ichika-sensei, keep going! Make me cum!" Maya says blushing more. Deciding it was time for a bit more fun; Ichika grabbed Maya and placed her on top of the desk in the front of the room. Deciding it was time to turn things up. Ichika starts to kiss all over Maya planting kisses all around while fondling her chest with one hand. "AHH! Ichika-sama so good." Maya moans all over helpless from Ichika's relentless assault. As Maya's moans continue Ichika's amused noticing something about his helpless student.

" _Oh Maya, why is my desk getting wet? It seems like somebody is feeling a bit naughtier then she intended to be."_ Ichika says amused.

"I'm sorry, Ichika-sensei, you just feel so good." Maya says as she gets more embarrassed at her actions. "Sensei, let me make you feel good too." Maya says nervously. Maya calmly gets down from the table. Reaching for Ichika's pants she quickly unbuckles them reveals his hardened member. With very little hesitation, Maya bends down grabbing Ichika's member and starts stroking it calmly.

" _Ahh! Maya, that's fantastic."_ Ichika says enjoying the simple ministrations. Ichika's pleasure would only grow as Maya starts to use her enormous breasts and her tongue. _"Woah, Yamada-san. Too good."_ Ichika says enjoying the titfuck completely. Ichika would never say it, but he was a breast man; Maya's enormous tits were a true treat for him. After a few more minutes Ichika erupts all over his teacher dirtying the uniform Maya had prepared.

"AHH! Ichika-sensei, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But now it's my turn." Ms Yamada said calmly. Ichika of course was more than ready, grabbing Ms Yamada and placing her back on the desk. With no hesitation Ichika removes the skirt and Maya's panties revealing her soaked snatch. Blushing heavily Maya gives her permission. "Ichika-sensei, take me."

" _Gladly."_ Ichika says with glee quickly slamming his rod into Maya's snatch. Since Maya wasn't a virgin, Ichika knew he could turn things up. Taking no time at all Ichika starts thrusting deep into his sensei's snatch. Of course his teacher wasn't complaining since she seemed to enjoy it just as much.

"AHH! Ichika-sensei! This is incredible!" Maya moans extremely loud. Ichika's thrusting hit deep into her womb and even during their times before Ichika was never as thorough as he was now. 

" _Ahh, Maya, you're incredibly tight. I love it."_ Ichika said gleefully. He had to admit this side of Maya Yamada was a gift that he would thoroughly enjoy. With only a little bit of time left and knowing he had one good spurt left; Ichika increases his speed even more.

"AHH! Ichika-sama! I'm about to cum!" Maya said as Ichika's thrusts increased to an almost incredible speed.

" _Maya! I'm cumming inside you! Get ready, here we GOOOOOO!"_ Ichika screamed as he slammed a load into Maya's snatch. As the release slammed her insides Maya was helpless.

"AHH! Ichika-sensei. That was amazing." Maya said dazed.

" _See you in class tomorrow, Maya. Don't tell anybody about what we did today." Ichika_ said smirking walking off the stage.

 **LEMON END**

"Well that was something, huh Chi-chan?" Tabane said laughing, although her friend wasn't very happy.

"Tabane be quiet. It's bad enough that my TA has fantasies about me, buy I had to just watch her be fucked silly by my brother. Don't forget I still have to prepare for class Monday. Now get Maya up and ready. My brother's decision is coming." Chifuyu said knowing things were only gonna get more annoying.

(Offstage)

Ichika walked back to the room and was amused to find a shower set waiting for him. Taking the chance, he got into the shower and, after all the sexy time, finally had a chance to calm down.

" _Which one was my favorite? I have to admit it's hard to say."_ Ichika said to himself. The girls each went out of their way to make this birthday more impressive than any he had in a long time. After his shower Ichika got back into his normal outfit. As he made his way back to the stage he could only imagine what was next.

(Stage)

"Happy birthday, idiot brother." Chifuyu said smirking. While he took his shower the girls had gotten his birthday party set up. As he expected his sister chose not to dress up and he was a bit glad for it. Chifuyu's common sense was something he always enjoyed.

" _Thank you ladies for the incredible celebration and the presents. "_ Ichika said smirking. Despite all the fun, the girls had gotten out of the costumes from earlier and were back in their normal outfits. This included the still exhausted Ms Yamada.

"So Ichika, which was the best one?" Cecelia asks curiously. The girls had a secret bet that whichever group did the best job would get exclusive access to Ichika for the next week. So asking him was mostly out of greed. She'd never say that though.

" _I have to admit it's hard to say. Each group of girls brought something special. The truth is I can't decide which one was best. I will say that all of you were incredible."_ Turning to each group Ichika gave an explanation.

" _Houki, that time with you was amazing. You've become so beautiful. Although I suspect both of us could've done without Tabane's interference."_ Ichika said smirking.

"Thank you, Ichika." Houki said blushing

" _Cecelia, Takatsuki, you girls did a great job with the billiards game and I have to say both of you have incredible bodies"_ Ichika said smiling once again

"Thanks Ichika" Both girls said blushing red. The truth is they were nervous when everything started but the fact Ichika could appreciate their work was satisfying.

" _Charlotte, the cookies were amazing. You've come such a long way since I first met you. I bet even in your wildest dreams you never imagined a guy would be using your body as a canvas."_ Ichika said chuckling.

Blushing heavily Charlotte responds, "Ichika, you're definitely right about that."

" _Rin, as long as I've known you, I've known about your feelings. Despite what happened back in middle school, I'm glad that we're still friends. I'm also glad I could taste your sweet and sour pork; your dad would be proud."_ Ichika says happily.

"Yea Ichika, I'm glad we're friends too and thank you." Rin says crying a bit but was still happy.

" _Laura, it's hard to believe that you hated me so much when you first came here. I bet if the you that first came to the academy saw you as you are now, she'd probably try to shoot you. Oh and I'd love to meet the rest of your old team. Though I don't think I'll be able to fuck all of them."_ Ichika said chuckling once again.

Laura had to admit Ichika was right about both things and also chuckled. "You're right. The girls would never let you leave Germany and my old self would chide me for being weak."

" _Natasha, playing blackjack was fun and although I'm mad that you cheated, I understand why you did. But it gave me a great excuse for some rough sex. Though next time, no Cecelia."_ Ichika grinned.

"Yeah, no Cecelia next time. By the way I've already sent the Phantom task data to you. Along with my IS data." Natasha said smiling

" _Nohohon, Utsuho, Tatenashi, I loved Pokémon and that was the most fun I've ever had with that game. Though next time you do the cosplays, no time limits it was a bit of a pain in the ass."_ Ichika grinned happily.

The three girls were each embarrassed but happy as well. "Glad to help, Ichika." Tatenashi said for the group. Nohohon and Utsuho nodded in agreement.

" _Maya, that was fun and I have to admit that uniform looked good on you. But next time you get an idea_ _like that; let me wear my own uniform instead of a teacher's one. "_ Ichika says grinning.

"Sure Ichika. I'd like that." Maya said happily. Although he was glad he didn't say anything about her real reason for dressing him up like that.

Turning to the girls he finished. _"Each of you brought something different and I enjoyed all you girls had to offer. Choosing one wouldn't be fair._ "

Cecelia of course was annoyed. Deciding to push the envelope she continued. "Yes, we get that Ichika, but which one was the best. We have to know." Cecelia says getting excited. She was determined to prove her success. Although Ichika's glare soon changed that.

" _Cecelia, I hope you girls aren't trying to settle some wager or something. After all, if that was the case, I'd have to punish any girl foolish enough to do that."_ The girls all gulp as Ichika continues. _"I don't know I'd probably have to, let's see...deny them me for a whole month."_ Ichika said smiling.

"No no, Ichika, we'd never do that." Cecelia says nervously and the other girls seemed to agree with Cecelia's instant denial. Although Ichika didn't believe them he was sure that he had ended the display.

" _Oh! Tabane, thanks for the new stamina drink. It really came in handy."_ Ichika said amused. His old pills wouldn't have worked as well and he knew it. As the party continued Ichika was able to enjoy himself as a normal human being; well, as normal as being the only guy in an all-girls school can be.

After the party Ichika walked back to his dorm; despite himself, he knew the dangers but heavily doubted that anything could bother him. At least that's what he thought. _"You can come out now."_ Ichika says amused. He could sense somebody was there and he wanted some answers.

That's it for chapter 39 and the end of this series of lemon chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and I hope you continue to read Ichika Stratos all the way to the end. Next chapter a mysterious visitor leads to a fascinating conversation for Ichika and other members of his harem address some issues of their own.


	41. Family Drama

Chapter 40: Family Drama

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 40. After a wonderful moment with Ms Yamada, Ichika finally gets to tell his girls how he feels. A few heartfelt moments later and Ichika is on his way back from a tiring night. Of course a new guest manages to get in on the action. Who is this mysterious girl and what is her connection to our boy. Well lets find out.

"Not bad, I never expected you to be able to detect me." A voice said.

"So, we gonna talk, or are you gonna show yourself." Ichika said sarcastically. Soon his mysterious guest would reveal herself.

"So what do you think?" The voice asked curiously. Ichika could swear that he was staring at a younger version of his sister. The Black vest and military pants she wore told him this girl was a threat.

"So Phantom Task finally succeeded in cloning me huh? Man that's gotta be something." Ichika said amused. After hearing about what Phantom Task had done, Ichika was determined to face off against Phantom Tasks clone someday.

"So you know about me. I don't know if I should be flattered or annoyed." The voice said teasingly. Although the young woman was annoyed at the lack of fear Ichika was showing.

"By the way, if you're gonna do something, do it. I have a bunch of nosy women who would've noticed us talking. I don't think you want that, do you? So before you run away, would you tell me your name?" Ichika smirked because he knew the girl was trapped. If he stalled a bit further he could catch the girl and put a strangle hold on Phantom Task.

"Hmph, why not. My name is Madoka Orimura. Dont worry though, you'll be dead soon, so you don't have to bother remembering it." The woman sneered before firing right at Ichika's chest. To Madoka's shock the attack hits Ichika and bounces off him like it's nothing.

"Nice shot, I gotta admit, if it was anybody else other than me, that would've hurt quite a bit." Ichika said amused.

"How did you block my attack? You haven't activated your IS yet." Madoka says shocked.

"A bit of a force field. The principal is similar to Laura's AIC, but I never tested it. I'm just glad it works." Ichika says smiling.

"Hmph! You're nothing compared to me!" Madoka shouts firing bullets once once again although the force field seemed to hold up against Madoka's barrage.

"Yare yare, little sister. You're so weak. You can do a little better, can't you." Ichika says taunting his sister.

Madoka gets furious with Ichika's antics and activates her IS. "How about now? What do you think of this?" Madoka's IS is black and silver with gold trim down the sides.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Natasha says flying in furiously. As she lands Ichika gets a good look at the new Silver Gospel. Its silver metallic frame has changed drastically making it much bulkier. Three large silver wings appear on each side, although one look makes it clear there are cannons inside it for battle.

"What are you doing here Natasha?" Ichika says annoyed. He figured his girls would arrive but not this soon.

"I was worried about you so I followed along. Anyway Ichika, that IS attacked one of America's bases. I owe it some payback." Natasha says furiously.

"Hmph, well it's time to go." Madoka says firing a cannon blast with her IS. Although Natasha quickly blocks it Madoka is able to escape into the sky.

"Well there she goes." Ichika says amused.

"DAMMT! My friends, forgive me." Natasha says angrily banging her hands against the floor.

"Hah! Don't worry, you'll get your revenge soon." Ichika says calmly before falling to the ground.

"Ichika! Are you alright?" Natasha says concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little worn out from all my fun today." Ichika says sarcastically. "I'm headed back to my room to relax."

"See ya tomorrow." Natasha says worried.

(Houki's Room)

After the nightly events died out and everyone went their separate ways, Houki returned to her room to sit and wonder what could've been.

"You think about it all the time, don't ya Houki?" Tabane says arriving mysteriously.

"What do you want, sis?" Houki says angrily. She always held a grudge against her sister for the way things ended between her and Ichika.

"Simple, little sister. To tell you I'm sorry. I never imagined my little invention would've been so powerful." Tabane said with a large amount of regret in her voice. Tabane was a genius and she knew it but she always felt bad for what happened with Houki and Ichika.

"How long?" Houki asked angrily.

"Hmm?" Tabane was confused by her anger. "How long what, Houki?"

"How long have you been sleeping with Ichika?" Houki says angrily.

"Oh yeah, that. We started doing it right after the event where he touched the IS. Although I must admit I never imagined I would see him." Tabane says in her usual bubbly manner.

"What do you mean?" Houki says angrily before her sister comes over to hug her. Houki tries to fight it but after a few minutes she gave in. She knew how persistent Tabane could be.

Tabane looks at her sister in her arms and calmly explains. "My original plan, my dear sister, was for Ichika to touch the IS and then be reunited with you at the academy. Somehow he figured out it was me who set it up and managed to find me. After that we would meet a lot to talk about how much we both missed you." The girl chuckled remembering one particular conversation

(Flashback a month after Ichika touched the IS)

"Hello there, Mr popular. I don't know how you managed to sneak away from all the press." Tabane said laughing as Ichika appeared at her private lab.

Ichika was sitting down with a smug expression on his face. The two had met a few times and by this point, Ichika was way more clever than Tabane cared to admit. "Well I know a few tricks. But that's not why I'm here. Take a look at this." Ichika says tossing a newspaper towards the eccentric scientist.

"Hmph, if its about Houki's kendo tournament win, I know all about it. Please, you don't think I haven't had the house monitored." Tabane says smirking.

"Yep, I bet you know everything about Houki, don't ya?" Ichika says smirking.

"Yep!" Tabane says smiling. "I miss her. I never guessed the IS would become this popular." Tabane sighs realizing that her little sister must be furious.

"That's what happens when you create a super weapon that changes the gender roles in society.." Ichika says smiling. Taking a second to imagine his old childhood friend he gets a chuckle. "I bet Houki looks awesome right now."

"Do you wanna see her?" Tabane says teasingly. She decided to have a little fun at Ichika's expense.

'I got a bad feeling about this but why not.' Ichika thought before giving in. "Sure, why not?" Ichika said nervously.

"Here we go, it's one of the latest Houki-chan pictures." Tabane said before showing a picture of Houki in her bedroom. Unfortunately for Ichika, Houki was currently in just her underwear.

"Dammit Tabane, are you serious?" Ichika said annoyed. Although from the expression on his face he was rather happy.

(Flashback end)

Houki was furious to realize not only had Tabane been spying on her, but she showed Ichika pictures of her half naked. "Tell me big sister how the hell did a picture of me half naked led to you having sex with him."

"If you can believe it, Ikkun got really hard looking at you. Despite the fact Ikkun was a playboy, he couldn't get you out of his memories. He was pretty backed up. Tabane said laughing. This caused Houki to blush heavily.

"You mean I got him excited." Houki said nervously.

"Big time. Even though he let me help him the first time. I had to actually drug him to get him in the sack. Of course after that he just gave in. But we both knew it was only until he could see you again. I'm actually jealous" Tabane says amused

"Wow I didn't know that." Houki says stunned. She realized something. "wait everytime you guys met you showed him naked pictures of me.

"Yep, it really spiced him up. Though it did get weird sometimes. One time when we were having sex he was shouting your name the whole time. It didn't help that I had my hair down like you and I was in a kendo uniform" Tabane says happily. Though her sister blushed crimson at the explanation. "Listen Houki, I can never bring back the time you guys lost from when I created the IS, but I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't lose him this time. That's why I made your IS so similar to Ichika's. All the stuff I've prepared for his sake was to keep you guys together."

Houki was getting teary-eyed, she never imagined her sister felt the way she did. In a way she felt guilty for hating Tabane as much as she did. "Thanks sis." Houki says happily. The two sisters went to sleep after that Tabane holding Houki in her arms happy that things had returned somewhat to normal between them.

(Tatenashi's room)

"Ahh! What a day. Orimu was pretty fierce huh?" Nohohon says smiling.

"Orimura-sama was something but I don't think he'll be doing anything like that again." Utsuho says smiling a bit herself. "By the way, where's ojou-sama?"

"She went to go see her sister." Nohohon said smiling before falling to sleep.

"That might be interesting." Utsuho says before falling asleep. Utsuho knew about the drama between the sisters so expected quite the spectacle.

(Kanzashi's room)

As overwhelming a personality as TatenashiSarashiki was, her sister was the exact opposite. Incredibly introverted, Kanzashi Sarashiki just wanted to get through the day without too many headaches. Even now she sat in her room reading comic books under the light. She was a simple girl; short but with large breasts. The glasses that covered her face were just meant to keep with her plain personality. Kanzashi heard a knock on the door and was annoyed because only one person would visit her.

"Go away!" Kanzashi yelled. She hoped the person in question wouldn't listen. Unfortunately, she knew that her guest wouldn't.

"No way! I only came to talk." Tatenashi said in her usual voice.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Kanzashi responded angrily.

"Okay, I'll just destroy the door." Tatenashi said sarcastically. Unfortunately her sister knew that the whimsical president would easily do so.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just hold on a second." Kanzashi said begrudgingly putting her comic down to talk to her sibling. When she opened the door, she's greeted by her sister with her fan saying greetings.

"Hey there little sister. I wanted to chat with you." Tatenashi said in her usual whimsical style.

"We have nothing to talk about. You know that I hate you sis." Kanzashi says annoyed.

"Whyyyyyyyyy? I don't get it. How can you hate me so much?" Tatenashi pouts.

"The answer is obvious. I hate you because no matter what I do, I'm always compared to you." Kanzashi says angrily. "Wherever I went it was always. "Oh she's Tatenashi's sister. She'll do great things" or "Oh my she's as good as Tatenashi. It drives me nuts"

Tatenashi was shocked. She never imagined how difficult it was on her sister. Truthfully she knew that living up to her was a tough task. "Listen Kanzashi I know it's tough, but you're an amazing girl. I hope everybody gets to see that eventually." Tatenashi says before leaving the room with a sad expression on her face.

(Ichika's room)

After Ichika's run in with Madoka, he sent a message to his sister explaining what happened. He expected one hell of a lecture, but since it was so late, Chifuyu decided to save it for later. 'Well, I guess I don't blame her for getting mad. A psycho sister isnt exactly the easiest thing to confront and Natasha barging in did help. Although it's a shame she got away.' Ichika thinks amused. He wondered how much grief he would get from Chifuyu or worse the other girls when they eventually found out. However, he was a bit amused when somebody knocked on his door..

"Hey Ichika, do you mind if I come in?" The timid voice said.

"Sure Tatenashi, you can come in." Ichika said amused. He never imagined the energetic Tatenashi would be so timid about anything. When Tatenashi opened the door he was surprised at how normal Tatenashi looked. Her uniform was on and everything. The two walked back to Ichika's bed and Tatenashi sat at his desk seemingly waiting for the right moment to air out her grievances.

Soon the awkward silence was broken. "Sorry, I just needed somebody to talk to. Honne and Utsuho were asleep." Tatenashi says upset. "I'm kinda glad you're awake actually." Tatenashi said timidly.

"So what's bugging you? I don't think I've ever seen you this timid before." Ichika said chucking.

"Sorry. I was just talking to my little sister." Tatenashi said upset.

"Let me guess, she was mad because her big sister is so great and she's gotta live up to it?" Ichika says amused.

"How did you know?" Tatenashi says shocked.

"Let's see. My big sister is a winner of the Mondo Grosso, and the best pilot in the world. My childhood friend Houki's big sister is the person who invented the IS. I know a thing or two about living up to the expectations of somebody who's too amazing for words." Ichika says amused.

"What did you do to fix things between you and your sister?" Tatenashi says wondering.

"Simple, I realized that we're separate people and I promised myself I'd one day surpass her. Don't worry, I'll talk to your sister soon enough. I thought you wanted me to do that all along." Ichika says smiling at the bluenette.

"Thank you, Ichika. Tatenashi said before jumping onto the bed and Ichika.

"Hey hey! No more sex tonight. After all that happened today, gotta rest for now. But you can sleep in my arms." Ichika says smiling before the bluenette cuddled in with Ichika as he fell asleep.

(Monday)

The girls all left Ichika alone over the weekend so he could recover. He had to admit it was a bit different not having a new girl in his bed each night, but he didn't mind. Of course it gave him time to work on Dragons Ascent and to add the force field he created to the machine. The rest of the time he just worked out since, thanks to everything, his own physical training had slacked off.

Once Monday came everything seemed back to normal. Well as normal as things could be in IS academy. When he arrived in the classroom he noticed heavy blushes on all the girls faces. Suspecting it had to do with the activities on Friday he didn't press the girls. Luckily it seemed like they never found out about Madoka; so when it came time for break Ichika could do his part to help Tatenashi. Of course a few interruptions came first.

"So Ichika, have you decided on who your partner will be for the tag battle competition?" Cecelia says smirking. She didn't like the fact she shared her time with Ichika with Takatsuki but now she was determined to take Ichika for herself this time.

"That's my little secret, Cecelia. Unfortunately I have to go handle some business, so I'll see you later." Ichika says smiling before kissing Cecelia on the cheek. Cecelia starts blushing heavily and Ichika walks away knowing that the others won't be too happy at her stealing a march. "Hmm so Tatenashi's sister's name is Kanzashi huh." Ichika says opening the data he got from the president. As he made his way over to the classroom he wondered just what he would be dealing with.

"Umm, excuse me...you're the Prince, aren't you?" A young girl said to Ichika as he arrived in front of the classroom in question.

"Yes I am. You wouldn't happen to know who Kanzashi Shirashiki is would you?" Ichika says smiling. All the girls in the classroom look on stunned at Ichika asking about Kanzashi. Walking into the classroom he quickly notices a blue haired girl seemingly by herself. Although at the mention of her name she turned around

"So what does the legendary prince want with me?" Kanzashi says annoyed. Ichika was amused by the girl's attitude but decided to ignore it.

"I wanted to talk to you for a little bit I hope you don't mind." Ichika says smiling.

"Sorry, but NO." Kanzashi says coldly stunning the entire class and Ichika.

That's it for Chapter 40. I hope you guys like the family bonding chapter. I figured it would be something nice to get thigns back and it will provide an entertaining backdrop to whats coming next. I figured after the lemony goodness a sweet chapter was a good thing. Keep reviewing guys I love hearing from you and I will generally answer question you may have through PM if I feel I can answer them. ENJOY


	42. The Second Shirashiki Sister

Chapter 41: The Second Shirashiki Sister

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 41. It was family hour for the gang. Ichika confronted Madoka, the girl Phantom Task created out of his cells. Of course Tabane and Houki also worked out their problems and Tatenashi paid a surprise visit to her own sister. Of course Ichika paid a visit to the second sister himself, and it didn't start well.

"Sorry, but NO." Kanzashi says coldly stunning the entire class and Ichika. The girl was pretty firm in her rejection something Ichika found rather amusing.

"I see. Well Kanzashi, it was nice to meet you and I hope we can talk another time." Ichika says in his kind smile.

"Hmph! Just leave." Kanzashi says coldly and the rest of the class is amazed at the girl's firm rejection of the prince.

"Very well. Have a nice day." Ichika says as he leaves with an amused smile on his back. Walking back to the classroom Ichika was had to admit rejection was something he didn't expect.

"That didn't go well." Tatenashi says amused as she arrived seemingly out of nowhere. Attempting to drape her arms around Ichika, Tatenashi is quickly stopped by the young man and a harsh glare stopped any more attempts.

"No it didn't, and that's fine. No point in rushing things." Ichika says amused as he continues his walk.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for Ichika, although the questions of where he had gone from the girls did provide a slight annoyance. At the end of the day, Ichika decided to go the engineering department to work on his I.S and worry about the young Shirashiki girl later. As he stood there tinkering with his I.S. he was amused at how things had gone. "I wonder what happened. The thing that surprised me the most was that from the look on her face, it was almost as though she was expecting me." Ichika said amused.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I was hoping to get some work done on my I.S." A voice says loudly. Ichika gets a smile when the person who walks in is none other than the bluenette who rejected him earlier.

"Sorry, most of the techs are gone. They have an agreement with me to do so because I like my work to be private" Ichika says loudly. "Come on in Kanzashi, you can work on your IS. Don't worry; we'll both work in separate areas." The young man says smiling.

"Hmph, fine." Kanzashi says angrily as she walks into the room. Ichika got a good look at the girl and was amused at her irritation. Figuring that she had known he was coming he continued his work and wondered when the bluenette would confront him.

'Damn it, it's him again.' Kanzashi thought to herself as she tinkered with her own I.S. When she heard her classmates mention the prince had arrived, she expected him to come to her. It struck her as odd when her sister visited but what surprised her more was that her sister wasn't her usual joyous self. She had heard many rumors about the so called prince. But when her sister made the announcement at the assembly, she knew something was up. The day went on with an odd silence and Kanzashi was surprised by that as well. She figured he would've come to her and try to talk again. Maybe her suspicion was wrong. As she thought that Ichika yelled out to her.

"Kanzashi, I'm leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow. Recent events have made me want to work on my IS a bit more." Ichika said to the bluenette as he left.

"Hmm, maybe I will come again." Kanzashi said amused. Her suspicions could wait, but now she had to focus on her IS.

As Ichika walked back he was surprised at how things had gone. From what he could tell, the younger sister was far more cunning then she had let on. Realizing that she knew why he had arrived at the classroom, he decided a passive approach would work better. Clearly the game of chicken worked if her expression at the end of the day was any indication. Returning to his room to relax Ichika wondered what the week would hold. Since there was two weeks until the partner competition he figured that rushing things wouldn't benefit him at all.

Kanzashi Sarashiki was the happiest she had been in a while. It had been a week since the initial meeting with Ichika and since then many things had changed. Despite her initial distrust of the prince of the school, she found he was actually a level-headed guy. Sure the first day she was suspicious, but the fact that he didn't pressure her or force her to do anything was refreshing. After their original meeting, he was back at the engineering room just as he said. Although it took her two days, Kanzashi finally opened up and started having conversations with Ichika and she was surprised at what she found. She discussed everything about the IS with the young man, and although it took away from her work, it was a welcome change.

A few days after that she asked him if he would be her partner and was thrilled when he accepted. During the rest of the week they discussed more. She learned a lot about the IS from the young man, and when she found out that most of his gear was custom made, she was shocked. Soon a desire for more than just their regular friendship had swelled up, but she knew she'd have plenty of competition. Something she had seen already during the week.

A few days before he asked to be her partner, a girl named Cecelia came by the engineering room. By all standards she was a beauty, but she didn't strike Kanzashi as the academic type. It was no shock however when she went over to see Ichika. She tried to hear what they were talking about but was surprised when Ichika blocked her using one of his devices. She thought the conversation would take a few minutes, but she was shocked that the women left after an hour. When Cecelia finally left, Kanzashi had a notable blush since Cecelia looked completely disheveled and her body was glistening in a way that told Kanzashi exactly why the girl had come. She went over to Ichika and confirmed what she had long suspected. Since the very familiar smell of female arousal was all around the room. Returning back to the present Kanzashi decided she would go to see Ichika herself. The young man told her that he would use the day to relax. After all, the constant work was giving him quite the headache. Going to Honne, who she knew was one of Ichika's friends from their conversations, she found out Ichika's room number. The time had finally come to act on the feelings that had plagued the girl recently and she was excited.

(Ichika's room)

"What a week, what a week." Ichika said amused. Much like he expected, the forceful way was not the way to go and after a bit of waiting she finally approached him. As they spoke he was actually impressed by the younger Shirashiki sister. Unlike the chaotic Tatenashi, Kanzashi was level-headed and possessed an intelligence that rivaled her sister's, although he'd never tell Tatenashi that. It was much easier for him since after the girls had their event they had stayed away for the last few days. The peace suited him well since **Dragons Ascent** hadn't got much work in. After the battle with the phantom task member and meeting his "sister", Madoka, Ichika decided to take things a bit more seriously. He hadn't expected to meet the girl, but he had to admit she would be a threat if he didn't work.

Thinking back to Kanzashi he had a smile. The two got along because of their love of mechanics and it was clear, at least to Ichika, that the young girl was quickly developing feelings for him. That was further confirmed when, to his annoyance, Cecelia arrived to see him one day.

Seeing Kanzashi's face, Ichika was certain that the girl would try to spy on him, so he activated one of his barriers to prevent her from hearing anything. A smart decision as no sooner as when he said hello, Cecelia had dropped her uniform to reveal a black set of lacy underwear and jumped onto Ichika pulling him into a passionate kiss. It turns out the girls had wanted to give Ichika a few days to relax after the event. Apparently Cecelia had won the first chance to "reacquaint herself with Ichika". As she left, Ichika warned her that the other girls would have to wait until after the tournament. Of course he figured none of the girls would actually do that, so he arranged to use the weekend to satisfy the stubborn ones he knew wouldn't listen.

He would soon be surprised when Kanzashi asked to be his partner and with a massive smile he accepted. Ichika knew he was headed for trouble eventually; however, for now he figured he could continue their bond and hope that a certain wild-child didn't ruin things for him.

Lying in his bed Ichika was relaxing since the weekend had finally arrived. He fully expected that one of the girls would come, so he sat in his room reflecting on what had happened. A knock on his door confirmed what he had long suspected, so Ichika walked over to the door and when he opened it he was shocked to find that the person waiting for him was the bluenette he had just recently become friends with.

"Kanzashi, what are you doing here?" Ichika asked surprised. He had to admit for the first time in a while, he had been caught off guard.

"I wanted to come see you. I know you wanted to relax, but I figured you could use some company." Kanzashi said blushing heavily. As Ichika looked further the girl was in a small teal t-shirt that emphasized the impressive bust the girl had and a pair of brown shorts. He realized very quickly what Kanzashi wanted and hoped that nobody would interfere. He didn't hold his breath though.

"How about I make some tea. By the way, that show you told me about, Princess Lover, I downloaded the first season. You can start watching while I prepare the tea. I can connect it to the television if you want.

"Sure." Kanzashi said as Ichika set it up and then went to go make the tea. When he returned he was happy that Kanzashi had managed to sit down and was engrossed in the episode.

Once the tea was done, Ichika managed to get back in time to watch the show. As he and Kanzashi enjoyed the tea, Ichika had to admit he was amused as the young man in the show was stunned to find out that he was the heir to a fortune and the girl he had saved earlier that day was a princess.

"What did you think?" Kanzashi said curious. Having seen the whole show and how it reminded her of life, she was wondering what Ichika thought.

"It was impressive. The funny thing is this guy reminds me a little bit of me. Stuck in circumstances that I couldn't control and sent into a world where everything is against him. I bet that as the season goes on, this guy's gonna get into tons of trouble. But since he's a good guy, he'll fight through."

Kanzashi was stunned as he explained it perfectly. The truth is the fact that Ichika reminded him so much of the MC was why she had started to fall for him. "Who would I be?"

"Of the characters in this show that I've seen; I would have to say the princess, Charlotte. She strikes me as the type who's trapped by a stigma that she can't escape. You're very much the same. Your older sister is the student council president, and in world where a name is everything, being compared to her must be brutal. Then again, I'm the same way."

"What do you mean?" Kanzashi said wondering what had happened.

"It's true, I am brilliant, but I wanted no part of the world of I.S. Ever since that incident happened, it has caused me nothing but grief. It got worse since my sister became a champion and the comparisons always annoyed me. Granted, I eventually dealt with them myself. Plus my best friend has a similar problem." Ichika said smiling.

Kanzashi was stunned once again as the man she fell for proved once again how compatible they were. The feelings she had kept hidden during the week began to overflow as she jumped into the young man's arms. "Ichika, you see,

I'm in..." Kanzashi starts to say but is interrupted.

*BOOM*

'Oh great this is just what I need.' Ichika thought as Kanzashi removed her arms and looked on stunned at who had just arrived.

"Ichika! I've come to play!" Tatenashi says in a blue see through nightgown. At least to her credit the girl had worn underwear for once, but that did nothing to change the situation.

"What are you doing here sis?!" Kanzashi said angrily. To see her sister come in dressed the way she was shocked the young bluenette.

"Oh! Little sis, how are you? Sorry, but I didn't realize Ichika had company. Here I was hoping to rekindle the flames that had died out over this long week." Tatenashi said happily. Ichika groaned as he knew that this peaceful night had come to a screeching halt.

"Ichika, it can't be." Kanzashi says shocked. Remembering what Cecelia had done the day prior, she realized why Ichika had stopped her. Tears welling up she was shocked as more things popped into her head. She wondered how much was real and how much was fake. The young girl ran out of the room knowing that once again her sister had taken something she wanted so much.

With the door closed behind him Ichika looked at the cheerful Tatenashi with anger. "Just great. All that work down the toilet. You do realize what you've done, right Tatenashi." Ichika says looking at the girl with glee.

"Its fine don't worry. Kanzashi is a strong girl. She'll recover. Now come on Ichika, I haven't been with you for a long time, so you have some catching up to do." Tatenashi says teasingly.

Getting an extremely annoyed look on his face Ichika decided to take out his frustrations on the bluenette that had just arrived. "Alright then Tatenashi get ready. You're not gonna be able to walk for a few days once I'm done with you." Ichika said smiling as he walked over to his desk and grabbed one of the stamina drinks and looked at Tatenashi with a vicious smile. One that Tatenashi was not too happy with.

Luckily for Ichika, he had long since had a habit of soundproofing his room so nobody heard the cries of pleasure that usually came from it. Of course this wasn't good for Tatenashi since by the time the night was over, Ichika was sure Tatenashi would never go against him again. Ichika used the boost the stamina drink provided to punish Tatenashi's pussy and ass, especially her ass since Tatenashi hated anal something he learned a while back. Of course this was a minor punishment considering the cries of sorrow that he knew were coming from young Kanzashi's room.

That's it for Chapter 41. So Kanzashi and Ichika bond and just when things were going smoothly, Tatenashi intervened. For anybody who's ever seen Princess Lover, it's a surprising comparison, situation wise, between Ichika and the main character from that story. Both thrust into worlds foreign to them. Having to adapt to a life they neither wanted nor needed. It's a good read and I'd recommend it to anybody. Next chapter, Ichika resolves his Kanzashi problem and the rest of the girls react to the new competitor in the race for Ichika's heart.


	43. Cries of a Maiden in Love

Chapter 42: The Cries of a Maiden in love.

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 41. After a rough first meeting, Ichika and Kanzashi soon found themselves far more interested in each than either originally expected. As their bond grows, Ichika was surprised when Kanzashi became his teammate for the upcoming tag battle. Of course things never go quite as Ichika wants and a surprise visit from Tatenashi seems to have thrown things off.

Ichika was furious and it showed. Tatenashi's late night visit left her sister crying in tears. After realizing that Kanzashi was well aware of the relationship he had with her sister and with Cecelia, Ichika spent all weekend wondering how he would resolve the problem. As he arrived to class his annoyance was clear and each of his girls knew something was wrong and wondered what they could do.

'Well things couldn't have gone worse. Thanks to Tatenashi's screw up now Kanzashi hates me. Oh well, I'll go to the engineering department today. I'll figure out what to do about Kanzashi later.' Ichika thinks to himself annoyed.

Most of the girls had no idea what had happened but one girl had a decent idea. 'Orimu, I'm so sorry.' Nohohon thought. She knew about Tatenashi's visit and noticed the girl running away tired. She knew it would be a bad idea to confront Kanzashi, so she hoped Ichika would be able to deal with the matter later.

The first break came and Ichika left for the roof hoping to have some more time to think.

"Ichika, wait!" Houki shouted and was worried about what had happened.

"Houki, let me deal with this." Nohohon said determined.

"Honne, what's going on?" Takatsuki asked curiously.

"I'll tell you guys later. Just let me talk to Orimu." Honne said determined.

The girls were shocked at the forward actions from the usually lazy girl so allowed it to happen.

(Roof)

Ichika calmly ate his meal on the roof and was rather pleased that none of the girls had gone to see him. As he relaxed the door soon opened, but even Ichika was surprised when it was Honne who came through the door.

As she arrived, her usual expression was gone and Honne looked at Ichika seriously, "Orimu, I know what happened." Honne said to Ichika's shock.

"So what do you want to tell me Nohohon? You wouldn't be here unless there's something you feel I need to know. Especially considering how lazy you usually are." Ichika says staring angrily at the girl.

"Well you already know that Kan-chan is Tat-chan's sister. How much do you know about their history?" Honne says calmly.

Honne's lazy way of talking allowed Ichika to calm down so he continued to explain. "She told me plenty of things. About the fact that Kanzashi is just like Houki and myself. A powerful sister with great ability, but we're forced to be compared to them. I must admit that I was pleased to learn that. I merely went to Kanzashi on instinct." Ichika says smiling.

"Listen Orimu, now that she knows about your relationship with Tat-chan, you need to come clean." Honne says calmly.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll wait for her to come to me. Now let's get going, class is gonna start soon." Ichika says calmly. The two returned to the classroom and the day continued normally.

(Engineering room)

True to form, Ichika returned the engineering room at the end of the day. Relaxing calmly, Ichika knows that when she's ready, Kanzashi will come to him. To his surprise the door opens and out walks the bluenette in question and Ichika did nothing the whole time. The two calmly took care of their work and for a few hours the room was incredibly tense. To his surprise, it was Kanzashi who broke the ice walking over as Ichika worked on a new device he was preparing for the tournament.

Kanzashi was nervous as she made her way over to Ichika. Determined to find out the answers she sought, she was determined not to falter. Finally making her way over she asks the question that's been bugging her the whole time. "How long, Ichika?"

"What do you mean?" Ichika asks wondering where she was going.

"How long have you been sleeping with my sister. And wait, that blonde girl too. You're sleeping with her as well, aren't you?" Kanzashi says determined to figure out what was wrong with her, if anything.

Ichika groans as he was hoping to avoid this topic for now. "I've been sleeping with Cecelia since the beginning of the school year, right after I beat her in a match in the first week. As for Tatenashi, it's only been a month. The truth is I refused her at first and it took a while before I gave in, but eventually I did give in.

"What about me?" Kanzashi said shocking Ichika.

Ichika thinks calmly before answering. He didn't have an answer but he felt his honest feelings were all that he could do. "I didn't sleep with you, truthfully, because I felt it wouldn't be fair to you. As we spoke it, was clear you wouldn't want to be compared to your sister and you needed a friend. Granted I'm the type who usually doesn't care, but you were different."

"Tell me, did my sister have anything to do with why you met me." Kanzashi asked worried.

"Yes. Your sister asked me to see you and to talk to you. After your refusal the first day, I quickly gave up. I hate going on other people's whims and doing so would've been extremely annoying." Ichika says calmly. He notices Kanzashi beginning to tear up but he's done the right thing in the end.

"Ichika, I have a favor to ask you." Kanzashi says determined. The painful look in her eyes tells Ichika that this could change everything.

"Will you do it with me? Will you have sex with me?" Kanzashi says determined.

Ichika chuckles a bit. "Sure Kanzashi, it would be my pleasure, but let's finish our work first." Ichika says smiling as his partners smile lights up the room. The two finished their work and returned to Kanzashi's room for some late night fun and afterwards he told her about his little group.

The next day would be awkward and Ichika knew it. Walking into class his smile told the girls that whatever happened that night their lover was back. Although when he told the girls to gather at the roof for lunch it was clear it was time for business.

(Rooftop)

"Who is she?" Cecelia asked annoyed as the girls gathered at the roof during the lunch break. Ichika left right after class was dismissed, but the girls met him at the roof where they had been waiting. When Ichika arrived, he had a blue haired girl next to him, and that annoyed everyone. Of course Cecelia was the one who spoke up as usual.

"This is Kanzashi Shirashiki. She's Tatenashi's little sister, but don't worry she's nothing like her." Ichika says smiling. "She's going to be my partner. And there will be no complaining."

"But Ichika!" Houki complains.

"I told you, no complaints." Ichika says firmly. "Besides Houki, of all people, you should understand her situation. Now I've gotta go do something so you girls get to know Kanzashi. And be nice." Ichika says calmly before leaving.

Kanzashi looks on nervously as the girls confront her. With Ichika gone, she felt as though she'd been sent to a pack of angry wolves. As the girl sits down nervously she waits to see what the girls would do.

Houki noticed the girl's expression and after what Ichika said, she decided to speak up. "So Kanzashi, tell us about yourself." As Kanzashi spoke it was soon clear to the girls that she was just like them; another girl who had fallen for Ichika and his awful personality. As for Houki, she realized how true Ichika's words had been. Soon the girls were smiling and chatting calmly and Kanzashi was part of the group.

After the lunch was over the girls returned to the room smiling. It was clear to Ichika without asking that things with Kanzashi had gone well and the girls had worked things out.

"Okay everybody; it's time to pick your partners for the upcoming tournament." Maya Yamada said calmly. The girls in the class were all excited as everyone wondered which of the girls he was connected to would be Ichika's partner. To everyone's shock none of the girls went to Ichika and when a girl in the class went to him he revealed he had chosen another girl. Takatsuki was with Cecelia which surprised nobody. Laura had gone with Charlotte; their friendship had grown over break as apparently they worked well together. The surprise of the class came when Houki and Natasha had grouped together. The two seemed like such opposites, but somehow they had bonded. Apparently Honne was going to work with Rin. Tatenashi was apparently going to work with Utsuho, which amused Ichika. Thanks to that Ichika knew that when his eventual confrontation with Tatenashi happened, things would be easy.

Later that day Ichika begun his practice with Kanzashi and he was impressed at how skilled the girl was. As her IS flew in the sky Ichika realized that she had a considerable amount of talent.

"So Ichika, how did I do?" Kanzashi said getting off her IS.

"You did very well Kanzashi. It seems those changes you worked on did their job." Ichika says smiling. He's surprised when Kanzashi jumps into his arms. As Ichika holds her he plants a small kiss on her cheek so the girl knows what her place is. Of course one person watching in secret wasn't as happy.

"Unbelievable. How can he be kissing her?" Tatenashi says angrily as she watches from the stands.

"Ojou-sama. You should be happy for Kanzashi. She's finally found something important to her." Utsuho says calmly.

"You're only saying that because tonight's your turn. Thanks to my little visit Ichika banned me from his room for a month. A MONTH!" Tatenashi says angrily.

"Well you did deserve it. You sent him to Kanzashi and you violated the rule. Ichika-sama asked the girls to stay away and you didn't. Yes, Kanzashi came over, but she wasn't a part of that group." Utsuho says calmly.

"Fine fine." Tatenashi says angrily. Utsuho knew that her master was running out of time and decided she'd lend a hand during this tedious time.

(Later that night)

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Utsuho said as Ichika slammed another load into her depths. As expected when she came over, Ichika was surprisingly calm. She had considered bringing up her concerns about Tatenashi but decided against it. As she lay naked with Ichika, she wondered just how to bring up the subject that had bothered her.

"So what's bugging you Utsuho?" Ichika said calmly. He knew about Tatenashi's spying and figured as usual she had complained. Of course Ichika didn't say anything since he knew the subject would sour the mood.

"Well you see, Lady Tatenashi is angry about your relationship with Lady Kanzashi." Utsuho said nervously. The truth is she hoped to avoid the subject but now that her time was done; she figured it was safe.

"I figured as much. I knew she was spying on me today. I just hope she doesn't do something stupid and reckless."

"How did you know? She was very careful to hide herself." Utsuho says shocked.

"That's a secret. But just know that her chances of hiding from me are virtual nil." Ichika says calmly before kissing his companion on the cheek once again.

"I see. So tell me Orimura-sama, why did you make Kanzashi your partner?" Utsuho asks curiously.

"There were three reasons I made her my partner. The first is that she's a lot like me and Houki, so I felt she needed somebody to talk to." Ichika says smiling.

"I can see that. But surely that's not enough." Utsuho

"The second reason was as we spoke, I could tell she needed that extra bit of courage. In order to look past her issues with her sister, she needed a motivator. For Houki, the motivation was her feelings for me. My motivation ironically came from the Phantom Task situation. When they kidnapped me I was determined to not show my sister my weak side again. I figured that Kanzashi could use a similar motivation." Ichika said calmly.

"What's the third reason?" Utsuho said surprised.

"The third reason was to piss Tatenashi off. She may have sent me to Kanzashi in hopes of me being able to manipulate her. So I figured let's turn the screws on her for once."

Utsuho sweatdrops as knowing her boss, she'll already have a plan in mind. "So Ichika-sama, what will you do when milady tries to take revenge?"

"Simple, I'll stop her like I always have." Ichika says calmly. "Now come on Utsuho, it seems the little guy is up for more and I can tell you are too." Ichika says as he inserts himself into the bluenette one more time.

(A few days later)

Things were finally going well for Kanzashi. The tag-team tournament was coming up in a week. Her bond with Ichika had increased even further and the fact that her sister wasn't a part of his recent trysts made it better. She learned from Honne that Ichika punished her sister by ignoring her completely. Of course this was the chance of a lifetime. She went to find out the matchups for the first rounds hoping that she would get an easy match to start things off.

As the girls gathered around the location for the first round of battles had arrived Kanzashi looked long and hard to find the matchup but when she did her face paled completely.

That's it for Chapter 42. So yeah, again I've had some fun and things are moving along quickly. Ichika and Kanzashi solve their problems and met the other girls vying for Ichika's affections. As for the matchup that got Kanzashi so terrified. That will be revealed next chapter, as well as the final prep for the tag battles. Get ready for more.


	44. Matchup of the Maidens

Chapter 43: Matchup of the Maidens

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 43. Ichika was left with plenty of questions after an accidental meeting with Tatenashi led to a fracture in his relationship with her sister. Of course with the tag tournament on the way, Ichika had to work things out and in his usual style he did. Of course things were never easy as now that Kanzashi has her partner it was time to meet her opponent and from the looks of things, she wasn't happy.

Ichika walked up to the area where the matchups for the tag-team tournament were posted. He knew Kanzashi would've done it herself but figured he'd see for pure amusement. Looking over the matchups, he got a wry smile as Laura and Charlotte faced off against Houki and Natasha while Rin and Honne faced Cecelia and Takatsuki. Looking for his first round opponent he wondered what he would get and was in for a rather rude surprise. "Damn you Tatenashi, I know you'd pull something." Ichika growled as his opponent is revealed (Orimura/Sarashiki vs Nohotoke/Sarashiki). Grabbing his phone he sent a message to his harem members asking for a meeting on the roof at lunch. He didn't expect Tatenashi to arrive and frankly he wasn't concerned.

(Rooftop)

Just as Ichika expected Tatenashi didn't show up to the meeting but the rest of the group had. Since the girls all noticed the annoyed expression on Ichika's face. A fact that nobody was willing to bring up, at least until a certain blonde spoke up.

"Ichika, are you okay? It seems like you're rather tense." Cecelia said timidly. Ichika's face told her not to continue.

"Cecelia's right, Ichika. What's going on?" Houki asked worried.

"As everybody knows it seems our little groups have been put together for the first round of the tag team tournament. An interesting situation given the fact the battles are supposed to be random. I'm rather furious at Tatenashi for pulling this off" Ichika said angrily. Ichika had to admit he expected something like this; however the fact she was this brazen surprised him.

Utsuho saw Ichika's expression and felt extremely guilty. It was her job to watch over Tatenashi meant she could've stopped it but by the time she realized what happened, it was too late. "I'm sorry Ichika. Ojou-sama did it before I could stop her." Utsuho said apologetically. "When I realized what happened I was shocked as well."

Ichika noticed Utsuho's concerns and smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry Utsuho, I don't blame you. I expected something like this considering the circumstances, but that's not why I called you guys here." Ichika said calmly.

"Why did you call us, Ichika?" Houki said surprised. It was rare that Ichika gathered all of them together and considering all that had happened figured he'd want to be left alone.

"I called you because I wanted to let everybody know that during this week everybody has to train separately. Since I don't want to influence anybody unintentionally, I'll also be putting a break on all sex until the tournament is over." Ichika said calmly which causes all the girls to groan.

"That's unfair!" Cecelia said angrily.

"Cecelia's right." Takatsuki said angrily.

One by one the girls all complained about the fact until Ichika got tired of it.

"ENOUGH!" Ichika yelled silencing the girls. "I'm doing it for your sakes."

"What in the world do you mean by that? We all like you. Hell, we did that stupid event because we wanted you to choose one of us." Rin started to complain before a glare from Ichika silenced her.

"Simple. During this week you're going to be training hard and preparing for the tournament. I want you guys to be focused and ready for just that. Plus, considering how vicious I can be in the sack, I want you girls at full strength when the tournaments begin." Ichika said smiling. Considering how sore the girls were from the birthday event, the girls all understood what he was talking about. Although as usual, one person wasn't quite satisfied with the arrangement.

"Ohh, Ichika, I have an idea then." Cecelia said smirking. The girls all looked at Cecelia suspiciously since she was always plotting something. After all it was her idea to do the cosplay birthday event and she seems to always be trying to get ahead of everybody.

Realizing she was up to something as usual he gave in. "What's your idea, Cecelia?" Ichika said sarcastically. Just like the girls Ichika had his questions about Cecelia. In a way she was as troublesome as Tatenashi. Fortunately Cecelia didn't possess Tatenashi's cunning or he'd be in trouble.

"If any of us manage to beat you in these battles we get solo access to you for a whole week" Cecelia said smirking. All of the girls let out a collective groan at the idea.

"Umm, Cecilia that's a REALLLLLLLY bad idea." Honne said annoyed. The rest of the girls seemed to agree while Cecelia looked on furiously.

"Why do you say that?" Cecelia scoffs. To her the idea was pretty good. She just had to win a few of the battles and then beat Ichika.

"Geez Cecelia, you're an idiot." Takatsuki said amused at how clueless her best friend could be. "Tatenashi set this up so she could humiliate Ichika and Kanzashi together. Something like that is just gonna make this worse especially since Tatenashi fights against him in round one. Plus thanks to the way the brackets are set up for any of us to face off against Ichika; we'd have to make it to the semi-finals." Cecelia pouts at her idea being so firmly rejected by her best friend and teammate.

"Takatsuki is right Cecelia that is stupid. Don't worry though if any of you girls manage to beat me I'll prepare something for you. Then again Cecelia the last time we fought I beat you easily" Ichika said smiling. "Now let's go. I don't need my sister giving me even more grief because we're all late to class." Ichika said as everybody leaves. "You can come out now, Tatenashi." Ichika said looking back at the roof and smirking.

"Damn it, you always seem to find me, Ichika." Tatenashi pouts as she appears from the water.

"I knew you would come. You're not the type to stay away as others plot against you." Ichika said smiling.

"Yep. By the way don't expect to beat me so easily." Tatenashi said smiling.

"The funny thing is if you weren't an idiot and matched everyone together I probably would've suggested something like what Cecelia did." Ichika said smirking causing the usually smiling Tatenashi to frown.

"Hmph! You're just saying that to get me angry." Tatenashi said annoyed.

Ichika smiled at her response but continued. "No I actually would've done that. But the fact you did that ruined my fun." Ichika said before returning to his room. Tatenashi was furious since once again she had been thwarted but the fact that he fought her first would help.

The rest of the day was extremely tense as the girls all thought about what they'd do to prepare for the fellow harem members. Once the day was done everybody went to separate training areas.

"So Ichika, what's your plan to deal with my sister?" Kanzashi asked worried. The two were both well aware of Tatenashi's ability and despite Ichika's great power even he had to admit he'd have some issues with the blue haired minx.

"Tatenashi's power is water based so the very air around us is a weapon. Luckily I have a way around it." Ichika said smiling grabbing something from out of his pocket.

"What is that Ichika?" Kanzashi said curious.

"This is….." Ichika whispers to a shocked Kanzashi.

"How did you come up with this? If you have this my sister doesn't stand a chance." Kanzashi said shocked. She had to admit the young man was brilliant but with what he just showed her he might have surpassed even her wildest explanations.

"Don't worry about how. The key is you need to install this with your IS. Once it's ready to go, we can train." Ichika said smiling. He wanted to keep his secrets since he knew a certain person was spying on him.

"Okay Ichika, I'll go set it up now." Kanzashi said before leaving for the day.

(Ichika's room)

Ichika stayed and practiced a few maneuvers but left himself soon afterward. Getting into the shower, he took his time figuring a certain young woman would be waiting. When he finally went into the room Tatenashi was lying on his bed in light blue lingerie just as he expected.

"Boo! You're not surprised at all." Tatenashi said angrily.

"No I'm not, I figured you'd do something like this at some point this week." Ichika said before snapping his fingers. To Tatenashi's shock silver chains appeared from the sides of Ichika's bed. These chains quickly wrapped around her arms and legs and had her spread across his bed unable to move.

"What the hell is this?" Tatenashi said shocked.

"Security system. You're a royal headache so I have to be ready for anything. So you wanna tell me why you're here?" Ichika said calmly.

Tatenashi tried to escape but found she couldn't do it. She even tried to activate her IS to get away but was unable to do so. "Wait, these chains even stop my IS from working? This is bull!" Tatenashi said wriggling around.

Ichika smirked at the young girl's helplessness. "Yeah, I have to prepare for anything. Sorry I have to leave. Don't worry I'll be back in an hour or so. But while you wait for me I've got a gift for you." Ichika smiled cruelly before grabbing a blue vibrator and sliding it into her snatch.

"Hey wait AHHH! where are you AHHH! going?" Tatenashi screamed as the blue vibrator hit her with waves of pleasure.

"I gotta chat with Chifuyu. Now, if you're a good girl, I'll stop it soon. After all, I did say ONE MONTH, didn't I?" Ichika smiles cruelly before shutting the door leaving an angry Tatenashi to suffer. "Geez she's stubborn." Ichika said sarcastically before preparing his soundproof barrier.

(Ichika's home)

Ichika came by his old house knowing his sister was waiting. As he opened the door, he was amused when his sister was there waiting still in her business suit. "Sorry I was late, I had a bit of a headache to deal with." Ichika said smugly.

"Let me guess, she has blue hair and a habit of not listening." Chifuyu said smugly. Ichika's wry smile told her she was right. Much like her brother Chifuyu had grown tired of Tatenashi. The fact she set up the battles the way she did infuriated the black haired battle queen.

"Yep, just as I guessed, she wouldn't stay quiet." Ichika chuckles. "By the way, how the hell did she manage to get those matchups by you?"

"Trust me, even if I knew what she was up to, I couldn't stop it. She has far more power than she deserves. But we're not here to discuss her." Chifuyu said getting serious once again.

"Yep. Phantom task will likely try to get into the event. So I need to watch myself." Ichika said calmly.

"That's right my idiot brother. You better not get trapped by those guys." Chifuyu said amused.

"Don't worry they won't get me. I'm more worried about Tatenashi…. Oh yeah, I better remove her restraints." Ichika said before reaching into his pocket and pressing a small button.

"Do I want to know?" Chifuyu said looking at her brother concerned.

"No, you don't wanna know." Ichika said chuckling as he sat down to drink some tea.

The two siblings discussed more details about the event and Ichika even gave his sister a few more security devices he created before going up to his room to sleep.

As he expected, the rest of the week went without a hitch as Ichika and Kanzashi prepared for battle. As Ichika requested, Kanzashi had prepared his secret trap on her IS and Ichika made sure to teach her all about how it worked. By the time the week was over she had mastered the device... well to the degree anybody could master one of Ichika's devices. Ever since their encounter in Ichika's room, Tatenashi had stayed away. He guessed it was to make her own battle preparations. After all, if she wanted her revenge, she'd have to prepare for far more then she would care to. Like that the tournament had arrived.

Luckily for Ichika his battle with Tatenashi would be near the end of the first day, so he had a chance to watch the other girls compete against one another. Ichika got dressed and made his way to the first Arena where Laura and Charlotte would fight against Houki and Natasha. Kanzashi joined her but she was currently in the stands waiting. Right now he was going over to Laura and Charlotte's area to wish the girls luck before the big battle.

That's it for Chapter 43. With the matchups decided, the time has come for the tag team tournament to begin. There's no real rhyme or reason to why I chose the pairings of girls that I did. Laura and Charlotte were friends already as were Takatsuki and Cecelia. Everyone else I just kinda crammed together. The same can be said for the matchups. Next chapter, Ichika greets his harem girls before their battles and Houki and Natasha face off against Charlotte and Laura.


	45. Fury of the Sword Princess

Chapter 44: Fury of the Sword Princess

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 44. Last time, Tatenashi's revenge was prepared as the matchups for the tournament were finally decided. Ichika and Kanzashi will face off against Tatenashi and Utsuho. But before that, Ichika's maidens were ready to battle. Today is the first of the battles of the maidens.

(Hanger)

Charlotte and Laura were calmly preparing for their battle. They knew what was at stake, and the fact Ichika would be watching made the tension just that much higher. The tension was incredible as the girls prepared for battle.

"Are you ready to go, Charlotte?" Laura says asked as calmly as she could as the two sat in their hangers.

"Yes, Laura I'm ready. This will be difficult though." Charlotte responded somewhat nervously.

"You couldn't be more right. Charlotte." Ichika says calmly walking into the room.

"I-I-Ichika?! W-what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked nervously.

"Yes wife, why are you here?" Laura questioned calmly.

"I figured it would be only fair if I come to wish you girls good luck. I'm going to see Houki and Natasha next." Ichika answered calmly.

"Hmph, so we're first huh?" Laura said confidently. It gave her quite a bit of satisfaction knowing that fact.

"Yes you are. However, don't let that get to your heads. You have a tough battle ahead, and outside of me and Tatenashi, Houki and Natasha are the strongest fighters in the school." Ichika said carefully.

"We understand. Ichika I promise we'll show you a great battle." Charlotte smiled confidently.

"Excellent, I look forward to it." Ichika mentioned to the pair before calmly leaving. Once he was done he made his way over to the others.

(Second hanger)

Houki Shinonono was panicking beyond belief. Despite everything she'd been through, this was the first time she'd be fighting in front of people and one of those people was Ichika. With everything that had happened recently she was determined to do well and prove herself to her childhood friend. The fact that Natasha and Silver Gospel were her teammates made it more difficult to stand out. 'Alright Houki, this is your big moment. Ichika will be watching.' Houki thought to herself nervously before a finger went down her back. "KYAA!" Houki screamed as she looked back to find Natasha laughing.

"HAHA! Why are you so nervous, Houki?" Natasha said teasing.

"Hey! That wasn't nice. I'm nervous." Houki said calming herself.

"I don't see why you should be, Houki." Ichika said smiling as he walked in.

"So why have you chosen to grace us with your presence, Ichika?" Natasha questioned.

"Simple, you are my girls, and I wanted to support you." Ichika responded with a smile.

"So are we first or second?" Houki asked cautiously.

"You're second, but that's because I felt like they needed a pep talk more than you guys." Ichika explained. "Well, in any event it's time for me to go. However Houki, before you continue to drive yourself crazy, remember one thing."

"What's that?" Houki asks worried.

"Whether you win or lose won't change the fact that I care about all of you. If you do your best, I'll be happy with a great battle." Ichika waved calmly as he walked away.

'Thank you, Ichika.' Houki thought as she became more and more determined to fight.

As Ichika walked away he smiled before working on some prep of his own. Ichika had an odd feeling that this would be a more difficult day then he would care for. However, for now the only thing he could do was enjoy the upcoming battles. If things got worse, then he would be ready. As he walked to his seat, he was met by the smirking visage of his sister.

"It must be awkward watching your little girlfriends fight, huh?" Chifuyu commented smirking.

"Please, if I was worried about that, I'd be in trouble. I'm more worried about a certain organization attacking again." Ichika returned the smirk.

The gasp that came from his sister was very apparent. Clearly the two both had a grudge against Phantom Task and the fact that they had attacked before made them both wary of any new attacks.

"Seems you've grown up from the impatient boy you used to be." Chifuyu said smiling.

"I'm still impatient but let's face it we hold all the cards. By now Phantom task is well aware of the battles and the order. That idiot Tatenashi made the worst move she could've possibly made by matching us up. Now Phantom Tasks two most dangerous foes are against each other. Granted, I'm gonna do what I gotta do." Ichika shrugged casually.

Chifuyu could see her brother was planning something, but what that was, she couldn't tell. However she wouldn't worry too much. Her brother had far more brains then she would care to admit, and the fact he expected something, meant that by the time the battle started, her brother would be ready. As the two went back to monitor the battles, Ichika's maidens took to the skies.

(Outside)

Tension was absolutely rising as the four IS finished staging. Laura's **Schwarze Regen** across fromHouki's **Sword Princess** andCharlotte's **Raphael Revive Custom II** facing Natasha's **Silver Gospel MK II** were all out and ready for battle. Of course the announcement from Ms Yamada would signal the start.

"Alright everybody it's time for this incredible battle to begin. Laura Boedwig and Charlotte Dunois will face off against Houki Shinonono and Natasha Fairs. This will be a battle of four personal IS users, and with three representative candidates and the sister of the legendary creator of the IS, expect an incredible series of battles!" Maya yelled as the crowd went crazy.

"Shinonono and Ms Fairs, you will lose." Laura stated confidently.

"Hah! You've yet to see what Gospel can do. Trust me Laura, of everybody in this school besides Ichika; you picked the worst possible opponent." Natasha replied matter of factly.

"She's not alone. Laura has me backing her up." Charlotte made her presence known.

Natasha smirked since she knew Charlotte wasn't going to be ready for Houki's attacks. True, the Gospel had been Houki's debut, but she had gotten a lot stronger since then. Training with her showed that the young woman would be ready to do anything. Natasha knew that Houki was every bit as strong as she was. "Let's go girls." Natasha said calmly as everybody got their weapons ready to go. Surprisingly Houki was the only one who hadn't.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

As the battle began, Natasha fired missiles from her new Gospel right at Charlotte and Laura.

"Hah! You should know that won't work against me!" Laura sneered, using her AIC to easily deflect the attacks.

"Yeah, I do. Fortunately for me the purpose of my attack wasn't to hit you." Natasha said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked slightly confused.

Watching from the stands Ichika got a savage grin as he realized what Natasha was after. Now the fact that Houki was below them made far more sense. "Natasha, you genius." Ichika complimented smirking.

"What are you talking about, Ichika?" Kanzashi inquired confused. Kanzashi was sitting next to Ichika and found his amusement to be strange.

In the relay room, Chifuyu was smirking as well. "So she noticed the weakness." Chifuyu said as she couldn't wait to see what Houki did next.

"This is what she was after." Houki said calmly from the ground. Grabbing Crimson Sun in her left hand Houki was ready. Thanks to Natasha's distraction everything was in place.

"IT CANT BE!" Charlotte said shocked.

"Yes Charlotte you know this technique very well **RISING DRAGON!"** Houki shouted as she unleashed a quick draw and the familiar blast of Ichika's signature technique flew towards Laura and Charlotte. Thanks to the timing of the attack Laura's AIC had faded so the two girls took the attack head on.

"Oh, so close." Ichika said smirking as the attack hit.

"Wait Ichika, what just happened?" Kanzashi said confused.

Ichika smirked as he explained what Houki just did. "It's simple actually. Natasha used her attack to get Laura to activate her AIC. Even for a defense as good as AIC, she can only hold it for a small amount of time."

"I get it. Using the time when the AIC faded she could fire her attack. Even Laura can't cast the AIC that quickly." Kanzashi analyzed calmly.

"Bingo. Sadly for Houki, her timing was off slightly. If she had waited another second then the battle would be over. Also, she hasn't quite mastered it yet. But I have to admit seeing her use that technique was something." Ichika pointed out.

Back on the battlefield Houki and Natasha were positive they had won the battle so they were shocked when both Laura and Charlotte were still ready to go.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I thought I had it." Houki growled angrily. Much like Ichika had shown himself capable of; Houki was hoping to end the battle with the first attack.

"Your timing was nearly perfect Houki. If you had waited a few seconds longer, you would've won." Charlotte said smirking.

"I must admit. I didn't expect you to use that technique." Laura added smiling. "Luckily it's not the true one, though it did quite a bit of damage. Had you mastered it even with the new timing you would've won." Laura said calmly. Unfortunately, anybody watching could see the attack still did significant damage.

"Incredible. Ms Shinonono's copying of a signature move of Ichika Orimura seems to have done its damage, but her opponents are still standing. What will happen next?" Maya announced.

"Well then it's time for me to counter attack." Charlotte acted confident, but despite her boasts, Charlotte was in trouble and she knew it.

'Damn, that attack did far more damage than I realized. I'm in trouble.' Charlotte thought before regaining her composure.

"Don't worry. We can do this. Let's try that attack." Laura said to Charlotte calmly. Acknowledging her friends plan it seemed like the two had something special ready.

"Houki, you've had your fun. I think it's my turn to show off Gospel's new power." Natasha smiled mischievously.

"Sure Natasha, that's fine." Houki replied with a grin.

"So you're ready to show off yourself. Well try this on for size." Laura breathed calmly as she prepared her snipe rifle. Charlotte next to her had prepared her own rapid fire weapon.

"TAKE THIS!" The two girls shouted as they fired out a concentrated attack right at their opponents.

"Shit! We gotta dodge this." Houki curses as she and Natasha both flew around to dodge the attacks.

"Trust me Houki, you won't be able to run forever!" Charlotte laughed as she and Laura separated to keep firing attacks at the fleeing girls.

'Damn it. If only I can counter this. There must be another way.' Houki thought as the attacks continued to fly.

'Not bad. Unfortunately it won't be good enough to win.' Natasha thought as she paused in the air.

"Hmph, foolish mistake." Laura said calmly.

"Not really." Natasha said as she placed her arms out. **"ABSOLUTE BARRIER.** Houki I'm gonna need you to keep me charged up. This is not easy!" Natasha called to her partner as the barrier blocked the attacks.

"Got it! **Magnificent Dance!** " Houki shouted as she supplied the energy to Natasha to keep them going.

"Laura they can't hold on forever. Keep firing!" Charlotte said as the two continued their assault.

"They may be able to. This is more powerful than my AIC. Thanks to Houki, we may never win." Laura disagreed.

"Laura, charge her with your AIC. The two barriers will cancel themselves out." Charlotte yelled confident her strategy would work.

"GOT IT!" Laura confirmed as she stopped her attack and charged at Natasha's barrier.

'Clever idea but that won't work quite as easily as you think.' Ichika observed calmly. He watched as Laura charged Natasha as Charlotte stopped her onslaught.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Houki smirked. As Laura charged Houki stopped her own charge and quickly flew past Laura.

"Oh No!" Laura yelled losing focus because of Houki's sudden action.

"Crap." Charlotte panicked trying to get a rifle ready to counter attack.

"Too late." Houki said before spinning out of the way. Opening her fold out armor she was ready to finish it off. **"Royal Storm!"** Houki shouted as energy blasts fired out and were aiming to hit Charlotte right where it hurt.

"DAMMIT!" Charlotte cringed bracing herself for the ending blow that soon stick followed by a massive explosion.

"CHARLOTTE!" Laura shouted forgetting she had an opponent of her own.

"Don't forget about me Laura. Take this **SILVER BLITZ!** " Natasha shouted as her own energy blasts shot from the fold out armor on her improved Gospel. Thanks to the distraction from earlier, Laura didn't have time to block the attacks, so she suffered the same fate as her partner. The screen soon appeared indicating that the two girls had lost all of their energy and lost the battle. The crowd, which had been stunned in silence by the amazing feats of skill, erupted in cheer.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kanzashi cheered, caught up in the excitement of the crowd. Her partner wasn't as convinced.

"Maybe so. However she made a huge mistake showing that off so early. Houki should've waited if she planned to win. Then again without a trump card or two she was never gonna beat me" Ichika said smiling. "But I've gotta go. You can keep watching, but I have some personal business to handle"

"So, are you gonna go congratulate the winners?" Kanzashi said surprised.

"Yes but not immediately, I have to go handle something else first." Ichika said calmly before leaving the arena. As he walked away another figure from the crowd noticed him and followed.

(Hallway)

As Ichika left the arena he had to deal with the few dignitaries that followed. Of course the person he was hoping to see didn't show up. Making his way towards the dorms he smirked when the person he had been trying to see was nearby. Soon a woman with long black hair and massive breasts had arrived. If you looked carefully she'd remind you of an older bustier Houki. "So what did you think, Tabane? She's grown far stronger than you expected." Ichika said smirking.

"Boo, how did you know I would be here?" The genius pouted before pulling off the black wig. Once her purple hair was out the familiar visage of Tabane Shinonono had been revealed.

"I knew because there are three things that you cannot resist even with all of your quirks: My penis, teasing Chifuyu, and watching Houki." Ichika said sarcastically. "Once it was over you were always going to leave, but since you noticed me I figured we could chat."

Tabane pouted quickly at Ichika but smiled soon after. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm guessing a mid-afternoon snack isn't why you are here."

"No I'm here to chat with you Tabane. I don't have time for snacks. So what's up?" Ichika said sarcastically.

"I wanted to warn you Ikkun. Phantom Task is coming. They're going to attack." Tabane said nervously.

"Yeah, I figured as much. They're gonna wait until Tatenashi and me battle, and then once we've been worn out, they'll strike. Fortunately, I have a plan." Ichika said smiling.

"I hope so, Ikkun. Oh, and make sure they don't get to Houki." Tabane warned.

"Chifuyu is guarding Houki now. Did you honestly think I'd let them get to her so easily", Ichika assured before heading over to the arena where Cecelia and Takatsuki were preparing for their battle.

That's it for chapter 44. I hoped you liked the first battle of the tournament. I thought it would be fun to have Houki use Ichika's technique because of how much damage it did. I may not be the greatest battle writer, but I try my best. I hope you guys can look forward to next chapter because this time Cecelia, Rin, Takatsuki, and Honne take the stage.


	46. Dance of Cecelia Alcott

Chapter 45: Dance of Cecelia Alcott

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 45. Last time the tag team tournament began and Houki and Natasha took on Laura and Charlotte in a personal IS showdown. It was Houki and Natasha who won it thanks to an incredible combination attack. Now it's time for the second showdown as Cecelia and Takatsuki take on Rin and Nohohon.

AN: Hello my beautiful readers it has been a long time. The reason I waited so long despite this chapter long since being done is that I was rather annoyed with all of you. The number of reviews given all of you is pitiful and frankly it disappointed me. I'm also going to tell you that once this arc is over Ichika Stratos will end. I hope you enjoy this last group of chapters. Don't worry though, if you like IS I've started a fanfic of Hundred called Hayato's Path. Hundred is nearly everything IS wasn't so I'm sure some of you will appreciate it.

For Ichika Orimura most of the battles were unimportant. He didn't care about most of the battles because of the fact that they didn't involve people with personal IS's. Plus his interest lied in his harem and their matches. Right now he was on his way to see the first of the matchups. The fact that it was Cecelia vs Rin made it far more interesting. Those two have had a rivalry since the beginning of Rin's transfer and Ichika knew it was mainly because of him. Ichika didn't know who would win but he knew that it all came down to one thing. Having reached the crossroads he finally made his decision. "Let's go see Rin first. Mostly because Nohohon is impossible to motivate." Ichika said smirking.

(Rin's Hangar)

"Come on Honne, get serious. We have a big battle coming up." Rin griped angrily. She worked with Nohohon because she was the best option left of her classmates. Unfortunately it was her lack of desire that made things far harder than they had to be.

"It's fine Rin. You take care of Cecelia and I'll worry about Takatsuki. The battle is going to be easy." Nohohon responded calmly.

"It's not going to be nearly as simple as you think, Honne. Those two will be well aware of that type of strategy" Ichika disagreed arriving with his usual smile.

"ORIMUUUU!" Honne yelled happily before running over to hug the young man. "Orimu, tell Rin everything is going to be fine." Honne said lazily.

"It won't be fine. Cecelia is a difficult opponent, and frankly the matchup is a tricky one for Rin."

"What do you mean, Ichika?" Rin asks quizzically she had an idea of what he meant, but she wasn't sure.

"It's simple. Cecelia is a long range battler and her focus will be very simple. The key to this win is.."

"I know, I know, Ichika. If I get in close Cecelia's got zero chance because her weapons only work if she stays away. Whoever controls the distance better will win." Rin says calmly. She had been thinking about that fact ever since the matchup was decided. Rin was well aware of the problem.

"Yes, that's right. If you can get in close your attacks will crush Cecelia. If you stay too far away then you're in trouble." Ichika finished calmly.

"So what else can you tell us, Orimu?" Nohohon stretched sleepily.

"I can tell you, Honne, that it's time to show off your real ability." Ichika responded.

"What do you mean 'real ability'?" Rin asked curiously.

"Tatenashi is an eccentric and a massive egotist, but if there's one thing she knows, it's talent. You're lazy all the time, but yet somehow she's kept you on the council this entire time. There's a reason for that." Ichika answered cryptically.

'Hmm...how much do you know about me, Ichika?' Nohohon thought curiously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Orimu." Nohohon yawned trying to deceive Ichika. Though from his steely expression it didn't work.

"Hmph, whatever you say Nohohon." Ichika replied with a knowing smirk. For a brief moment and it was brief he saw a worried expression on Honne, but it quickly vanished. "Well it's time for me to go. After all, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't talk to Cecelia and Takatsuki as well." Ichika waved as he turned to walk away.

As Ichika left, Rin turned to her partner's lazy expression and wondered just what he was talking about. Seeing Nohohon yawn again Rin wondered just what Ichika was after.

As Ichika walked towards Cecelia and Takatsuki, he was stopped by a surprising person. "Hello Utsuho, so what brings you over this way." Ichika greeted smiling. He had an idea of what it was but decided to keep it to himself.

"I wanted to talk to my sister before her battle. I wanted to wish her luck." Utsuho replied deceptively. There was another reason she came over but she didn't want Ichika to find out what it was.

"Alright then,have fun." Ichika said before leaving.

(Cecelia's hangar)

Cecelia and Takatsuki were sitting waiting for the battle to start. Cecelia was excited because this was a battle she had wanted for a while. "Finally, I'll be able to beat Rin. I've wanted to destroy her ever since she came here." Cecelia stated arrogantly.

"Let me guess; it's because of the fact that you think she took your spot." Takatsuki laughed teasingly.

"Of course. I wasn't going to beat Houki, but taking second place seemed fine. Then Rin came in." Cecelia acknowledged. Cecelia always regretted that before Charlotte came in she never had a chance to surpass the Chinese girl.

"Hmph, you were never going to surpass Rin. Then again, that determination is rather amusing, Cecelia." Ichika chuckled arriving at the hangar to greet the two girls.

"Ichika! I'm so glad you came." Cecelia said trying to jump into the young man's arms. Unfortunately she was denied as Ichika moved out of the way.

"Cecelia. Focus on the battle, not on me. Just like the others, I came to give you some advice." Ichika says calmly.

"There's no need, what you're going to say is obvious. The battle will come down to whether I can keep Rin far away from me. If I can do that, I win. Trust me, Takatsuki and Honne will cancel each other out." Cecelia boasted confidently.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Ichika thinks amused. Turning to Takatsuki he asks a fascinating question. "So Takatsuki, are you going to stay out of the battle and let Cecelia fight Rin 1 v 1?"

Takatsuki was shocked at the suggestion but it was something she had definitely considered. "Yeah, I probably will. Honne doesn't strike me as the fighting type. Plus Cecelia needs this type of stage to shine. She has failed miserably in the last few chances she had" Takatsuki commented frankly.

"Hey that's not fair. Laura ruined my one chance and against Ichika I was always going to lose." Cecelia admits angrily.

"Very well." Ichika was amused by the reaction of both girls. The fact is Takatsuki knew that if she and Honne fought, it would take away from the spectacle. "Anyway, I've gotta get going so I'll see you girls later." Ichika said before heading to the crowd himself.

(Arena)

"Alright everybody, get ready. I'm your announcer, first year Mahiru Tanoji, and I'll be broadcasting this one with you." Mahiru announced. Mahiru was a girl in ichika's class. She was medium sized with brown hair and black eyes. Her fair skin worked well for her and her athletic build made her an interesting girl. Ichika had to admit she was attractive but thanks to the gems he already had, Mahiru had evaded his gaze. "Now get ready because this battle will feature yet another personal IS class. Cecelia Alcott, representative candidate of Britain, and her partner Shizune Takatsuki (AN: I listed her name as Simmons before because I forgot Takatsuki's full name was listed) takes on Lingyin Huan, or as many know her as Rin, and her partner Honne Nohotoke. This will be an interesting battle since this seems to be a grudge match because of Cecelia and Rin's connection to everybody's favorite male IS pilot!"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Cecelia yelled, embarrassed at how the girl knew about the rivalry and its connection to Ichika.

This caused the crowd to start laughing. As well as earning chuckles from Takatsuki and Honne, who were both in Uchigane's.

"Now now, Mahiru you should know better. It's my job to mess with Cecelia." Ichika mock scolded sitting next to the young girl. The whole crowd erupted from the words of the new commentator who just arrived.

"Sorry. I forgot, Ichika." Mahiru responded sarcastically. "Anyway everybody, give a big hand to Ichika Orimura, the representative of class 1-1 and the only male IS pilot!" Mahiru announced with glee. The entire crowd erupted almost as loudly as when the girls arrived on the battlefield.

"Hello everybody, I'm Ichika Orimura and I'm glad to be here. I just hope this battle is a good one. Seeing my two fellow personal IS pilots fight will be really fun." Ichika introduced himself.

"Alright everybody let the party begin!" Mahiru called out excitedly.

As the sound for the battle to begin, the two personal IS pilots take flight but surprisingly the other two slow down. 

"What's going on? It appears the two partners are sitting this one out." Mahiru commented shocked.

Ichika calmly responded. "Don't be surprised, Mahiru. Cecelia's legendary pride would want to show off against Rin. The two have been rivals ever since Rin's arrival at the school, so naturally the chance to take her down alone would be hard to resist."

"Aren't you part of the reason they're such fierce rivals?" Mahiru teased.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll never say." Ichika shrugged, but his smile said everything.

Returning to the battle it started off pretty much as everybody expected. Rin's impact cannons quickly launch forcing Cecelia to counterattack with her own sniper rifle, the two attacks even each other out, which fills the arena with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Cecelia knew this is her chance.

"Now's my chance!" Cecelia smiled confidently activating her BITs. "Sorry Rin, it's time for you to dance to my tune."

"What are you talking about, Cecelia?" Rin growled angrily.

"Dance for me, Rin!" Cecelia laughed as the BITs surround Rin and left her with no room.

"CRAP!" Rin cursed as she starts to dodge the attacks.

"Uh Oh! Rin's in trouble. Cecelia's three BITs have trapped Rin and now the young girl can only run!" Mahiru announced.

"Yep, this was always the danger for Rin. Now the question is; how can she counterattack?" Ichika added. 'The real question is how long will Honne keep up her little act.' Ichika thought smirking.

Rin naturally panicked now that she's in the very situation she tried to avoid. Rin dodged most of the attacks while trying to get close enough to use her own attacks. Of course Cecelia was smart enough to keep the BITs far away. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it, I'm toast.' Rin cursed dodging another shot.

"Oh man, the battle has turned! It seems that Rin is helpless against Cecelia's onslaught." Mahiru commented excitedly.

'Seems Cecelia was the one who was better prepared. I can't believe Rin is so sloppy." Ichika thought annoyed. His calm was interrupted by an excited Mahiru.

"Ichika! Ichika! Can Rin overcome this?" Mahiru questioned her fellow commentator.

"It's possible, but it would require something pretty special." Ichika replied. He took a sneaking look at the normally lazy Honne.

"HAHAHA! Rin, you can't win. Let's add some more!" Cecelia shouted as yet another group of BITs come out.

"Damn it, Honne! I need your help!" Rin yells to her partner. "You know what forget it!" Rin yelled in frustration before summoning her weapon.

"HMPH, so you finally decided to counter attack huh" Cecelia asked confident in her win.

"Yes, I have." Rin responded, her typical weapon, a large scimitar, appearing in the hands of her IS.

"How will that help?" Cecelia laughed arrogantly.

"This is how." Rin smiled. All of the sudden Rin's speed picks up and she nails one of the BITs.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cecelia shouted realizing the counterattack may be on. Grabbing her weapon Cecelia's remaining BITs surround Rin. "RAPID FIRE!" Cecelia ordered her BITs.

"That's all you have?" Rin says deflecting and dodging attacks although taking a few hits.

"Oh my, it seems like Cecelia is the one in trouble" Mahiru says happily. Mahiru never admitted as much but she loathed Cecelia and her arrogance.

"Yep. Rin realized Cecelia's weakness. If you attack the bits separately you can stop her." Ichika says smiling.

"It's not over yet!" Cecelia screamed as Rin got closer to destroying a second BIT. Preparing her own cannon Cecelia launched a massive cannon blast. "TAKE THIS, RIN!"

"Got it!" Rin called triumphantly after destroying the second bit. Unfortunately she didn't notice Cecelia's blast until it was too late. "DAMN IT!" Rin shrieked taking the attack full on.

"That's gotta hurt." Mahiru winced.

"Yep, it seems like Rin is finished." Ichika agreed feeling slightly bad for his childhood friend.

(Lingyin Huan defeated) Was displayed the screen making it now two against one. Unfortunately Ichika knew that with her personality, Honne would just take Cecelia's attacks and not bother dodging. Even Ichika figured the battle was over.

"HONNE! YOU LAZY BUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tatenashi yelled out from the front of the bleachers near the corner. Everyone in the crowd turned towards the student council president.

"This is boring. I'd rather just sleep." Honne yawned lazily.

"EXCUSE ME! We're having a battle here!" Cecelia shouted incredulously.

"Quiet Blondie!" Tatenashi glared angrily. "Honne, tell you what. If you show what you can really do I'll take care of all of your council duties for a month." Tatenashi offered causing the normally lazy Nohohon to smile.

"Alright then I'll do it. But Ta-chan, you better keep your word." Honne grinned maniacally all of the sudden. To everyone's surprise Honne removed her IS and everyone could see the girl was in a Pikachu outfit that she tended to wear when she was relaxing in her room.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Cecelia questioned in shock. The whole crowd was confused since normally one never did that.

"Oh my! Are we finally going to see a serious Honne? But if that's true why is she leaving her IS." Mahiru was almost bouncing in her seat.

'This is it. Now I'll see if my instinct was right.' Ichika thought eagerly. He always found Honne to be a fascinating girl. After all, the girl ate tons of snacks and never did anything. So the fact she kept such a thin body seemed impossible at least to Ichika's eye. When they had sex Ichika noticed that Honne's stamina and endurance was about equal to Houki's and Tatenashi's, something always bugged him about that.

"Get ready, Ceci. Things are about to get very interesting. Hey Ta-chan, you wanna help me?" Honne asked calmly. Tatenashi jumped down and made her way over.

"What the hell is going on here? We're in the middle of a battle here." Cecelia looked on shocked as she herself landed. Everybody was shocked at the crazy scene that was occurre. As Tatenashi calmly helped slip the Pikachu costume off most of the crowd was shocked at what they saw. A black and yellow racing suit showed off the incredible body that Honne had kept hidden. Her pink hair was out and her yellow eyes opened to show a surprising glow. The greatest shock of all was the black gauntlet on her arm.

"Now that's better." Tatenashi approved. She looks up and sees a calm Ichika and frowned a bit as she left the arena.

"Alright, Cecelia, get ready. I haven't used this in a long time, so you're in for a treat. Come **Lightning Princess!"** Honne shouted and the black gauntlet shines.

"It can't be!" Cecelia yelled shocked.

"Oh my!" Mahiru yelled from the booth.

"Well well, this is about to get good." Ichika commented somewhat amused.

"No way." Rin said slack jawed, watching the battle from the hangar.

That's it for Chapter 45. Yeah, I know, what a buzzkill but this is the right time because it gives you something phenomenal to look forward to. So yeah, Nohohon's serious side was something I created. Mahiru was an announcer just because I had to have one and I just made her up. Didn't think to use one of the other characters, but oh well. Get ready because next chapter Honne shows off her real skill and shocks everybody, including Ichika.


	47. Charge of the Sleeping Giant

Chapter 46: Charge of the Sleeping Giant

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 46. The tag team tournament continued with a furious rush as Cecelia and Takatsuki took on Rin and Honne. Because of Cecelia's pride, she took on Rin and did extremely well. Cecelia's long range sniping ability made it difficult, but by the time Rin had figured out how to counter it was too late. As Cecelia stood ready to claim a win, Tatenashi convinced the normally lazy Honne to take it seriously. To everyone's shock the normally lazy girl was now ready to take on Cecelia and her partner.

"Come **Lightning Princess!** "Honne shouted and the black gauntlet shined. As the light faded Honne's IS was revealed. It was much like the typical Uchigane with a few modifications. This one was yellow and black with a hornet like design. The Samurai armor had stayed but there were small black wings on the sides. Instead of the single sword there were two sword slots, something that shocked anybody who knew the typical Honne. Clearly this IS was something special.

"What in the world is that and when did you get a personal IS?" Cecelia shouted. Much like the rest of the crowd this was a huge shock.

"I can explain that." Tatenashi offered, having popped into the announcer's booth during all the commotion. Taking a seat on top of Ichika, she smirked and continued. "That is Honne's personal IS and she's always had it. The truth is when we were young, I trained with her a whole lot. Don't know why, but Honne one day stopped training and I had to find other people to train with. Well that's that." Tabane says trying to clean up this rare surprise. She then quickly left leaving Ichika with a rare smile.

"HMPH! So what? That IS is nice, but you still won't be able to beat us." Cecelia claimed confidently. Takatsuki stayed back since even she didn't know what the new IS would be able to do.

"Come on Cecelia, let's see what you can do." Honne said happily. Most of the crowd was still shocked and those that knew the girl were amazed. Ichika of course was just amused.

"HAHAHA! This is amazing." Ichika said out loud. "Oops. Sorry, but this is a nice twist."

'Thanks, Ichika." Honne said causing even Ichika to falter a bit in all the time she knew him it might be the first time she's used his actual name. "Anyway, since I'm serious now, Cecelia's in for a nasty treat." Honne said smirking.

"Hah! There's no way you can beat me." Cecelia stated, summoning her remaining bits to surround Honne. "TAKE THIS!" Cecelia shouted as the three bits attacked Honne. Unlike with Rin however, Honne was able to easily dodge the attacks.

(Hangar)

"Oh come on! This is bull!" Rin said shocked at how easily Honne was dodging the attacks. During the week they did train, but Honne didn't show nearly this much ability. "She might be as good as Charlotte. Damn it, why couldn't she take it seriously from the start?" Rin cursed as she watched helplessly.

"There was nothing you could do." Chifuyu said walking behind Rin. She put her arm on Rin's shoulder trying to comfort the girl. "That little secret was something even I didn't know about. I'll bet that little brat Tatenashi made sure it would never see the light of day." Chifuyu said angrily.

"Thanks, Chifuyu. But that's still bull. I wanted to prove myself to Ichika so badly and now I lost." Rin said smiling.

"Forget it kid. You may not realize it but you did more for Ichika than you ever knew and he would ever admit. After Houki left my brother was miserable for the weeks until you arrived." Chifuyu said to Rin's shock. "By the way this conversation never happened. Got IT?" Chifuyu said making sure nobody knew about her softer side. The two returned to the match and were stunned.

(Outside)

"DAMN IT! Why do you keep dodging?" Cecelia cursed. She couldn't believe that none of her attacks had hit. That the lazy Honne was keeping up with her was unbelievable

"Well duh, if I let you hit me then I'll be in trouble." Honne answered nonchalantly. Clearly even with the new IS the same lazy Honne was still in there. "I guess it's my turn now." Honne said grabbing the twin swords. Using incredible speed Honne rose up and cut down one of the bits.

"Impossible. How can she be this good?" Cecelia wondered. The fact that the laziest girl in their class was now this massive dynamo turned her for a loop.

"Stay focused, Cecelia! You can still win!" Takatsuki shouted as she quickly rose using her own weapon.

"Got it!" Cecelia paused regaining her calm. Unfortunately while she was dazed and confused Honne managed to destroy another one of the bits leaving just one.

From the booth, Ichika watched in awe at the new display. His partner for the day, Mahiru, was equally confused.

"This is unbelievable. All of the sudden Honne is turning this battle around."

"Yep, now Cecelia's the one in trouble. However there is one thing on her side." Ichika commented calmly.

'You're wrong, Ichika.' Honne thought smugly. 'Now it's time to show you why it's called **Lightning Princess**.' With a massive burst of speed Honne nailed Takatsuki's IS with a slash of her sword.

"So fast!" Cecelia says shocked as her partner was pushed back.

"It's not over yet!" Honne called out before the black wings on her IS opened up. "Take this!" Nohohon shouted as multiple concentrated lasers shot out and nailed both girls.

"AHHH!" The two girls screamed being pushed back.

"Incredible. How can Honne be this good?" Mahiru says shocked. Looking next to her she noticed a calm grin on Ichika's face.

"Ichika how can you be so calm?"

"Because this is what this match needed. It was actually dull." Ichika says smirking. Looking back to the match, it was now Honne on the offensive. Cecelia and Takatsuki tried to dodge the incredibly fast lasers, but more often than not they were hit. Takatsuki tried to blast some of them with her Uchigane, but was thwarted time after time.

"This can't be. I'm going to lose!" Cecelia screamed as she realized that her time was nearly up. Thanks to the sudden action it appeared as though the battle was no longer in her favor.

"TIME UP!" The familiar bell rung and it appeared as though Cecelia would suffer yet another defeat.

"WINNER! ALCOTT TAKATSUKI TEAM!" The screen showed which completely shocked everybody.

"WHAT!?" Cecelia shouted absolutely amazed that she had won.

"Despite how the battle appeared at the end its still 2 to 1." Chifuyu shouted having entered the room during the brief reprieve. "Plus you would've won anyway. No matter how cool that IS may be, it was unregistered. Therefore we cannot allow it to happen." Chifuyu said causing the whole crowd to be furious.

"BOO!" "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The crowd shouted.

"SILENCE! If you wanna blame anybody blame the person who kept it a secret." Chifuyu offered. Amazingly enough most of the crowd calmed down.

"Oh well." Honne shrugged leaving a stunned Cecelia and Takatsuki.

"Well, this was awkward." Mahiru commented returning to the mic. "So the winners are Cecelia Alcott and Takatsuki Shizune. They'll move on to the next round. This has been Mahiru Tanoji and Ichika Orimura. " Mahiru signed off.

"Thank you for having me, Mahiru. I have to go. After all, I have a match to prepare for." Ichika smiled. Ichika left to go talk to the loser before he made his way to his own match.

(Rin's hangar)

After the battle Honne left and made her way out of the arena. After hitting the showers, she changed back into her uniform since the day was over for her. When she finished changing she noticed a visibly frustrated Rin was waiting for her. Honne wasn't sure whether it was her ability or her defeat that bothered Rin. Honne calmly apologized. "Sorry Rin. I lost." Honne said lazily. It seemed once the battle was over Honne returned to her lazy self.

"You blockhead" Rin yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you were a dynamo? We could've won!" Rin ranted angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but Ta-chan doesn't want me using that power. It's a big secret." Honne explained.

"Oh well. I'll get Cecelia next time." Rin huffed before leaving Honne alone. This gave Honne the chance to relax since she expected a certain person would be coming.

"It's hard to believe that you and the person out there are the same person." Ichika commented amused walking into the hangar.

"So Orimu, did you like my little display?" Honne asked cheerfully.

"Hmm, I think I liked serious Honne better." Ichika says with a smirk.

"Alright then, Ichika, how about this?" Honne's voice settled into a more mature tone. Opening her yellow eyes she wondered just what Ichika would do next.

"Much better." Ichika says with a smirk. He had to admit he found the more serious Honne attractive and given how dull the girl normally was, it was a welcome surprise.

"So Ichika, what do you want to know? You wouldn't have come here if you didn't have questions." Honne said sarcastically. Her eyes looked at Ichika and she could see a rare amusement coming from his face.

"What would you have done if Tatenashi hadn't told you to get serious?" Ichika asked amused.

"I would've let Cecelia blast me and call it a day. After all, I don't like getting serious."

"You always were a mystery to me, Honne" Ichika chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Honne asked curiously.

"For somebody who seems so lazy and eats as many snacks as you do, you have a fantastic body. The fact that you also have the best stamina of any of the girls when they have solo sessions with me struck me as odd."

Honne was a bit amused by her statement. She never imagined Ichika had been paying that much attention. "Haha, that's funny. Well the truth is late at night I've been secretly practicing. Ta-chan has an arrangement so I can do it. That might be why I'm so sleepy in the mornings and why I eat so many snacks."

"I bet. Well unfortunately it's time for me to go since I have a battle with Tatenashi later. It will certainly be interesting." Ichika said before leaving.

"Ichika let me warn you. I train with her all the time, so I know Tatenashi won't be easy. My sister isn't a good pilot so Tatenashi will probably be the only one who fights." Honne told him frankly.

"I'm surprised you'd tell me that detail." Ichika said with a chuckle.

"Well, I figured it was fair." Honne says angrily.

"See ya, Honne." Ichika said amused before walking away. Since he had a few hours, Ichika took the opportunity to go watch a few others matches. He wasn't as impressed since the whole time his main focus was the blue haired vixen he would battle later that day. Thanks to Tatenashi's maneuvers, his battle would be the final one of the day. Something which both amused him and annoyed him. Eventually the time finally came for his battle so with 30 minutes to go he made his way towards the hangar with a massive grin on his face.

(Hangar)

Once he arrived at the hangar, Kanzashi was waiting nervously since she knew the dangers of what was to come. "Ichika, are you sure we can do this?" Kanzashi said nervously. After all Ichika had never seen Tatenashi fight, and despite the data he was given, she believed he wasn't ready for what her sister had to offer.

Ichika smiled since Kanzashi's nerves were natural. Of course with all the work they did during the week Ichika was sure his special device would give the two the edge they needed. "Don't worry, THAT will be all we need."

"Ichika you don't get it. My sister is the strongest student in the school. There's a reason she's been president for as long as she has." Kanzashi played with her hair nervously.

"KANZASHI!" Ichika yells startling the young girl. Now that she wasn't as nervous Ichika calmly assured her. "Have faith in me, Kanzashi. With my strength we can do great things. Plus the device I gave you will let you counter the nanobots that Tatenashi releases. Can't you have faith in me?" Ichika asked seriously.

"Yes, of course." Kanzashi relented as she activates her IS.

"Now, let's go crush your sister." Ichika encouraged before powering up Dragons ascent.

(Arena)

Ichika and Kanzashi fly out next to each other. Waiting for them was Tatenashi in Mysterious Lady, her IS. Utsuho was there as well in a regular Uchigane. Ichika of course had Dragon's Ascent and Kanzashi was in her Uchigane Nishiki. Before the banter could begin the announcer for the battle set the stage.

"Hello everybody! This is Kiyoko Aikawa of class 1-1. Finally it's the battle you've all been waiting for. Ichika Orimura, the only male pilot, and his partner Kanzashi Shirashiki face off against Tatenashi Shirashiki, and her partner Utsuho Nohotoke." The purple haired girl announced. Her excitement was obvious. Everyone in IS academy knew of Ichika's strength, and the fact he's facing off with the current president makes for an amazing sight.

"HAHAHA! It's finally time for our showdown, Ichika!" Tatenashi laughed gleefully.

Ichika smirked a bit himself. "So, are you so confident that you can beat me that you're gonna fight without your partner?"

"Yes I am. In fact, I'm so confident I'll make a wager with you here and now." Tatenashi started brazenly. The crowd stirred at the bold words from the president and everyone was waiting to hear about the little wager.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Ichika says amused. Just as he suspected Tatenashi was up to something.

"If I win our little issue goes away." Tatenashi says smiling. The crowd stirred wondering what would happen, but before Kiyoka could inquire Tatenashi continued. "If you win. I'll do one thing you want, no matter what it is." Tatenashi says happily.

"Oh my, what a bold declaration! Tatenashi has given Ichika the power to do whatever he wishes. What will he do with the privilege?" Kiyoka commented excitedly.

"Very well, Tatenashi. I accept your wager. Now let's begin" Ichika agreed to get terms. With that the time had finally come for the much anticipated battle to begin.

That's it for Chapter 46. I hope you guys enjoyed my little fun with Honne. It was something that came to me and I rolled with it. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter because Tatenashi and Ichika finally face off. I hope everybody's also enjoyed the sneak peak of the shockingly serious Honne. This was one of my personal touches so I hope you can enjoy what I have to offer.


	48. Mysterious Fog Disabled

Chapter 47: Mysterious Fog Disabled Ichika's Special trick.

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 47. Last time the sleeping giant awoke as the normally shy and timid Honne roared to life. Thanks to the power of her IS Lightning Princess Honne quickly overwhelmed Cecelia and took the victory although she was disqualified for using an IS not registered with the school. Anyway the time has finally come with Ichika and Tatenashi to settle their differences in the ring.

AN: I was in a weird place last time, but I'm here to announce that I will not cancel IS. I'll continue with some imitation of the Kyoto trip. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

"Let the battle finally begin!" Kiyoka shouted as the bell rings to start the battle. In his traditional starting move, Ichika's IS goes from his position midair to the ground.

"There it is, Ichika's legendary starting move! In his previous battles Ichika has managed to finish it off with just this. What will the student council president do?"

'Geez, it's no fun when they announce my attack, or at least what they think my attack is.' Ichika thought amused. Sending a private communication to Kanzashi, he prepared the strategy. "Okay Kanzashi I'm in position so you know what to do"

'Hmph, what is Ichi up to? He's no doubt talked to my sister, so he must know rising dragon won't work.' Tatenashi pondered intrigued. Meanwhile Utsuho took on her sister. For now the two sisters exchange cannon fire.

"Alright Tatenashi, get ready." Ichika called out. To everybody's surprise, Ichika grabbed his swords and started flying in a circle activating Ignition Boost. This caught most of the group off guard

"Oh my!" Tatenashi gasped.

"What is Ichika up to? Instead of his famous Rising Dragon, he appears to be flying in a circle."

"Kanzashi, NOW!" Ichika shouts as Kanzashi stopped her firing and started flying in a circle around the arena as well.

"Hmph, okay, that's enough. Utsuho, activate plan Alpha!" Tatenashi shouted as she summoned a sword of water and charged at her sister. She knows Ichika had a plan, but she won't let him activate it because, if her recent games have shown, if Ichika has a plan, it usually spells trouble for her.

"Oh my! It appears as though Tatenashi has grown tired of waiting for Ichika's grand move. That makes sense though. The energy coming from Ichika's IS is amazing."

'Hmph, she took the bait.' Ichika smiled to himself. He knew Tatenashi wouldn't sit around and wait. "Pick up as much speed as you can Kanzashi, then strike." Ichika directed as he increased his own speed. Utsuho unfortunately was a helpless observer.

'What is Ichika up to? Increasing his speed like that, it's as though he's going for a massive ignition boost. But what will that do.' Utsuho thought confused. Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted when, to everybody's shock, Ichika charged at the older sister, a move that shocked everybody

"Not gonna let you!" Tatenashi shouted, trying to block Ichika's attacks with one of her signature explosions. Unfortunately, her move failed and Tatenashi was absolutely stunned. 'IMPOSSIBLE!' Tatenashi thought in fury. This momentary distraction was all Kanzashi needed.

"Pay attention, sis!" Kanzashi shouted. Thanks to the distraction, Kanzashi managed to fly all the way behind Tatenashi and was in position to attack her sister from close range. **"CRUSHING FANG!"** The younger Sarashiki shouted. Thanks to her modifications she could use both swords and cannons and now the sword was poised to attack. With one swing she sent a glowing burst of energy similar to Ichika's signature attack **RISING DRAGON.**

'Shit!' Tatenashi cursed as she had no time to counter. The attack was a direct hit, and Tatenashi took a serious chunk of damage.

Meanwhile Ichika still had Utsuho in his sights, ready to unleash his newest attack. "Sorry, Utsuho. You gotta go." Ichika says regrettably as he prepares his special attack. **"TWIN OVERBOOST FANG!"** The swords shone in a golden light and the twin attacks slam into Utsuho, the pair of explosions causing huge roars from the crowd.

"Oh my god! Kanzashi and Orimura have landed an incredible pair of hits! Will the student council president be able to recover?"

"It worked huh." Ichika said with a smile. His grand plan was to go to the ground pretending to use rising dragon. A normal ignition boost would be fine but with the increased speed the attack was far more devastating. Of course the real fun came before his first attack.

"Yes it did. Although my sister doesn't realize that now she's finished." Kanzashi observed amused.

As the smoke cleared, Tatenashi was on the ground, her IS damaged quite a bit. She took a quarter of her shield energy while Utsuho lost all of it thanks to Ichika's powerful strike. A sign popped up signaling her defeat.

"What just happened?" Kiyoka announced shocked. "Ichika completely took out Utsuho while Kanzashi dealt a mammoth blow to her older sister. What in the world is going on?" The young girl yelled with shock. Tatenashi was one of the strongest fighters in the school and nobody could believe how she had been sliced and diced.

Utsuho got up from having her shield energy depleted and was rather disappointed. "I'm sorry, Lady Tatenashi. I failed you on this day"

Tatenashi let a rare frown form on her face for a second, but looking at her partner's expression it quickly faded. "It's alright, Utsuho. You did as well as can be expected considering that attack. Even I would've had problems with this attack" Tatenashi said with a wry smile. "I get the feeling Ichi had been planning this all week. You were in trouble from the beginning"

"Well with that, contestant Utsuho is eliminated. Now all that remains is the student council president. What will happen next?" Kiyoka announced with excitement.

Tatenashi of course was not completely thrown off. After all Ichika had yet to see her IS in action. Focusing once again she tried to detonate an attack next to Ichika using the water in the air. That was her IS's specialty. She used nanobots in the air to attack. Although the effect is much better inside, there was enough water to make things interesting. However, again her attack failed. 'What the hell?' Tatenashi thought to herself. She had no idea why but somehow the nanobots failed her again. Unfortunately the expression on her face was seen by an amused Ichika.

"Since you're so busy thinking about something, how about I give you a treat. **Dragonic Bombardment!** " Ichika called out as the fold out armor on his wings released a massive barrage of missiles. The missiles surrounded the president who smiled happily; unaware of just how trapped she was.

"Hah! That'll be easy to dodge, Ichika!" Tatenashi shouted as she prepares to make one of her usual clones. Unfortunately once again her attack fails and she's nailed with the missile flow taking out another 20% of her shield energy.

"Unbelievable. The normally unflappable Tatenashi's been hit three now. Previous IS battles have seen the president dominate, but for some reason she's unable to do anything now. What have Ichika and Kanzashi done to completely negate her power" Kiyoka announced surprised at the current state of things.

As Tatenashi recovered, she sent a message in a private channel to Ichika. "What have you done? There's no way you could've known all of this about me." Tatenashi accused.

"Yes there is. I watched the battles you had last year." Ichika responded sarcastically. "I figured out the secret to your tricks was nanobots. So all I needed to do was fight fire with fire."

Tatenashi is shocked that she was seen through so easily. However her greater shock came from Ichika's words. "Wait, you don't mean that?" Tatenashi said in shock.

"Yes, during the week I installed a device that let me send out my own personal nanobots from the thrusters. Kanzashi's IS has the same one too." Ichika said amused. Out of respect, he and Kanzashi had stopped flying so they could have this little conversation.

"So when you were flying earlier..."

"Right once again." Ichika confirmed. "When I was flying earlier I used the ignition boost as a distraction to release my own nanobots that easily destroyed the ones you had sent out. And fortunately for me, I can keep doing it. Your mysterious fog is really just nanobots that can control the area around you. It took a lot of effort to figure that out." Ichika admitted before ending the video talk.

'This guy is unbelievable. He always manages to find me, and now he's disabled the two best tricks I have against him.' Tatenashi thought before activating yet another water sword and charging at her opponent.

"Very well, a battle of swords is it." Ichika smirked before sheathing **Red Fury** and using only **White Knight**. The pair of katanas clashed in the sky as Tatenashi and Ichika unleashed furious strikes on one another. Kanzashi tried to wait for her moment to strike, but the two were moving so quickly that she's unable to find an opening.

"What a clash of swords. With the first melee seemingly over now the two strongest students are engaging in an incredible sword fight." Kiyoka announced. "Unfortunately for Tatenashi, it appears as though her reign as strongest student is about to end." Kiyoka observed.

"It's not over yet!" Tatenashi shouted as she activated a second sword hoping to push Ichika back. Sadly though it proved to do very little as even with the added weapon, Ichika was still keeping up with Tatenashi.

"Well this is much better than I thought." Ichika complimented with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I never imagined you'd be this strong. I knew from watching the battles you were good but with your intelligence you've surpassed me completely." Tatenashi commented smiling as well. It seems at least for now the two have settled whatever problem they may have.

Ichika was finally enjoying himself in a battle and he seemed ready to give the battle all he's got. Unfortunately he saw a small alert coming from something else he installed on his IS, and quickly shot to the ground. "Tatenashi, this battle has to stop right now!" Ichika yelled out nervously to the shock of everybody.

"What do you mean Ichika?" Tatenashi asked worried as the crowd looked on in shock. Everyone who knew Ichika was aware of his steel nerves. The fact he was nervous was a huge problem.

"We've got company, at least we will soon." Ichika stated before going to another communicator. "Chifuyu, the security system I created just mentioned an interesting protocol." Ichika said calmly before sending the message to his sister. It was a video transmission and it revealed a huge problem.

"Lady Squall, it appears that the two main threats are engaging in a fierce battle. By the time you and the rest of the Phantom Task squad arrive, they will be too weak to counter attack." A girl calmly relayed.

Chifuyu was shocked at the words and realized that Ichika was right to set up the protocols he did. The fact that it was coming from the arena somewhere meant that a student was a spy for Phantom Task. Sending a message to the entire arena and activating the second protocol Ichika prepared, Chifuyu was ready to counter attack.

Back at the arena, one of the students was watching the battle with a concerned look at ichika's actions. All of the sudden two small bots appeared next to her and she was quickly restrained.

"What the hell Daryle what's wrong?" The girl next to her said shocked. All of the sudden security officers appeared to restrain her. "What are you doing to Daryle?" The girl said terrified.

"Sorry miss, but your friend is a part of Phantom Task. We're taking her to be detained and interrogated. As she was taken away, Kiyoka revealed some horrible news to the crowd.

"I'm sorry everyone but due to unforeseen circumstances this battle has been cancelled. All available IS users, please prepare for combat. All civilians, please go with security members to a safe place. This message is straight from the principal and the Brunhilde Chifuyu Orimura." Kiyoka directed.

Tatenashi was shocked at what's happened. Especially considering that the girl that was taken away was a classmate of hers. Turning to Ichika, who seemed to be quite relaxed, she sent another communication. "Ichika, what's going on?"

"I always expected Phantom Task to use the fact that we were fighting to attack the school. I prepared a device that would look for any indication of the key words 'Phantom Task' and 'attack'. If those words were used together a second security protocol would paralyze the person in question" Ichika stated coldly.

"Daryle was a member of Phantom task?" Tatenashi questioned angrily. She knew the girl very well and never imagined Daryle could be a traitor.

"Yes, she is. But that's not important. They're gonna be here soon so we need to get everyone recharged and ready." Ichika said as he flew to the ground and made his way over to the base where Chifuyu and the others would be waiting.

"Got it. So I guess this is a draw huh?" Tatenashi said regrettably.

Ichika groaned a bit. "Look Tatenashi, now is not the time. However, I'll let you back into my bed. Now come on! We have a battle to take care of"

Tatenashi smiled since it seems her isolation will be over soon. "Alright, Ichika. Now let's go take care of these guys." The president said happily as she landed as well.

That's it for Chapter 47. For those who are confused as to why Tatenashi's blast attack and water clone didn't work, here's my understanding of it and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Tatenashi uses the nanobots to create water clones and explode attacks with her opponents. What I had Ichika do is create a device to send his own nanobots which would disable Tatenashi's. Now that seems simple but it's not and the tech is above my head which is why I didn't bother explaining it during the chapters before. Next chapter Phantom Task attacks and the battle to protect IS academy begins once again. Get ready everybody things are gonna heat up.


	49. Phantom Task Attacks

Chapter 48: Phantom Task attacks

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 48. The battle between Tatenashi and Ichika finally began. Unfortunately for the student council president, Ichika was more than ready. With his own nanobots, Ichika completely turned the tides of the battle. Sadly the battle had to come to an end when a transmission announced Phantom Task was in the area.

After the cancellation of the battle, Ichika and Tatenashi joined the rest of the girls in a meeting room. Tatenashi wasn't happy, but she understood the nature of things.

"What's going on here?" Cecelia asked concerned. Everyone freaked out when the battle between Ichika and Tatenashi ended.

"It's simple, Cecelia. One of our classmates was a spy for Phantom task. They probably saw that Tatenashi and I were about to face off so decided they'd use that time to attack. After all, their two biggest threats are me and her. With us weakened it would be far easier to attack the academy" Ichika answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ichika. I guess I got caught up in everything, and now the school is in danger." Tatenashi said regrettably.

"Please you're not the first girl to do something stupid over a guy, and you won't be the last." Chifuyu responded sarcastically. "Right now everyone needs to prepare for battle because they'll be here in roughly 30 minutes."

"RIGHT!" Everyone responded as the group started to prepare for battle. As the girls all left, Ichika stayed behind.

"So what has Daryle said so far?" Ichika asked his sister.

"Very little. However thanks to taking her DNA, we learned her name isn't actually Daryle. It's Rain Meusel. I guess you know what that means" Chifuyu groaned. The fact that Rain was a member of Phantom Task made it rather obvious that Squall was as well. Both of them knew how big a deal Squall was, and for her to be a member of Phantom Task was a massive drag.

"Well that sucks, Squall is kinda hot. For her to be a part of Phantom Task is a real drag" Ichika said sarcastically.

"Putting aside Squall's attractiveness I think it's time for your secret weapon. Wouldn't you agree?" Chifuyu said with a smirk.

Ichika was slightly shocked. The weapon his sister mentioned is something that nobody knew about. "How do you know about that?" Ichika asked shocked.

Chifuyu smirked since it seemed for once her brother had been caught off guard. "I don't know what it is, but I know that you're the type who always has one."

"Damn, you got me, sis." Ichika admitted frustrated that he had been figured out. "Fine, Dragon's Ascent has a special mode that nobody knows about, including Tabane. I'll prepare it, so just buy me some time." Ichika begrudgingly said. Heading to the R&D room Ichika prepared to get his special trick ready.

"Oh well, back to interrogation." Chifuyu sighed returning to Daryle.

(Interrogation Room)

"So Chifuyu-sama, why are you keeping me around?" Daryle said with scorn. She was trapped. The room she was in made it so she couldn't free herself to go help her sister, Squall.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter to me whether you stay or go. But for now you're a nice hostage." Chifuyu said smiling.

"Phantom Task will destroy these pathetic girls and your brother." Daryle spat scathingly.

"Your organization may beat most of the girls, but you won't beat Ichika. I can guarantee that." Chifuyu scoffed.

(Hangar)

Over at the hangar the girls gathered with there is activated and ready to go. All that was left was to get sortie orders from Ms Yamada since Chifuyu was busy in interrogation. Only one person was missing from the gathering and it was arguably the most important one.

"Where's Ichika?" Cecelia asked nervously. The fact the young man wasn't here was something noticed by everybody.

"Yeah, I agree. He should be with us ready to fight." Honne said with concern. Honne had decided to join the parade despite her lack of desire for the current situation.

"Sorry girls, Ichika will make it later on. He's busy with something." Maya assured.

"Wait a minute that makes no sense? Ichika is the strongest pilot here. He should be there to face Phantom Task." Houki yelled angrily.

"Hey! What about me?" Tatenashi asked angrily.

"Tat-chan, Ikkun is better than you. If that battle hadn't been interrupted, you'd have lost." Honne teased.

"ENOUGH!" Maya yelled to the shock of everybody. "Phantom Task will arrive soon. They are flying here as we speak." Maya showed the girls a scan of the area and they can see that around IS that there's a force of IS coming.

"Impossible! How can they gather this many IS?" Rin shouted out.

"It's a powerful organization. They must've realized this was their best chance." Tatenashi said with a large hint of worry. She had her own information on Phantom Task so never expected it to be this tough. 

"For now just standby and once they get close we launch. Work with your teams from the tournament and take out as many as you can. The teachers will be there too, so it's going to be a massive battle." Maya informed them calmly. She was nervous and so was everyone else. All of the sudden a familiar person to all of them walked into the hangar.

"Hi, hi, Tabane here. You girls all ready to go?" Tabane shouted in her typical bubbly voice.

"Sis, now isn't the time for your games." Houki barked angrily.

"Aww and I was gonna help you girls out. I've already scanned the data of all the IS they're using. I'll send it to all of you in a second… there we go. Now you have all the data for Phantom Task. Oh and I also made sure to include optimum strategies to deal with them." Tabane announced gleefully. Maya then opened a file and the girls each came and downloaded it for their IS.

"Houki, your sister is a genius!" Tatenashi said shocked. For one person to gather that much data was insane. Then again her own family was pretty good at gathering but not on this level.

"I know, but she can be such a pain" Houki groaned.

"Anyway girls, good luck. Ikkun will join you in a few minutes, so just be careful." Tabane waved as she left the hanger.

"Where is Ichika, sis?" Houki asked curiously.

"He's preparing something special. It's so special he's blocked any video cameras from seeing his location. However, I'm sure he'd wish you girls luck." Tabane said happily before leaving.

"Alright girls, let's get ready. We have a school to defend!" Maya yelled out.

"ALRIGHT!" The girls cheered as they all finally launched and prepared to battle. The girls went to separate corners of the school since the data indicated that's where the attacks would com. Takatsuki, Cecelia, and Tatenashi went to the west. Rin, Honne, and Utsuho went to the east. Houki and Natasha took the north where the largest concentration of fighters would arrive. It would've normally seemed odd to have just the two of them but the girls were perfectly okay with it. Charlotte, Laura, and Kanzashi went south. Most of the teachers split up evenly while Maya and Chifuyu watched over things. The latter of the two, having just finished interrogating Rain Meusel.

"Everyone, get ready! The forces should be only a mile out. I'm assuming you girls have seen the data Tabane sent?" Chifuyu checked.

"YES MA'AM!" The girls responded. According to the data, there was a nice mix of Uchigane's and Raphael Revive. Surprisingly Madoka and Autumn weren't part of this attack force. The biggest question of all is who would get Madoka once she eventually lost.

"Instructor, what about Ichika?" Laura asked as calmly as she could. The girls are concerned about the status of their friend and lover.

"Ichika will be ready soon. In addition to tinkering with his IS; he was waiting for Madoka to show up. Then he'll deal with her. Until then, get ready." Maya answered calmly. Ichika was sending his status to Maya.

Speaking of Ichika, he's currently in the R&D room preparing his weapon.

"So it's finally time for this. Man, I've been waiting to use this program ever since Dragon's Ascent was in first shift." Ichika said to himself as he worked. He was currently looking over the schematics of his IS. He had to admit the more he used it the blue and black basic design bored him. Regardless he would be ready soon enough.

Outside things got interesting Houki and Natasha fought off the largest group of IS alongside a small squad of teachers. Luckily for the two girls the IS were simple Uchigane.

" **SILVER STORM!"** Natasha shouted as she sent missiles flying at a group of IS.

" **ROYAL STORM!"** Houki shouted firing twin cannon from her own IS. The two girls have fought hard and luckily have taken care of the area. It was surprising how simple of a wave it ended up being.

"What now, Houki? It seems like we're finished and Madoka is nowhere to be found." Natasha said panting.

"That's fine by me." Houki said, panting herself. It had only been 20 minutes but the girls managed to take out 100 IS. It was an odd comfort since it appeared as though they were in the clear. For a large organization like Phantom Task the lack of a credible threat was a surprise.

"Keep it together girls. Clearly Phantom Task isn't idiots. The guys you've beaten so far were mostly unmanned IS and not even skilled ones at that." Maya Yamada said to the girls' shock. Maya had done a massive check in with the group and it was providing interesting results.

"WHAT!" The two girls shouted.

"It's the same thing with us." Cecelia said through the same communication.

"Wait a minute. Something is odd about all this. It's almost as though they're waiting for something." Tatenashi revealed. True the amount of IS was massive but for it to be this simple was an oddity.

"It's probably that girl we captured. She has a role to play" Laura said calmly.

"I get it. They're waiting for Daryle to do something, so who would they target?" Tatenashi said nervously.

"ICHIKA! They're waiting to attack Ichika!" Charlotte exclaimed to the shock of everybody.

"Where is he now?" Rin said worried.

"He's in the R&D room. He's preparing his IS for something special." Maya answered calmly.

Back in the R&D room Ichika was relaxing as his program installed. He was watching the progress and had to admit he was impressed with what the girls were doing. "They've become very strong." Ichika said smiling. He had to admit he wondered how the girls would do without him and he was surprised to find them easily defeat the IS. He was a bit concerned that they were unmanned IS, but figured it was part of some greater attack.

"You're right; they're far stronger than expected." A voice said walking in. To Ichika's amusement it was the girl who was with Rain Meusel when she was captured.

"Hmph, so you were that caught up by Daryle's betrayal?" Ichika said amused.

"Sorry Ichika, but if I capture you, I can free Daryle." The girl said calmly as she walked towards Ichika with a taser.

"It's alright. I understand what you're going through." Ichika said smirking before snapping his fingers. All of the sudden the girl was trapped in a barrier. "But I can't let you free her"

"What are you doing? Let me go!" The girl screamed. She was trapped and when she tried to activate her own IS she failed.

"Now to deal with our second little spy" Ichika said amused. He sent a message to his sister letting her know what happened and to send somebody to grab the girl whose name he didn't quite know. Needless to say his sister was furious that was he attacked, but glad he was fine. For now Ichika smiled as the upload was nearly complete.

"Yo Ikkun, how are you?" Tabane said appearing on the screen instead of in person like she had with the girls.

"Just fine. By the way, any idea who gave Phantom Task the data on unmanned IS?" Ichika asked suspiciously.

"Ikkun, it wasn't me." Tabane said sternly. "I wouldn't do anything that would put Houki in danger, you know that."

"Yes, I know, but outside of you and me, nobody else should have access to the data. Oh well, it's something I can worry about later. Meanwhile it's about time for me to go" Ichika said calmly as he got a massive grin.

"Ikkun, what's going on?" Tabane asked nervously. Ichika never smiled as savagely as he did.

"It's ready. The weapon I created just to defeat Phantom Task is finally ready" Ichika stated with a twisted happiness. Coincidentally the security guards arrived and escorted away the student to see Chifuyu.

(Unknown Area)

The power brokers in Phantom Task were watching what happened in irritation. The plan was to send in a large group of unmanned IS to wear down the girls. While Squall's sister Rain captured Ichika. Madoka and Autumn were to stay back until Ichika was captured and then help Daryle escape. According to what her sister mentioned, she charmed a second girl so it would be a simple task to escape.

"You should've sent me in. Those forces were weaklings." Autumn growled angrily.

"Hmph, you wouldn't have helped either. Those girls have improved quite a bit" Madoka said calmly.

"Both of you be quiet. It seems my sister's been captured. Now Autumn, Madoka, get ready to go. I don't want this operation to suffer any further" Squall ordered.

(R&D Room)

"Ikkun, it seems they've finally made their move." Tabane informed him. Tabane was going to only help with the data, but she decided to track Phantom Task herself.

"That's good. I was wondering when Madoka and Autumn would attack." Ichika said smiling. As he watched the battle, he wondered just what his supposed clone was up to. Now that they had arrived, it was time for Ichika's grand unveiling.

"So Ikkun, you do know that once you reveal this everything will change. Just like when I created the IS." Tabane said smiling.

"Of course. That's why I waited until now to reveal it. Plus it's kinda my trump card" Ichika said calmly as his new IS was finally ready. Turning to the monitor he sent a video link to his sister.

"Big Sis, I'm ready." Ichika said calmly.

"That's good, but sadly things have calmed down for now." Chifuyu said relieved.

"Only for now. Squall finally made her move. My guess is they hoped the distraction they planned would make it more difficult for us to counterattack."

"Figures so is your special secret weapon ready" Chifuyu said sternly.

"Yes. This mission will mark the end of my time at IS academy." Ichika said relaxed. Her sister was shocked at the revelation; though she didn't ask more.

"Those girls will kill you. You're aware of that right?" Chifuyu asked curiously.

"Yes, but only one girl matters." Ichika said with his trademark smile.

"Geez, you sentimental fool." Chifuyu groaned.

"Time to end this big sister." Ichika said determined.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you." Chifuyu huffed as Ichika went off screen. The time had finally come for the war with Phantom Task to end.

That's it for chapter 48. I hope you liked the beginning of this battle and the brief display of power by Houki and Natasha. Next chapter Madoka and Squall take to the skies and the final battle takes a fascinating turn.


	50. Ichika's Announcement

Chapter 49: Ichika's Announcement.

 **I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.**

 **AN: Sorry it took so long guys there's been a lot going on behind the scenes and hopefully the next chapters are faster.**

Welcome to Chapter 49. The time had finally come for Phantom Task to attack and everyone was prepared. Though the initial Phantom Task attack was weak, the real shock came when a pair of IS Academy students tried to attack from the inside. Meanwhile Ichika finally completed the modifications for his new IS, which he said would change the world. Of course Phantom Task finally sent out its top two soldiers; Madoka and Autumn. What will happen now?

Everyone had returned to IS Academy and the biggest surprise came when Ichika appeared in the meeting room with everybody else.

"Ichika! You're back!" Houki yelled running to his side first before embracing the young man in a massive hug.

"It's good to see you too, Houki. I'm glad you're alright." Ichika said before kissing his top girl on the lips.

"So Ichika, what were you working on?" Tatenashi asked curiously. The bluenette was happy that he was back and that he seemed okay.

Ichika let go of Houki because the time came for a serious announcement. "You'll see when the battle starts, but before that, I have an announcement for you all. After this battle, there will be no more of our little group relationship." Ichika said to the shock of everybody else.

"Why is that Ichika? What's changed?" Cecelia asked shocked. Many of the girls shared her sentiments.

"It's simple. My new IS contains a special program that will change IS battle forever. Once it comes out, the press will likely storm the academy and make life very difficult for all of us. The scandals that would arise if somebody learned of our harem relationship would be bad for everybody. Because of that I'll have to restrict myself to one girl." Ichika explained calmly.

"So who's the girl going to be?" Houki asked timidly.

"It's going to be you, Houki." Ichika announced to the disappointment of all the others.

"So Ichika, if that's true, what will we do?" Cecelia asked tears stream down her eyes as well as the other girls'.

"Unfortunately it means you'll have to move on. Don't worry though, if I can stall things, I will." Ichika answered bluntly. He cared for the girls too much to give them false hope.

"That's not fair, Ichika! What about all the time we've spent together? Doesn't that mean anything to us?" Rin demanded angrily.

"I did that because I wanted to enjoy being a guy for a little bit. It was never a secret that I would have to choose just one girl one day, and while I care deeply for all you girls, in the end I had to choose Houki. It's unfair to you girls, but for now it must be done."

"That's enough, foolish brother. You know you won't be able to get away from these girls that easily." Chifuyu said laughing. Everyone turned to Chifuyu stunned because one would think situations like this would annoy her.

"What do you mean Orimura-sensei? How can Ichika stay safe and stay with all of us?" Tatenashi asked confused.

"We have a perfect example in our midst, right Charles?" Chifuyu said with a smile.

"That's right. IS academy's rules mean that you can't be bothered until after you graduate. That's the loophole you used to protect me" Charlotte said shocked because that's why she was still able to come to school.

"That's right. So my clumsy little brother, you'll be safe to continue your little harem and you can sit in the academy and perfect what you need to perfect. Trust me, that fool Tabane probably didn't expect the IS to be as good as it is either." Chifuyu said smiling.

"That's right Ichika, so you're not done with us yet. Plus we have that Kyoto trip to prepare for. You've got plenty left to do before you and Houki go off into the sunset." Tatenashi added happily.

"Alright I give up" Ichika sighed in relief. "Now as for Phantom Task; I want to make this perfectly clear. Madoka is mine and mine alone. Autumn will be dealt with by the three girls who are the strongest. The rest of you stay back and rest because Phantom Task is sure to be planning something else. If you have to fight, do so." Ichika directed calmly.

"That's fine with me. Everyone, we need a status update on you and your IS." Chifuyu said as the girls quickly gave the status update. It turned out that Honne, Houki, and Tatenashi were the freshest.

"Alright then. Those girls will arrive very soon and Madoka is patient. So we need to get moving." Ichika instructed.

"ALRIGHT!" The girls cheered and prepared for battle.

Once the gang was in place all that was left was to see where Autumn and Madoka would attack. Ichika wasn't too concerned since Honne, Houki, and Tatenashi could each individually crush Autumn, so together it would be no problem at all.

"So Ichika, what's this new addition of yours?" Tatenashi tried to ask.

"I told you before Tatenashi, you'll see it when the battles start." Ichika said smirking as he sat in Dragon's Ascent. He had to admit he was looking forward to seeing what he could do next.

"Heads up guys! Two signatures coming from the north west." Chifuyu relayed sternly.

"GOT IT!" Everybody replied. Once the group launched they quickly made their way towards Madoka and Autumn, both of whom were waiting comfortably. Madoka was in Silent Zephyrus and Autumn was in her armor from before.

"Hmm, so they knew we were coming." Autumn said haughtily.

"No duh. We took our time to make sure. Autumn you take care of those brats, Ichika over here is mine." Madoka said angrily.

"Sounds good to me, let's go Madoka. You do want to make this a private fight, right?" Ichika said smugly.

"Yeah, let's go." Madoka replied with an equally smug expression. As the two flew away to who knows where, Autumn and the three girls were ready to face off right where they were.

"So girls, are you ready to go?" Autumn said assuming a fighting stance.

"Yep, and this time you won't get away." Tatenashi said smiling.

"The only question is who's gonna beat you." Honne said confidently.

"You arrogant little bitch, I'll crush you!" Autumn yelled lunging for Honne. With **Lightning Princess's** speed Honne easily dodged the attack.

"Damn you, stay still!" Autumn cursed. Unfortunately for her a small explosion rocked her from the side.

"Gotcha. You won't escape this time." Tatenashi teased. Autumn was furious and tried to attack Houki but she easily avoided it.

"Wow, she's weak." Houki said smirking. The three girls could tell that Autumn was outmatched and it felt a tad anticlimactic.

"So who gets to finish her off" Tatenashi teased as the girls floated around.

"Why doesn't Houki do it? I'm sure her boyfriend would love to hear how she won." Honne teased.

"Dammit Honne not now" Houki snapped, but she could help smiling at the fact that Ichika chose her.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Autumn yelled as she launched another barrage of missiles at the girls.

"I think it's time to stop teasing her girls. We need to wrap this up and go back up Ichika." Tatenashi said as she destroyed the missiles with her own explosions.

"GOT IT!" The two girls agreed as they returned their focus to Autumn

(Private area)

Ichika and Madoka flew far away from IS academy. Madoka was getting impatient because the young man seemed to be looking for something. "What are you doing? Are we going to fight or not?" Madoka yelled angrily.

"Of course little sis, but if we're going to properly fight, don't you want a private area?" Ichika said smiling. Soon they arrived at the location he was hoping for. It was a rocky plains with nobody nearby. He would confess that the rocks made it more difficult to fight Madoka, but as long as the girls couldn't get in the way, he was sure things would play themselves out.

"Finally! Although I wonder how smart you are in selecting this area. I have the advantage here you know." Madoka commented.

"Yeah, by the way, don't blast what I'm about to send out." Ichika said as he summoned a capsule to use. When he tossed the capsule Madoka seemed surprised when four small devices came out of it and flew to the sides.

"What in the world is that?" Madoka wondered out loud.

"It's a barrier I invented. This way nobody can interfere with our fight. I figured that you'd want a proper grudge match." Ichika said smiling as he returned his eyes to the Silent Zephyrus.

"Sounds good." Madoka said as the two prepared to battle.

(School)

"So the only question left is how are we going to finish her off?" Tatenashi said smiling. Houki lowered herself to the ground while Honne did the same thing.

"What are those two doing AHH!" Autumn said angrily as more explosions rattled her IS.

"Honne, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Houki said happily as she grabbed for her sword.

"Yes I am, Houki. Let's see whose attack lands first." Honne challenged smiling as she grabbed her own sword.

"What are they up to?" Autumn wondered. Unfortunately when she tried to charge she found she couldn't move. "What did you do?" Autumn cursed wondering how she was trapped.

"That would be me. When you were distracted I sent some of my nanobots into your armor. Now you can't move. Good luck surviving this." Tatenashi teased.

"Now it's our turn!" Houki said smiling. She and Honne both charged the paralyzed Autumn at high speeds.

"THIS CANT BE!" Autumn cursed as she knew that her time was up. Pressing a small device on her IS, Autumn ejected just as the two attacks were about to strike.

" **WILD CHARGE!"**

" **RISING DRAGON!"**

The twin sword strikes blasted Autumn's IS into pieces, and as she fell it was obvious that she was no longer a threat.

"Orimura sensei, Autumn is down. Her IS was destroyed but she escaped. " Tatenashi reported happily.

"Don't worry, her IS is gone so she's no threat. By the way, where is my foolish brother?" Chifuyu said wondering.

"Wait, I thought you were tracking him." Honne said nervously.

"He was, but then his signal vanished. He's probably fighting alone, the little fool." Chifuyu grumbled angrily. She knew her brother was trying to fight alone and couldn't allow that.

"Damn it, Ichika!" Houki said angrily.

"Well, we'll deal with Autumn later. Let's go find Ichika and stop him from doing something stupid." Tatenashi ordered angrily.

"No, return to base. Ichika will make sure that we can't find him, and even if we do, Ichika has to do this himself. Grudge matches work out that way." Chifuyu said reluctantly.

"But Chifuyu….." 

"Houki, I'm well aware how dangerous Phantom Task is. Keep in mind that Ichika has been kidnapped by them before. This is for Ichika's own pride and how far he's come. So have faith." Chifuyu said calmly.

"Alright then." Houki said angrily. The girls returned to base knowing that Ichika would return when he was ready.

(Private area)

The peaceful desert stirred as the two combatants prepared for battle. Ichika was well aware of the fact that Madoka's IS was a sister version of Cecelia's. However he knew that unlike Cecelia, Madoka wouldn't fall so easily. "So, are you ready, Madoka?" Ichika readied himself. As he fell to the ground he knew that this would be a battle worthy of his new IS. He grabbed Red Fury knowing that the power in the attack would be enough.

"Hmph, that attack won't work on me." Madoka stated confidently as she activated her IS.

"We'll see Madoka… RISING DRAGON!" Ichika yelled as his speed increased and he aimed his quick slash at the new IS. Much as Ichika expected, Madoka dodged the attack and sent the BITs out at him.

"TAKE THIS!" Madoka yelled as the BITs began to fire at Ichika. To Madoka's annoyance Ichika easily dodged the attacks and it was clear that this battle would be far more interesting then she thought.

"Not bad!" Ichika yelled as he unsheathed White Knight. With a quick ignition boost he got behind Madoka and fired off his next attack. **TWIN DRAGON FANG!** "Ichika yelled as cross shaped slices of energy fired from his blades at the Zephyrus.

"Hmph, too easy!" Madoka yelled as she brought up a shield. Unfortunately for Madoka, the White Knight's blast broke through the shield and caused a bit of damage to Madoka's IS.

"My White Knight is able to pierce through nearly any barrier. This battle is just getting started."

"You're stronger than I thought." Madoka cursed.

"Yes, but let's face it you haven't seen everything I can do." Ichika said smugly. Although the two were in the middle of an intense battle, Ichika had to admit he was enjoying this.

"You're bluffing. You can't have another transformation. The second shift is all you've got!" Madoka chided. Madoka was smiling despite the tough battle.

"Well you're wrong. I have a power that's never been seen in any IS. Only I know how to unlock it." Ichika smiled. This was the moment he was waiting for and now the time came for Madoka to experience his ultimate power.

"Hmph, if you truly have it, show me." Madoka said still in disbelief.

'Gotcha.' Ichika thought. Even though his Dragon's Ascent could use the shift, it took a few seconds to activate. The only reason he didn't do it immediately is because he wanted to get into the barrier. "Very well Madoka, I'll show you its true power. So get ready **ACTIVATE DRAGONS SHIFT!** "Ichika yelled out.

'Hmm **Dragons Shift**? What is he talking about?' Madoka thought. Though her disbelief soon turned to shock as Ichika's IS began to light up. Madoka didn't know what was happening, but she knew she was in trouble.

That's it for Chapter 49. Yeah, this is gonna be a good one. Autumn is done for now, but she'll reappear in the future. As for Ichika and Madoka; well get ready because next chapter Ichika's special shift activates and things get really interesting.


	51. Dragon's Ascension

Chapter 50: Dragon's Ascension

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 50. This is about to get fun. Last time, Autumn and Madoka attacked at last and the girls were well prepared. With Houki, Honne, and Tatenashi together, Autumn was easily defeated while Ichika took on Madoka. The battle was intense, but Ichika decided the time had come for his ultimate power to be unleashed.

(Madoka vs Ichika)

"What the hell's going on?" Madoka shouted in shock. The white light shined, blinding her temporarily. When the light vanished Ichika's IS had certainly changed.

Ichika sat in the middle of what appeared to be a very long dragon. The black and blue armor had collapsed into a body. The thrusters extended out and acted as a blue pair of wings. Some of the fold out armor created a long tail and the head was medium sized with a pair of white fangs. (Basically his IS transformed into a Salamence). "This is **Dragon's Ascent's** new mode. The technology is probably above your head, so don't worry about how it works."

(Hidden location)

Tabane Shinonono watched the battle between the siblings with amusement. "My my, Ikkun this is quite incredible. Even I couldn't have done something like this." Tabane said smirking as she sat and watched. Although Ichika cast a barrier to hide himself from the girls, Tabane was smart enough to leave a spy drone in places Ichika might go for privacy. That was how well she knew the young man.

"Tabane-sama, how did he do that to the IS?" Her maid asked.

"I don't know, but after only a little bit of analyzing I can find out." Tabane said amused as she went to analyze the strange transformation.

(Madoka vs Ichika)

"So this is your special device. Sure, it looks fancy, but I doubt you can protect yourself. That device makes you easier to target." Madoka said as she moved her BITs to attack the cockpit. With a larger surface area Ichika was certainly easier to target.

"Hmph, that's predictable." Ichika said calmly as he relaxed. The attack bounced off a shield that appeared out of nowhere.

"Haha, Madoka. That wasn't bad, but that was too predictable." Ichika said smiling. " **DRAGON PULSE!"** The head opened and the dragon fired out a large ball of energy.

"Hmph, that's nothing!" Madoka said smirking, although the smile on Ichika's face told her something was about to happen. True enough the ball stopped and sent an electromagnetic pulse at the warrior from behind.

"Not bad huh? Dragon Pulse used to work using my swords, but now a condensed ball of energy took its place."

"How in the world are you able to do all that?" Madoka asked in wonder. The science was unlike anything the girl had seen before.

"Let's just say I'm an amazing person." Ichika said smirking. The two were both low on energy which meant the battle would be coming to an end.

"You certainly are. Though I'm far from done!" Madoka said charging yet another group of bits.

"Man, you're strong, Madoka." Ichika said smirking heavily. The truth is fighting Madoka was like fighting Cecelia, but with far more intelligence. Ichika knew that his second mode was powerful, but he quickly realized that it was bad for this matchup.

"Shame, I wanted to test this mode further, but in order to beat you, I'll need to go back to normal." Ichika said smirking as he transformed back into his regular IS.

"Hmm….that's a surprise. Have you given up already?" Madoka taunted.

"No, but it's clear my new mode is a bad matchup for somebody like you." Ichika said calmly. Grabbing **Red Fury** he was ready to finish the job he started.

"Now that you have the swords again maybe I can have a real battle." Madoka said happily.

"Fine by me, sis." Ichika responded though he was a bit surprised that he called Madoka sister. Charging quickly Ichika fired a quick energy slash at Madoka.

"Ughh! That one hurt, but you're gonna need way more than that." Madoka said gathering herself.

"Yeah, I know. These bits are a bit of drag." Ichika said easily dodging the constant attacks. When he first battled Cecelia, he knew that the battle between the two of them would've been far more troublesome than he cared for. Luckily for him, Rising Dragon took care of business quickly. Sadly he couldn't do that with Madoka because she was far smarter.

"So Ichika, tell me something; why are you fighting me right now?" Madoka wondered.

"Hmm….I believe it's the fact you're with Phantom Task and I'm the one who was kidnapped by them to make you." Ichika said calmly.

"True. Admittedly, at first I wanted to fight you because I wanted to prove myself, but as we've fought I'm not so sure." Madoka said calmly.

"So what? You're intrigued by me or something?" Ichika inquired.

"Yes I am. That idiot sister of Squall's was sent to kidnap you, but obviously she failed. The complication made matters worse."

"Ahh, you mean that girl falling in love with her. Yeah, that would complicate things." Ichika joked. He had to admit this was more interesting than he expected. "So tell me Madoka, why do you serve such a woman? I can tell you're far more talented than Autumn, and if you're like me, you hate being subservient to anybody."

"Don't know. Perhaps I'll figure out more if we finish this fight." Madoka charged, attacking again. Ichika and Madoka exchanged fire once again. The battle was certainly close and Ichika was getting annoyed.

"Geez, this girl is far stronger than I expected." Ichika groaned. Ever since he created Dragons Ascent, this was the first time he truly struggled. Grabbing his second sword Ichika was ready to truly turn things up.

" **TWIN DRAGON FANG!"** Ichika shouted sending multiple slashes at the Silent Zephyrus.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Madoka cursed as she dodged the attacks

"Bad move, Madoka." Ichika shouted getting behind Madoka.

"Shit!" Madoka cursed trying to move away; unfortunately she couldn't evade quick enough.

"Too late! **DRAGON FANG!** " Ichika shouted slashing Madoka's Silent Zephyrus with Red Fury. Although he didn't score a direct hit, Ichika did manage to slash her largest cannon.

"DAMN YOU!" Madoka cursed firing the bits. This time Ichika gained his momentum and quickly slashed them away.

"Sorry little sister, that's all she wrote." Ichika said amused. As Madoka fell, he knew he had the battle won.

"Yes it is. You've proven yourself to be far stronger than expected. Shame it has to end so easily." Madoka laughed.

"What do you mean?" Ichika said calmly. Looking at his shield energy, he knew that if Madoka attacked he'd be fine but not for very long.

"Because your little barrier has just been destroyed" Madoka said calmly. Madoka fired one last cannon attack at Ichika and when he was forced to dodge put all her energy into the thrusters and flew away.

"Damn her." Ichika groaned as he fell to the ground. With his shield energy nearly gone, Ichika fell to the ground. Messaging his sister he told her where he was and he waited for things to play out. Ichika knew the girls were gonna give him tons of grief.

After a while Ichika was found by Houki and her Gorgeous Dance got him moving again. It took a little while but he made it back to the academy. The girls were all happy, but the young man was far too tired to celebrate, so he returned to his dorm room.

(Ichika P.O.V)

As I sat alone in my room I was both pleased and disappointed at the way the day played out. The battle with Tatenashi was just what I expected, and I would've easily won had Phantom Task interrupted. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Madoka interrupted us, saving Tatenashi's blushes.

As for Madoka herself, she was a troublesome opponent. Luckily for me I recovered some energy when I was preparing Dragon's Ascent's dragon mode otherwise I would've lost much easier. It appears that I have to let ms IS develop its own second shift. For now it was in my best interest to get some sleep. It was a long day and boy did I need a nap.

(Madoka P.O.V)

After the battle with my clone I felt a rare emotion and that was satisfaction. However, that might be because of other developments. Apparently Autumn had been killed and Squall wasn't pleased that her sister was captured. I didn't like Autumn and Squall's sister was an idiot as far as I was concerned so being rid of both of them was nice. As I sat in the cold room I wondered about my clones words. 'Why do I serve her? In the end it's because I have no choice.' I thought to myself. I was a clone and although I was a girl Phantom Task wasn't pleased. However they had no choice to continue using me because I was the only success. Luckily for me I turned out to be such a talent that Phantom Task didn't just kill me.

"Madoka, I'm glad you made it back. This was a tough day for Phantom Task." Squall said with a fake happiness which I saw through. Squall was hiding it well, but she was certainly in pain from the loss of her sister.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll get your sister back." I said comfortingly. Perhaps it was the fact that Phantom Task was the only family I had. It was a dysfunctional family, but family nonetheless. Squall came over and to my surprise gave me a hug before leaving.

"Thank you Madoka" Squall said silently before leaving herself. Once she was gone I fell asleep wondering what my next task would be.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

For one of the few times that Ichika could remember in recent memory, he woke up alone. He guessed that the girls wanted to give him space, but knew that it was only temporary. He had to report to his sister about the battle and discuss the plans for Kyoto. After all he was still the student council representative.

"So, that's everything." Ichika said as he spoke to his sister about the battle with Madoka. The others already made their reports and Ichika was very pleased.

"I see, so you did try your little technique? What will you do from now on?" Chifuyu wondered. His dragon transformation would certainly change IS warfare, so it was a dangerous thing. Of course since Ichika hadn't mastered the technology he could relax for now.

"Simple, I'm scrapping it. Trying to make a more advanced IS was far harder than I expected. For now I'll just get rid of it and let Dragons Ascent come up with its own second shift."

"That's a shame." Chifuyu said calmly.

"Yes it is, but we have more important matters to discuss." Ichika said turning serious for a moment.

"If you mean the two students, then they're being transferred by a high security team. If you mean Autumn, her IS wasn't recovered and nobody knows what they'll do."

"Both, the students aren't a problem, but Autumn certainly is." Ichika groaned.

"Yes, I agree. Although Houki, Honne, and Tatenashi beat her easily, I doubt anybody outside of those three or you could handle her. Chifuyu admitted.

"Yes, and then there's you as well." Ichika smirked.

"Hmph, maybe so but I'm retired." Chifuyu said confidentially. "Now, get going, you have that meeting to discuss the trip to Kyoto."

"Got it Ms Orimura" Ichika acknowledged. After talking to his sister he went to the meeting for the Kyoto trip since it was his duty as a class representative. During the meeting nothing special happened, but Ichika made sure to pay attention to as many details as possible.

"Hmm, Ichika, is everything okay?" Rin asked worriedly. Since Rin was the only one of Ichika's official girls in the meeting, she wanted to monitor him to make sure that the battle hadn't been too much. He got the sense the girls decided that one.

"Yes Rin, I'm fine. I'm just glad that Kyoto is going to be such a nice trip. Given everything that's happened, the academy could use some down time." Ichika said solemnly.

Rin nodded her approval, though Ichika quickly returned to his dorm room again. Something was bothering Ichika about the attack and it was eating at him the more he thought about it. "Phantom Task's plan required somebody to know exactly who was battling who and when so they could plan their attack. However, Daryl couldn't know that information beforehand because she wasn't kept in the loop. That means there's somebody else working for Phantom Task in the school" Ichika said to himself in annoyance. He wanted to talk to his sister about it, but he was worried about the fact that she would panic. He figured Kyoto would tell him everything he needed to know.

(Phantom Task base)

"Madoka, we've found out when Daryl and the others are going to be transported. We need you to go rescue them, okay?" Squall said into the room.

"Fine, I got it." Madoka groaned. 'Geez, this girl and her pathetic sister. Why am I saving her?' Madoka thought as she prepared for battle.

(IS Academy)

"Ichika, wake up. We have a problem." Houki said knocking on his door the next day.

"What is it, Houki?" Ichika said waking up instantly. Opening the door he could see the nervous expression on his childhood friend's face.

"Remember that girl Daryl and her friend who seemed to have a crush on her?" Houki said worriedly.

"Sure, I know about them."

"Well apparently the transport was attacked and the two were freed." Houki said as Ichika looked on in shock.

"Tell me more." Ichika said with a face filled with concern.

"Chifuyu is waiting to brief us." Houki said mirroring his concern.

"Got it." Ichika said as he quickly got dressed and made his way down to where he knew his sister was waiting.

That's it for Chapter 50. I must admit the Dragon transformation was something I hinted at for a while. However once I finally got down to it I found it was more trouble than it's worth. So this will be the only time you see it. Next chapter the gang realizes that the Kyoto trip is more interesting than they expected and Ichika tries to figure out who was Phantom Task's other spy.


	52. Crossroads

Chapter 51: Crossroads

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 51 everybody. The time had finally come for Ichika's grand dragon transformation, and although it did increase the IS's strength, Ichika found that he didn't quite enjoy the new power-up in battle as much as he thought. Luckily for him it was enough to defeat Madoka. Unfortunately the victory was short lived as the transport carrying the two Phantom task defectors was attacked by Madoka. Now what would Ichika do?

Ichika and Houki made their way down to the usual meeting room where Chifuyu was waiting. Next to her was Ms Yamada along with the rest of the girls.

"Glad you all could make it." Chifuyu said diplomatically. "As you may or may not be aware already, the convoy with the two Phantom Task prisoners was attacked. The person responsible was Madoka Orimura."

"What do we do now?" Tatenashi asked angrily. The fact that her family was there and still unable to stop Madoka was a huge blow to the pride of the Sarashiki family.

"We wait." Chifuyu said angrily. She wanted to do something, but she knew tactically it wasn't the right thing to do.

"What do you mean "wait", instructor?" Laura asked in shock. Everybody knew what the two being free meant and to wait was a terrible idea.

Ichika spoke up knowing what his sister was thinking. "My sister is right. Phantom Task won't attack us directly like this again. They know it won't work. However, what they will do is pretty obvious."

"Yep, they'll go after everybody on the trip to Kyoto." Honne shrugged nonchalantly.

"But wait, they can't do that. Kyoto is a huge trip, and the plans are all set." Rin said angrily.

"That's right. It was a perfectly calculated move and one that should have been predicted." Ichika said calmly, although his rage was clear.

"What do you mean, Ichika?" Cecelia asked in confusion.

"Think about it. Attacking here the advantage is ours because we're both familiar with the topography and with the ways to protect innocent students. In Kyoto all of that goes out the window. The trip is now two weeks away, so we can't change anything because it's too late in the game. My guess is that was Phantom Task's backup plan in case the attack at the school failed." Ichika stated calmly as the girls looked on in shock.

"Damn it, so what do we do?" Houki cursed. Everyone knew the trip was in danger, and if as Ichika thought this was their real plan, they'll have something truly ruthless planned.

"We go through with the trip. Everyone will have to be vigilant, and we'll have to look out for anything that seems odd." Ichika directed.

"Ichika's right. All we can do is watch and wait and hope that Phantom Task can be stopped for good this time." Chifuyu said angrily. "We'll discuss more in the upcoming days and, Ichika and Rin, you guys need to keep this a secret from the other representatives. I know it's hard but it's what we have to do"

"Got it, sis. By the way I'm gonna go handle some personal business" Ichika said as he left the room. Something else was bothering him and it's about time he did something about it.

Once he left the room, the girls all stayed there. It appeared as though something else was on their minds. "Hmm, what's wrong everybody?" Maya Yamada asked in concern.

"Umm….ma'am, we were thinking…." Houki said nervously.

"We think you should order Ichika to stay home." Cecelia spoke up.

"That's right, if Phantom Task sees that Ichika is absent, we could spare the students. Ichika may not like it, but that's the best option" Charlotte proposed actively.

"Maybe we should consider it. It's unfortunate but-" Maya said nervously.

"Absolutely not! That might make things worse!" Tatenashi interrupted with a look of fury on her face. The girls all turned to Tatenashi in shock. One would think she would be okay with keeping Ichika away, especially since it was her family who was attacked earlier.

"Why do you say that?" Chifuyu said smiling slightly. She had a vague idea what the girl was thinking, but wanted to confirm it.

"Because, let's say he doesn't go and Phantom Task finds out. They'll be more ruthless then before AND then attack the school with almost all of our best fighters in Kyoto. Let's face it, according to Natasha these guys attacked active IS bases with a single fighter these guys are ruthless. Plus we're forgetting one other dangerous fact." Tatenashi said calmly.

"What's that?" Laura asked curiously. The military person in her was processing Tatenashi's words and had to admit it made sense.

"What makes you think Daryle was the only Phantom Task agent at the school?" Tatenashi said to everybody's shock.

"What are you getting at, Tatenashi?" Chifuyu asked with a raised eyebrow. She had a similar thought but figured using Tatenashi as a soundboard would be smarter.

"Think about it. Daryle was an agent of Phantom Task, but she was a third year like me. Her chances of interacting with Ichika were slim to none. If Phantom task truly wanted to monitor Ichika, they would need somebody in his year, somebody his age." Tatenashi admitted as everybody began to panic.

The realization shocked everybody at how accurate it was. The girls all wondered if there was indeed another Phantom Task agent, and if so, who was it?

(Maintenance Room)

After leaving the meeting Ichika returned to the maintenance room to relax. The fact remained that as far as he was concerned, most of the trip was fine. However, he knew the girls felt differently. He imagined the girls were trying to convince his sister to make him stay at home. He personally had no opinion, and if he was told to avoid it, he would. Right now he was looking at the data from his battle with Madoka. It pained him to say it but, Dragon's Ascent struggled with Madoka and since it was the first time he used the dragon mode he needed all the data he could. As was usually the case for him, he got a phone call interrupting his musings.

"Yo Tabane, what's up?" Ichika said smirking.

"Well, I just had an interesting visitor come to see me." Tabane said smirking.

"Let me guess Squall and Phantom Task. They wanted you to make a new IS for Madoka." Ichika said calmly.

"Boo! How did you know? You're not spying on me, are you?" Tabane pouted.

"I'm not spying on you; that would be utterly pointless. The reason I know is that it's an obvious move for them to make. Silent Zephyrus can't beat me normally. If it could, they wouldn't have waited to attack me until I was alone. Now the question is, what will they do next? They can't steal an IS again because everybody's onto them. The only other option is to get you to create one." Ichika said calmly. Internally though he was nervous. Phantom Task was acting far quicker than he expected and it only meant trouble down the road.

"You're no fun, Ichika. So care to guess if I'm doing it?" Tabane teased.

"Well I have a feeling you won't, but considering it's you, I never know." Ichika smirked.

"Hmph, well fine. I'll see you later." Tabane pouted before hanging up. Ichika chuckled before going back to his work. He was more than aware he was being spied on. He wondered if he should call out to his mysterious spy, but since she was going through such an effort, he figured he'd let her keep doing it.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was every bit as interesting as he had expected it would be. Getting out of the shower he smiled at the fact that Charlotte was still asleep after having enjoyed yet another night of pleasurable sex. When they all met for dinner the girls told Ichika about the possibility of a second spy and that they would be watching him very closely moving forward. What he hadn't told the girls was he already suspected as much, and even had a good idea of who was acting as the spy. Turning to his partner from the night before, Ichika chuckled. "Hey Charlotte, if you're not careful we'll be late for class." Ichika said smiling as he prepared to leave.

"Uhh….what are you talking about, Ichika?" Charlotte groaned. Turning to the clock she realized she had 30 minutes to shower and get dressed for class which wasn't a simple task. Charlotte quickly rushed to the shower as Ichika walked out of the room laughing.

As he took his route to class, an unexpected face was waiting for him. "Morning, Ichika. How are you doing?" Mahiru said happily. Mahiru's new fascination with him amused Ichika, but mainly for the reason he knew she was focused on him. After all Mahiru was the Phantom Task spy the girls were so worried about. How did he know that you might ask? Because Mahiru was the only one who applied to work alongside him as a commentator. His harem was well known in the school and many girls feared approaching him because of the high level girl he tended to be with. The fact Mahiru applied was a shock since she was normally a very timid girl. Once he learned about Daryle the rest was history.

"Hey Mahiru, are you doing okay? You look exhausted." Ichika said smirking. After all he knew exactly why Mahiru was so tired.

"Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep." Mahiru said slightly blushing. While Ichika was fighting Madoka, Mahiru snuck into Ichika's room and planted cameras to spy on him. Ichika of course found them the night he came back and was using them against his little spy by making sure to have as much fun as possible. Of course the girls had no idea and Ichika wasn't going to tell them. Of course Mahiru still had no clue she was found out.

"That's a shame. By the way, are you sure you want to be seen with me so publicly. The others girls might get jealous and start bothering you." Ichika said smiling innocently.

"You're right, but I wanna keep walking for now." Mahiru said calmly although internally she was panicking. 'It's really annoying how right he is. If the girls saw me, they would get suspicious, especially since I never spoke to him before the tournament. I got extremely lucky to get that announcers gig too.' Mahiru thought to herself. Just like Daryle, she was a Phantom Task spy, but her job was more discreet. Phantom Task needed information on Ichika himself and she was the perfect person to get it. Thankfully she managed to get cameras into Ichika's room and other places he tended to frequent. Something about it seemed too convenient, but she didn't complain, at least for now.

"Works for me." Ichika shrugged. Because of how early he had left, the rest of the class had yet to arrive, so he could sit down without too much complaining. The rest of the class arrived soon after and he gave his morning kisses to the girls. Eventually everyone had arrived and class was about to start. Well until Charlotte stormed into the classroom extremely late.

"Dunois, we'll talk later. Now get ready for class." Chifuyu growled as the panicked student sat down.

(Scene skip)

"You gotta be kidding me. He's at it again!" Mahiru cursed as she watched Ichika have sex with Tatenashi, his girl for the night. It had been a week since they walked to class together, and from what she observed, it felt like the guy pretty much went to class and had sex. Whether it was Kanzashi in the maintenance room, or Houki in the kendo hall after some practice, Mahiru got a good look at Ichika's ability with women. To make matters worse, she couldn't get any data on the guy other than the fact that he was a master of the female body.

"Ahh! Ichika, you're so good!" Tatenashi screamed out in pleasure. Ichika was pounding her from behind and she loved it. The poor spy couldn't help but start masturbating herself, and imagine being in Ichika's arms.

"Man, the president is so lucky. I wish Ichika would do that to me" The brown haired girl said lustfully. Her fair skin was incredibly flushed and she couldn't believe what was going on. As she continued to watch Ichika's moves, and match them with her own fingers, she got a temporary distraction from her problems. The fact remained that she had found out absolutely nothing, and Squall was getting angrier. Her focus though returned to Tatenashi since from the familiar look she had seen many times the tryst was about to end. Soon enough Tatenashi came, as did Mahiru. The young woman quickly left the screen so her roommate wouldn't find out what was going on.

"Hmm, Mahiru, are you still up?" Her roommate looked up wondering what was going on. After all, it was late and Mahiru was staring at a blank computer screen.

"Yeah, sorry Clara. I was doing some studying and lost track of time." Mahiru lied. After all she didn't want Clara finding out what she was up to.

"Okay okay, good night." Clara said amused as she went to sleep.

"Oh well, maybe I'll find out more tomorrow." Mahiru thought as she went over to her bed and fell asleep.

It was a shame that Mahiru didn't continue to watch, or she would've realized how much trouble she was actually in. "So, was our little spy watching us tonight, Ichika?" Tatenashi wondered as she got up from the comforting view of the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tatenashi?" Ichika denied although he knew it was pointless.

"Are we really gonna get into a debate about it, Ichika?" Tatenashi said with an amused look on her face.

"Fine, I know about the spy. I don't know if she was watching tonight, but it wouldn't surprise me." Ichika gave in amused at Tatenashi's annoyance.

"You know I could tell Chifuyu about this and make you reveal who the spy is. After all, Phantom Task isn't a group to be messed with." Tatenashi teased. It seemed she was still sour about the attack on the convoy.

"You could, but it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't surprise me if my sister knew herself, but trusted me to handle it." Ichika said smiling.

"Boo, you're no fun. But promise me something." Tatenashi pleaded with a concerned expression on her face.

"Let me guess, you want me to make sure that Kanzashi and the others are safe during the trip? That won't be a problem." Ichika smiled as he kissed the girl on the head.

"Good, but you're part of that too, Ichika." Tatenashi said as she went to sleep. Things were just getting interesting and not the good kind.

That's it for Chapter 51. So the stage is set for Kyoto. Mahiru is a spy for Phantom Task and there's much more fun to be had. Get ready everybody because things heat up big time next chapter.


	53. Crisis on the Class Trip

**Chapter 52: Crisis on the Class Trip  
**

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 52. Last time the gang learned that the Phantom Task crew had been freed so things were on high alert. As for Ichika himself, he was busy messing with the Phantom Task spy Mahiru using his various girls to send her into a horny frenzy. With the class trip approaching, what would Ichika do and how would things play out?

(Ichika's House)

"Ughh! That's the last time I have a harem orgy." Ichika groaned as he slowly got up from the bed. It was the morning of the trip to Kyoto, so Ichika celebrated by inviting the whole harem, aside from Ms Yamada and Tabane, over to his actual home for a barbeque. Naturally the night ended with every single girl wanting a taste of Ichika, who obliged. On his bed naked next to him were Houki and Rin. On various futons around the bed the girls were laid out naked and with smiling faces. As he slowly made his way down to get some breakfast he wondered what would happen next. After all Mahiru surely would've checked the cameras to spy once again. Unfortunately for Mahiru, Ichika finally dealt with her cameras by putting a message in front of them saying he knew she was watching and that if she tried to sneak into the room she would get exposed instantly. Walking downstairs he was surprised to find Chifuyu was sitting down drinking coffee and was dressed and ready to go.

"Have a good night?" Chifuyu asked sarcastically.

"You know the answer, but that's not why you're waiting to talk to me." Ichika said smirking back.

"You're right, so what are you gonna do about our little spy? I know you know who it is and the fact you haven't said anything yet is shocking." Chifuyu chastised.

"Yep, if I reveal the truth, Phantom Task will be irrational and do more damage. I'm surprised you haven't done anything if you know all of this."

"Because of the very thing you mentioned. A group like that has something to do in case Mahiru is discovered. If they do, that will be a problem." Chifuyu groaned.

"Yeah, but once we arrive my only choice is to let Phantom Task spring their trap. I already have a good idea of how they plan to attack me." Ichika admitted with a sigh.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Chifuyu exclaimed angrily.

"Because I looked at our trip and realized the perfect way to attack. I'm an evil genius, remember?" Ichika replied with confidence.

Chifuyu frowned slightly because Ichika was indeed a genius. "Okay then, so what do you want to do?" Chifuyu asked worriedly. If he knew what was going to happen then he clearly had a plan.

"We'll do this…." Ichika whispered his plan. Chifuyu's sadistic grin as he told her was something Ichika could take pride in. Soon enough Houki came downstairs and the rest of the girls soon followed so the gang had a big time breakfast before everyone went back to the academy.

(Scene skip)

Ichika sat on the train while the girls played cards next to him. The group was on the bullet train to Kyoto for the trip and Ichika knew things were going to get interesting.

"Almost got you, Laura." Houki said angrily. Laura's confidence was obvious since Houki had no poker face to speak of. Card games were something that Houki struggled with. Something about her samurai personality making her easy to read

"Good grief." Ichika smirked as he thought about the plan. While the girls played Ichika was focused on Phantom Task and whether or not his suspicion was right. Then again he was sure that was the case.

"Man, Houki sucks at card games, doesn't she, Ichika?" Mahiru said as she sat next to him. That was part of Ichika's plan. After all, if he kept Mahiru close to him he could control her actions to a slight degree.

"Yeah she does, Mahiru, but you shouldn't focus on that." Ichika said in amusement.

"Right." Mahiru said regrettably. As Ichika suspected, when Mahiru checked the cameras she put in Ichika's room she saw the message he left for her. With her cover blown, she had two options. Tell Squall and risk her own fate, or hide the truth and wonder what will happen when the group arrives. Finding out that not only was she next to Ichika on the train, but she was in his group for the trip meant she was trapped. "So what will you do with me, Ichika? You have me trapped. The only thing preventing me from getting arrested is you."

"I'm not sure yet, I'll see how much I enjoy Kyoto. So relax Mahiru, right now the only ones who know are me and my sister, well….potentially Tatenashi, but she won't act rashly." Ichika assured the nervous spy. 'At least I hope Tatenashi won't act rashly' Ichika muttered to himself.

"Fine. I guess we'll enjoy the trip." Mahiru calmed down as the group finally arrived.

The morning trip went pretty much as expected for Ichika and crew. In the morning they walked around Kyoto and did activities among the group. Mahiru knew she was in trouble since Laura and Cecilia both kept looking at her curiously. Though she was certain they didn't realize she was a spy, the fact that she was in the group was something the two surely questioned. After all, Ichika wouldn't have put somebody outside of his 'harem' with him unless he had a reason.

"Alright everybody, you get a few hours to have fun now, so enjoy yourselves. Oh and keep it wholesome. I don't want to find out about any nonsense." Chifuyu said coldly. Ichika knew that was addressed at him and his harem because the girls loved their antics. Proven true when Tatenashi appeared having stored herself in some luggage.

"Very well sis." Ichika replied before turning to the girls "Let's all go together and then if you want to do something individually let me know." Ichika said in amusement. The girls groaned but at the very least honored the idea. After all they all got time with Ichika, instead of one person being favored.

The next few hours were fairly peaceful for Ichika. The group went and visited the various shops that Kyoto had to offer. To Ichika's amusement the girls began to separate as they found things to enjoy. Houki found a samurai exhibit, so after giving the girl a kiss, let her go. Charlotte and Laura went to enjoy the various food stalls, and of course got a kiss of their own. The stores were kind enough to give free samples to IS academy students, then again if they knew such a prestigious school was coming they'd make exceptions no matter what. Cecelia and Takatsuki went to check out the stores. The fashion conscious Cecelia wanting to find something she could use to charm Ichika. Rin seemed to stick around the longest though eventually she left also to join Laura and Charlotte. All of this left Ichika alone with Mahiru, something the girls seemed unwilling to do for a while. Of course they weren't truly alone since Kanzashi, Tatenashi, and Honne were secretly watching. 'Gotta love having super spies as girlfriends.' Ichika smirked as he walked with Mahiru.

"So Ichika, care to tell me why the girls left us all alone?" Mahiru wondered as Mahiru led Ichika to the place where the ambush was supposed to occur. At least according to the original plan.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask them. Like I said earlier, I never told any of them directly that you were a spy, but I think they figured it out. My guess is the girls simply wanted to enjoy the trip while you led me where you were going to lead me." Ichika said happily.

"So why are you so calm? What makes you think I'm not the trap Phantom Task has waiting." Mahiru groaned. Ichika was way too good and she knew it.

"Because, if you were the trap, you would've done something far sooner. The fact you're leading me to a clearing means somebody is waiting for me. Isn't that right?" Ichika smirked.

"Yes, it's as you thought." Mahiru confirmed nervously as she knew they were approaching the location where Madoka was waiting.

(Scene Skip)

While Ichika and Mahiru made their way towards the location, most of the girls returned to the train. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean leaving Ichika with Mahiru seems dangerous." Rin said nervously as the group arrived in the train station for the bullet train.

"Of course it's alright. Ichika is aware that Mahiru is with Phantom Task. I would've thought that was obvious." Laura said nonchalantly. Though the girls freaked out when she said that.

"Wait a minute. Mahiru's with Phantom Task?" Cecelia yelled in astonishment. That idea completely went above Cecelia's head and she didn't like it.

"It is pretty obvious now that I realize it." Charlotte said calmly. "I mean, after all, she was the only one willing to be in the booth with him. Most of the girls all wanted to make sure we didn't freak out"

"Yeah, I guess. So now what do we do?" Houki said nervously. Ichika was strong and Phantom Task was irrational. Anything could happen.

"Simple, we go on the train and wait for things to play out. After all Tatenashi and Honne are hunting Phantom Task also. Plus Kanzashi knows almost all of Ichika's tricks and has some stuff in case we need it." Laura replied.

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Houki yelled out as the girls made their way onto the train.

(Scene Skip)

As the girls got on the train Tatenashi was certainly surprised when she noticed a certain person waiting for her at the top of a water tower. After all, the person in question was extremely popular. "Who would've guessed that Squall Meusel was the leader of Phantom Task?" Tatenashi said teasingly.

"It's the perfect cover. Going all around the world lets me get the trust of important people. It's genius isn't it." Squall replied cheekily.

"Yeah, I have to admit if we hadn't caught your sister, all would've been lost. I take it she's back at the base safe and sound?" Tatenashi teased.

"Naturally. I wouldn't want her getting near these girls. Though I suppose having you is certainly fun enough. I wonder how Madoka's doing with her family reunion." Squall teased.

(Scene Skip)

"My my, seems you're back to normal. I figured our last encounter would tear you apart" Honne teased as she looked at her familiar foe, Autumn. Her armor had been fully restored and now she sported a miniature cannon that could do serious damage.

"Yes I am. I have to admit I never guessed I could get away, but hey, you do what you gotta do. Shame those other two aren't around so I can truly get my revenge." Autumn scowled angrily as she prepared to attack.

(Scene Skip)

Mahiru and Ichika continued to make their way until finally Mahiru stopped at a nice little clearing. "Here we are, Ichika. Your opponent is waiting for you." Mahiru said innocently.

Ichika smirked knowing who was waiting and could only do one thing. "Yo! Madoka! How are you doing, little sis?" Ichika yelled towards where he knew his sister was waiting.

"Hmph! Couldn't you at least pretend to be surprised? Such a troublesome brother." Madoka scowled as she sat in her typical garb.

"I could, but then again I figured you'd be waiting. Autumn is no match for me and Squall likely wants to deal with Tatenashi. Not that I mind, granted, I am curious why not activate Mahiru sooner?"

"Hmph, we always figured that we wouldn't have to. That's enough talk though. Now we fight." Madoka said as she deployed her IS. **"Come! Black Zephyrus!"**

"Ahh! So your IS has improved." Ichika said happily. While the original Silent Zephyrus resembled Blue Tears, this was more like a butterfly. With its wings and outer shell Ichika had no idea what to expect.

 **"Come! Dragon's Ascent!"** Ichika shouted out with glee. As Ichika's IS flashed into life the on-looking Mahiru wondered just what this battle would bring.

(Scene Skip)

"I guess the battles have begun." Chifuyu said calmly as she sat on the train. She could see the flashes from the IS that appeared nearby so she knew everyone was in combat.

"Hmm….so now what ma'am?" Maya Yamada said nervously.

"Well, we see what's happening on this train." Chifuyu said nonchalantly. As the students all gathered, pretty soon everyone was on board and now the question was what would Phantom Task do? The answer soon arrived as the train sped out of the terminal catching everybody off guard. "Damn it! That's their plan!" Chifuyu cursed.

"Don't worry, Lady Chifuyu. I can start hacking into the system the minute we can. Ichika has a few tricks of his own that will save things." Kanzashi said confidently. Amid the chaos it was clear to all parties involved that things were about to get good.

That's it for Chapter 52. Next time Kanzashi and crew stop the train while the other battles finally take care of themselves. There isn't much left so enjoy it while you can everybody. I hope you've all enjoyed Ichika Stratos up to this point.


	54. Sibling Showdown

Chapter 53: Sibling Showdown

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 53 everybody. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far, but it's coming to an end very soon. Once the arc is complete, Ichika Stratos will come to an end. But before we do, let's have one final showdown. Last time Ichika and gang arrived in Kyoto for their class trip. Everyone took a chance to relax and enjoy some final moments with Ichika before Phantom Task attacked and when they attacked they really attacked. Ichika is stuck in a battle with Madoka, his insane sister. Honne was also stuck in a grudge match with Autumn and Tatenashi confronted Squall. Now things were definitely getting interesting.

(Water Tower)

"So Squall, care to make an interesting wager on these upcoming battles?" Tatenashi said with her usual amusement.

"I'm listening."

"If we stop your plan here, why don't you surrender peacefully to me?"

"Hmm, that sounds amusing. You act as though we haven't changed since the last battle."

"Oh, I know you have, but Ichi is dangerous and Honne is probably the third strongest pilot in the school."

"Well fine then. However don't think we only chose to attack the pilots."

"Now what made you think that?" Tatenashi smirked as her fan revealed the words for "Predictable" towards the Phantom Task leader.

"We shall see, brat!" Squall scowled as she and Tatenashi watched everything happen.

(Ichika vs Madoka)

As Ichika looked at the **Black Zephyrus** ,he instantly realized that Madoka had the advantage. After all Cecelia and her Blue Tears was the only IS among the girls that had an advantage against him. Ichika's battle style was straight up attack, so a close range brawl would ultimately fail unless you had equal power and speed. However Blue Tears and the B. would change matters. Fortunately for him Cecelia wasn't nearly as good a pilot. Had Tatenashi had Blue Tears, he would've been in trouble. "So sis, I guess the first move is yours huh?" Ichika said smiling as he pulled Red Fury and White Knight out of both of their slots.

"You're going defensive from the start. You're smarter than I thought." Madoka said with a smirk.

"Well duh. My IS hasn't changed and yours has improved." Ichika said modestly.

"Hmph, you flatter me." Madoka smirks as she prepared to attack. 'What's he up to? The fact he doesn't start with his usual attack means he worried about something.'

"I guess it's my start. **TWIN DRAGON FANG!"** Ichika shouted as he sent a slash of energy from both swords.

"If that's all you got, you can't win!" Madoka shouted as she dodged the attack by activating the wings on the side.

"Of course it's not." Ichika smirked as he had gotten in much closer. **"OVERBOOST FANG!"** Ichika shouted as he focused far more energy than before and used White Knight to slam Madoka's IS from only a few feet away. The attack sent Madoka flying but not as much as he hoped.

"Not bad at all. You actually took out half my power with that little combo. Shame you're trapped." Madoka sneered.

"Really, how's that?" Ichika retorted.

"This is how!" Madoka smirked **"STUN SPORE!"**

"What are you… shit!" Ichika cursed as miniature explosions appeared in the sky.

"Take that." Madoka smiled. Unfortunately the smile was short lived as a small shield appeared around Ichika. "Impossible! Those attacks were close range!"

"Yeah, they were. Had I recognized it a second later, I would've been in trouble." Ichika smirked as the shield vanished to reveal a slightly damaged IS but with the knowledge that it could've been worse.

"So you realized what I was up to." Madoka smiled.

"Well yeah, your IS sends miniature bombs as it flies. You can use them to attack in the same way of the B. from your old system. It's a perfect counter attack to **Dragon's Ascent**."Ichika said with a smirk. It was similar to Tatenashi's attack.

"Exactly. We noticed what the Shirashiki brat did and had Tabane Shinonono build a similar attachment into my **Zephyrus.**

Ichika groaned because he had a feeling that was the case. "I figured Tabane had something to do with that. You probably told her that if she didn't help you would have your other spy attack Houki. That woman is incredibly irrational when it comes to her sister." Ichika groaned.

'So, this is my fault.' Mahiru thought to herself.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Mahiru." Ichika yelled out knowing the girl felt that way. "Tabane knows full well that Houki can take out pretty much anybody. That idiot probably did it just to spite me."

"I wouldn't get distracted, bro. After all, I could have bombs around you as we speak." Madoka teased.

"No you couldn't. I've already figured out the weakness of those bombs." Ichika smirked before pressing a button on the left side of his IS. **"CRY OF THE DRAGON!"** Ichika shouted as he sent a sonic pulse around him.

'SHIT!' Madoka cursed as she tried to move out of the way but the blasts hammered her.

"Really, Tabane should know better. That type of attack will only work on me once. She made those bombs too weak." Ichika smirked. However he was well aware that the battle was just beginning.

(Honne)

"Tatenashi always tells me to finish my opponents off quickly, now I see what she means." Honne smirked as she fought off Autumn. Since their last battle, Autumn's speed had been upped and somehow her exoskeleton had been made more resistant to electricity, which meant Honne was going to have a much harder time winning with **Lightning Princess**.

"HAHAHA! You're gonna die, brat!" Autumn yelled out as she attacked again. The continued strikes hadn't hit their mark, but Honne's was definitely struggling.

'I've gotta finish this and fast.' Honne thought to herself. The high speed movements took up a ton of energy and if she didn't finish this soon she was in trouble.

(Water Tower)

"So you're not gonna do anything to contain me? I figured you'd want a little revenge for your family." Squall teased.

"I do, but considering who's fighting, I'd say I'm doing just fine." Tatenashi replied. She was watching the battles using her IS's power and she knew that Ichika and Honne would be fine. Her main concern was the train but since Kanzashi was there, everything would take care of itself.

(Train)

As the train kept speeding down the track, Kanzashi Sarashiki was fast at work analyzing the situation. It was already obvious that Phantom Task had hacked into the train and they were speeding towards a dangerous end. However that still didn't mean Phantom Task didn't have an extra plan. 'This is bad' Kanzashi thought as she managed to hack into the train using a program Ichika gave her. Phantom Task really had a brutal plan.

"What's wrong, Kanzashi?" Cecelia wondered. She could tell the woman was nervous about something.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Kanzashi said dryly.

"The good news." Cecelia said calmly.

"Ichika gave me a program that allowed me to hack into the train and analyze what's going on."

"Excellent, then you can help calm things down!" Cecelia said happily.

"Not at all. If it was that simple she would've done something. Something else is going on isn't that correct." Laura added in.

"That's right. The bad news is that there's a bomb attached to the train and I'm pretty sure it'll go off if we decrease beyond a certain speed." Kanzashi explained.

"Damn them. They really got us this time." Houki cursed.

Fortunately for the gang, Chifuyu was there so she had a plan. "Okay girls, there's only one thing we can do. Laura, since you're the only one with military training, find the bomb and surround it with your AIC so we can at least protect everybody."

"I've already found the bomb. It's underneath the third car from the front. It's brilliant actually to have it in that place." Kanzashi added in.

"Good. Laura, I need you to get everybody out of that car and use the AIC to surround the bomb, which should help us save everybody. However be ready for traps."

"Of course, Instructor." Laura said confidently.

"I'd hit you for calling me that, but we don't have time right now." Chifuyu said before Laura started running towards the car.

"What should we do?" Cecelia said nervously. She wanted to help out somehow

Chifuyu thought about it for a moment and realized that there was very little they could do. Because it was the third car from the front, they couldn't just disconnect the car without causing some serious damage… or could they?

"Alcott, get your Blue Tears ready and stay above the train. When Laura activates her AIC on the bomb, I want you to isolate the train car using your B. .

"Got it!" Cecelia said as she understood the plan.

"There's another problem. We have about 15 minutes to do this. After all, once we reach the end of the line, it'll naturally explode." Kanzashi said nervously.

"Get moving everybody!" Chifuyu yelled out. This was a dire situation and they had to be smart.

(Ichika)

As the smoke cleared Ichika could tell that Madoka was seriously damaged, but not finished off. If the battle was that simple it wouldn't be interesting. "Come on sis, I know you're still there." Ichika joked.

"Damn you, Ichika Orimura." Madoka cursed angrily. Her machine had taken some serious damage thanks to the stray bombs. Worse off, her shield energy was nearly gone.

"So you gonna give up yet, little sister? I'm pretty sure you're almost out of energy."

Madoka was finished but she had one final shot to take at her brother. "Well, we may have lost, but you're in trouble also."

"Yeah, I know. You've got that Autumn woman taking on Honne and you've managed to not only hack into the monorail to send it to a speeding doom, but you've got a bomb involved also." Ichika said calmly.

"Yet you're this calm?" Madoka said in shock.

"Well yeah, I figured you would try something like that. By now Kanzashi has hacked into the train herself and located the bomb. They're probably developing a counter attack for it as we speak." Ichika said with a hint of amusement.

"Damn you. How could you have figured us out so easily?"

"Because bad guys like you are predictable. I'm actually frighteningly disappointed in you guys. I predicted you'd send a spy after me, but it was the way you did it that disappointed me. " Ichika groaned.

"WHAT!" Madoka said out loud. Even Mahiru was shocked by this.

"I had my suspicions about Mahiru ever since she appeared in the announcer's booth. Of course it was only confirmed once we captured Squall's sister." Ichika said nonchalantly.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Mahiru wondered.

"I was distracted by the battle with Tatenashi and once it ended I forgot about Mahiru. At least until I discovered her cameras."

"So wait a minute, you mean…." Madoka cursed.

"That's right. I knew about her. The fact that her information was so useless is because I controlled it. I made sure that Mahiru's cameras wouldn't get you guys any information that could bother me."

"YOU BASTARD!" Madoka yelled out.

"I must admit I didn't expect Tabane to completely rework your IS. However it's still no match for me, Madoka." Ichika said smiling.

"I'm not finished! I will surpass you! I will…." Madoka started grumbling. Ichika could tell that something was happening and it wasn't good.

"It seems the battle isn't over yet." Ichika said with a smile.

"Damn you. Damn you! Damn you!" Madoka yelled out. All of the sudden her IS started to glow.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Ichika groaned as he realized what was going on. Somehow her IS was undergoing a second evolution right in front of him.

(Water tower)

"Hah! So Madoka somehow forced a second evolution from her IS." Squall said smiling as she and Tatenashi watched everything happen.

"Uh huh. Ichi is gonna have real problems this time." Tatenashi said smiling.

"Yep, well he still managed to ruin enough of our plans. I guess this is karma" Squall smirked.

"Yeah, Ichi is something special." Tatenashi smiled. Although she was confident in his victory Tatenashi was still nervous because there was far more to come.

That's it for Chapter 53 boys and girls. The story is coming to an end and there are only two chapters remaining. Next chapter where the battle with Phantom Task comes to an end and an epilogue. It's been a long journey but this story will at last end. Thank you to everyone who's supported me this whole time. I hope that you're all satisfied with the ending.


	55. End of Phantom Task and Epilogue

Chapter 54: The End of Phantom Task and Epilogue

I don't own IS or any of the other references that I will use. All credit for them goes to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 54 everybody and the final chapter of Ichika Stratos. It's been a long ride and I'm glad that everyone could make it this far. Last time the battles started getting really interesting as Ichika and Madoka fought hard and Ichika seemed to have the advantage, at least until Madoka's rage activated a second shift. Meanwhile on the train, a bomb was found in the car and with the train going as fast as possible there was a chance a disaster could be on the way. Now let's see what happens.

(Ichika vs Madoka)

As Madoka's IS finished its transformation; Ichika wondered how dangerous his cousin would be. When the light faded he finally got a look and Ichika was surprisingly disappointed at the new appearance. The butterfly look had stayed mostly the same but the wings had gained a small twinge of purple in the middle. "That's it? Here I thought you were going to get something dangerous." Ichika groaned. Then again this was made by Tabane so Ichika knew that there was more to the device then it appeared

"Hmph, let's just say that things got a little more interesting, brother." Madoka sneered before flapping the wings of her IS again. "Eat **STUN SPORE!** "

"This again? You tried it before" Ichika groaned in boredom. He already knew how to counter this attack. **"CRY OF THE DRAGON!"** Ichika shouted as the familiar sonic waves blew the spores away.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Madoka smirked as she used her IS to get around Ichika.

"Shit! She's fast." Ichika cursed. Stun spore was a distraction and he fell for it.

"Paybacks a bitch, big brother" Madoka sneered she pressed a button on her IS and a wire came from the top of her IS and attached to Ichika's side. **"GIGA DRAIN!"**

"FUCK!" Ichika cursed as Madoka began to drain energy from his IS and used it to power herself up.

"IT'S OVER!" Madoka yelled as the energy drain sapped Ichika dry.

"Not yet!" Ichika yelled as he grabbed White Knight and slashed the wire away before flying away. Unfortunately the Giga Drain left him with very little shield energy and completely exhausted.

"Ichika, you have to get away. One more attack and you're finished!" Mahiru yelled out in concern.

"Shut up, brat. You were discovered and you didn't say anything. If not for Tabane we would've been finished." Madoka yelled out angrily.

"Yare yare, with that temper you definitely are an Orimura. By the way I'm not done yet" Ichika teased. He was weakened for sure but he had a trump card or two left up his sleeve.

"Bring it on!" Madoka yelled.

"Very well." Ichika smirked. He had one last trump card and he was now ready to unleash it.

(Train)

Above the train Cecelia was flying in her Blue Tears knowing that Laura was moving towards the car in question to block the bomb. Her censors picked up the bomb and it was certainly a threat. "Ms Orimura, I don't know how long we can keep this up. The train is going too fast and the more we fly the more people are beginning to realize something is wrong." Cecelia said nervously. They were approaching their third station and sooner or later something would give.

"Yes, I know. The good news is that Kanzashi is using Ichika's tech to disable the bomb. I know we have ten minutes until the final stop so we have time."

"Instructor, I've made it to the car and I'm beginning the evacuation process. Luckily for us, it seems as though some people have already realized that something is wrong." Laura announced.

"That's good, it's time to execute the plan." Chifuyu said sternly. With everything as it is things were finally looking up and it was time to turn the screws on Phantom Task.

(Ichika)

"Sorry little sis, but big brother has one more trump card ready." Ichika said with a smile as he pressed a button on the side of his IS.

"What are you-" Madoka started to say until Ichika's IS begun to glow also. "What the hell did you do?" Madoka said angrily knowing that Ichika had yet another trap waiting and she was helpless to stop it/

After a few moments of waiting a new IS appeared and for Madoka this was a problem. The IS's dark blue frame had stayed it's streamline blue, but now each side had twin thrusters as wings and twin cannons right on the shoulders The two sword slots were gone but there was a single slot on the right side of the frame. "May I introduce you to the true second shift of **Dragon's Ascent;** I guess I'll call it **Dragon Emperor**." Ichika said with a smile.

"That's impossible, what happened to that dragon you showed me during our last battle?" Madoka cursed. She was in trouble and she knew it.

"When I created that Dragon, I simply altered the programming. All I needed to do was restore the original program, not that hard really." Ichika said with a smile.

"DAMN YOU!" Madoka cursed as she tried to charge Ichika but was forced to dodge when a powerful beam was sent at her.

"Damn! I didn't think **Rising Dragon** would be this powerful and fast." Ichika smirked as the new blade was out. It was a broadsword with red at the bottom and white at the top.

"Well fuck!" Madoka cursed realizing that Ichika was about to make things very interesting for her.

(Laura)

Laura had just finished evacuating the people to the other sections of the monorail. With everyone out of the way the time had finally come to complete the plan to save all of the people. All things considered it was far too easy. "Instructor, I'm finished and we can finally save everybody." Laura said with confidence into the earphone.

"Excellent Boedwig, get on your IS and leave." Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes, Instructor." Laura replied.

(Honne)

"Damn, she was tough." Honne panted having finally finished off Autumn. It was infuriating to know that she had so much trouble with an opponent she already beat. She would definitely have to start her training over from scratch "Tat-chan, I've finished off Autumn, send people to come arrest her." Honne said calmly.

"Hey Nohohon, head towards Ichika. He may need your help." Tatenashi replied.

"Got it!" Honne replied before heading towards Ichika. With the situation on the train and this taken care of everything seemed to be finally in our favor.

(Ichika)

Thanks to his new power up Ichika was back in the fight and this time he was ready to go. "Come on little sister, it's time to go **OVERBOOST FANG!** " Ichika shouted as he swung the new blade.

"Crap! Gotta block it!" Madoka cursed as she had to activate her shield.

"That won't work, Madoka." Ichika smirked as the attack neared. Unfortunately for Madoka the shield breaking power of White Knight had come to the new blade. Therefore Madoka's shield was quickly broken through and she was hammered with the force of Ichika's new attack

"Damn you!" Madoka growled as she took more damage. She was finished and she knew it. At that time an explosion occurred and both parties turned towards the attack. "HAHA it worked!"

"What worked, little sister?" Ichika said with a slight amusement.

"We set a bomb on that train you guys were on. That explosion was probably the train hitting the edge and all of your friends dying." Madoka said with a scowl.

"And that's where you're wrong, Madoka." Ichika said with a smile. The fact that Honne appeared beside him further emphasized that point. Knowing that there was an opening Ichika returned to the ground to prepare his final attack.

"Wait a minute; you were the one that Autumn wanted to beat. What the hell happened?" Madoka said angrily. Unfortunately she didn't notice Ichika preparing to launch an attack

"Yep. Our friends just finished taking out the bomb and everyone's safe and Autumn's been defeated. That means you're finished."

"I'm not going out without a fight!" Madoka cursed as she prepared one last strike.

"Well you're pretty much done then." Ichika smiled from below.

"Shit!" Madoka cursed knowing what was coming.

"Goodbye, little sis. **RISING DRAGON**!" Ichika yelled as he flew up and slashed his sisters IS finishing her off. As the IS was cut apart Madoka Orimura fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mahiru, grab her!" Ichika shouted out knowing that his sister would die if she fell from that height.

"Got it, Ichika!" Mahiru shouted and activated her own IS that she brought just in case. The young woman caught the unconscious pilot and with that the battle was over.

"I won and Madoka has been captured." Ichika informed his sister through a private chat.

"Good, why don't you guys meet us at the station? I'm sure the girls will all want to tell you how worried they were."

Over with Tatenashi, the leader of Phantom Task, Squall, was furious that she failed. "Well a deal is a deal." The woman said with a scowl.

"Yep, this is the end of Phantom Task and of course it comes from the person who may have cursed them the most." Tatenashi said with a smile. With Phantom Task's defeat this was the end of the rogue organization.

(Scene Skip)

"Goodbye Ichika." Mahiru said as she was reluctantly led away by police. With her identity as a Phantom Task agent revealed, she had no choice but to leave. The rest of the girls and Ichika were there to watch him go.

"Goodbye Mahiru, you were a shitty spy, but you were an excellent student." Ichika said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Ichika. I have only one regret from my time at IS academy."

"What's that?" Ichika wondered.

"That I never got to have sex with you myself." Mahiru blushed.

"How disgusting." Madoka spat at Mahiru's love confession.

"I agree." Houki groaned. For her to say that after everything she did was revolting.

"She doesn't deserve Ichi." Tatenashi groaned.

"Considering how things started between us, Tatenashi, you don't have any room to talk." Ichika retorted causing Tatenashi to wince. "In any event do your time and we'll see what happens." Ichika said with a smile.

"Okay!" Mahiru said as she was led away. Once the police left Ichika turned to the girls and smirked. "We have a vacation to finish."

"Yes!" The girls replied as they continued the vacation. With Phantom Task beaten and things finally calming down Ichika had a chance to relax for once in his life.

 **(ICHIKA STRATOS END)**

(EPILOGUE 5 YEARS LATER)

"Today's the big day huh?" Dan said with a smile as he stood by Ichika's side as he prepared to start the next part of his life. Today was the day Ichika was marrying Houki and they were having the ceremony at IS academy. A perfect way for Ichika to start the rest of his life.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ichika said with a smile as he stood in his tuxedo preparing to get married to Houki. He graduated from IS academy with full honors and the other girls did the same.

Ichika and Houki stayed in Japan as Ichika started his own tech firm, with help from the money he saved up from selling some of the tech he developed while at school. His new company helped to make what was now the tenth generation of IS. His secretary in his new firm was Honne, who was just as talented as an assistant as her sister but was lazy and still occasionally slacked off. The other girls followed their own dreams after graduating. Houki returned to the Shinonono School, and taught swordplay and thanks to her success as a pilot had plenty of students wanting to learn. Cecelia returned to England and took over as the head of the Alcott Corporation. Once Charlotte graduated her father's secret was revealed and her father made her head of the corporation. Because of that, the Dunois Corporation was one of Ichika's biggest sponsors outside of Japan. Laura returned to Germany and became the new head of the military, and it was rumored that she would only get technology from Ichika's company, yet another tribute to their connection. Tatenashi naturally was the head of the Sarashiki family and before she graduated told Ichika her true name, Katana, which made him smile. The crazy bluenette worked heavily with Ichika and the rest of the girls and was rumored to be working on a special gift for the wedding.

"So any word if the others are going to come?" Dan said with a smile.

Ichika smiled as he recalled hearing from the other girls. "Yep, all of them are showing up." Ichika said with a smile.

"Well let's go." Dan said as he left the man to relax.

"Congrats little brother." Chifuyu said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks big sis." Ichika smiled. Of course his sister was dressed up in her suit from the academy. She had retired from teaching but came back to the academy as a guest teacher.

"I should warn you things are gonna be crazy out there." Chifuyu said with a smile. It seemed like she knew something Ichika didn't but he figured it out.

"Sounds like fun." Ichika smirked as he got up. Naturally his sister walked him down the aisle since their family had long since left.

(Scene Skip)

With the music playing in the middle of the battlefield where Ichika had fought so many battles over the years he walked out to a rather impressive surprise. "What in the world's going on?" Ichika said shocked as not only was Houki at the altar in her white dress, but Charlotte, Cecelia, Laura, and Tatenashi were also in wedding dresses next to her.

"Well….you see….." Houki said with a groan.

"We all decided to marry Ichi. Thanks to my influence you're able to do it!" Tatenashi said with a happily smile.

"So that was your present, Katana?" Ichika smirked.

"Yep, and each girl has a matching ring with Houki."

"Isn't the guy supposed to buy the rings?" Ichika said with a wry smile.

"You can pay me back later." Tatenashi said with a smile.

"Good grief." Ichika smiled as he went along with it.

"Yay MASSIVE wedding!" Honne said as she Kanzashi and Dan's little sister came out as flower girls.

"Well, let's do it." Ichika smiled as he walked out to the girls knowing that for the girls to do this would have made perfect sense.

That's it for Chapter 54 and the end of Ichika Stratos. I was planning to save the mass wedding for an epilogue chapter, but honestly I've grown tired of the story. Thanks to everybody who's been by me this whole time. I hope you guys continue to read my stories and review.


End file.
